over marvel
by kaiser akuma 7
Summary: una nueva guerra hace que tanto los ex agentes de overwatch, Talon y los omnicos tuvieran que dejar sus diferencias para unir fuerza contra un enemigo completamente desconocido sin saber que esta guerra y su final seria el inicio y final de muchas para bien o para en los acontecimientos venideros
1. Chapter 1

Después de tantas especulaciones, finalmente aquí está el nuevo que es un trabajo en conjunto con Samsan 19, pero antes aclaremos 3 cosas principales, 1) es posible que este fic no sea tan puntual como bleach z ya que requiere de un trabajo en equipo perfecto y no siempre los 2 estaremos inspirados, 2) si bien dije que no haría otro fic hasta acabar el primero esto es una excepción por ser entre 2 personas sumado a que me falta muy poco para terminar de escribir bleach z ya que mientras leen la saga Quincy estoy trabajando en la saga de black, 3) si no tienen la mente abierta para aguantar que algunos personajes no participaran o sus ships favoritos de over y marvel no están, pues les sugiero que den un argumento constructivo y no lleven de arena las cuentas, sin más palabrería, aquí está el estreno de este fic, disfrútenlo

este fic fue hecho por kaiser akuma 7 y samsam19, disfrutenlo

Over marvel:

Detalles a tener en cuenta:

**Las historias de personajes son diferentes de alguna manera**

**Algunos personajes de overwatch serán más jóvenes.**

**Los eventos de overwatch tanto de los cortos como la historia pasan en poco tiempo.**

**Ashe trabaja para Blackwatch para seguir a Reaper en Talon desde el comienzo**

**Blackwatch surgio durante la crisis omnica y no después**

**El mundo de marvel no es el universo 616 sino una mezcla de los comics, las series animadas (como la de los vengadores que Disney cancelo de los mas poderosos del planeta) y las series de Netflix**

**Dva es hija del soldado 76, aunque ella ve a Reaper mas como su padre porque la cuido tanto como lo hizo con Mcree y Genji.**

**Baptiste no será incluido en la historia debido a que surgió cuando ya estábamos muy avanzados en la historia para incluirlo**

Over marvel: prologo

Diario de Gabriel Reyes, nombre en clave, Reaper, afiliación, ex miembro fundador de overwatch, ex líder del comando Black watch, actual líder de Talon, apariencia, hombre afroamericano de casi 60 años, pelo negro corto, ojos rojos (consecuencia de un experimento) y corpulento

Como puedo empezar este diario que seguramente será borrado junto con todo lo que alguna vez existió en mi mundo, así que tratare de ser breve con lo que paso.

Durante mucho tiempo, nuestra tecnología avanzo a pasos agigantados, lo que dio como resultado la creación de los seres artificiales conocidos como los omnicos.

La humanidad pensó que estas máquinas serían sus sirvientes por siempre, pero como todo ser con conciencia, evoluciona, se convierte en un ser pensante, poco a poco, los omnicos se rebelaron contra los humanos, después de esa insurgencia, todo fue de mal a peor en poco tiempo.

Empezó una guerra entre los humanos y las maquinas, nuestros enemigos tomaron la ventaja al inicio, por lo que el gobierno del mundo decidió invertir fortunas en un escuadrón, un grupo que se encargara de estas máquinas, salvar las vidas de los inocentes y claro ganar la guerra.

Así nació Overwatch, un grupo compuesto por lo mejor en cuanto medicina, tecnología y estrategias militares, en ese grupo estuve yo Gabriel Reyes uno de sus fundadores junto a las personas que fueron mis amigos, para luego ser mi enemigos y finalmente volver a ser aliados aunque fuera temporal.

Jack Morrison que años más tarde se lo conocería como Soldado 76 fue el líder de todas las operaciones seguido por Ana Amani, una experta francotiradora egipcia, así empezamos y más gente se nos unió en esta crisis,

Pero, con el tiempo me di cuenta que los ideales de overwatch eran correctos y justos, pero sus métodos, jugando a ser los héroes, no funcionarían para siempre, es por ello que me separe y funde mi propia división en la guerra que se pasó a llamar Blackwatch

Mi grupo, usando métodos poco éticos y sumamente cuestionables, fuimos los más efectivos durante la guerra, sumado a que le di un propósito a los jóvenes afectados por la guerra a los cuales, a la mayoría, considero como los hijos que nunca tuve.

El primero de ellos fue un joven problemático de pelo castaño de actitud sarcástica, pero que yo sabía que tenía un gran futuro, Jesse Mccree, cuando lo conocí solo era un pistolero con una gran puntería, me costó convencerlo de ser parte de Blackwatch pero lo logre y aunque pudiera ser alguien que no seguía las ordenes, su talento y puntería era innegable.

El siguiente fue un caso particular, Genji Shimada, su familia era un enemigo del gobierno y de overwatch, pero este nunca quiso ser como su familia y eso le valió una sentencia de muerte a manos de su hermano Hanzo Shimada.

Pero el no murió, sobrevivió con heridas muy graves y algunos órganos quedaron inutilizados, lo salve a tiempo y con un poco de ayuda de la médica de overwatch Angela Ziegler conocida como Mercy y mi genetista de campo en blackwatch Moira O´Deorain lo salvamos.

Ambas, pese a no llevarse bien, salvaron la vida del joven, a costa de hacerlo más máquina que hombre cosa que años más tarde haría que una vez que la guerra omnica terminara tuvo un viaje de reflexión para entenderse a sí mismo.

La siguiente fue como reclutar a un McCree versión mujer y peor su nombre era Elizabeth Caledonia mejor conocida como Ashe fue una criminal reincidente que atrapamos junto a su robot omnico Bob que solo le era leal a ella, debido a su gran cantidad de crimines cometidos estaban en serios problemas por lo que le di 2 opciones, ser parte de blackwatch o estar 20 años en la cárcel y su robot seria convertido en chatarra, al principio acepto ser parte de blackwatch de mala gana pero con el tiempo nos consideró su familia que nunca tuvo.

Cuando la guerra termino tanto overwatch y Blackwatch fueron disueltos años más tarde debido al rechazo de la gente por algunas de nuestras acciones como el asesinato de Antonio Giordani donde Jesse fue el único que se quejó por eso pero años más tarde entendió mis motivos para matar al bastardo, al final el gobierno logro dividirnos, pero eventualmente nosotros seguimos trabajando a nuestro modo

Años más tarde me uní y me convertí en el líder de una organización que eran considerados terroristas para cambiarlos y seguir usando los métodos de blackwatch, hacer el bien aunque algunos no lo vean así.

No estuve solo mucho tiempo, Moira, Ashe y Bob se quedaron conmigo, pero crecimos tanto que necesitamos más personal y 3 personas interesantes fueron los elegidos para crear la elite de Talon

La primera era una doble agente de Talon que estaba infiltrada en overwatch todo el tiempo, Amelia Lacroix, alias Widowmaker, todos los que la enfrentaron pensaron que ella sufrió un reacondicionamiento mental, pero la verdad es que ella siempre fue una espía, su matrimonio solo fue una farsa para encajar, luego fue sometida a un proceso que desacelero su corazón que tuvo como consecuencia que su piel se volviera azula, ella es la única que puede igualar a Ana como franco tiradora y aunque ninguno lo admita, es mi mejor compañera y amiga en Talon.

Luego a nuestras filas se sumó otra chica, ella fue víctima de la crisis omnica y quedo sola pero sabía cómo conseguir información para sobrevivir, su nombre en clave es Sombra, pero su verdadera identidad es Olivia Colomar, una hacker profesional, solo la derrotaron una vez pero luego nadie más pudo vencerla, sé muy bien que tenia sus propios objetivos pero mientras nos ayudara me daba lo mismo.

El último era nuestro experto en crear una demolición instantánea y capaz de escaparse de la cárcel a puñetazos, literalmente, su nombre es Akande Ogundimu alias Doomfist, a pesar de que tiene una ideología peligrosa tiene razón hasta cierto punto, el conflicto trae consigo la evolución de las personas en cuanto al apartado tecnológico.

Con el tiempo mi equipo y yo tuvimos varias victorias contra mis ex compañeros de Overwatch, gracias al robo de información al doctor Winston, un gorila genéticamente alterado muy inteligente encontré la ubicación de cada uno de mis ex compañeros, eso sumado a la información de Sombra hizo que actuáramos con cautela

Pero ahora, en menos de un mes, nada de eso importa ahora, nada de nuestros conflictos importaba en este momento, si lees esto te preguntaras a que me refiero, y eso pienso explicarlo ahora.

Hace tan solo un mes empezó todo, en la corporación Vishkar en la india, donde Satya Vaswani alias Symmetra una mujer con la idea que el orden mundial solo se alcanzara mediante el control y sus asociados le revelaron al mundo su nuevo invento que podía cambiarlo todo en cuando a la pregunta sobre si hay vida fuera de la tierra.

Ellos crearon lo que denominaron como la puerta de la iluminación, su función seria comunicar a las personas con seres más allá de las estrellas o incluso, seres de otras realidades, para mí y para muchos sonaba a algo absurdo, pero por desgracia, parece que su invento tuvo éxito.

2 horas después la noticia, la corporación exploto pero no se encontró entre los muertos a Symmetra, después, en el cielo de todo el planeta empezaron a aparecer en la atmosfera unas extrañas naves amarillas con un raro diseño egipcio.

Las cosas solo empeoraron después de eso, mi equipo y yo estábamos camino al Cairo para una misión de recuperación de armamento cuando empezó todo, de esas naves empezaron a llover esferas doradas que destruyeron edificios y vehículos

Pero de esas esferas, empezaron a tomar la forma de unos robots que no se parecían en nada a los omnicos, eran dorados y azules con brazos largos con garras afiladas sumamente resistentes, nuestra nave fue derribada por una pequeña nave en forma de escarabajo.

Caímos en picada en medio de la ciudad, ninguna baja de mi equipo pero todos estaban con la misma pregunta, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sombra rápidamente trato de meterse en el sistema de estas cosas pero para nuestra sorpresa fue incapaz de hacker a estas máquinas, pero conociéndola seguramente pronto encontraría la forma de controlarlos.

No nos quedó más remedio que enfrentarlos, para nuestra sorpresa no eran tan resistentes como los omnicos ya que no parecían tener la tecnología de escudos de energía, pero eran varios y sus ataques eran impredecibles.

Gracias a que Moira altero mi cuerpo, ahora podía volver mi cuerpo humo para volverme intangible o incluso deslizarme por algunos lugares estrechos, fue gracias a esto que pude meterme al interior de estas cosas y destruirlos desde adentro cosa que nunca intente en personas.

Ashe y Widowmaker lograron ofrecerle a Bob y Doomfist respaldo mientras eliminaban a esas máquinas, Moira se aseguró de mantenerlos en buena condición para la lucha, pero no dejaban de venir.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron los refuerzos y no fue una bienvenida agradable, las fuerzas de Egipto los Helix Security llegaron liderados por Fareeha Amari, alias Pharah, la hija de mi compañera Ana la cual los siguió a la batalla.

Ellos pensaron que el ataque fue cosa de Talon pero cuando más de esas máquinas llegaron y nos atacaron a todos sin discriminar, las cosas cambiaron por lo que si queríamos sobrevivir tuvimos que hacer una tregua temporal incluso Ana tuvo que aceptar que no saldríamos vivos si no ayudaba por lo que uso sus nano Bots en Doomfist.

Todo se calmó por un rato cuando el gobierno de este país bombardeo la nave de donde seguían saliendo estas cosas, no la destruyeron pero detuvieron la salida de más enemigos temporalmente.

El final de esta batalla, mi equipo con algunas heridas internas que debían ser tratadas, todo el equipo de Pharah muerto salvo ella y su madre pero todavía seguía la pregunta ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Poco tiempo despues nos enteramos que esto era un ataque a escala global pero esta vez los omnicos fueron inocentes de todo crimen pero el gobierno mundial no se quedó de brazos cruzados, no pidieron, ordenaron que todos los agentes de overwatch incluso Talon fuera a una reunión para esta nueva crisis.

Ana entendió algo ese día, ahora no importaba la desconfianza hacia Talon o Blackwatch esto era más grande que nuestros propios conflictos por lo que junto a Pharah y el resto de mi equipo nos subimos a una nave para llegar al punto de reunión donde en el camino curaron a mi equipo pese a la desconfianza.

La reunión no fue lo mejor ya que casi ninguno confiaba en el otro, pude volver a ver a Genji y Jesse que pese a todo y aunque no lo dijéramos fue bueno vernos otra vez, también pude ver a la hija de Morrison, una chica joven llamada Hannah Son pero su alias era Dva, solía cuidarla y hablar con ella a escondidas de todos, Jack fue muchas cosas pero buen padre no era una de esas cosas, no me sorprendió que esa mocosa me viera más como padre a mí que a él.

Cuando se nos revelo lo que estaba pasando en todo el mundo no nos quedó otra alternativa que cooperar, ya sea porque era lo correcto o porque si el mundo era destruido por estas máquinas, no podríamos cumplir nuestros objetivos personales.

Al final todos decidimos seguir las órdenes del gobierno por lo que yo y el resto de agentes fuimos divididos en 4 grupos importantes para esta nueva guerra que se conocía como la crisis espacial.

El primer grupo estaba compuesto por los mejores ingenieros y científicos de nuestro mundo, pero de ellos solo 4 eran los que destacaban, entre ellos estaban Winston, luego seguía alguien que parecía ser del mismo laboratorio que él, su nombre era Hammons un hámster súper inteligente, no hablaba de forma normal sino que usaban un comunicador, después seguía un ex agente de overwatch ingeniero de armas, gran parte de nuestro armamento contra los omnicos salió de sus manos Torbjorn Lindholm y por ultimo entre el grupo está el más cuestionable Efi Oladele una niña de 11 años de una ciudad africana, pese a su edad era muy brillante ya que creo a una de las maquinas más humanas que conocí durante este conflicto.

Solo tenían una misión y no muy fácil, se les dio recursos ilimitados para encontrar la nave principal de donde vinieron los demás para luego derribarla, para ellos debían crear el mayor cañón de energía destructiva de la historia.

Después siguió el escuadrón de protectores que tenía como misión rescatar a todas las personas que pudieran, claramente Pharah estuvo en este grupo junto al ex agente de Overwatch Reinhardt Wilhelm y su ahijada Brigitte Lindholm, sumado a la creación de Efi Orisa junto a Ashe, Bob y Doomfist.

Los siguientes eran la unidad médica que su trabajo no tiene que ser explicado porque se auto explica solo, Mercy era la líder de esta división junto a otros médicos sumados a Moira que tenía la obligación de fortalecer a los soldados normales, aquí le dejaron hacer todo lo antiético que ella quisiera.

Por ultimo estaba la fuerza de ataque principal, donde estábamos el resto de mi escuadrón, fue el más inestable de todos pero se nos asignó de esa forma por ser los mejores.

Estábamos divididos en 3 grupos de 3 personas, no podíamos ser más dispares, primero estaba yo junto a Amelia y Sombra, después estaban Morrison ahora conocido como el soldado 76 seguido por Lena Oxton alias Tracer seguido por Lucio Correia dos Santos, un músico pero con tecnología de apoyo y la única persona que seguramente conocía algo de Symmetra, el último grupo era compuesto por Ana seguida por alguien que no se llevaba bien con Sombra, Aleksandra Zaryanova, alias Zarya una soldado Rusa considerada la mujer más fuerte del mundo seguidos por el Omnico Bastion una máquina de guerra de la crisis omnica, el paso de los años afecto su programación pero nos era leal.

En la primera semana del conflicto fue la peor pero con una dura lección que hizo que dejáramos nuestras diferencias a un lado, nuestra base principal estaba en un museo en Inglaterra, nosotros fuimos llevados hasta Alemania, nuestro desempeño individual era excelente pero trabajar los 9 en equipo era inútil, todos teníamos algo en contra del otro grupo.

Sin embargo cuando sufrimos bajas, las cosas cambiaron, nuestra falta de confianza nos costó 3 bajas, fuimos rodeados por estas máquinas y tuvimos que pelear a la desesperada por nuestras vidas, Lucio no lo logro, esas cosas usando un tipo de rayo láser le perforaron la cabeza, Lena perdió su acelerador cronal cosa que la volvió un blanco fácil y termino por ser atravesada por las garras de estos robots, el ultimo sacrificio de ese día y que hizo que nos uniéramos como equipo fue Bastion, logro cubrir nuestra retirada a costa de ser despedazado.

Ya en la semana dos empecé a escribir este diario y fue cuando empezamos a progresar de verdad, Sombra le revelo la verdad a Zarya sobre su líder, cosa que no se lo tomo bien pero lo acepto, Widowmaker se disculpó por la pérdida del ojo de Ana hace años mientras que yo y mis ex amigos fundadores, decidimos que volveríamos a trabajar como antes, todo por el bien de este planeta.

Las siguientes dos semanas estuvimos repitiendo el patrón entre atacar, retroceder, buscar suministros y turnarnos para vigilar mientras dormimos, pero en esta última semana se nos ordenó regresar a la base principal, se preparaban para un último intento de victoria ya que los países no resistirían mucho solo espero que logremos llegar sin ninguna baja más, aunque, en la guerra, nada es seguro y la muerte, es algo habitual.

**A partir de este punto la narrativa para a tercera persona.**

Reaper suspiro de agotamiento, en el hotel abandonado en el que su equipo se refugiaba termino de escribir parte de su diario de guerra, por lo que lo guardo y se fue a relevar a la persona que vigilaba todo.

Morrison, Ana y Zarya derribaron un colchón para dormir aunque fuera un poco, Sombra se quedó dormida estudiando la estructura de las maquinas, parecía que tenía el 90% su investigación completa, eso significaba que pronto podría Hacker a esas máquinas como toda una profesional de nuevo.

La hacker castaña, vestida de morado y negro de ojos purpura fue tapada por una manta por Reaper que la veía como otra hija adoptiva.

Se dirigió a una ventana donde la pudo ver, Widowmaker, una mujer hermosa de sangre fría, ojos ambar y un hermoso cabello azulado, Reaper no podía negar era una belleza, lo único bueno que le encontró a este grupo fue que pudo fortalecer su vínculo con ella.

\- Amelia, hora de descansar, yo tomare tu lugar. Dijo Gabriel de repente.

\- No…..todavía puedo. Dijo la chica tranquila pero se la notaba cansada.

\- Incluso tú debes dormir, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí y dormir. Dijo Reaper.

La chica un poco de mala gana se hizo a un lado y le dio su rifle a su compañero, pero se quedó sentada a un lado de él, era raro, no pudo sentir el amor con el agente con el que se casó, pero nada a lo que sentía por Gabriel, era raro, se suponía que su corazón no podía latir más rápido, pero cuando no estaba en batalla y ambos estaban tranquilos hablando de trivialidades, su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo.

\- Gabriel, ¿crees que podemos terminar con esta guerra? ¿O si volverá todo a la normalidad? Dijo Widowmaker algo preocupada.

\- No tengo ni idea, posiblemente nuestros conflictos personales regresen, pero algo si lo tengo claro, no dejare que nada te pase a ti y a ninguno de mi familia, tú y el resto del equipo Talon, son como mi familia.

Amelia escucho esa última parte pero no respondió porque cayo dormida en el hombro de su compañero que solo la abrazo, pero no pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa de ella.

Al día siguiente:

El escuadrón de asalto logro salir sin problemas del hotel, todo estaba despejado pero otras zonas estaba llenas de esos robots, Sombra les dijo que su única vía de escape viable era el tren que conectaba con Inglaterra, las vías estaba fortificadas por los ejércitos para no perder una ruta de transporte por lo que era su opción más viable cosa en la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Las maquinas no mataban a los humanos desarmados, sino que los metían en campos de concentración para propósitos completamente desconocidos, muchos trataban de escapar en zonas marcadas por el gobierno aunque no todos lo lograban, el tren era uno de ellos.

\- Sabes Reyes, si sobrevivimos a esta guerra, quiero que antes de volver a ser enemigos, tomemos unas cervezas como buenos amigos, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos. Dijo el soldado 76 mientras avanzaban

\- No suena a mala idea, me gustaría por una vez que nosotros, un par de viejos soldados tengan un momento de tranquilidad. Dijo Ana aportando algo a la charla.

\- Quizás, pero solo si vivimos para contarlo. Dijo Reaper que miro para un costado y dio la señal para avanzar.

\- Lo primero que debemos hacer al llegar a ese tren es saber que ha pasado en este último mes con nuestros compañeros en otras partes, de esa manera sabremos como reorganizar nuestro grupo. Dijo Zarya con su arma de energía lista.

\- Suena como un buen plan. Dijo Sombra recargando su metralleta de mano

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación de Berlin, el tren militar pasaría en menos de 10 minutos para recoger gente que logró escapar o en este caso recoger soldados y transportar suministros a la base.

Por desgracia, la espera no fue tranquila, un grupo de civiles llego a la zona y por desgracia trajo consigo un grupo de máquinas que no tardaron nada en capturar a los ciudadanos pero también notaron al escuadrón.

\- TODOS, PREPARENCE PARA UN ASALTO. Dijo Widowmaker desde una posición elevada

\- ¿Porque no me sorprende que algo tan simple como una extracción sea algo difícil? Dijo Zarya con fastidio preparando su cañón de energía.

Sombra estaba detrás de todos siguiendo con su análisis, en dos puntos elevados Ana y Amelia ofrecerían fuego de francotirador, Zarya iría al frente mientras Reaper y el soldado 76 la cubrían por los lados

La batalla comenzó con las fuerzas invasoras yendo directo contra la soldado rusa que no dudo en crear una barrera de energía y empezar a disparar como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Reaper usando sus escopetas y granadas lograban asegurarse que sus enemigos no avanzaran siendo respaldados por Morrison y las chicas.

La hacker estaba casi lista cuando una de esas máquinas la atrapo con la guardia baja atrapándola de la pierna, ella trato que el maldito la obedeciera sin éxito pero cuando logro liberarse luego de usar todo un cargador de su metralleta otro se le acerco pero esta vez no pudo frenar y termino por tocarlo en el pecho.

Luego de eso, la maquina reacciono y Sombra tuvo completo acceso a sus sistemas, al parecer podía manipularlos a distancias cortas pero no a larga distancia, por lo menos logro un progreso.

\- ¿tiempo de llegada del tren? No podremos mantenerlos detenidos mucho tiempo. Dijo Widowmaker que tuvo que dejar su posición al igual que Ana para reunirse con los demás

\- 1 minuto. Dijo Morrison que uso los misiles Helix de su rifle de asalto para derribar a las maquinas.

\- Chicos, ataquen. Dijo Sombra que logro tomar el control de 3 de esos robots

Todos vieron llegar el tren lleno de soldados que empezaron a disparar contra las fuerzas invasoras haciendo que los 6 pudieran avanzar hacia el transporte y cuando pensaron que no habría otra baja, paso.

Jack Morrison fue el último en subir y uno de sus enemigos que se negó a morir disparo sus laser en contra del perforando 2 zonas vitales de su cuerpo, esto enojo a Reaper y Ana que antes de que la puerta se cerrar dispararon todo lo que tenían para acabar con el atacante.

El tren acelero la marcha dejando a las maquinas atrás, las naves escarabajo eran derribadas por la artillería del tren pero el equipo de asalto fue a atender a su camarada caído.

\- Esta estable pero se desangra rápido. Dijo Ana que analizo la condición de Morrison.

\- Tu, Zarya y Amelia, ayuden a Morrison traten que sobreviva, yo y Sombra nos pondremos al corriente de lo que paso en este último mes. Dijo Reaper seriamente por lo que su grupo decidió hacerle caso.

30 minutos después:

Ahora el grupo de 5 personas se encontraba en un vagón habitación para discutir lo que paso en este último mes, desgraciadamente, Jack Morrison, ex líder de overwatch había muerto hace tan solo 5 minutos, los disparos dañaron su corazón y perforaron sus pulmones, su último deseo fue que tanto los ideales de overwatch y blackwatch existieran unidos, en sus momentos finales pudo entender los motivos de Gabriel para hacer lo que así.

Las noticias del frente no eran tampoco algo agradables, estaban perdiendo esta guerra, muchos soldados murieron en el campo de batalla, lo primero fue que el grupo de rescate sufrió bajas, entre ellas Orisa no fue encontrada pero dudaban que la destruyeran, seguramente los invasores iban a analizarla para entender su tecnología.

Moira por las presiones del gobierno fue incapaz de poder crear súper soldados con adn modificado, pero ahora entendía porque hay límites en la ciencia pero aun así seguiría con sus investigaciones pero de forma menos antiética.

Lo que fue una buena noticia y mala a la vez fue que lanzaron una nave al espacio para que localizaran la nave madre, el grupo estaba compuesto por Genji el cual antes de todo fue sometido a un proceso reconstructivo moderno dejando de ser parte máquina, por lo que recupero su rostro y el traje solo era un potenciador de sus habilidades, Mccree fue a ayudar a su hermano de guerra por los viejos tiempos en blackwatch y la científica del clima Mei Ling Zhou, una agente de overwatch en la Antártida con una tecnología para congelar las cosas.

Lo bueno fue que encontraron la nave que parecía una espada gigante de color azul, descubrieron que su enemigo invasor tenía el nombre de Kang el conquistador, lo malo, no regresaron del espacio, no sabían si estaban muertos ya que su nave perdió la comunicación pero una de las naves en órbita de Kang estaba actuando extraña.

Pero el punto más doloroso de escuchar fue una grabación que Sombra consiguió al hacker la base de datos del gobierno, se trataba de una declaración de los ingenieros sobre el proyecto Zeus, así nombraron al cañón.

En la grabación ellos explicaron que podían tener recursos ilimitados para trabajar pero aun así existía la posibilidad que el arma no funcionara, al no tener tiempo de hacer pruebas de seguridad o más estudios, existía la posibilidad que el cañón no funcionara.

Había 2 escenarios poco alentadores, podía funcionar pero al ser algo inestable existía la posibilidad que explotara y destruyera toda la ciudad o simplemente explotaría, por seguridad y para mantener la moral de la guerra, los 5 se quedaron callados.

Mientras viajaban había algo que preocupo a Ana y Zarya, ellas ya confiaban en talon, pero la muerte de Morrison podía destruir la confianza de todos, abría conflicto si la situación no se manejaba correctamente, Reaper lo sabía por eso estaba listo para el momento.

Una hora más tarde:

El escuadro de ataque llego a la base principal atravesando las zonas seguras, pero muchos soldados se preguntaron porque solo regresaron 5 de las 9 personas pero la ausencia del soldado 76 hizo que todos miraran al grupo.

Tanto los ingenieros, médicos, los protectores y resto de los equipos de ataque llegaron pero la ausencia de ciertas personas se hizo notar y el primero en romper el silencio fue Reinhardt un soldado de cabello canoso con barba equipado con un martillo con cohetes, una armadura y un escudo de energía.

\- ¿Dónde está Morrison? Pregunto el soldado alemán

Su única respuesta fue que todos miraron el suelo eso solo podía significar una cosa, pero su mirada se dirigió a Reaper al cual agarro con una de sus enormes manos de su túnica negra.

\- Tú tuviste la culpa ¿verdad? Pregunto el soldado mientras su ahijada trataba de detenerlo

\- Quítame tus manos de encima, no tengo que responder a eso, ES UNA GUERRA y tú mejor que nadie debes saber que muere gente. Dijo Reaper que volvió su cuerpo de humo para salir del agarre.

\- Tranquilízate hombre de acero, Reaper no haría eso conociendo la gravedad de esto, además, yo estuve en tu pelotón y aunque soy de Talon, no te hice nada. Dijo Ashe defendiendo a su líder.

Esto desencadeno una discusión entre las fuerzas aliadas de los agentes de overwatch, los soldados del gobierno, los omnicos y talon, Ana sabía que esto pasarían, ahora todos desconfiaban de todos pero para su sorpresa Gabriel no estaba a su lado sino que se paró sobre una estatua de Morrison cuando era joven.

\- SILENCION. Grito Reaper que dio 3 disparos al cielo con sus escopetas.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos escucharte y confiar en ti, antes eras el enemigo del gobierno? Dijo un soldado del montón

\- Quizás lo soy, pero si algo aprendí este mes, es que cualquier conflicto entre nosotros, cualquier problema que tuviéramos, en este momento no vale NADA. Grito reyes a todas las personas.

Su equipo se puso a su lado junto con Ana, de alguna manera sabía que Gabriel podría calmar esta situación a su manera, quizás podía hacer que todos confiaran en ellos.

\- Creen que no lo sé, no confían en mí, pero no confían en nadie de este lugar, algunos en este lugar nos odiamos, otros deseamos matarnos entre nosotros o simplemente somos completos extraños, pero saben algo, eso no importa, lo que importa es que alguien nos quiere destruir y nos matan sin discriminar a todos. Dijo Reaper seriamente

\- Escúchenlo, el habla con verdad. Dijo Pharad que deseaba saber cómo terminaba el discurso

\- Pueden odiarme si quieren, pero entienda lo que está en juego, sus familias serán esclavizadas, he visto los campos de concentración, ustedes morirán por proteger lo que les importa, por este día, olviden sus diferencias y luchen como un ejército unido, sino, la muerte de Morrison, Bastion, Lena y Lucio abra sido en vano. Dijo Reaper terminando su discurso con palabras fuertes.

Esas palabras fuero como un balde de agua fría para todos, él tenía razón, si no dejaban de pelear entre ellos, morirían, Dva, Winston y Mercy fueron los más afectados por la muerte de sus compañeros pero ahora debían actuar como uno si querían salir vivos de la guerra.

\- Reyes, reyes, reyes. Dijeron los soldados de talon.

De esa manera, todos los soldados incluso los agentes de overwatch aclamaron el nombre de Reaper, Ana estaba orgullosa de esto, parecía que el tiempo no afecto el don de la palabra de su compañero enmascarado el cual decidió tomar las riendas del liderazgo, todos se prepararon para la que quizás seria, su última batalla.

Torbjorn puso a su familia a salvo en una zona de la base con los refugiados, salvo su hija Brigitte que iba luchar, Mercy se puso su traje medico de valkiria, los agentes de overwatch se reunieron y decidieron ser un equipo una vez más, por los viejos tiempos de la crisis omnica.

Reaper organizo al ejército de forma tal que sobrevivieran hasta que los últimos ajustes del cañón Zeus estuvieran listos para disparar contra la nave madre.

El grupo de protectores ofrecería defensa a las fuerzas de ataque, las ordenes eran muy estrictas, no intentar acerté el héroe, si alguien rompía la línea podía darse por muerto, algo duro pero justo, los equipo de apoyo como Mercy y el monje omnico maestro de Genji, Zenyatta se iban a asegurar de mantener vivos a los soldados, Sombra estaría mirando desde las computadoras y nos mantendría informados, si la estatua de Morrison eran destruida o se llenaba de esas máquinas, esa sería una señal para retroceder.

\- Muy bien cerebritos, no me importan los riesgos, quiero que terminen este cañón ahora, después nos preocuparemos de buscar a los caídos. Dijo Reaper que recargo sus armas y acomodando su máscara.

\- La humanidad progresara mucho luego de este conflicto, si sobrevivimos. Dijo Doomfist preparado para el combate.

\- Chicos, si este es nuestro fin, ha sido un honor formar parte de esta familia que fue blackwatch y Talon. Dijo Ashe recargando su arma.

Reaper saludo a Dva que se preparaba para el combate, le dijo la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre sumado a las razones por las cuales no estuvo presente, la chica acepto lo dicho, pero le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Morrison antes de su muerte.

Como si fuera el preludio a una batalla legendaria, empezó a llover en la base y con ello, las maquinas empezaron a llegar desde el cielo por lo que todos abrieron fuego contra ellos.

La contención fue un éxito total, lograron ganar más tiempo para los ingenieros del que pensaron gracias a la defensa de Reinhardt y su ahijada pero claro, esto tuvo un precio, la mitad del ejercito fue neutralizado y Zenyatta fue derribado y capturado, por lo que tuvieron que retroceder hasta la sala de exposición del museo de la base.

De ahí en más, lograron usar los artefactos para defenderse, Dva, Widowmaker y el hermano de Genji, Hanzo shimada lograron derribar a varios de esas cosas, aunque Hannah perdió un brazo de su máquina de asalto, Amelia perdió su visor para disparar y Hanzo termino herido del brazo.

Para lograr retroceder tuvimos otra baja que fue un duro golpe para Ana, su única hija, Pharad, nos hizo retroceder pero ella no nos siguió, sino que destruyo la entrada pero logramos escuchar sus gritos, uso todo su arsenal explosivo pero estaba claro que no sobrevivió.

Yo mismo tuve que llevar a Ana pero sabía que ese fue un golpe más duro que perder su ojo y no la culpaba, perder a un hijo era algo difícil de superar, no lo sé por experiencia simplemente lo sabía.

El último sacrificio que ocurrió fue para que el cañón estuviera listo para disparar fue Winston que tomo los nano bots de Ana y se los inyecto a el mismo, iba a contener a nuestros enemigos para que el resto pudiera usar el cañón.

Ahora todos estábamos atrapados en la sala de máquinas donde los ingenieros trabajaron en el cañón Zeus, sin duda era una arma muy impresionante que dispararía un enorme rayo de energía solar y eléctrica.

Pero lo que lo cambio todo fue lo que paso después, nuestra arma pese a sus fallas disparo contra el cielo, pero para nuestra sorpresa y horror, al parecer Kang hizo lo mismo con el arma principal de su nave.

Ambos rayos colisionaron entre sí, cosa que fue mala para nosotros ya que eso estaba provocando que el cañón Zeus se sobre cargara, lo sabíamos bien, este era nuestro fin pero nos iríamos todos al infierno teniendo la muerte de un soldado.

El arma de kang ganaba terreno, haciendo que todo comenzara a fallar en la base cuando el arma estaba por ser vencida en el impacto, todo el lugar exploto, luego de eso, solo oscuridad pero esa explosión parecía ser que también le dio a una de las naves de ese bastardo.

En otro lado:

Una persona presencio lo que le paso a los soldados, sabía que su muerte era injusta y que todos tenían potencial para cambiar al mundo de diferentes formas, es por ello que intervino cambiando el curso de la historia para siempre.

Lugar desconocido:

\- REAPER, DESPIERTA.

Gabriel escucho una voz, era la de Sombra que parecía sumamente alterada por lo que antes de ser golpeado para despertar, se movió y lo evito, pero al ver su entorno estaba muy confundido, él y todo el equipo de talon estaban en medio de un desierto, él y Sombra eran los únicos despiertos, pero todos se hicieron la misma pregunta al despertar.

¿Dónde estamos? Fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos sin saber que un ser por encima de ellos, tenía un plan para cada una de las personas que lucharon contra Kang.

Con esto concluimos el prólogo de esta nueva historia comenten y dejen su apoyo e ideas que eso nos ayuda mucho a mejor, sin más hasta el próximo viernes


	2. Chapter 2

Hola una vez más, aquí con otro capítulo colaborativo con, la verdad me sorprende el poco recibimiento de esta historia pero supongo que mejorara con el tiempo, sin mucho que decir aquí respondo a los comentarios

**john el lobo solitario 43**: por sorprenderte que suene nunca jugué overwatch, eso lo hacen mis primos, pero si me contaron la historia, la investigue y me gusto y me complemento con mi compa conocedor de marvel

**dovah117: **ahora lo sabrás, pero si, vez que lo de arena no era broma, (aunque aun no llega) pero llegara seguro dentro de 5 capítulos, tenemos muchas sorpresas que como dije antes, harán que se te caigan los pantalones de la impresión (ahora con el tráiler de endgame la arena será peor)

**juanan231283: **gracias por ver este fic, quizás pero la página sigue siendo mejor que watppad

**plagahood: **me alegro haber captado tu atención, espero que tengas la mente muy abierta (no me refiero a lo inclusivo) abra cosas muy grandes que te esperan en este fic

Capítulo 1: juegos del destino, la primera batalla.

¿Dónde estaban? Era la pregunta que 6 personas y un robot se estaban haciendo en varios momentos del trayecto por el enorme desierto que parecía no tener un final, llevaban así unas 36 horas desde que aparecieron en medio de la nada.

Una vez que todo el escuadrón de Talon despertó no dejaban de hacerse la pregunta de dónde diablos estaban, ya no creían que una explosión los mandara a volar tan lejos y que estuvieran completamente ilesos.

Moira que era la más lista no tenía una idea clara ya que cosas como estar bajo algún efecto alucinógeno era imposible, se hubiera dado cuenta

Sombra por otro lado trataba de acceder a alguna base de datos pero para su sorpresa, no encontró nada que ella conociera, ya que el mapa de la tierra que consiguió hackeando un satélite no se parecía en nada al que recordaba.

Ninguno tuvo la más remota idea de lo que pasaba, por lo que Reaper tomo el mando de la situación como siempre, lo cual consistía en primero encontrar señales de vida, quizás desconocían lo que pasaba pero lo descubrirían.

Lo primero fue revisar sus cosas, todos cargaban sus ropas completamente intactas lo cual era raro ya que sufrieron daño durante la contención, sus armas estaban limpias y cargadas, pero todavía seguía el problema.

Estaban atorados en un maldito desierto en medio de la nada, no tenían suministros para sobrevivir a las condiciones climatológicas del lugar como las altas temperaturas del día o las heladas noches, pero no les quedo de otra más que avanzar.

Sombra seguía intentando hackear algo que ella conociera, Overwatch, el gobierno, los satélites, incluso la base de datos de los muertos en México, nada, todo era completamente nuevo y desconocido para ella, lo único que sabía es que a muchos kilómetros, había una carretera.

Todos con pocas y ninguna alternativa empezaron a caminar por horas sin descanso en el desierto pero claro, en muy poco tiempo tuvieron que hacer algunas cosas dándose cuenta de unas revelaciones.

Reaper, Sombra, Moira y Ashe fueron los que más padecieron el calor ya que era bien sabido que la ropa oscura absorbía más calor que otras prendas, por lo que, la vaquera peli blanca tuvo que despojarse de su chaqueta negra, pero por nada del mundo la iba de dejar tirada.

Después fue el turno de Moira que dejo su gabardina negra pero había algo que dejo impresionados a los miembros de talon y que no notaron antes, el cabello de su compañera era ahora una hermosa melena roja mientras ahora tenía menos arrugas en su cuerpo.

Doomfist noto lo mismo en su cuerpo que ahora parecía algunos años más joven, Ashe, Sombra y Widowmaker no presentaron esos cambios, al igual que Bob, aunque el era una maquina y esas no envejecen como un humano.

Sombra también se quitó su gabardina negra y morada para finalmente Reaper hacer lo mismo ahora dejando impresionados a todos, Gabriel Reyes, un veterano de más de 60 años se veía demasiado diferente, sus canas y arrugas se fueron, parecía como si algo hubiera recortado su edad a la mitad porque ahora parecía un adulto de 33 años, casi la misma edad que Amelia.

Los 7 optaron por buscar respuesta a este extraño rejuvenecimiento que tenían una vez que estuviera fuera de peligro de morir de hambre o deshidratación, pero durante el camino, Moira pensaba una causa para que algunos fueran más jóvenes y los demás no.

Pasaron casi 12 horas de caminata pero no parecía que estuvieran yendo a ningún lado, se quedaron a dormir en medio de la arena usando de nuevo sus ropas por las bajas temperaturas del desierto nocturno.

Antes de dormir lograron descubrir cosas de cada uno, resultaba que el robot ayudante de Ashe, Bob podía hablar aunque según la vaquera, era alguien de pocas palabras y no muy sociable con otras persona que no fuera ella, entre otras verdades.

Los últimos en quedarse dormidos fueron Reaper que se quedó pensando en todo lo que paso en las últimas horas, buscando al igual que Moira una explicación que les dijera como llegaron a este lugar, Amelia que estaba a su lado, estaba pensando en lo mismo pero prefirió dormirse en el hombro de su compañero para seguir con la marcha, Sombra acepto que no encontraba nada familiar entre los códigos, así que simplemente, opto por descubrir más de estos nuevos datos.

Al otro día no pasó nada importante, algunos volvieron a quitarse sus ropas oscuras y atarlas para que Bob creara una mochila improvisada para sus armas, pero poco a poco se podía ver que la falta de comida y agua los afectaba.

Widowmaker soporto el calor mejor que el resto gracias a que era de sangre fría pero incluso ella padeció síntomas de deshidratación cosa que preocupo a Gabriel.

\- Por favor Gabriel, bésala de una vez que todos queremos verlo. Dijo Sombra en ese momento causando risas entre los miembros de talon.

\- Cállate Sombra. Dijo Reaper entre una mezcla de vergüenza y diversión por lo menos la hacker logro levantarles el ánimo pero juro ver un leve rubor en su compañera, aunque seguramente era cosa del calor.

Pasaron otra noche pero nadie durmió, debido a la falta de alimentos por lo que no tardaron nada en seguir caminando a un ritmo cada vez más lento.

\- Chicos, no creo que lo logremos, miren. Dijo Moira con un gran cansancio.

Todos miraron a donde dijo la genetista y para todos era demasiado obvio que se estaban por morir de inanición, a lo lejos vieron una carretera y a un costado de esta, una cafetería con estética de los años 70.

\- Cuando se está débil, nuestro cerebro empieza a crear cosas que no son, eso es un espejismo, uno muy malo en mi opinión. Dijo Moira que se dejó caer al suelo.

Ashe molesta porque su mente le jugaba una broma le pidió a Bob el rifle de Widowmaker para disparar hacia el supuesto espejismo, pero una vez que disparo todos se sorprendieron ya que escucharon el ruido de una ventana rota por el disparo.

\- Aaammm, no soy experta, pero no creo que una alucinación haga ruido. Dijo Sombra que era cargada por Bob ya que fue la primera en perder fuerzas.

\- Espejismo o no, ¿Qué tenemos que perder?, vamos. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

El y Widowmaker ayudaron a Moira a caminar y en poco tiempo llegaron a donde estaba el supuesto espejismo, pero para su enorme sorpresa, no era falso, toda la cafetería estaba en perfecto estado salvo por el agujero de bala pero lo más extraño además de tener electricidad, era que las despensas estaban llenas como si las personas dejaran todo y se fueran.

\- Esto es demasiado extraño y sospechoso. Dijo Reaper mirando los alimentos y notando que la caja registradora tenía mucho dinero.

\- Honestamente, estoy de acuerdo, pero prefiero arriesgarme que morir de hambre. Dijo Doomfist que entro a la cocina seguido por Ashe y Sombra.

Llevaban 1 hora en ese lugar, comieron lo que había en el lugar que consistía en huevos, tocinos listos para freír, tostadas y hasta volver a hidratarse con muchísima agua, lo que si agradecieron fue que el dueño tenía un baño personal por lo que pese a las serias dudas sobre el lugar, todos incluso Reaper se quitaron la mugre

Ya en 3 horas, todos estaban de nuevo en condiciones de una batalla prolongada, solo encontraron una serie de cosas en este lugar, lo primero era la caja fuerte del dueño o dueña del lugar que no pudo hacer nada para las manos de Bob que encontró mucho dinero, pero no el que él conocía, un arma vieja que Ashe identifico como una 9 milímetros muy nueva.

Después lo siguiente era lo extraño que hasta una persona de ciencia como Moira perturbo, lo primero fue que escucharon algo en la cocina, pero no había nadie, lo otro fue el resto de cosas de la caja fuerte.

Lo primero parecía algo hecho para Sombra, una laptop para trabajar como hacker, pero lo otro sin duda hizo sospechar al equipo Talon que no estaban solos y los estaban esperando, lo último que encontraron fueron 7 pasaportes y 7 identificaciones claramente falsas para cada uno, solo que en las imágenes, Bob era humano, Widowmaker tenía su piel normal y no azul, pero la de Sombra no decía nada, como si la persona que dejo eso esperaba que ella hiciera su propia falsificación.

\- Rea…per, este lugar ya me está asustando, ahora creo que me gustaría que fuera un espejismo. Dijo Sombra perturbada mientras su líder pensaba.

\- ¿tienes alguna idea sobre esto, Gabriel? Pregunto Widowmaker

\- Mmmm, puedo sonar como un loco, pero, creo que el estar en medio del desierto, no fue coincidencia, algo o alguien, quería que nos perdiéramos, como si quisiera ganar tiempo para preparar esto, pero aún sigue la incógnita, ¿Quién fue y dónde estamos? Dijo Reaper con su mano cerca de la barbilla

\- Efectivamente señor Reyes, buscaba tiempo para que nuestra conversación fuera la apropiada. Dijo una voz tranquila pero perturbadora detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta con sus armas listas pero se preguntaban cómo alguien se metió al lugar sin que se dieran cuenta, al mirar a su objetivo todas sus armas desaparecieron como si nada solo para ver a la figura de un hombre.

Su aspecto era extraño, parecía un vagabundo de cabello largo negro y con una clara falta de nutrición en su cara que se podía ver piel caída, sus ropas eran completamente negras salvo por una curiosa chaqueta azul que parecía fuera de lugar con sus indumentarias negras sumado a un par de cadenas amarradas en sus brazos como brazaletes, lo que si notaba talon, es que su presencia era aterradora así como que despedía un aura de confort.

\- Cálmense, no soy su enemigo, por ahora, se podría decir que, soy el responsable de lo que les a pasado en los últimos 3 días. Dijo este hombre misterioso sentado en una silla.

\- ¿acaso, tú eres Kang, la persona que nos estuvo invadiendo? Dijo Ashe con enojo pero Reaper evito que avanzara.

\- No, pero sí que lo conozco, su llegada fue un accidente, pero para mí, fue un feliz accidente. Dijo este tipo.

El equipo Talon estaba demasiado sorprendido, primero un hombre extraño entro a este lugar como si nada, al mirarlo sus armas desaparecieron de la nada y ahora afirmaba ser el responsable de los últimos acontecimientos de las últimas 72 horas, cientos de preguntas se hacían hasta que este sujeto hablo.

\- Lo correcto sería presentarnos. Dijo este hombre misterioso.

\- Creo que no necesitas saber nuestros nombres, ya que sabias el mío sin ningún problema. Dijo Reaper mirando con cautela a esta persona.

\- Cierto Gabriel Reyes, mi nombre, he tenido muchos a lo largo de las décadas, todos los nombres son equivocados y solo uno es el correcto, ustedes llámenme the One Above All. Dijo esta persona.

\- ¿el primero por encima de todos? ¿Cómo una referencia a un dios? Pregunto Moira muy escéptica.

\- Así es Moira, aunque mi aspecto no lo parezca, soy lo que la gente considera como dios y no necesito probar nada. Dijo el One seriamente.

\- De ser un dios, todo esto, la caminata por el desierto, las identificaciones falsas y este lugar abandonado pero bien abastecido, ¿es cosa tuya? Pregunto Sombra sin poder creerlo.

\- Eso es correcto, Olivia Colomar, según se, solo Amelia Lacroix y Gabriel Reyes conocían tu nombre de verdad ya que en ellos puedes ver a 2 figuras paternas. Dijo la deidad dejando a todos impactados.

\- ¿co co co como, sabes eso? Borre todos mis rastros, nadie sabía eso. Dijo la hacker sin creer lo que ese hombre dijo.

\- Para un mortal, sería imposible seguir tus pistas, pero para alguien por encima de todos, no, miren, sé que están confundidos, relájense, en 10 minutos hablaremos tranquilamente, pero les recomiendo que elijan a una persona que hable por todos. Dijo el One Above All.

Esa deidad, hizo aparecer un desayuno típico de huevos y tocino acompañado por un café, al parecer tenían tiempo para pensarlo, demasiadas cosa pasaban por la cabeza de los miembros de talon y ninguna tenía una respuesta con sentido, por más escéptica que podía ser Moira lo que vio no podía ser producto de la ciencia, ninguno lo conocía o lo vio en sus vidas, pero el parecía conocerlos mejor que ellos mismos.

Hubo una pequeña votación para ver quién sería el porta voz del grupo, primero se pensó en Doomfist, podía ser el musculoso del grupo, pero tenía también una inteligencia muy grande, pero al final decidieron que su líder Reaper sería el encargado de hablar con la deidad.

\- Sabía que te mandarían, tú y los demás deben tener más de una pregunta. Dijo el One muy tranquilo

\- Francamente no sé cómo actuar frente a una deidad, por lo que solo será yo mismo. Dijo el líder de Talon que acomodo su máscara.

\- Como debe ser.

\- Primera pregunta, ¿Dónde estamos? Sombra está procesando mucha información nueva, está más que claro que ya no estamos en el lugar que conocimos. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

\- Ves este vaso, este en es tu mundo, esta servilleta sobre el vaso, es un universo, y este plato, es otro. Dijo el One al soldado.

\- La teoría del multiverso, la conozco, Moira nos la contaba todo el tiempo pero dijo que solo…..la cantidad de energía….correcta…..permitiría el viaje. Dijo Reaper dándose cuenta de algo al igual que su equipo de lo que paso.

\- Me están diciendo, que una teoría imposible de la ciencia, ocurrió y ninguno nos percatamos. Dijo Moira conmocionada.

\- El cañón era inestable, una cantidad de energía abrumadora fue liberada, choco con otra. Dijo Sombra que rápidamente noto que por suerte tenía una copia de seguridad de los planos del cañón Zeus.

\- La explosión, esa sobre carga perforo el velo del espacio y tiempo, tuvo otros efectos secundarios pero me asegure que las condiciones fueran las correctas para traerlos a todos. Dijo el One Above All.

\- ¿eso significa que los demás también llegaron? Pregunto Amelia seriamente

\- Sí, todos los que estuvieron en la explosión llegaron, sin embargo, yo estoy retrasando su llegada por una razón, necesita haber un cambio en este mundo antes de su llegada. Dijo la deidad con seriedad.

\- Un momento, durante la explosión, Reaper, Moira, Doomfist y algunos otros estaban en el centro del impacto, pero yo y los demás estábamos lejos, ya lo entiendo. Dijo Ashe que encontró una respuesta.

\- Los que estuvieron cerca de la explosión rejuvenecieron, posiblemente efecto del cambio de universo o fue un acto del señor One Above All. Dijo Bob en uno de sus raros momentos de habla.

\- Si, pensé que muchos, con sus edades actuales no vivirían lo suficiente para poder cambiar este mundo, así que intervine, todo rejuvenecieron un poco, pero los más cercanos fueron los que salieron más jóvenes. Dijo la deidad.

\- Bueno, sabemos dónde estamos y que nos pasó a algunos, pero ahora creo que viene la pregunta de la cual no queremos saber la respuesta, si ya no estamos en nuestro mundo ¿Qué paso con él? Pregunto Reaper seriamente.

Como única respuesta, todo el lugar se volvió oscuro y ahora todos se encontraban de forma traslucida como un fantasma mirando las ruinas del museo que fue su base de mande, en ella podía ver como esas máquinas pusieron en capsulas los cadáveres de Winston y Pharad, los cuales se sumaron a otros donde estaban Morrison, Tracer y Lucio, todos muertos.

No escuchaban ningún sonido pero vieron salir del lugar a la mismísima Symmetra que ya habían dado por muerta pero a su lado estaba una persona muy extraña que seguramente no era de este mundo.

Este ser de forma humanoide caminaba de forma muy segura seguido por los robots, su traje eran verde pero con detalles como las botas en morado, su rostro era completamente azul y usaba un casco cuadrado, el equipo Talon estaba viendo delante de ellos a su enemigo, Kang el conquistador.

La imagen cambio a el interior de la nave donde de nuevo no pudieron escuchar nada pero si vieron como todas las naves apuntaron sus armas principales contra la tierra, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada vieron como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mundo era destruido.

\- Todo lo que conocieron, fue destruido, lo único que queda de su mundo, son todas las personas que lucharon a su lado hasta el final, ahora, solo son personas desconocidas en un lugar desconocido, perdidos, pero yo los salve por una razón. Dijo el One Above All.

El equipo talon todavía estaba procesando lo que vieron, deseaban que fuera un sueño pero dentro de ellos sabían que no lo era, una imagen que parecía sacada de una película se hizo realidad, todo su mundo colapso y de ser verdad, posiblemente solo 30 0 40 personas abrían sobrevivido.

\- Dices que nos salvaste, pero ¿para qué nos trajiste primero? Sabes lo que somos ¿Qué ganas? Pregunto Reaper que tenía problemas para procesar esas imágenes.

\- Como te dije, ustedes y el resto de sus amigos traerán un cambio a este mundo, aunque no lo crean este multiverso fue destruido y reconstruido hace años, así como en su mundo, también existen los héroes y villanos. Dijo el One Above All.

\- ¿y que somos para este mundo, dudo mucho que se nos califique como héroes? Dijo Moira ya que ninguno era precisamente buena persona.

\- Para mí, a los ojos del mundo, son antihéroes, personas que no temen manchar sus manos para hacer lo correcto, ahora les diré, tengo una misión para ustedes. Dijo la deidad

\- ¿una misión en un mundo extraño, trabajando para un extraño? Dijo Doomfist inseguro.

\- Si aceptan tienen 8 días para cumplirla, les daré todo lo que necesiten ahora pero una vez que terminen y si sobreviven, estarán solos por su cuenta y sus amigos llegaran. Dijo el dios.

\- ¿si sobrevivimos? Dijo Ashe levantando una ceja.

\- Tienen 2 misiones, la primera, muy a lo lejos de aquí, hay una base secreta donde hacen experimentos inhumanos, dentro de ella esta una persona con una vida y pasado difícil, sus amigos en lugar de ayudarlo lo dejaron ahí y no es la primera vez que tratan de deshacerse de él. Dijo el One algo molesto.

\- ¿un rescate de una base militar? Suena fácil. Dijo Sombra optimista

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa? Pregunto Widowmaker seriamente

\- La persona que rescataran se llama Hulk, los detalles dejare que los descubran ya que estos días son para prepararse, la siguiente parte es la difícil, pero tendrán ayuda. Dijo la deidad y ahora todos notaron que el aire se hizo más frio.

\- ¿Cuál sería nuestra última condición? Pregunto Reaper que estaba tratando de no ser intimidado

\- Mataran a los héroes que encerraron a Hulk, la era de estos supuestos héroes debe acabar y otra generación levantarse y evitar cometer los mismos errores que ellos.

\- Acaso estos héroes, tienen algo especial. Dijo Moira interesada.

\- Todas las respuestas, las conseguirán esta semana, afuera les deje un regalo para su trabajo, no se retrasen y excedan el plazo, si no están en marcha hacia ese laboratorio al octavo día, bueno, puedo borrarlos con un solo chasquido. Dijo el One Above All como amenaza.

Con eso dicho y Talon sin muchas opciones, aceptaron el trato, pero necesitaban pensar bien lo que iban a hacer, su tiempo era limitado y si no hacían bien las cosas al terminar el trabajo estarían mal parados y más perdidos que antes.

Sombra encendió la computadora y pudo trabajar para conseguir información que les podía ser útil, Ashe, Reaper y Doomfist salieron al exterior y vieron que la deidad les dejo un vehículo para ser discretos, una casa rodante de un tamaño considerable para que entraran 5 personas de tamaño humano, un gigante y un robot con músculos, honestamente no se podían quejar de este regalo.

\- Bueno ¿Qué haremos ahora? Estamos perdidos de forma literal. Dijo Moira sentada junto con todos.

\- Tienes razón, estamos en un punto muerto, lo único que nos queda es cooperar, pero, si hacemos esto, lo haremos como Talon. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

Era la tarde ese día, el One Above All les dijo que todo el tiempo empezaría correr mañana al medio día, eso les daba a todos varias horas de planificación para pensar su primer movimiento.

Todos sin excepciones se dedicaron toda la tarde y noche a buscar información útil, ya sea Sombra hackeando las nuevas bases de datos de este mundo, la seguridad de los gobiernos era mediocre para sus capacidades pero encontró 3 retos grandes que iba a hackear, era toda la información de un lugar llamado industrias Stark, una información cerrada que parecía del tipo de cosas inmorales que los gobiernos no quieren revelar llamada arma X y la información de shield.

El resto uso el vehículo para buscar información, encontraron un mapa con su posición marcada por lo que ahora tenían una idea a donde dirigirse, Ashe tomo prestada la computadora de Sombra para ver todas las posibles ubicaciones a las cuales dirigirse.

Widowmaker prendió la radio para tener información pero encontró el ultimo regalo del dios, eran unos anillos, cada uno con una piedra preciosa los cuales al ponérselo escondían ante las personas que no fueran ellos y héroes, sus rasgos físicos anti naturales.

Ya a la media noche mientras cenaban ya habían recabado una cantidad de información considerable, ahora era el momento de decidir para iniciar su viaje.

\- Bueno, empecemos, Sombra, ¿Qué has averiguado? Pregunto Reaper sin su máscara probando uno de los anillos.

\- Bien, logre en 7 horas entrar a la base de datos de 27 gobiernos diferentes, 15 bases militares, 9 comisarías y 5 empresas de diarios, no nos mentía, este mundo está lleno de gente con súper poderes sacados de las historietas en nuestro mundo, organizaciones criminales y de héroes, y la cereza sobre el pastel, solo logre derribar 10 % de las defensas de industrias Stark, este es el reto que nunca tuve como hacker y si tiene tanta seguridad, debe tener algo gordo que no quiera que el mundo sepa. Dijo la hacker profesional con muy extraña emoción en sus palabras.

\- Ashe, ¿Cuál es nuestra mejor alternativa para empezar? Dijo el líder de Talon

\- Revisando este mapa, estamos a 30 kilómetros de la ciudad de las Vegas, si, aquí existe ese lugar, estamos en el desierto de Nevada, más lejos están otras ciudades pero nos arriesgamos a que los héroes de este mundo se percaten de nuestra existencia.

\- Todavía debemos permanecer en el anonimato hasta terminar con la misión. Dijo Moira.

\- Bien, escuchando la radio, parece que existen héroes en casi todos lados, pero en las Vegas no, eso hace que nuestra mejor opción sea ir a la ciudad del pecado. Dijo Reaper pensando

\- ¿Por qué ese lugar? Pregunto Bob

\- Creo que lo entiendo, ese tipo nos dijo que una vez que terminemos. Dijo Doomfist entendiendo.

\- Estaremos por nuestra cuenta. Dijo Moira terminando la frase

\- Exacto, ahora somos mantenidos por el, pero luego no, necesitamos una manera de sus tentarnos después, si vamos a ese lugar y somos listos, lograremos hacernos con una pequeña fortuna, no solo nos ayudara a mantenernos sino que podemos conseguir armamento de este mundo en el mercado negro, también podremos conseguir mas información estando ahí. Dijo el líder de Talon.

\- Suena a un buen plan, pero necesitamos una manera de pasar desapercibidos, ya que dudo que la gente normal use nuestras ropas. Dijo Widowmaker aportando algo

\- Creo que mientras trabajaba encontré una tienda de ropa a mitad del camino, podemos ´tomar prestadas´ algunas cosas. Dijo Sombra pícaramente.

\- Si nadie tiene una mejor idea, vamos a dormir, partiremos en la mañana antes del mediodía, duerman bien, porque dudo que no tengamos problemas. Dijo Gabriel a su equipo el cual acepto el plan.

Al día siguiente:

Todos durmieron en la casa rodante, era mucho más grande desde adentro de lo que esperaban todos durmieron en 3 camas diferentes aunque Widowmaker se quedó al lado de Gabriel, ella no entendía porque lo hacía, era como instintivo, la presencia de él era reconfortante para ella.

Una vez todos despiertos, tomaron todo lo que fuera útil de la cafetería, la comida que quedaba, el dinero que no era para nada poco, todos se pusieron los anillos escondiendo que Bob era una maquina pasando a ser un humano de gran tamaño, el guante de Doomfist, la piel azul de Amelia y el implante cibernético de Sombra aunque ella dijo ese implante no la volvía la mejor hacker, sino que era una sorpresa para los intrusos.

Reaper condujo por un rato hasta que empezaron a ver señales de civilización, algo menos avanzada que su mundo pero era un poco tranquilizador ver gente feliz y no encerrada en campos de concentración.

En un costado notaron una tienda de ropa para las Vegas, no querían usar el dinero que podían perder, así que Sombra desactivo las cámaras de seguridad, Reaper en su forma de humo noqueo a todas las personas del lugar y Moira se aseguró que no iban a recordar nada.

Para que todo fuera limpio, no dejaron rastros, ni su dueño sabría lo que robaron ya que se aseguraron que no encontrara sus registros de compra, todos tomaron ropa casual para caminar y una elegante para poder entrar en los casinos y sacar mucho del dinero que podían necesitar.

Una vez que ellos llegaron a la ciudad, ya estaban cambiados para empezar con lo primero que sería obtener información para luego por la noche hacer un golpe maestro, alquilaron 3 habitaciones en un Motel no muy elegante.

Los primeros fueron Reaper vestido como un joven adulto atleta con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, después Widowmaker un sombrero de playa con lentes, unos pantalones largos morados y una camisa, después fueron seguidos por Sombra que parecía vestida como la típica estudiante universitaria con mucho cerebro, playera blanca, pantalones cortos, lentes y una mochila, se hicieron pasar por una pareja recibe casada y su hija adoptiva.

La otra habitación fue para Ashe la cual solo se quitó su sombrero y paso a usar pantalones más sueltos, parecía una mujer de negocios y su contador de vacaciones, ya que Bob vestía ropa formal

Por último Doomfist y Moira fueron los últimos en entrar, como una pareja casada, la genetista usaba un vestido negro y su compañero un esmoquin blanco, a ninguno le gusto la ropa casual.

De ahí en más, los 7 se dedicaron a explorar la ciudad en busca de información útil que los ayudara, Sombra tenía la misión de encontrar la base secreta donde tenían al gigante verde mientras los otros buscaban algo útil en las calles.

Los demás por su parte se dedicaron a explorar encontrando revistas y hasta juguetes que les ayudaban a entender quiénes serían sus posibles enemigos de este mundo, Reaper y Widowmaker tenían ahora un poco de conocimiento sobre los Vengadores.

Moira se mostró demasiado interesada sobre los genes de los llamados mutantes al igual que Doomfist ya que él consideraba eso con una gran evolución de la especie.

Ashe siendo una antigua ladrona supo reconocer que en esta ciudad había un grupo criminal, podía ser la única piedra en los zapatos de Talon que podían acabar si los molestaban.

Ya en la noche:

Todos se reunieron en una habitación, mucha información que discutir, pero se sorprenden al ver a Doomfist con un maletín lleno de dinero, el cual consiguió cuando al caminar encontró un evento de lucha libre para ganar mucho dinero donde el salió vencedor.

Ahora tenían claro más cosas de este mundo y como moverse, Sombra encontró una señal muy débil, solo una en medio de la nada, posiblemente la base pero debían viajar para confirmarlo, lo que ella, Widowmaker y Ashe hicieron fue comprar en algo llamado Red Mariana municiones especiales desde incendiarias y perforadoras hasta otras muy raras, si iban a ir contra el laboratorio debían armase hasta los dientes.

Reaper se aseguró que la zona de la entrega fue en un lugar bueno, en este caso, un casino muy elegante, del cual tenían planes para llevarse fortunas delante de las narices de todos por lo que el equipo se puso la ropa elegante.

Widowmaker un vestido morado y arreglo su cabello que parecía toda una femfatal al igual que Sombra con un vestido rojo, Moira uso un vestido poco revelador ya que ella no era de las personas que le gustaba esto mientras Ashe termino como la más hermosa de todas con un vestido negro, labios pintados y cabello corto.

Los hombres se limitaron a usar esmoquin, uno negro para Reaper, el blanco de Doomfist y Bob iba como un guarda espaldas todos estaban listo para el plan.

Su llegada al casino no fue para nada discreta debido a que todas las personas reaccionaron de una forma que se esperaban aunque los incomodo, muchos hombres miraban con cara pervertida a las chicas y algunas mujeres hacían lo mismo con los hombres de Talon, sobre todo miraban a Reaper y Widowmaker los cuales se tomaron de la mano de forma instintiva.

Aunque no lo admitan, ustedes dos se aman y se nota a lo lejos. Pensó Sombra con diversión.

Las misiones eran claras, Sombra se encargaría de los traga monedas con ayuda de Moira, Ashe y Bob fueron a una mesa de blackjack donde sin darse cuenta se metió en una partida llena de líderes criminales, aunque por su pasado de ladrona, sabía bien en lo que se metía, por ultimo Doomfist, Widowmaker y Reaper se encontrarían con un bar tender en una zona del casino que debían usar mascaras para conseguir su armamento de forma discreta.

La hacker se puso en una zona donde jugo con las cámaras y empezó a usar sus habilidades en el tragamonedas para sacar los mejores premios y nadie se dio cuenta que hizo trampa, Ashe por su lado, estaba quitándoles dinero a los criminales, cosa que a su líder no le gusto.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas señorita? Pregunto un hombre gordo y calvo.

\- Elizabeth, pero mis amigos no me dicen así. Dijo Ashe que notaba una amenaza en las palabras.

\- Wilson Fisk, pero mis enemigos no me conocen de esa forma, cuidado esta noche señorita, en la noche pasan muchas cosas. Dijo el King Pin

\- Puedo decirle lo mismo, en las sombras, pasan muchas cosas. Dijo Ashe que gano la última mano quedándose con todo el dinero.

Reaper y su grupo por su lado encontraron a la persona que buscaban, se trataba de un mutante encubierto que se ganaba la vida como el distribuidor de cosas ilegales y como bar tender, los hizo bajar por unas escaleras donde encontraron 4 cajas llenas de lo que compraron.

Sombra estaba sacando fortunas sin que nadie pudiera creer su suerte mientras Moira cosechaba las recompensas, pero los 5 recibieron un mensaje de Ashe por sus teléfonos recién comprados, el cerdo va al matadero, una señal en código. Por lo que todos se prepararon mientras regresaban al Motel.

La vaquera notaba que la estaban siguiendo, al parecer el King Pin era un pésimo perdedor, así que ella siguió su camino hasta el Motel donde se hospedaban todos pero había 6 camionetas negras con hombres armados rodeándola a ella y Bob.

\- Jejje o no capto la indirecta o fue muy valiente al no retirase en el momento. dijo el King Pin desde su posición.

\- Estoy ante un mal perdedor, o alguien que está muy debilitado en su imperio criminal y perder no es una opción. Dijo Ashe que parecía alterar a más a su enemigo.

\- Un poco de las dos, ahora señorita, deme el dinero o le aseguro que usted y su guarda espaldas no salen vivos. Dijo Wilson haciendo que sus matones prepararan sus armas.

Ashe noto que las cámaras brillaron en morado, esa era una señal, pero ahora necesitaba cambiarse para no levantar sospechas, fue cuando paso y la chica dio la señal.

\- No debiste provocarme, sabes, yo tengo amigos poderosos.

Con eso dicho, uno de los vehículos fue derribado por Doomfist ya en sus ropas de Talon que tomo a uno de los matones y con su brazo lo aplasto hasta romperle los huesos y órganos, Ashe y Bob aprovecharon la distracción y se escondieron para cambiarse, la peli blanca se tardó un poco pero su amigo mecánico se lanzó al combate sin su camuflaje

Luego el King Pi vio como un hombre hecho de humo mataban sin piedad a sus hombres con una escopeta, varios morían por el disparo de un rifle otros parecía que su vida estuviera siendo drenada, no pudo reconocer a sus atacantes ya que todo el equipo de Talon usaban mascaras para preservar sus identidades.

Durante el paseo de reconocimiento, Moira compro unas máscaras y pintura para crear algo que protegiera sus identidades como esos súper héroes, Ashe recibió una máscara de zorro, ella uno de un demonio blanco oriental, para Doomfist un diablo oriental que representa el caos y para un antifaz negro, Reaper ya tenía su máscara de Taito y Widowmaker su visor de araña por lo que ellos podían preservarse anónimos.

Wilson Fisk iba a escapar pero sintió en su cabeza una metralleta uzi cortesía de Sombra la cual en menos de nada, con solo saber el nombre que Ashe le dio sabía todo sobre él y estaba lista para hacer la vida miserable al bastardo.

En menos de 3 minutos, todos fueron asesinados pero no el King Pin que estaba rodeado y sin posibilidades de negociar, todo lo que vio fue máscaras y una con voz femenina le dijo.

\- Nunca amenaces a Talon, ahora haremos que tu vida sea horrible, no morirás, pero entenderás que hay peores cosas que morir. Dijo Ashe sonriendo sádicamente debajo de su máscara.

\- Fiu, señor Wilson Fisk, sí que tiene un alto historial criminal, sería una lástima que alguien mandara todo a las autoridades y ups…se me escapo el dedo. Dijo Sombra mandando todo a las autoridades.

En eso Doomfist toma la criminal de las piernas y lo azota contra el piso haciéndolo sangrar y romper algunos huesos, seguido por Bob que lo imito.

\- ¿Vanessa? ¿la mujer que amas? Sería una lástima que le dijera a la policía que ella ayudo a un criminal y la encierren. Dijo Sombra divertida

\- No…metas a Vanessa en esto. Dijo el King ping con ira

\- Eso debiste haber pensado antes de venir. Dijo Reaper que sin decir nada le dispara con su escopeta en la pierna.

\- Muy tarde, ya mande todo y la policía llegara en 5 minutos por ti y en 2 por tu chica. Dijo Sombra con orgullo

Wilson Fisk, un gran criminal mafioso jamás se sintió tan derrotado en su vida, en menos de una hora una civil le quito el dinero con el que podía volver a levantar su imperio que Daredevil destruyo, ahora un grupo de desconocidos lo dejaron más indefenso que un ratón.

Pero Talon cumplió su promesa, no lo mataron pero lo dejaron moribundo para que recordara que nadie se mete con una de los suyos, Ashe le disparo a la entre pierna saliendo mucha sangre, Widowmaker a una mano quitándole unos dedos, Sombra siguió jugando con su información para que recuperarse de este golpe fuera imposible y Moira lo debilito para que no corriera.

Con eso hecho, Talon tomo su vehículo con lo que consiguieron en este día y se fueron a otra parte de la ciudad, todavía faltaban 7 días para sacar a Hulk pero sin saberlo, ellos iniciaron algo que en el futuro serían considerados, como los héroes que de verdad necesita el mundo.

Omake: la chica ardillas

\- Arrg estoy tan aburrida. Dijo una chica con una peculiar cola de ardilla

En un edificio de apartamento se encontraba una joven chica de pelo naranja corto con unas orejas y cola de ardilla preparando un pastel de nueces, esta chica era conocida como la chica ardilla una heroína que estaba muy al margen de los conflictos y solo se dedicaba a cuidar niños de super héroes y la cocina.

Pero su pequeña mascota que era una ardilla con una bufanda rosa le trajo un diario con un recorte donde se podía ver una neko gótica que decía llame a este número y tendrá una gran aventura.

Ella no perdía nada y marco al número escuchando una voz algo fría del otro lado, pero la verdad es que deseaba algo más en su vida, aventuras, acción y quizás un amigo para compartir esas experiencias.

\- Oficinas, ¿llamaste por el anuncian? Pregunto la voz

\- Sí, soy la chica ardillas ¿y quiero saber quién es usted y si de verdad me promete diversión? Dijo la peli naranja

\- Llámame el autor y si, necesito que digas unas cosas en voz alta dentro de 2 capítulos, si aceptas oprime el 7 y mi nueva asistente te mandara lo que necesitas. Dijo káiser.

La chica de cola esponja acepto y en menos de 10 minutos una mujer de pelo negro, ojos morados y ropa oscura toco su puerta con un paquete que tenía guiones, ropa para cosplay entre otras cosas.

\- Me llamo Yennefer de Rivia, esposa de Gerarl de Rivia, el autor me manda a darte esto, todo es gratis. Dijo la hechicera.

\- GENIAL. Dijo la heroína examinando el paquete

\- También dijo que fueras a comprar algunas cosas para tu paste, ahí encontraras un amigo con el que compartirás tus aventuras. Dijo la mujer que regreso al infierno con un hechizo que la heroína no se dio cuenta por su emoción

De esa manera, la chica ardilla y otro individuo se transformarían en los mejores amigos de aventuras y funcionarían como presentadores de avances de esta historia que continua.

Aunque luego de las compras le dijeron que su amigo lo encontraría al alquilar una película, así que fue a una tienda para alquilar películas que ya nadie usa, y hasta dicen que hay fantasmas, es mas, juro ver a un tipo que habia enloquecido por no poder vender peliculas y seguía negandoles a su familia que fue mala idea comprar la tienda


	3. Chapter 3

Qué onda amigos aquí de nuevo con otro cap mas de esta historia que espero que alcance más comentarios a futuro, no tengo mucho más que decir solo que aquí respondo.

**dovah117: **tenemos muchas muchas sorpresas y todo será a su tiempo que te vas a quedar helado con todo lo que veras

Over Marvel capítulo 2: Dioses demonios y héroes

En medio del infierno 4 días más tarde:

Nos encontramos con un ser que gobierna todo este plano existencial, éste ser con curiosidad maligna el cual se dio cuenta que un Dios que está por encima de él empezó a hacer acto de presencia, cosa que no había hecho durante muchos años atrás.

El poderoso Mephisto quién es el gobernante del infierno está viendo los acontecimientos recientes que han ocurrido en el planeta Tierra, como la llegada de un extraño equipo de un universo ajeno a éste, y pensando que podría averiguar los planes del dios pensaba atacar a la tierra con un héroe caído para hacer que saliera el Dios y le dijera cuál era su plan.

-Vaya parece que el muchacho grande del estadio ha tomado partido, tantos años sin decir ni una palabra y ahora vuelves aparecer de la nada, incluso dejaste que él multiverso fuera destruido y poco te importó, y ahora de la nada quieres empezar a volver a hacer acto de presencia, bueno si tú lo haces yo también lo haré. Dijo el demonio entre risas y mirando en un calabozo a un ser atormentado.

-Libérame. Gritó El encarcelado misterioso.

-Cuidado con lo que pides Sentry que eso mismo te daré.

En la tierra flashback de Tony Stark:

En la mansión de Los vengadores se podía ver a Tony hablando en privado con una persona desconocida de un asunto que le pesaba hasta el alma, y con una botella de whisky en su mano a medio acabar continuaba diciendo

-Sé que estás sufriendo o no, no lo sé, cambió mucho desde que regresó de la tumba, pero es de las pocas esperanzas que tiene la humanidad para sobrevivir a lo que viene, así que tienes que entender eso y continuar con los experimentos. Dijo el hombre de hierro con mucha cautela ya que quería evitar que otros vengadores se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hagan lo necesario pero tengan cuidado él era mi amigo. Dijo Stark el cual tenía mucho cuidado y mucha precaución de que absolutamente nadie escuchará esta conversación.

Pero como era Inevitable alguien si alcanzó a oír la charla debido a su súper oído. La persona que escuchó esa conversación era una mujer muy respetable y que en su momento puso a Tony en coma, pero ahora tras lo acontecido prefiere mantener la distancia y estar a favor de él, y no causar otro conflicto como el que ellos dos causaron.

-Tony Con quién y de quién estás hablando, sabes bien que mi oído es superior al de un humano promedio.

El nombre de la mujer que habló era Carol Danver, Pero es mejor conocida por el alias de Capitana Marvel.

-Es algo de lo cual no me siento orgulloso pero era necesario, cosas terribles vienen Carol y necesito tener lo mejor de lo mejor para poder afrontar el futuro. Dijo Tony con una mirada sombría y dando otro tragó a la botella de whisky, pensando que lo que estaba haciendo era terrible, pero que afrontará las consecuencias de esto.

-Tú y yo sabemos que sea lo que sea que estés planeando es algo que pondrá en peligro a todos Tony, y como tu amiga te pido que reconsideres todo lo que estés haciendo porque ya causaste dos conflictos armados entre nosotros, No creo que quieras que algo igual o peor vuelva a pasar. Contestó la capitana mirando fija mente a los ojos de Stark

-Oh Carol si supieras lo que yo he visto. Respondió el hombre de hierro el cual por algún extraño motivo Volvió al vicio del alcohol.

-Tony, pepper ya me contó que desde hace tiempo has estado trabajando de forma compulsiva y fábricas nuevas armaduras, que nos estás ocultando. Preguntó la capitana plantándole la cara.

-Pepper te dijo que estoy trabajando de más verdad, y me supongo que también te contó que regrese al alcoholismo.

-Sí sí lo hizo y ella teme por tu salud.

-Está bien te lo diré a ti en privado, pero sólo a ti. Respondió Tony el cual cerró las puertas se interfirió con las comunicaciones para evitar que cualquiera que estuviera oyendo pudiera escuchar esta conversación.

Nota del autor: apartir de aqui se tomara en cuenta lo susedido con Hulk en los comic de the immortal Hulk hasta su pelea contra los vengadores y su posterior encarcelamiento en unas instalaciones secretas donde experimentaban con el.

Tony le conto toda la verdad a Carol de por qué Hulk desapareció de todos los radares sin dejar rastro.

-Qué hiciste qué, por eso es de que no encontrábamos el cuerpo de Hulk, no era el gobierno de los Estados Unidos quien lo tenía cautivo eras tú, estás experimentando con Bruce. Gritó la capitana furiosa y poniendo contra la pared al hombre de hierro

-Carol tranquilízate... Puedo explicarlo. Dijo tony con la voz entrecortada ya que la capitana lo sujetaba del cuello, y tratando de explicar la situación pero por más que hablaba la capitana se enfurecía más y más.

-Y bien cuál es ahora tu excusa Stark, no, no hay ninguna Cómo puedes hacerle eso es nuestro amigo.

-Y también una de las pocas oportunidades que tiene la humanidad para sobrevivir a lo que viene. Dijo Stark a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno, por lo cual Carol lo soltó.

-Cof cof. Eso fue agresivo. Dijo Tony mientras se reincorporaba del suelo

-Tienes 5 minutos para explicarme porque le estás haciendo esto, o si no juro que te llevaré al espacio para que mueras de asfixia. Exigió saber la capitana que estaba a punto de matar al hombre de hierro.

-Está bien Carol sígueme, que hay algo en lo que estaba trabajando, y sin duda te hará cambiar de opinión de lo que le estoy haciendo a Banner.

Pero justo cuando éste Le iba a mostrar todo a Carol sonó una llamada de auxilio por parte de Presidencia.

-Vengadores los necesito ahora este tipo regresó a la vida y me quiere matar. Dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos, el cual tenía una cierta semejanza a una cierta naranja parlanchina con peluca rubia del mundo real.

Esa llamada alertó a todos Los vengadores que estaban en la mansión, y causando que tanto Tony como Carol dejaran su conversación a un lado para atender la llamada de auxilio.

-De quién están hablando Hulk se habrá escapado. Dijo Tony el cual sentía algo de miedo de pensar lo que le haría el gigante verde si lo llegará a ver.

-Más te vale que no sea Hulk porque si no el sin duda te va a terminar matando, y aún me debes una explicación de todo esto.

Y de esa manera Los Vengadores salieron de su mansión para ir directo a donde el presidente los había llamado, y de camino enterándose de quién había revivido no era Hulk si no otro héroe que creían muerto.

fin del flashback

En el infierno

-Bueno es hora de jugar. Dijo el demonio el cual empezó a abrir una puerta al mundo Terrenal, y llevando en cadenas a Sentry.

-No me obligarás atacar imbécil. Respondió el héroe ante la acción del demonio

Mephisto como respuesta los sujeto del rostro tomándolo con sus largas manos y uñas afiladas y acercándolo a él le susurró al oído

-Yo no te usaré a ti, A quién usare será al otro muchacho que está dentro de ti jajajaja.

Nota del autor: tanto tiempo que ha pasado Sentry en el infierno lo han hecho un poco más estable su lado humano, pero el lado oscuro sigue siendo igual de caótico que siempre.

Mientras el demonio reía atrás de el un ejército de sus vástagos estaba esperando la orden de su líder

En la tierra Washington DC

A las afueras de la Casa Blanca todo parecía normal pero en medio del tránsito.

Una grieta comenzó a formarse del cual salían llamas de fuego y dentro de esta se podían ver demonios que escapaban de esta misma, y en medio de ellos se podía ver a su líder Mephisto que traía en cadenas a alguien que en su momento fue un héroe para toda América.

-Veamos y esto logra ser que me muestres qué es lo que estás planeando. Dijo el demonio soltando las cadenas del Sentry, lo cual causó que esté empezará a tener convulsiones y de su espalda unas especies de colas de escorpión empezaron a brotar de él, cambiando su aura dorada a una roja como de fuego oscuro.

-Bien mi perro causa tanto desastre como quieras, y tráeme todas las almas que sean necesarias para llamar la atención del grandote.

Y con lo dicho el Sentry se elevó al cielo empezando a soltar su aura oscura en toda la ciudad de Washington, lo cual inmediatamente alarmó al presidente que pidió refuerzos a los Vengadores.

Con talon:

Se podía ver al equipo agrupado en esa camioneta después de su victoria en Las Vegas, y con ayuda de Sombra pudieron descubrir quién es exactamente ese tipo Hulk el cual ese Dios les ordenó rescatar.

-Bien veamos este tal Hulk es en realidad un tal Dr Robert Bruce Banner, un físico en energía gamma que después de su exposición accidental a los rayos gamma durante la detonación de una bomba experimental, se transformó físicamente en Hulk un ser verde gigantesco musculoso y con un serio problema de temperamento y aparece siempre que Bruce está sometido a estrés emocional, a su voluntad o en contra de ella, lo que a menudo lleva a destrozos destructivos. Dijo Sombra que hackeo un expediente militar de Hulk.

Toda esta información dejó muy impresionado al equipo Talon, y con mucho interés científico a Moira, por lo que ella continuó leyendo el expediente

-El nivel de fuerza de Hulk se transmite normalmente de forma proporcional a su nivel de ira, y según registros su fuerza no tiene límites.

-Este mundo es demasiado diferente al nuestro, un sujeto que cuándo se enfurece es capaz de ser tan fuerte como él quiera. Exclamó Ashe completa mente impresionada por lo poco que ha escuchado de Hulk

-No exactamente Hulk no siempre tiene el control de sus fuerzas debido a que no siempre tiene un razonamiento muy lógico. Pero las hazañas que ha hecho este tipo rallan en lo imposible. Respondió Moira que continuó leyendo.

-Destruyó de un golpe un asteroide del doble del tamaño de la tierra en su forma más débil, derroto a todos los héroes villanos y antihéroes del planeta solo, y derroto a un ser llamado Onslaught y durante esa pelea este le lanzo la realidad misma encima y no le hizo daño, además Hulk fue capaz de destruir una armadura protegida por las reglas de la realidad misma así superando el poder de la mente de este tal Onslaught, Hulk logro derrotar a un ser virtualmente omnipotente que estaba al nivel de un celestial los cuales son una raza de extraterrestres con cualidades casi divinas. Dijo moira con un tick en el ojo ya que no podía creer que un mundo y un ser como Hulk fueran reales.

_Nota del autor: la información de las hazañas de Hulk fue sacada de amino comic del usuario Rodrigo Yurrita._

-Y para terminar este hombre fue asesinado hace unos años por un tal ojo de halcón a petición del mismo Banner, y eso es todo lo que se supo de el hasta el momento. Exclamó Moira extrañada por la última parte del expediente, ya que si el sujeto fue asesinado eso quería decir que regreso de los muertos.

-En algunos periódicos se ha dado la noticia de apariciones del mismo Banner y Hulk, y se cree que la destrucción de un pequeño pueblo fue por una pelea que tuvieron los vengadores contra él. Dijo Sombra que investigo un poco más de lo sucedido actual mente.

Todos se preguntaban del por qué ese Dios les dio una misión tan extraña y peligrosa en un mundo que era completamente desconocido para ellos y Que de momento le tomaba un poco de trabajo reconocer.

-Que les parece si dejamos de leer y escuchamos la radio, vamos Gabriel no seas tan aburrido y por lo menos préndela, tiene que haber algo interesante en las noticias por lo menos para quitarnos esta impresión.

Sin embargo, Moira tomo otro de los expedientes robados de Sombra que trataba del proyecto de arma X, un programa ilegal del gobierno para crear soldados con ADN mutante con gente que es engañada para ser víctimas de esos experimento.

Los más destacables de ese proyectos eran el mutante Sabretooth y Wolverine (Logan) del cual había muchísima información, un mutante con una regeneración incalculable e inmortalidad, según fuentes había muerto cubierto por un metal llamado adamantium, pero se lo había visto reciente mente en otras zonas solo que mucho más viejo.

Alguien había hecho un clon de Logan que conocida como X 23 aunque el verdadero nombre del clon era Laura Kinney la cual según este archivo robado, se le inyecto a sus huesos el mismo metal solo que sin ninguna anestesia por lo que sufrió cada minuto de la operación, actualmente residía en el instituto Charles Xavier para jóvenes mutantes siendo parte de los héroes X men

-Está bien Sombra pero ya deja de molestarme, y sigue con la búsqueda de esa base militar dónde tienen al gigante verde. Dijo Reaper mientras conducía y prendía la radio.

-Estamos donde inició todo, esto parece el mismo infierno, no sé si Sobreviviré a esto, lo único que podemos hacer es rogar a Dios que lleguen pronto los Vengadores, el Sentry ha vuelto a la vida. Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo la reportera, ya que fue interrumpida la señal de una forma estrepitosa ya que se oía como si el mismo infierno se la estuviera tragando.

Después de eso la estación solo se podía Escuchar una estática interminable, lo cual dejó al grupo de Talon preguntándose qué es lo que estaba sucediendo y quién es ese tal Sentry.

-Veamos Quién es este Sentry del que tanto hablan. Dijo la hacker profesional revisando entre los archivos que había logrado hackear.

-Robert Bob Reynolds alias Sentry era un alcohólico casado con posibles delirios psicóticos y a su alter ego súper heroico Sentry. Dijo la hacker mientras leía el expediente pero lo siguiente que leyó la dejó conmocionada.

-Este hombre tenía el poder de un millón de soles explotando, ha sido la única persona que le ha dado una verdadera pelea a Hulk y también posee un alter ego maligno llamado el vacío el cual es igual o más poderoso que él. Dijo la hacker completamente impresionada por este hombre y este mundo tan extraño, al cual está destinado estar desde ahora.

-Este mundo es tan caótico y tan impredecible que por eso a pesar de que no tienen los avances tecnológicos que teníamos en nuestro mundo si tienen seres súper poderosos como ellos dos, eso es lo que hace la verdadera evolución. Dijo Doomfist viendo por un holograma que hizo Sombra a Sentry en su forma del vacío.

-Y ahora somos los enviados del Dios de todo este universo. Dijo Widowmaker que meditaba todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que su mundo exploto hasta ahora

-Son seres extraordinarios, sería increíble hacer todo un ejército con el potencial de estos hombres. Exclamó Moira que leía las habilidades del Sentry.

-Lo único que nos queda por hacer es seguir con la misión, Y tratar de que ésos Vengadores Sentry o Hulk no nos maten primero. Dijo Reaper que aunque no lo parecía se encontraba un poco nervioso por la misión que iba a ser.

Con los vengadores:

Todo el equipo actual de los vengadores iban en rumbó a donde se encontraba su ex compañero, y mientras llegaba al lugar del ataque Carol empezaba interrogar Mas a Tony

-Tienes algo que ver con esto Stark. Preguntó la capitana aun molesta por lo que se enteró que estaba haciendo Tony.

-No tuve nada que ver con el regreso de Hulk o de Sentry, no sé por qué los muertos están regresando a la vida. Respondió el hombre de hierro mirando fijamente al frente de su nave y viendo a lo lejos una enorme aura oscura.

-Por Odín, es exactamente la misma aura que cuando destruyó Asgard. Exclamó Thor el cual miraba como el Sentry se cobraba de a uno en uno las vidas de los habitantes de Washington.

-La última vez que nos enfrentamos a él tuvimos la ayuda de tu hermano y esas extrañas piedras Thor, pero ahora crees que podremos contra él. Preguntó el cap algo nervioso viendo al frente.

Pero el Dios Evito decir alguna palabra ya que no se sentía con la confianza de vencer sin la ayuda de su hermano o de su padre.

Con Talon:

-Esto es grave, este tipo está matando a más de la mitad de la población de Washington y sólo ha pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que apareció en esa grieta en el suelo. Dijo Sombra la cual veía la escena a través de un holograma ya que logró hackear las cámaras de toda la ciudad.

-Los Héroes de este mundo aún no llegan, y parece que en lo que llegaran todo Washington terminará muerto. Dijo Widowmaker algo conmocionada por la escena que estaba viendo.

-Esa no es nuestra misión Amelía, nos encontramos a una distancia lo suficientemente grande para que aún no ataque por acá, así que hay que concentrarnos en liberar al gigante verde, y después nos ocuparemos de cómo salir vivos de ese monstruo. Respondió Reaper tratando de hacer que su equipo se concentrará en la misión que tenían.

-Por lo que sigo leyendo el hombre al que vamos a liberar ya ha tenido peleas con este monstruo en el pasado, y ha sido el único que lo ha logrado vencer. Dijo Sombra con los expedientes

-Así que si nos llegamos a encontrar con él, sería un monstruo contra otro monstruo. Dijo Bob en uno de sus extraños momentos de habla, y pensando en cómo serían las repercusiones de una pelea entre esos dos.

Y mientras todo Talon se dirigía a su objetivo en la ciudad de Washington ya un 80% de la población había sido aniquilada y apenas iban llegando Los Vengadores

-Carol crees que puedas contra él. Dijo el capitán el cual veía al Sentry en su forma del vacío.

-No lo sé pero hay que averiguarlo. Grito la capitana dirigiéndose al combate y dándole un golpe al Sentry directo en el rostro el cual no lo movió ni un centímetro, y el golpe que dio se le fue regresado pero 10 veces peor, estrellándola contra un rascacielos y derrumbando lo por completo.

-Por Odín, por Asgard. Grito El Dios del trueno el cual dejó que un enorme rayo cayera sobre el héroe el cual logró hacerlo estrellar en el suelo, Pero toda la corriente eléctrica del ataqué paso por su cuerpo, y alzando la mirada lo vio de frente y atacó.

Thor fue embestido por el Sentry que lo tomo del cuello con una de sus colas de escorpión, y comenzó a darle una lluvia de golpes al dios que trato de defenderse con su martilló, dando otro golpe cargado al héroe en el estómago haciéndolo volar.

Siendo interceptado por iron man y la capitana que al mismo tiempo le lanzaron sus rayos de energía pero poca cosa fue para el Sentry, que rápidamente se puso frente a Carol y sujetándola con ambas manos de sus hombros le dio un cabezazo.

Y a Stark lo tomo del rostro y cargando energía en su mano voló en picada contra el pavimento, causando una gran explosión que destruyó la cuarta parte de la ciudad.

Causando que en medio de todo se formara un gran cráter y entre las llamas que salían de este que causo la explosión, se podía ver al Sentry sujetando a iron man de un brazo y viendo a los demás héroes que le querían hacer frente.

Y mientras los vengadores se enfrentaban al resucitado Sentry, en un edificio no muy lejos de la pelea se podía ver a Mephisto viéndolo todo

-Se ve que al fin estoy llamando la atención, pero aún no reacciona aquel tonto, Creo que tendré que llamar más su atención.

Y con lo dicho por el demonio el cuerpo del Sentry se empezó a deformar más y más hasta que la totalidad del vacío se apoderó del cuerpo del héroe, complicando mucho más la pelea para los vengadores que uno a uno fueron derribados por los tentáculos de esta bestia.

Con Talon:

El equipó continuaba con su viaje viendo todo desde las cámaras y preguntándose que pasaría si se encontrarán a ese monstruo, y también con la idea de ir rápido por Hulk, por si es que las cosas se complicaban más.

-Reaper ¿crees que Hulk nos quiera ayudar en contra de este monstruo si es que lo llegamos a verlo?. Pregunto Widowmaker.

En ese momento Reaper sólo guardó silencio, ya que no quería dar falsas esperanzas a sus compañeros si es que el gigante verde los quisiera ayudar.

Pero sólo con la falta de respuesta de su líder fue señal suficiente para saber que esta misión tal vez sea más peligrosa de lo que se imaginan.

Y sin nada que decir continuaron con su viaje viendo la destructiva batalla de Los Vengadores contra el demoniacos Sentry que era controlado por Mephisto

El vacío tenía entré sus tentáculos a Thor la pantera y Ironman mientras la capitana seguía dando puñetazo tras puñetazo y Ráfaga de energía tras Ráfaga de energía, pero ninguno lograba surtir efecto mientras she Hulk se encontraba en su cabeza intentando la partir a golpes, pero de igual manera resultaba inútil.

Ya que el vacío empezó a liberar más de su aura oscura en volviendo a cada uno de los vengadores y a toda la ciudad, haciendo que poco a poco fueran perdiendo sus energías y muriendo.

Y mientras la crisis parecía imparable y Los héroes de otras agrupaciones se preparaban para ir a la pelea Mephisto se reía a carcajadas pero atrás de él se encontraba aquel a quien tanto quería ver

-Bien aquí me tienes, por qué haces tantos desastres. Dijo el one above all, el cual al escuchar su voz el demonio volteó la cabeza con miedo y le respondió.

-Y ahora si te interesa la vida de estos mortales no te vi muy interesado cuando los beyonders destruyeron casi todo él multiverso. Respondió el demonio intentando aparentar algo de valor lo cual no tenía en este momento.

-Lo que haya dejado pasar o no, no es de tu incumbencia demonio, y ahora le ordenarás al Sentry que retroceda pero no te lo regresarás al infierno.

Pero esa orden no le agradó a Mephisto el cual reaccionó de manera agresiva y le contesto.

-Él es parte de mi propiedad no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme a quién lideró y quién no. Respondió el demonio pero esa respuesta hizo que aquel que está por encima de él le contestara de una manera sombría.

-Ahora mismo harás lo que te ordene, por qué sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte si no lo haces. Exigió el Dios el cual un ojo le empezó a brillar y su aliento se volvió congelante.

Con solamente una pequeña muestra de su poder el demonio no tuvo más opción que obedecer, retirándose el con todos los demonios que habían salido de la Tierra y liberando al Sentry de su condena eterna.

En ese momento el vacío se retiró regresando al interior de Sentry, y haciendo que los héroes que estaban a punto de morir se recuperarán por un momento.

Pero cuando el demonio estaba regresando al infierno, volteó a ver al uno por encima de todos y le dijo

-Este día me cobré todas las almas humanas que quise y no hiciste nada para salvarlos, no estás hecho de bondad como tanto presumías que eras y aparentemente tu única arma el amor no sirvió de nada ahora.

-Quizás mataste gentes, pero al final, tú me terminaste ayudando dándome una pieza clave en mis planes. Respondió el Dios cerrando la puerta del infierno que el demonio abrió y viendo a lo lejos al Sentry y volar.

-Estoy vivo, de verdad estoy vivo, soy libre al fin soy libre. Dijo él sentry mirándose las manos, pero poco le duró el gusto ya que los vengadores se comenzaban a reincorporar teniendo toda la intención de atacarlo.

Y para evitar más peleas este mismo se decidió ir del planeta, pareciendo una gran bola de fuego que salía de la órbita terrestre. Dejando a cada vengador con más preguntas que respuestas y con toda una ciudad casi destruida y muchos muertos.

Con Talon:

-Muy bien, estamos a la vuelta de la esquina de esa base y seguro este es el momento en que quieren escucharme decir palabras de aliento, sin embargo, no las tengo.

Todo el escuadrón Talon que estaban parados a unos kilómetros de la base se sorprendieron por esas palabras.

-Estamos en un lugar desconocido, si nos vamos, ese tipo nos hará desaparecer con un solo chasquido y si entramos posiblemente podemos morir, pero les diré que todo grupo tiene un líder, la persona que debe levantar la moral y dar órdenes, quizás no sea un experto en códigos como Sombra, la fuerza demoledora de Doomfist y Bob, la inteligencia de Moira, la puntería de Amelia o la astucia de Ashe, pero ustedes me dieron su confianza porque saben que aunque no tenga todo eso, puedo mantenerlos unidos, bajo mi mano, me asegurare que nadie muera, aquí no hay sacrificios. Termino su discurso Reaper con mucha honestidad

El líder pone su mano y todos juntos lo siguen, solo para decir unas palabras que algún día, pasarían a la historia

\- Talon por siempre.

Con los vengadores, un dia despues de la pelea:

Carol mando llamar a cada integrante de la nueva alineación del equipo, pidiendo sé que se vieran en su nueva base en el Polo Norte que era un celestial muerto, para hablar a profundidad de lo que se enteró que estaba haciendo Stark con Bruce.

Todos asistieron menos el doctor strange y el Ghost Rider, los cuales tenían cada quien sus propios asuntos, y como era de esperarse Tony muy avergonzado empezó a contarte toda la verdad de lo que le estaba haciendo a Banner.

Hubo diferentes reacciones de los héroes Pero todas eran negativas. Thor trato de golpear a Stark con su martillo pero el capitán América lo tuvo que defender con su escudo pero aun así no estaba del lado del hombre de hierro.

La Pantera Negra estaba analizando la situación de manera calmada, pero aún así pensaba que era un monstruo. Caso contrario al de Jennifer que aunque estaba molesta con Bruce sentía tanta rabia contra Stark, que estuvo a poco de convertirse en She Hulk.

-Sé que me pueden ver como un monstruo ahora mismo pero tengo un motivo aún mayor que yo mismo esta vez. Respondió el hombre de hierro que les mostró a través de unas imágenes del porque le estaba haciendo esto a su viejo compañero y amigo.

Todos los Vengadores después de ver las imágenes quedaron completamente perplejos, algunos horrorizados y otros incluso tenían tanto miedo que hubiera sido nunca haberse enterado de esto.

-Tony dime por favor que esto es mentira dime por favor de que ellos no regresarán. Dijo la capitana tomando a Stark de su camisa, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue una mirada vacía de parte de Tony.

Fin del capítulo

Omake: chica ardilla:

La heroína de cola esponjada reviso lo que la asistente de esta persona llamada el autor le dio, entre los objetos mucha ropa para un cosplay con algo que decía guion del segundo arco argumental, estaba muy emocionada y queria saber quien era el amigo que tendría que conocer.

Por lo que poniéndose su chaqueta y con su confiable ardilla con pañuelo rosa se fue directo a la ubicación marcada, se trataba de una tienda de películas, podían estar pasados de moda pero siempre era bueno tener una película en físico.

\- Veamos, según el autor, dijo que mi compañero viste de rojo, esta loco y que lo voy a reconocer por su frase icónica. Dijo la chica ardilla

En eso un edificio a sus espaldas explota pero de este sale disparada una cabeza voladora que se puso muy cerca de ella mientras partes de un cuerpo tambien salían.

\- KYAAAAAAA UN CADÁVER QUEMADO. Dijo la peli naranja aterrada.

\- Oye no grites, que me estoy recuperando luego de mezclar chimichangas con 10 kilos de TNT. Dijo la cabeza que tenia una mascara roja

\- ¿Puedes hablar incluso si tu cuerpo? Dijo la chica tomando la cabeza.

\- Si, aunque parece que un maldito costal de huesos quiso hacer que mi presentación fuera explosiva en el sentido literal. Dijo esta cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto la chica ardilla mientras ve como el cuerpo iba reparándose de las heridas.

\- Pues yo soy tu sensual amigo y vecino, el increíble DEADPOOL, y luego de ser mandado a la friendzon por una chica virtual viene por una película. Dijo Deadpool poniendo su cabeza de nuevo en el cuerpo.

\- Qué curioso, yo también vine por lo mismo además que alguien llamado el autor me prometió un amigo con el cual divertirme. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy kawai

O no, no no no no, absolutamente no huesudos, no harán que cometa Zoofilia, todavía tengo antecedentes con la ONU por matar trapos.

\- vas a aceptar el trabajo, o con mis poderes de autor voy a hacer que las chimichangas dejen de existir. Dijo Kaiser telepáticamente

\- bueno, supongo que pudo tener más amigos que el gruñon de Logan, VAMOS POR UNA PELICULA. Dijo el mercenario con una pose cool ignorando el incendio detrás de el

\- espera, antes el autor me dijo que debíamos dar algo llamados avances. Dijo la chica ardilla entregando un guion.

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio:

Hola soy Reaper, estamos dentro de esta base militar secreta y las cosas no están saliendo como esperaban pensé que sería más fácil pero pasamos de ser los cazadores a ser las presas

Ashe: BOB, HAS ALGO, lo se que sea, pero detenlo.

Sombra: Amelia, este laboratorio esconde algo que nos puede ayudar a detener a ese monstruo

¿?: ustedes no tienen ni idea contra quien se enfrentan pero yo los conozco mejor que ustedes mismos.

deadpool: en el siguiente capítulo de Overmarvel, la ira del titán esmeralda, joder esta historia sí que tiene potencia papus, aunque ese ese tipo de negro y con voz de dios destructor debería vencer a quien sea

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN

Se puede ver a Reaper avanzado muy adolorido y podia mirar un tanque donde una masa oscura se retorcía y lo miraba con unos penetrantes ojos blanco


	4. Chapter 4

capítulo 3: La ira del titán.

**Cuando me encomendaron esta misión pensaba que sería suicidio, yo y todo mi equipo teníamos la misión de rescatar al ser más poderoso y peligroso de un planeta ajeno al nuestro. Pero ahora que estoy enfrentándome a él me doy cuenta que todo lo que decían de él era verdad, no, es mucho peor.**

**Por lo general yo soy el cazador, mis disparos siempre hacían daño mis bombas siempre eran letales y siempre que intentaban agarrarme era tan sencillo con desvanecerme y ponerme en una zona segura. Pero este sujeto me haces sentir como un simple niño intentando cazar a un león hambriento**

Fueron las palabras que decía en su Menté Gabriel Reyes mejor conocido como Reaper, que se encontraba en el suelo con un brazo y una pierna rotas y sosteniendo con su otro brazo una de sus escopetas disparándole al sujeto que tenían la misión de rescatar

**No eres más que un simple asesino qué cree que hace lo correcto y vino a parar a este mundo de casualidad, y que cree tener la fuerza suficiente para rescatarme siendo que ni siquiera se puede poner a salvo de mí. **

Esas palabras venían del otro lado de la habitación que se encontraba por completo oscuro.

**Todo mi equipo ha sido neutralizado solamente quedando yo en pie, si es que se le puede llamar en pie a la condición en que me dejo ése monstruo. Enfrentarme a él se siente como si enfrentará a un demonio que conoce mis pecados y me acusará de todos ellos, y mi única salida es hacer un trato con otro demonio**. Pensaba Reaper que dejo de apuntar a la oscuridad y apuntó su escopeta a un tanque de aislamiento Donde había una masa negra el cual lo miraba con sus dos ojos blancos y una sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos y una lengua que sobresalía de su boca.

Flashback una hora antes.

Todo al principio parecía fácil ya que este mundo no era tan avanzado, de hecho estaba atrasado varios años a comparación del nuestro, así que su seguridad no era la gran cosa.

Parecía ser más sencillo infiltrarnos en especial para Sombra, que hackeo esas instalaciones con gran facilidad, pero habían unos cuantos archivos que no logro obtenerlos al instante ya que estaban encriptados de una forma más compleja.

-Esto es extraño, esos archivos que parecen del tipo de cosas que los gobiernos tienden a esconder están mejor encriptados de lo que me esperaba, así que tal vez tarde un poco más de lo esperado. Dijo Sombra desactivando las cámaras de seguridad.

-Nuestra única misión es sacar al gigante verde de ahí. Así que sólo concéntrate en lo prioritario sombra. Exclamó Reaper que corría junto a Widowmaker en dirección a una cueva, pero por dentro 6 soldados protegían una puerta de metal blindado.

Cada uno de los soldados no fueron rivales para la pareja de asesinos ya que los dos primeros fueron asesinados por una bala en medio de los ojos disparado por Widowmaker, los otros dos fueron rápidamente sometidos por Reaper que en su forma de humo neutralizo al primero rompiéndole el cuello y el segundo dándole un disparo en el estómago, y los últimos dos murieron de la misma manera que los primeros por una bala entre los ojos pero disparada por Ashe que venía tras de ellos junto con Bob, Moira y Doomfist.

Los seis esperaron a que Sombra abriera la puerta, la cual la hacker bromeo un poco abriéndola y cerrándola frente de Reaper

-Sombra.

-Jaja relájate, puede que todo salga bien, si es que el tipo era un ex héroe puede que hasta nos ayude a sacarlo de aquí. Respondió Sombra desde un comunicador y abriendo la puerta dejando pasar al resto del equipo.

-No te confíes. Respondió Reaper volviendo a convertirse en humo para entrar más rápido siendo seguido por Widowmaker mientras Ashe y Bob limpiaban el perímetro de varios soldados que venían a atacarlos, mientras Doomfist y Moira les cubrían la espalda a la pareja de asesinos.

-Sombra ¿en dónde exactamente tienen cautivo a Hulk? Pregunto Reaper desde su comunicador

-Por eso les dije que necesitaba algo de tiempo, los archivos de la ubicación de Hulk son los más protegidos de todo este lugar. Solo encontré información de una segunda persona o cosa que tienen prisionero aquí. Dijo la hacker mirando con detenimiento los archivos

-¿Cosa? Pregunto Reaper que se cubría de los disparos de los soldados con armaduras.

-Si, según lo que leo tienen encerrado otro ser aquí adentro, se trata de un extraterrestre simbionte de nombre Venom que proporciona poderes y habilidades muy parecidas a la de un super héroe llamado Spiderman, además que según este archivo, puede asimilar las habilidades de nuevos huéspedes.

-¿Y cuál es su apariencia? Pregunto Moira que aprovecho un momento de descuido de los soldados, que se concentraban más en atacar a Reaper y a Widowmaker y no notaron cuándo la científica del grupo ya estaba atrás de ellos absorbiendo las energías de sus armaduras.

-Por qué no lo ves por ti misma. Respondió Sombra que envió una grabación de los ataques que a hecho Venom a la ciudad de Nueva York, así como sus actos heroicos.

-Un extraterrestre que usa la simbiosis para sobrevivir en este planeta y le da nuevas habilidades a su huésped, entiendo de cierta manera el por qué están analizando a esa criatura. Dijo Moira que termino de drenar las energías de los trajes de los soldados.

-No tenemos tiempo para entender cómo funciona ese monstruo Moira, solo nos importa sacar a Hulk de aquí. Exclamó Reaper que tenía contra la pared a un científico para después comenzarlo a amenazar para que le dijera En dónde se encontraba Hulk.

-No... No... No lo sé. Dijo el científico con miedo pero esa respuesta le valió que le rompieran un brazo y que Reaper lo amenazara otra vez.

-¿Donde esta HULK?. Dijo Reaper de forma amenazante para después dar un puñetazo a la pared destrozándola por completo, y espantando aún más al científico que hablo.

-No tengo la autorización para saber en que parte de la basé tienen a Hulk... Pero el que si ha de saberlo es el Dr Clive... El... Él es quien a echo todos los experimentos con Hulk desde que lo trajeron aquí. Respondió con aun más temor el científico ya que Reaper lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

-¿Y cómo es ese tal Dr clive? Preguntó Widowmaker apuntando a su cabeza con una de sus armas.

-Es un hombre como de 35 años con mucha barba y su cabello recogido y usa unos lentes. Fue lo último que dijo este hombre ya que después de contarles quién era el que sabía dónde podrían encontrar a Hulk, Moira absorbió toda su energía vital.

-Bueno ya sabemos quién sabe la ubicación de Hulk ahora tenemos que hacer un plan de contingencia para él. Dijo seriamente Reaper

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? Preguntó Widowmaker sujetando con más fuerza su arma, mientras que Moira analizaba todo este lugar viendo si es que podría robar alguno que otro hallazgo que le hayan hecho a Hulk o al simbionte.

-Entre todos buscaremos al doctor Clive y en cuanto sepamos la ubicación de Hulk iré sólo a dialogar con él, tal vez lo pueda mantener calmado y hacer que nos acompañe en lugar de atacarnos. Exclamó Reaper haciendo que Moira y Widowmaker se consternaran, ya que pensaban que era una mala idea ir solo a buscar a Hulk.

-¿Pero porque quieres ir solo? Sabes de lo que es capaz ese tipo. Reclamo Amelia tomando a Reaper de una de sus manos y mirándolo de una manera el cual Reaper no esperaba, con miedo por la seguridad de él.

Pero Gabriel se negó a contestar ya que el verdadero motivo por el cual quería ir solo era, por la seguridad de ella y los demás integrantes de su equipo el cual ya sentía como su familia.

-Déjalo Amelia él ya tomó su decisión, no se la compliques más. Dijo Moira tomando a Widowmaker de uno de sus hombros para tratar de calmarla.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más Reaper se convirtió en humo y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a Widowmaker y a Moira que solamente lo vieron irse.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría, Ashe y Bob se veían momentáneamente acorralados por varios soldados que traían armaduras iguales que las que traían los soldados que atacaron a Reaper y widowmaker.

-Maldición Bob a pesar de que no son omnicos parece que son como ellos, son igual de letales. Decía la vaquera disparándole a uno a pesar de que sus balas rebotaban en su traje, mientras su compañero usando la metralleta de su brazo y le disparaba al que tenía más cerca.

Y cuando se empezaron a sentir contra la espada y la pared porque los soldados los comenzaron a rodear y apunto de dispararles con sus cañones repulsores de sus manos, de la nada fueron derribados por Doomfist que derribó una de las paredes tacleando a uno de los soldados y tomando a otro de una pierna comenzó a correr arrojándolo contra los otros soldados con armaduras.

-ESTAS BATALLAS NOS HARAN MAS FUERTES. Gritó Doomfist teniendo entre su mano a uno de los soldados azotándolo una y otra vez contra el suelo.

-Sólo espero que no te quieras enfrentará Hulk, Doomfist. Dijo Bob creyendo que su compañero con la filosofía que tenía sería capaz de enfrentarse al gigante verde.

-¿Y por qué no? sería bueno para nosotros hacernos más fuertes a través del combate y la guerra.

-Sólo vamos a seguir las órdenes de Reaper y salir de aquí, según Widowmaker tenemos que encontrar a un tal Dr Clive ya que él es el que sabe con exactitud donde tienen encerrado a Hulk . Dijo Ashe que con su escopeta le disparó a uno de los pocos soldados que aún quedaban en movimiento.

Cada uno de los agentes de talon estaba buscando a ése doctor loco, en especial Sombra que buscaba con mayor intensidad entre los archivos que no había logrado hackear desde un inicio la ubicación de Hulk.

-Qué extraño es esto pensé que sería más fácil pero estos archivos fueron más difíciles de hackear de lo que me esperaba, es de tal Tony stark es mucho más listo para la época en la que está. Decía Sombra mientras al fin veía los expedientes de lo que le estaban haciendo a Hulk.

Lo que leyó Sombra la dejó perpleja, ya que los experimentos que le estaban haciendo al gigante verde se comparaban a los que hacía Moira o incluso peor.

-Separaron cada parte de su cuerpo y lo pusieron en contenedores, para que después puedan analizarlo por separado. Exclamó la hacker mientras veía una grabación del Dr Clive de cómo partía a la mitad el corazón de Hulk con una máquina que tenía un extraño cuchillo el cual le llamaban adamantium.

Y con curiosidad la hacker investigó sobre ese tal adamantium descubriendo que era un metal indestructible, y que no solamente había un cuchillo sino que habían varias balas de ese mismo metal en la base.

-Esto puede que le sirva a Widowmaker. Dijo la Hacker

Y de la misma manera en que Sombra progresaba con su investigación Reaper logró encontrar al científico loco, el cual se encontraba escondido en uno de los laboratorios y cuando vio que un humo negro se acercaba a él corrió, pero nuestro asesino rápidamente le disparó a una de sus piernas volándosela por completo.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. Fue lo único que podía decir el científico loco, gritar mientras se sujetaba su pierna cercenada.

-Muy bien infeliz ¿dónde tienes a Hulk? Preguntó Reaper, el cual amenazaba con darle otro disparo a su otra pierna.

-Maldición no por favor no me mates. Suplico el Dr Clive, pero eso molestó más a Reaper el cual le dio un puñetazo al rostro y le volvió a decir.

-¿Dónde está Hulk?.

-Yo… yo… yo… te.. Te diré dónde está pero no me mates. Decía con intenso dolor el científico loco, siendo arrastrado por Reaper el cual le inyectó uno de los sueros de Moira para evitar que muriera desangrado.

Y en cuestión de unos minutos el Dr Clive llevo a Reaper a una bodega oscura, donde al prender las luces vio algo que no esperaba nuestro asesino.

Cada parte del cuerpo de Hulk había sido mutilada, órganos huesos incluso tenían su cabeza separada del resto la cual intentaba gritar con ira pero no tenía pulmones para sacar un grito.

-¿Qué le hacían a este hombre? Preguntó con ira Reaper En cuál tomo del cuello al científico loco y lo azotó contra los frascos que tenían los órganos de Hulk.

-Nuestro trabajo, nuestro empleador nos dio en labor de saber cómo es que funciona Hulk.

Pero ocurrió otra cosa que Reaper tampoco esperaba. Vio a Hulk sonreír.

Esa sonrisa puso en alerta a Reaper el cual se quedó viéndolo fijamente alejándose unos pasos del científico, intuyendo que algo malo pasaría.

Y tal y como lo sospechaba nuestro asesino, Hulk hizo algo impensable en la condición en la que se encontraba. Se liberó.

El titán Esmeralda se había liberado de los frascos dónde lo tenían aprisionado con un simple chasquido de sus dedos el cual rompió todos los frascos que lo tenían Atrapado, y ocurriendo algo que hasta el mismo Reaper sorprendió y horrorizo.

Hulk comenzaba a unir cada parte de su cuerpo, junto con el doctor y él en medio de sus vísceras músculos y huesos que comenzaron a formar su cuerpo.

Reaper logró reaccionar a tiempo convirtiéndose en humo y escapando de Hulk, pero el Dr Clive no corrió con la misma suerte quedando Atrapado en el cuerpo del gigante verde el cual poco a poco lo iba devorando.

-No te lamentaste lo suficiente quería ciencia, reglas, gran error las ciencias del otro tipo. Y cuando lo lastiman yo me lo tomo personal. Dijo Hulk el cual se podía ver cómo poco a poco la mano del Dr Clive se unia dentro del cuerpo del gigante verde.

Reaper había visto muchas atrocidades antes pero nada se comparaba a ver como Hulk había devorado al científico loco y ahora lo volteaba a ver a los ojos.

-Tranquilo no soy tu enemigo. De hecho tengo la misión de sacarte de aquí.

Exclamó Reaper guardando sus escopetas.

Pero Hulk sólo se le quedó viendo fijamente y después dijo.

-Eres diferente, tu alma es diferente pero está es igual a la de cualquier asesinó, cargas con las muertes de muchos.

-Cada uno de mis asesinatos ha sido por un motivo.

-Motivos, porque te desplazaron de ser el líder de esa organización a la que llaman overwatch. Respondió Hulk asombrando a Reaper de que supiera sobre overwatch.

-¿Cómo sabes de overwatch?.

_Nota del autor. En los cómics de immortal Hulk, Thor dice que es como una especie de Dios que sienten los pecados, aquí Hulk puede ver Cuáles han sido los pecados de Reaper._

-Crees hacer lo correcto pero en el fondo de tu alma simple mente deseas tener lo que se te arrebato.

-MENTIRA. Grito Reaper apuntando su escopeta a la cabeza de Hulk, pero rápidamente dio un golpe el cual nuestro asesino con dificultad pudo esquivar convirtiéndose en humo.

-Así que quieres que sea por las malas.

Y con lo hecho por los dos decidieron atacarse. Reaper disparo varias veces a la cabeza de Hulk pero cada bala rebotaba en su frente, y el gigante verde le dio un puñetazo el cual no pudo esquivar ya que era más rápido de lo que aparentaba.

Ése golpe mando a volar al asesino que destrozó la puerta de contención y termino estrellándose contra una pared.

Reaper solo se quejó por el golpe, sujetándose sus costillas y apuntando su escopeta al frente, pero justo en ese momento Hulk salió destrozando la pared y queriéndole dar otro golpe pero que el asesino logró convertirse en humo y rodeando al gigante verde comenzó a dispararle por la espalda.

Hulk intentaba atraparlo pero el asesino lograba esquivar sus golpes convirtiéndose en humo, pero por la velocidad del gigante verde no le era fácil disparar sus escopetas.

Y con cada disparo que lo graba Acertar Hulk estaba cada vez más cerca de darle otro golpe, haciendo que se molestará cada vez más el gigante verde que se volvía cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Y con ira Hulk logró atrapar a Reaper sujetándolo de su gabardina y azotando lo contra otra pared destrozando la por completo.

Reaper con trabajo logro levantarse y sin otra opción usó su mejor ataque la espiral de la muerte, pero ahora todos sus disparos iban directos hacia Hulk que al fin salió herido.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, me decepcionas. Exclamo Hulk que comenzó a sanar todas sus heridas de bala que tenía.

-Sombra voy a necesitar refuerzos. Dijo Reaper por un comunicador, y haciendo que sombra hackeara unos de los trajes de los soldados para que fueran a apoyarlo en su batalla.

Los trajes rodearon a Hulk intentando someterlo haciendo que se enojara mas y diera un grito, momento que aprovechó Reaper que le arrojó una bomba directo en su boca para después dar un disparó haciendo que explotara.

La explosión causo mucho humo que nublo la vista del asesino, pero lo poco que alcanzaba a notar era como Hulk destrozaba los trajes que hackeo Sombra.

-Ashe trae a Bob y Doomfist. Exclamo Reaper por su comunicador, alertando a todo el equipo.

Y mientras Hulk y Reaper continúan con su pelea, no muy lejos de la batalla se encontraba widowmaker, que al escuchar que Gabriel necesitaría refuerzos fue la primera en ir corriendo.

Resiste no tardaremos. Pensaba Amelia que iba corriendo por los pasillos, pero lo que sucedió la dejó sin palabras.

En frente de ella vio como Reaper destrozó una pared y se estrelló en la otra incrustándose en esta.

Widowmaker intentó sacar de la pared a Reaper pero éste solamente decía que se cubriera.

Ya que varias paredes adelante se podía ver a Hulk gritar furioso, y por puro instinto la asesina empezó a disparar pero cada bala rebotaba en el gigante verde.

Y aun más molestó Hulk dio un aplauso el cual empezó a destrozar cada pared. Reaper suponiendo el impacto que tendría su aplauso se convirtió en humo alejando a Amelia para cubrirla del golpe, Pero él quedando atrapado en su forma de humo en el ataqué que comenzó a dispersarlo.

Reaper intento regresar a su forma física pero el ataque comenzó a dispersarlo cada vez más y más, y lo único que pudo hacer es voltear a ver a Widowmaker estirar su mano y decirle.

Ameliaaa...

Pero a nuestro asesino no le alcanzó el tiempo y terminó siendo dispersado a todas direcciones incapaz de regenerar su cuerpo, y dejando en un completo shock a Widowmaker.

-Y que tenemos aquí una Black Widow azul. Dijo Hulk mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la asesina.

-INFELIZ, TE HARE PAGAR POR ESTO. Gritó Widowmaker empezando a dispararle, Pero él se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Sin duda que eres toda una doble espía, haciéndote pasar por una noble esposa y terminando siendo una asesina que a la primera oportunidad mató a su marido.

Y con lo dicho Hulk comenzó a perseguir a Widowmaker la cual corrió por todo el pasillo, dirigiendo al gigante verde a una trampa.

Cuando Widowmaker llegó al final del pasillo dio un salto con giro para evitar la embestida que hicieron Bob y Doomfist, qué tacleo a Hulk para después darle una serie de puñetazos.

-DEMUESTRAME EL PODER DE ESTE MUNDO, DEMUESTRAME LA EVOLUCION DE ESTE MUNDO. Gritaba Doomfist que daba una lluvia de golpes al rostro de Hulk, pero su ataqué fue frenado cuando Hulk sujeto su puño con una sola mano.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi poder? pues es éste. Gritó el gigante verde que con un solo golpe mandó a volar varios metros a Doomfist, mientras que a Bob lo tomo del cuello y le dio un cabezazo.

Ashe miró que su compañero estaba en peligro y comenzó a disparar, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Hulk le había destrozado uno de sus brazos y se la arrojó a la vaquera.

-Así que la pequeña vaquera no se sentía feliz con su familia y decidió hacerse la suya propia. Exclamó Hulk qué le arrojó otra parte del cuerpo de Bob.

Y con desesperación Ashe arrojó un cinturón con granadas a Hulk para después dispararle, pero solamente podía ver al gigante verde entre las llamas sin ningún rasguño.

-Te diré algo, tu familia no va a poder contra mí. Gritó Hulk arrojándole la cabeza de Bob que apenas mostraba signos de vida.

Pero Hulk fue derribado una vez más por Doomfist, que lo embistió por la espalda y trato de llevárselo lo más lejos posible de Ashe.

-Hablas más de lo que decían en el expediente. Dijo Doomfist

-Y tú no eres más que un loco que cree que la evolución se da a través de la guerra. Exclamó el gigante verde que con un giro le dio otro golpe a la cabeza a Doomfist estrellando lo contra el piso.

-Así que te mostraré lo que según tú es evolución.

Hulk sujeto de la cabeza a Doomfist y comenzó a darle una serie de cabezazos, para rematarlo como un puñetazo al estómago que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Y viendo todo desde una cámara estaba Sombra aterrada en cierta medida porque toda su familia corría peligro, tomando la decisión de ir al combate.

-Widowmaker tres pisos arriba de ti hay unas balas de un metal llamado adamantium, consíguelas y mata ese desgraciado después se lo entregaremos al dios ese. Grito Sombra furiosa.

Y con lo dicho Amelía salió corriendo en busca de las balas, mientras Moira buscada la forma de hacer que vuelva Reaper.

Pero para mala suerte de la científica del grupo Hulk le alcanzó a ver, y sabiendo de todo lo que antes había hecho le dijo.

-Que tenemos, aquí otra Tony stark jugando a ser Dios. Dijo el gigante verde que se estaba acercando a la científica Pero empezó a notar que poco a poco perdía energías.

-Ríndete ante mi voluntad monstruo. Dijo Moira usando ambas manos para drenar la energía de su enemigo

-Así que quieres poder, quieres mi energía, quiere saber qué se siente ser yo, Pues tómala TODAAAAAA. Gritó Hulk empezando a soltar más energía gamma, sobrecargando la máquina de Moira qué terminó explotando, pero la poca energía que logró robarle al gigante verde logró hacer que las moléculas dispersas de Reaper se juntaran otra vez en cuestión de unos minutos.

Todo se veía oscuro para el equipo talon, a pesar de que Sombra ya se había unido a la batalla hackeando un centinela que tenían como vigía de la base.

Pero Hulk rápidamente se deshizo del centinela dando un saltó directo a su hombro y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, desprendió la cabeza del centinela de su cuerpo arrojándolo hacía dónde estaba Ashe y Sombra que con dificultad las dos lograron esquivar.

-¿Con que nos podemos deshacer de este tipo?. Se preguntó Sombra sí misma, pero no espero la respuesta de Hulk.

-No pueden vencerme sombra, o debería decir Olivia Colomar.

Esa respuesta dejó impactada a Sombra la cual no esperaba que el gigante verde supiera su nombre verdadero.

-Maldición, en ninguna parte del reporte decía que él pudiera leer las mentes. Gritó la hacker arrojando su tele transportador lo más lejos posible de Hulk, pero fue inútil ya que el gigante verde logró interceptarla justamente donde iba a tele transportarse.

-La pequeña niña que desea tener el conocimiento para tener el poder y así ya no sentirse débil. Exclamó Hulk enfrente de Sombra para después con un solo dedo darle un pequeño golpe que la dejó noqueada.

Y con la derrota de Sombra y viendo que todos sus demás compañeros habían sido derrotados, Ashe disparo frenéticamente contra Hulk que se acercaba a ella, pero ocurrió según ella un milagro.

Una bala había traspasado la cabeza de Hulk el cual cayó de rodillas y después al suelo, y a unos cuantos metros encontraba Widowmaker apuntando su rifle y con una mirada de furia.

Las dos chicas cansadas solo se miraban una la otra jadeando por el combate que habían tenido.

-Lo lograste Widowmaker lo venciste. Dijo Ashe que caminaba Hacia dónde estaba su compañera, pero poco duró la paz cuando vio que el rostro de Widowmaker cambió por completo a uno de asombró y algo de miedo.

Y temiendo lo peor la vaquera volteó la mirada viendo como el gigante verde se levantaba del suelo, con su herida que rápidamente comenzó a sanar.

-Balas de adamantium, creen que no me han disparado ya con eso.

Y con lo dicho sólo se escuchó un grito de las dos chicas, pasando un aproximado de 10 minutos después de la pelea.

Reaper logró recuperar su forma física, pero lo que vio no se parecía en nada a la basé militar que fue a infiltrar con su equipo, ya que todo estaba destruido pareciendo una escena de terror en una película de miedo.

-¿Sombra dime qué pasó en lo que estaba fuera de combate?. Preguntó Reaper por su comunicador pero nadie contestaba.

-Sombra estás ahí responde. Maldición, Widowmaker que ha ocurrido en lo que yo no estaba peleando, no, no puede ser Widowmake, Doomfist, Moira, Ashe, Bob quien sea responda.

Pero ninguno de sus compañeros respondió al llamado de su líder, el cual supuso lo peor y con ira tomó sus escopetas con fuerza y corrió en busca de Hulk.

Reaper corrió por mucho tiempo buscando en cada habitación en cada bodega en cada laboratorio, pero no encontraba nada más que soldados muertos por sus compañeros, hasta que vio algo que lo sorprendió.

En una de las tantas habitaciones fortificadas de la base, encontró al ser del que Sombra y Moira estaban hablando, que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Y de forma extraña parecía que el simbiote quería alertarlo de algo, pero Reaper no reaccionó a tiempo siendo recibido por un golpe de Hulk el cual le rompió una pierna y un brazo.

Fin del flashback:

-Si me tengo que convertir en un demonio para vencerte que así sea. Gritó Reaper con pocas o ninguna opción, libero al simbionte de su cautiverio, no le importaba en este momento las verdaderas intenciones del parasito, necesitaba salvar a su equipo.

Rápidamente el ser oscuro se pegó a su cuerpo sanando sus fracturas, justo en el momento que los pocos soldados armados que quedaban entraron y empezaron a disparar contra el líder de Talon.

Venom no dejo que su nuevo portador muriera por lo que lo protegió hasta que asimilara el nuevo cuerpo pero Reaper no se quedó quieto por lo que hizo gala de su nueva habilidad.

-mueran. Con eso dicho el asesino se volvió humo para reaparecer delante de los guardias y con su simbionte rápidamente creo varias puntas que perforaron a sus enemigos.

-Ahora, somos Venom y tu Gabriel reyes eres parte de este ser.

-Somos Reaper y Venom al mismo tiempo, pero ahora lo único que me importa, es salvar a mi equipo, mi familia.

-Venom, hace tiempo no peleaba con él. Exclamó el gigante verde el cual fue corriendo directo hacia Reaper.

Y rápidamente Reaper fue corriendo hacia Hulk, deformando su brazo de forma musculosa y habiendo un choque de puños.

Nota del autor: la apariencia de Reaper es la misma que la del agente anti Venom sólo que con su capucha y su gabardina puesta.

Reaper dio un salto y estirando su brazo cubrió con telarañas a Hulk, después volviéndose humo para acercarse a su estómago y vaciar sus escopetas en él

Pero el gigante verde no se quedó sin hacer nada, liberándose de las telarañas y dando otro golpe a Reaper el cual ahora sí logró resistir.

El asesino contraatacó dando otro salto hacia Hulk alterando la forma de su cuerpo, volviéndolo un rostro gigante de Venom el cual le dio una mordida a el gigante verde.

Pero Hulk con una mano se quitó a Venom que no lo dejaba de morder y con un golpe lo alejó, pero Reaper convirtiéndose en humo logró evitar el impacto.

Y utilizando su simbionte una vez más deformó parte de este convirtiéndolo en varias escopetas, que comenzaron a dispararle al gigante verde que se cubría con sus manos.

-HULK MATA. Fue lo único que grito el gigante verde ya que se encontraba molestó de que no le dejaran de disparar, y con toda su velocidad embistió a Reaper.

Reaper se puso de rodillas después del golpe, pero ocurrió algo que lo sorprendió, Hulk al mirar un reloj se dio cuenta de la hora que era, viendo con ira al asesino que aún seguía peleando a pesar de sus heridas, decidió salir de la base militar de un saltó.

Lo he hecho por el gigante verde consterno por completo al asesinó, el cual sintió un poco de alivio de ver que ya se estaba alejando.

Y la tranquilidad regresó a Reaper cuando escucho por su comunicadora widowmaker que le dijo.

-Reaper estás ahí, todos nos encontramos bien Hulk no mató a nadie y Bob necesitará reparaciones, él nos dejó a todos en una habitación escondida parece que solamente nos quería probar. Exclamó Widowmaker que se escuchaba bien por el comunicador.

-Entiendo, ya vámonos de este lugar. Respondió Reaper el cual sentía que Venom hablaba en su cabeza.

Y así todo el equipo talon después de unos minutos se fueron de la base, pero dejando a alguien el cual se logró escapar de la matanza

-Sí, señor Stark ha ocurrido algo malo, Hulk ha sido liberado y un grupo desconocido de asesinos fueron quiénes lo liberaron. Dijo una voz femenina la cual a través de un celular informó al hombre de hierro todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Entiendo, alertare a los vengadores de esto. Respondió Tony que se encontraba en la cima de la torre Stark, tomando una tarjeta con una A en ella y mandando una alerta a cada vengador y agrupación de héroes disponible.

Omake: chica ardilla:

La heroína de cola esponja y el mercenario entraron a la tienda de vio mientras por la magia de los autores el departamento de Deadpool se reparaba aunque seguía siendo igual de feo por dentro.

\- Aaa a tantas películas y nadie en la tienda ¿Por qué será? pregunto con inocencia la peli naranja

\- Estos lugares dan miedo, son tan antiguos que hay fantasmas, ya nadie alquila películas. Dijo Deadpool que pensó ver al fantasma de dicaprio del Titanic pasar

\- O vamos, la gente aun las alquila. Dijo la chica ardilla tomando una película

\- VEAMOS ESTA, LA FIESTA DE LAS SALCHICHAS. Dijo Deadpool mostrando una caja con una película que parecía para niños aunque era completamente de adultos

\- ¿no es esa donde todo termina con una orgia entre los alimentos? Dijo la chica de cola esponjada que todavía ella y sus ardillas estaban traumados

\- Si esa. Dijo Deadpool con alegría

\- Paso, mejor veamos crepúsculo. Dijo la chica antes de que el mercenario le quitara la película.

\- MUERE COSA MUERE, NADA DE DRAMAS ADOLESCENTES CON VAMPIROS Y LOBOS DE SEXUALIDAD DUDOSA. Dijo Deadpool destruyendo la película con una bate con clavos que nadie sabe de dónde lo saco

\- Bueno que tal este, un film Serbio, dicen que es de miedo. Dijo la chica ardilla que leía la etiqueta con riesgos de perder la inocencia y tu cordura

\- Mientras no digas linterna verde, todo bien. Dijo Deadpool de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿De qué película hablas? Pregunto la chica confundida.

\- Nada olvide que al viajar en el tiempo evite que esa basura existiera. Dijo el mercenario recordando cuando le disparo a alguien en el pasado.

Los 2 tomaron la decisión de elegir 3 cada uno, Deadpool cargaba consigo scott pilgrim, One punch Man live acción estelarizada por el pelo de brazzer y ¿Qué paso ayer? Estelariza por la oficina y el bar del infierno mientras la chica ardilla eligió las precuelas de star wars a lo cual cuando el mercenario sintió el deseo de dispararle, pero de su pistola salieron burbujas.

\- Malditos huesudos cambiando mis armas por esa basura family friendly. Dijo Deadpool que al dispararse él se bolo el ojo.

\- ¿estás bien? Pregunto la chica ardilla levantando al mercenario.

\- Debería ser ilegal los poderes de un autor. Dijo el mercenario.

Al llegar a la caja registradora donde estaba un sujeto mirando una película y repitiendo la frase veo cazadoras estelares de planeta todo el dia todos los días pero también dijo que por 5 dólares más, se llevaban una copia de the witcher 3 el juego y la serie y una copia de undertail.

\- Carajo esa película le dejo el cerebro frito. Dijo Deadpool que sabía lo que esa película le hizo a un azulejo, un mapache y un Yeti

\- Yo siempre quise jugar ese juego indi, ¿Podemos? Dijo la chica ardilla usando la mejor arma para convencer personas en el anime, los ojos de cachorro

\- NO, ES DEMASIADO KAWAI grito el mercenario mientras una luz dorada parecía llevárselo por delante a el y 3 dragones azules.

Luego de alquilarlas y que Deadpool se reconstruyera del ese ataque se sintió como un golpe de exodia arreglaron lo siguiente, usarían la casa de la chica ardilla para ver películas mientras el mercenario tomaría ``prestado`` algún buen televisor.

\- Adiós señor Deadpool es agradable tener un nuevo amigo. Dijo la peli naranja con una radiante sonrisa.

No, fuera, impulso de profanar y corromper algo tan adorable y kawai. Pensaba el mercenario aunque sus líneas de pensamiento se podían ver en el exterior.

\- Pinches escritores. Grito al cielo Deadpool

\- Buen es hora de dar los avances

Chica ardillas: avance del siguiente episodio.

Hola soy Moira, ese tipo nos derroto de manera física y psicológica, pero todavía esta misión suicida está lejos de terminar

Reaper: ¿este es el monstruo que puso en jaque a todo mi equipo? Me decepcionas

Venom: de todos mis anteriores huéspedes tu eres el más interesante al que me e pegado Gabriel Reyes

Above: Vengadores, su tiempo en este mundo se a terminado

Deadpool: en el siguiente capítulo de over marvel resolución y la alianza mortal, joder como diría luicito, ahora se viene lo chido

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN

Se puede ver que los Vengadores en una pantalla ven a dos personas que iban a trabajar juntas para acabarlos y eso los dejo completamente aterrados


	5. Chapter 5

hey amigos, aquí con otro capitulo mas de esta historia que esperemos que algún día sea tan popular como bleach en sus inicios, bueno sin mucho relleno, aquí les dejo el cap y le respondo a la única persona

**dovah117: ** pues deberás espera a la otra semana para ver la batalla entre ambos bandos

Capítulo 4: resolución y la alianza mortal

Muchas personas creen que los demonios nacieron por su cuenta y están en el mundo destinados a traer el caos, pero eso solo es un punto de vista equivocado, los monstruos no nacen, se crean fruto de la ignorancia de aquellos que son incapaces de ponerse en los zapatos de esas personas que deben soportar esa carga.

En los confines del espacio:

Se podía mirar a Sentry flotando en el enorme vacío del espacio con una sola meta, estar solo para nunca más hacerle daño a nadie, ya sea por sus poderes o por culpa del vacío del cual nunca encontró una forma de eliminarlo.

Su auto exilio no duro mucho cuando escucho una voz, lo estaban llamado en un planeta desolado donde solo pudo ver al One Above All con un rostro completamente tranquilo, lo estaba esperando para hablar con él.

\- Hola Sentry, necesito hablar contigo, es importante. Dijo el dios mirando al héroe caído.

\- ¿Quién eres y de donde me conoces? Pregunto el héroe poniéndose al frente del hombre que tenía un aura de muerte y respeto sobre él.

\- Bueno, tengo muchos nombres, pero llámame de The One Above All, soy lo que muchos consideran dios. Dijo el ser divino sorprendiendo al Sentry

\- ¿Por qué un ser como tu hablaría con alguien como yo? fui desterrado al infierno por una razón, soy alguien que solo puede traer el caos mientras tenga al vacío. Dijo el héroe melancólicamente.

\- ¿y si te dijera que hay una forma de que vuelvas a ser un héroe sin preocuparte del vacío? Preguntó retóricamente la deidad.

\- ¿ENSERIO? Pero espera, eso suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Cuál es el precio? Pregunto Sentry ya que su tiempo en el infierno con Mephisto lo hizo ser precavido.

\- La trampa es que solo tú mismo puedes hacerlo, el vacío es tu oscuridad si, pero la luz y oscuridad deben ser una para que allá un equilibrio. Dijo el one above all

\- ¿Qué demonios estas sugiriendo? Pregunto Sentry sin querer saber la respuesta.

\- Debes aceptar al vacío y fusionarte con el, solo de esa manera, podrás tener la vida que tanto buscas. Dijo el dios.

\- ESTAS LOCO, EL VACIO NOS MATARA A TODOS SI LO DEJO LIBRE. Dijo el héroe enojado

\- ¿y no has pensado que tus problemas mentales nacieron por rechazar al vacío, una parte de ti que negabas aceptar? Incluso el héroe más puro debe manchar sus manos a veces. Dijo la deidad dejando mucho en que pensar al héroe.

\- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Pregunto Sentry cayendo de rodillas.

\- Cuando te hayas descubierto y aceptado quien eres realmente, regresa a la tierra y encuentra a Hulk, ustedes 2 serán parte de un cambio, doloroso pero necesario para el mundo, ahora debo irme. Dijo el one above all desapareciendo dejando solo al héroe para que reflexionara.

En la tierra, con Reaper:

El líder de Talon recibió unas coordenadas de Sombra para saber su ubicación pero durante todo el camino pudo ver en los cristales rotos su nuevo aspecto, su máscara blanca cambio a una negra con ojos oscuros sumado a que en su pecho se alzaba una enorme araña blanca, señal de que ahora era Venom

No hubo mucha comunicación entre el huésped y el simbionte que estaba mirando los recuerdos de su nuevo portador, no lo iba a admitir pero este podía ser uno de sus mejores portadores si estaba dispuesto a todo, llevar al limite su cuerpo para salvar lo que le importa y tener la sangre fría para matar sin sentir culpa y hacer todo por un propósito eran las cualidades que llamaron la atención de Venom.

Reaper ahora que estaba fuera de peligro no sabía si aceptar que un paracito espacial dentro de su cuerpo fue una mala idea considerando que podía volverlo más agresivo o por el contrario una ventaja y recompensa de su primera misión exitosa en este mundo, algo que lo podía ayudar en el futuro contra las amenazas nuevas.

Todo talon Al escuchar que su líder había llegado salieron de dónde Hulk los había encerrado, pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba en las mejores condiciones.

Unos habían sido molidos a golpes y otros fueron golpeados en el orgullo y en sus inseguridades.

Y aunque pareciera que Bob fue el que más daño recibió, en realidad era el que más sereno se encontraba ya que, Ashe aún que no lo aparentaba sentía un gran terror ya que sentía que su familia no la podía proteger.

Moira salió con quemaduras en la espalda por la explosión que causó su máquina pero lo que realmente le dolía era que perdió el control. Que su voluntad se vio aplastada ante una voluntad aún más grande que la de ella.

Doomfist se encontraba sangrando del rostro, y sintiendo que por más que evolucionará jamás alcanzaría el poder de Hulk.

Sombra se sentía desprotegida, ya que un ser que la leyó como si nada y supo todo de ella siendo que toda su vida está se aseguró de ser imperceptible, Hulk supo de ella y todo lo que ha hecho con una sola mirada.

Y Amelia era la que peor se encontraba ya que sintió que todo se había perdido, que Talon fracaso y murio en una tierra extraña, pero lo peor de todo es que tal vez jamás le hubiera podido haber dicho a Reaper lo que realmente sentía

Lo que el líder de Talon no espero fue que uno de los miembros de su equipo se le adelantara y fue directo hacia el para recibirlo primero con un golpe para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Esa persona no era otra que Amelia, ella no podía entenderlo, con los demás siempre era fría y algo indiferente pero siempre Gabriel hacia que sus emociones fueran extrañas y a veces, hacía que su corazón se volviera a acelerar un poco.

\- ¿estás bien Gabriel? Pregunto Widowmaker con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien Amelia, no estuve muerto solo perdido hasta que Moira me ayudo a volver a mi forma física, aunque la idea que estuvieran muertos….me hizo tomar una decisión que no estoy seguro si fue la correcta. Dijo Reaper abrazando a su compañera.

\- Cof cof, ¿interrumpo algo? Porque si quieren los dejamos solos. Dijo Sombra con un toque de burla en sus palabras

Eso provoco que las personas que al igual que Ashe los veía como sus padres adoptivos, se separaron un poco, pero rápidamente todos pudieron notar el cambio en el cuerpo de Reaper sumando a la araña blanca que la hacker reconoció.

\- ¿Reaper, acaso ese traje es? Pregunto Sombra sorprendida.

\- Lo es Olivia, es Venom, Hulk rompió una de mis piernas y un brazo, sumado a la desesperación por encontrarlos, lo libere y se unió a mi cuerpo. Dijo el asesino profesional

\- Increíble, la forma de vida extraterrestre se alojó en tu cuerpo, pero no se alimenta de ti para vivir y matarte. Dijo Moira extremadamente curiosa mirando el traje

\- Ahora nuestro líder evoluciono gracias a este mundo. dijo Doomfist que también miraba al simbionte.

\- Él no podía dejar morir a su familia. Dijo Ashe.

En eso Sombra revelo que estuvieron mirando a Reaper antes de que liberara a Venom, pudieron escucharlo preocupado y aunque en el fondo lo sabían, descubrieron que él no los veía como un simple escuadrón donde todos eran desechables, sino como una familia.

\- Eres una persona interesante, Gabriel Reyes, aunque fueras mi única alternativa para sobrevivir, sospecho que eres el primero de mis portadores en asimilar mis poderes en cuestión de segundos. Dijo Venom creando una segunda cabeza para comunicar su opinión a Talon que se alarmo de verlo.

Pero lejos de eso, Reaper pudo notar algo, la tensión entre el equipo, Hulk los había leído como un libro abierto exponiendo las verdades de cada uno haciendo que dudaran sobre quienes eran por lo que el asesino, como su líder decidió hace su trabajo.

\- Ese gigante tiene razón sobre nosotros. Dijo Gabriel sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿eso qué significa? Pregunto la cabeza de Bob entre los brazos de Ashe.

\- Ese tipo conocía nuestros pecados, lo que hicimos a otras personas, nos hizo dudar, pero saben que, él tiene razón sobre mí, soy un asesino que mata por sus razones, pero jamás me arrepentí de lo que soy y nunca lo haré. Dijo Reaper captando la atención de su equipo

\- De no haber tomado las decisiones que tomamos cada uno, ninguno de nosotros nos hubiéramos conocido, fundar Black watch y ser líder de Talon me ayudo conocerlos y juntos creamos un vínculo entre todos, Moira, si tu no fueras una científica loca, no te hubiera conocido, me salvaste al convertirme en un ser de humo, sé que tienes tu carácter pero sabes tus limites, por eso nunca me metí en el camino de tus investigaciones.

\- Me alagas Reyes. Dijo Moira ahora teniendo mejor humor

\- Ashe, si no hubiera tomado mis decisiones jamás te hubiera conocido, la muchacha de mal carácter con mucho dinero que paso a robar trenes y luego se convirtió en una respetada agente de Talon por sus habilidades de robo, nunca dejaste de ser tú. Siguió Reaper.

\- Tienes razón, no lamento lo que soy, porque de no hacerlo, no hubiera conocido a mi verdadera familia. Dijo la peli blanca alegre.

\- Akande, esto es algo que Sombra me dijo y confirme, la ciudad que tu atacaste hace años, fue la que más duro durante la guerra, tú los obligaste a volverse fuertes, nos has sacado a todos de una situación peligrosa, nos motivas incluso a mí a romper nuestros límites. Dijo Reaper apuntando hacia el más grande del grupo.

\- La evolución no llegara si no hay sacrificios. Dijo Doomfist con una sonrisa

\- Voy a confesar algo, en Rusia, estuve frente a esa mujer pero la deje viva para extorsionarla y conseguir información privilegiada, antes de la guerra conseguí lo que quería y pensaba abandonar Talon, pero no pude, nunca encontraría personas como ustedes, gente con la que de verdad quiero estar y soy capaz de poner mis intereses atrás por ustedes. Fue la confesión de Sombra que sorprendió un poco a todos pero Reaper la abrazo.

\- No te preocupes, en ese momento te diste cuenta que por una vez, estás en tu hogar. Dijo Reaper que siguió su discurso con Amelia.

\- Jamás ame a mi esposo, nunca lo hice, solo fue una misión que necesitaba que todos pensaran que lo amaba para matarlo y que pareciera una manipulación, no me arrepiento de haberlo matado porque Talon siempre fue mi familia, además…mi frio corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Dijo Widowmaker aunque la última parte fue en voz baja pero Sombra sí que lo escucho.

\- Y Bob, tu, Zenyatta y Orisa con los robots más humanos que he conocido, los más leales de todos incluso cuando su programación no está hecha para eso, todos hemos pecado de algo, pero esos pecados fueron los que nos convirtieron, no en un equipo sino una familia, por la cual estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella mientras ellos hagan lo mismo por mí. Dijo Reaper terminando su discurso.

Sus palabras cargadas de sabiduría y verdad logro que el ánimo de su equipo se levantara, ahora todos se sentían más unidos y sin importar lo que este mundo les pusiera en el camino, ellos seguirían estando juntos.

\- Grandes palabras Gabriel Reyes, sin duda eres un líder natural, ojala la mitad de los lideres héroes tuvieran ese don. Dijo una voz detrás de Talon que ellos conocían perfectamente

Detrás de ellos se encontraba el one above all, parecía muy tranquilo aunque ellos no lo estaban ya que no sabían con exactitud si habían fallado su misión o la completaron de forma exitosa.

\- Se lo que piensan y si, tuvieron éxito, hicieron que Hulk se fuera de este lugar pero todavía les queda un trabajo que hacer para estar libres de mí. Dijo el dios dejando más tranquilo a Talon

\- Bueno que sigue ahora. Dijo Reaper poniéndose en frente del dios y mirarlo fijamente sin miedo alguno

\- Los Vengadores actuales, deben caer. Fue todo lo que dijo Above para de nuevo hacer que Talon se sobre salte.

\- ¿matar a los héroes más poderosos de este mundo? ya venir aquí era un suicidio, esto es una muerte segura. Dijo Moira algo alterada pero Reaper le tapó la boca.

\- ¿y la trampa? No nos mandarías a una misión a si a no ser que estés seguro de que tengamos éxito. Dijo Gabriel mirando al dios que no se intimidaba

\- Perceptivo como siempre, no estarán solos esta vez, tendrán ayuda pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque necesito que vengas conmigo, Hulk hará algo y necesitamos frenarlo. Dijo el one above all

\- Cuando quieras, dejare algunas órdenes para que hagan en mi ausencia, iré solo, necesito que prepa.

Pero Reaper no termino su frase ya que después de dar un paso al frente Amelia lo tomo con demasiada fuerza de su brazo, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro recordando que no hace mucho se dijeron las mismas palabras y eso no termino muy bien, ella no lo dejaría solo otra vez

\- Está bien, si eso te deja tranquila tú también vienes, mientras no estoy, Ashe y Doomfist reparen a Bob y si ven algo útil entre los cuerpos, pónganselo, una vez hecho eso, limpien este lugar, no se cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí para planificar el ataque y no deseo que apeste a cadáveres y plomo. Dijo Reaper seriamente

\- Enseguida, vamos Akande, hay mucho que reparar. Dijo la vaquera que se llevó al gigante del grupo

\- Sombra y Moira, trabajaran juntas, ambas busquen toda la información sobre esos vengadores y cualquier información que consideren relevante. Dijo el líder de Talon

\- Regresaremos en una hora, no te preocupes, solo será una charla, ahora los 2 agárrense de mis hombros. Dijo la deidad que en un pestañeo se fue con ambos asesinos hacia un lugar desconocido

Con Hulk:

El gigante recordó su combate contra Talon, eran asesinos y criminales pero a diferencia de otros que él conocía, ellos parecían estar guiados por alguien con una gran determinación, el tipo de personas capaces de hacer lo correcto aunque eso fuera incorrecto.

Se sintió un poco mal por haber atacado a esas personas que tenían la intención de liberarlo, quizás no debió ser tan agresivo pero la voz de su padre lo seguía atormentando y debían poner fin a esto.

Fue al lugar donde su historia comenzó, la zona del accidente Gamma que lo transformo en lo que era, pero en medio de la nada se abrió un portal verde de aspecto espectral, la voz de su padre lo estaba incitando a cruzarlo hasta que fue detenido

\- Sabes que estas siendo manipulado ¿lo sabes no es verdad? Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Detrás del gigante verde estaba One Above All muy tranquilo y con el estaban Reaper y Widowmaker que no bajaron su guardiá al ver de nuevo a Hulk

Hulk se tensó, pudo percibir que la persona delante de él era un ser por encima de él, podía destruirlo en el abrir y cerrar de un ojo, lo único que podía hacer era ver que quería above para poder destruir a su padre después.

\- Hulk, del otro lado de esa puerta no está lo que buscas, solo pasaras a los dominios de alguien que te desea muerto para cumplir sus objetivos, la misma persona que puso esa voz en tu cabeza. Dijo el dios sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Quién podría hacer eso? pregunto Reaper impactado.

\- Hulk está harto de todo, esta voz hizo que cometiera atrocidades, quiero que todo se termine. Dijo el gigante verde.

Reaper dio un paso al frente y para sorpresa de Amelia su líder le dio una cachetada al gigante verde, no sabía si lo hizo apropósito a si el simbionte lo obligo a hacerlo, pero ahora Hulk sí que estaba centrado sobre él.

\- ¿este es el gigante que logro poner en jaque a todo mi equipo y que me hizo llegar a mis límites? Pregunto Reaper mirando al ser verde.

\- Tu solo eres un asesino débil ¿Por qué hiciste eso? pregunto Hulk

\- Yo ahora tengo una voz en mi cabeza que quiere darme ordenes, menos tiempo que tu pero lo entiendo, puede que no te conozca, pero tu sí que sabes de mi pero te lo diré, no me arrepiento de lo que soy. Dijo el líder de Talon

\- Reaper. Dijo Amelia lista para disparar pero la deidad la detiene.

\- No necesitas cruzar esa puerta para enfrentarte a tu padre, tu puedes contra cualquier cosa que este frente a ti, el único que impide que esa voz se vaya eres tú, porque temes enfrentar el pasado otra vez

Hulk miro al asesino un momento para pensar, tenía razón, no había enfrentado este problema en su cabeza, su padre lo seguía atormentando incluso muerto pero también mas ira lleno su cuerpo no por su padre, sino porque los Vengadores que se supone que eran sus amigos no se molestaron en tratar de ayudarlo sino que lo encerraron como un animal.

\- ¿alguna vez te traicionaron? Pregunto Hulk

\- si y no, pero si me sentí traicionado cuando gran parte de overwatch no estuvo de acuerdo con mis ideales, pero aun así conocí gente que compartió mi visión y me siguió. Dijo el asesino mirando a Amelia

\- Hulk, puedo ayudarte, liberarte de tu padre, pero aunque lo haga, los Vengadores seguirán persiguiéndote, no se detendrán a menos que tú lo hagas. Dijo el One Above All

\- Vengadores no ser amigos de Hulk, arruinaron mi vida muchas veces, esta vez, Hulk acabara con ellos. Dijo el gigante verde lleno de determinación.

\- Tenemos un enemigo en común Hulk, si quieres cuando todo termine no volverás a saber de nosotros, pero este dios quiere un cambio para el mundo y nosotros estamos en medio de esto. Dijo Reaper seriamente

\- Hulk, te daré algo, pero quiero que regreses a la base, esperes una semana, tu, Talon y alguien más atacaran y podrán fin a una era. Dijo el dios que se puso al frente del gigante verde.

El One Above All puso una mano en la frente del gigante verde y de un poderoso destello de luz que cegó a los asesinos empezó a extraer a la presencia que lo atormentaba para matarlo, luego de eso le dio a Hulk un regalo, algo que sería necesario para el futuro

En un viejo cristal Hulk se puso de pie para ver lo que había pasado y se sorprendió, ahora su cuerpo grotesco se había vuelto menos musculoso pero conserva su fuerza original, perdió todo su cabello negro siendo reemplazado por una larga barba canosa y sus pantalones ahora eran unos largos color café que no se romperían si aumentaba su fuerza

Nota del autor: su aspecto es el mismo que el Hulk maestro.

\- La voz se fue para siempre, nunca volverá pero ahora tienes la misma inteligencia que Bruce Banner sin dejar de ser tú, también tu forma de hablar es normal. Dijo la deidad.

\- Yo…no sé qué decir. Dijo el nuevo Hulk

\- Creo que gracias es un comienzo. Dijo Reaper de brazos cruzados

\- Si quieres ve a dar una vuelta pero regresa con Talon, los necesitaras para el ataque final. Dijo Above que hizo que los asesinos regresaran con su grupo

Con sombra:

La genetista y la hacker profesional pese a no ser las mejores amigas, trabajaron bien al llegar a un acuerdo, una buscaría los archivos y la otra los leería para clasificarlos entre máxima prioridad, misiones o investigar.

Sombra desencripto varios archivos de héroes, villanos y anti héroes buscando a los Vengadores, Moira por su lado quedo interesada en los documentos sobre los mutantes y el proyecto weapon X, este mundo sin duda era un lugar lleno de maravillas de la ciencia para que ella investigara

La hacker por otra parte se encontraba muy metida en su búsqueda, todavía no podia entrar al sistema de industrias Stark pero los archivos de los gobiernos y la organización Shielf sin duda fueron útiles, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba le dijo a Moira que los guardara y cuando todos estuvieran aquí hablarían de sus descubrimientos.

\- Sí que este mundo es cruel con los mutantes, yo los hubiera tratado muy bien, solo a cambio de una pequeña muestra de su sangre. Dijo Moira examinando todo lo que se sabía de los mutantes.

\- Dudo mucho que este grupo, los X men te lo permita. Dijo la Hacker.

Rápidamente Reaper y Widowmaker llegaron de nuevo a la base de una manera brusca cayendo uno encima de otro, se miraron fijamente pero de la misma manera se separaron, debían trabajar y el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

\- A veo que regresaron, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que vieran el arsenal de este lugar, dudo que al retener dos seres como Hulk y Venom no tuvieran armas para contenerlos. Dijo Sombra que los miraba desde una cámara

Ambos asintieron dirigiéndose a donde estaba el dicho arsenal pero Sombra para no perder la costumbre abrió la puerta de seguridad solo para cerrarla antes de que Reaper la atravesara.

\- SOMBRA. Dijo el líder de Talon algo molesto porque era la tercera vez que le hacía esto en su vida

\- Jajaja, lo siento, que es divertido escucharte enojado. Dijo la Hacker permitiéndoles el paso

El lugar parecía ser la única zona no afectada por sus batallas, Widowmaker ya estuvo en ese lugar pero solo tomo algo rápido sin prestar atención a toda la artillería pesada como para crear un pequeño ejército a escala, granadas explosivas, de humo y hasta de pulso electromagnético.

Reaper admiraba todas las armas que iban desde pistolas de alto calibre, escopetas de asalto aunque nunca cambiaria las suyas pero si se quedaría con la munición, rifles de franco tirador y de asalto, hasta el último modelo de lanza cohetes de este mundo con la potencia de reducir a un tanque de un disparo.

Pero lo que le interesaba a los asesinos eran un par de objetos, entre ellos 3 balas de aspecto plateado donde parecía que faltaba una, estás eran las balas de adamantiun, las iban a necesitar en un futuro por lo que las tomaron.

Reaper encontró una extraña arma pero su simbionte hizo que no la tomara ya que la conocía demasiado bien, era un arma sónica, una de las pocas cosas que lo podían lastimar de verdad.

\- Amelia, reúnete con los demás, los alcanzare en un momento. Dijo Reaper a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué se supone que harás? Pregunto la chica curiosa

\- Necesito hablar con él. Dijo el líder de Talon apuntando a su pecho donde estaba la araña blanca

Widowmaker decidió que lo correcto era dejarlo solo por lo que se fue a ayudar a Doomfist con limpiar la base después de arreglar a Bob, dejando a Gabriel solo que se concentró y se aseguró de que terminara encerrado dentro de un capullo negro para no ser interrumpido.

Mente de Reaper:

Ahora Reaper se podía ver a el mismo sin su traje actual y volvió a tener su máscara blanca que removió solo para avanzar en un espacio completamente en negro que poco a poco proyectaba un desierto, el mismo donde el, Jack Morrison y Ana lucharon unos meses antes de la guerra.

En donde Ana debía estar para dispararle no apareció, sino que una masa oscura aterrizo delante de el para rápidamente proyectar al ser que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, un ser musculoso con unos enormes ojos, dientes afilados y lengua todo completamente negro con una araña blanca en su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? No esperaba tu llegada. Dijo Venom a su nuevo portador.

\- Simplemente quería conocer al ser que vive ahora en mi cuerpo y tal vez saber más sobre ti. Dijo Reaper que no se dejó intimidar por la criatura

\- Jaajajja, veo que no me temes, eso es bueno, odiaría que mi nuevo portador fuera un cobarde. Dijo el simbionte con una sonrisa afilada

\- Vayamos al grano de porque te visito, te libere, te uniste a mi cuerpo y pude usar tus poderes sin restricciones ¿Por qué sigues dentro de mí, no hay otro mejor portador? Pregunto Gabriel al ser oscuro

\- No lo hay, mi último portador me reemplazo por otro simbionte, el primero no quiere saber nada porque teme a mi poder, tuve varios cuerpos, pero creo que tú eres más que capaz de usarme. Dijo Venom refiriéndose a Flash Tomson y Peter Parker

\- No, hay algo más, no se mucho de ti, pero no creo que te fusiones con cualquiera, no me molesta tenerte a mi lado, pero si vamos a ser compañeros ahora necesito saber más de ti, Venom. Dijo Reaper mirando directamente a los ojos al simbionte que era más alto que el

\- Jejeje, sin duda tu y yo lograremos muchas cosas, tienes razón, veras, aunque no lo creas cuando me encontraste yo estaba casi muerto, como un simbionte necesito un huésped para mantenerme vivo, perdí la noción del tiempo de cuánto tiempo estuve en cautiverio. Dijo Venom con odio hacia los científicos

\- Así que te libere y gracias a mí, pudiste permanecer vivo, creo que estar a mi lado, es una manera de agradecerme, ¿verdad? Pregunto Reaper mirando como Venom parecía disgustado

\- Tsss quizás. Dijo el ser oscuro

\- Bueno solo quería saber eso y decirte, iremos contra los vengadores, una vez que terminemos con ellos yo y mi equipo posiblemente nos dediquemos a acabar con escoria del mundo por lo que no dudes que abra más sangre. Dijo Reaper pero Venom parecía extrañamente feliz

\- Si, definitivamente tu serás uno de mis mejores portadores, nos veremos en el campo de batalla, Gabriel Reyes. Dijo Venom con una sonrisa afilada

Antes de irse, Reaper le ofreció la mano al simbionte en señal de confianza por lo que Venom acepto el apretón, haciendo que el mundo mental desapareciera y el capullo dejara libre al líder de Talon que se encontró con Widowmaker esperándolo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo no estuve? Pregunto Reaper mientras Amelia le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

\- 30 minutos. Dijo la asesina profesional

\- De acuerdo, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, hora de comenzar a planear nuestro siguiente golpe, el más grande del cual el mundo lo sabrá. Dijo Reaper pensando en las repercusiones

Todos los miembros de Talon se pasaron ese dia haciendo que la base fuera un lugar habitable por una semana, Ashe mientras reparaba a Bob con Doomfish y Reaper encontró el cuchillo de adamantium y se lo quedo pensando en las posibilidades

Moira hizo que Widowmaker ayudara a sombra con la información mientras reparaba su equipo para drenar energía y curar, pero todavía seguía intrigada sobre los mutantes y no le molestaría llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para sus futuras nuevas investigaciones.

Sombra mientras más encontraba sobre los héroes del planeta quedaba más sorprendida, pero entre los mejores archivos que le brindaron la mejor información para chantaje y extorción eran los documentos del gobierno sobre algo llamado civil war 1 y 2.

Descubrió de ambos archivos los nombres de muchos héroes, sus poderes, sus identidades secretas y sus relaciones familiares así como las de otros héroes, incluso también descubrió que había personas que al igual que Talon, no eran de este mundo, entre ellos una chica llamada Gwen Stacy conocida como Spider Gwen, su versión de este mundo estaba muerta pero esta héroe era de otro mundo y termino aquí después de la destrucción y reconstrucción de todo el multiverso así como un mutante llamado Logan que eran más viejo que su versión original que murió cubierto de adamantium.

De todos esos archivos termino de encontrar lo que buscaban, el expediente de los Vengadores bien protegido que mostro a Reaper para ver cuál sería su siguiente movimiento

En el espacio:

Sentry paso 6 días enteros reflexionando sobre lo que la deidad de le dijo, todos sus problemas empezaron cuando trato de que el vacío no escapara, quizás si dejaba de detenerlo podía lograr algo, un cambio para bien o para mal, después de todo, que más podía perder en la vida.

El vacío en su mente lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa, era el momento de que ambos dejaran de ser 2 seres separados y se volvieran en uno solo, el Sentry definitivo.

Al unir sus poderes, un enorme estallido de energía sacudió la galaxia pero en medio de todo se encontrar el nuevo Sentry en un estado de poder absoluto temporal pero con su mente completamente sanada, ahora su traje se volvió completamente rojo con una capa, guantes, botas y cabellos de color negro mientras unas sombras estaban sobre el.

\- No me había sentido así de bien en años, si ese dios tuvo razón en esto, lo mejor será escucharlo. Dijo Sentry que poso su mirada a lo lejos en donde debía estar la tierra localizando también al nuevo Hulk

El nuevo Hulk parecía sentir que su antiguo enemigo venia hacia él, pero ahora ambos tenían un enemigo en común, gente que los ayudaría con sus Venganzas y quizás poder traer un verdadero cambio en el mundo.

Con Talon:

El equipo ya completamente recuperado de sus heridas dedicaron todos esos días para planear el mayor golpe de sus vidas, sabían que esto eran más peligroso que pelear con Hulk pero luego que todos vieron lo que le hicieron al gigante no estaban dispuestoS a dejar que los Vengadores siguieran vivos, y menos Tony Stark que fue el culpable de todo.

Estaban reunidos en una computadora y frente a ellos estaban Sombra y Reaper listos para la reunión aunque The One Above All se apareció y les dijo que empezaran pero pronto llegaría su respaldo

\- Bien, Sombra encontró a nuestros enemigos, yo diré sus poderes y ella las características. Dijo Gabriel

\- Primero tenemos al cerebro de todo esto, Tony Stark multimillonario de una empresa de armas, su sistema de seguridad es el más complicado al que me enfrente pero estoy a punto de romper sus defensas. Dijo Sombra algo molesta, ese tipo sin duda era un genio.

\- Con un accidente su corazón fue remplazado por una pieza de metal llamada reactor ark, tiene armaduras brindadas para diferentes ocasiones, incluso una para luchar con Hulk. Dijo Reaper mostrando los archivos

\- Yo me enfrentare a él, pero necesito a alguien con músculos para distraerlo, Ashe ¿me prestas a Bob? Pregunto la hacker.

\- Hazlo, solo cuidado bien. Dijo la vaquera accediendo a la petición

\- Después tenemos a alguien extremadamente peligrosa, Carol Danvers alias capitana Marvel esta mujer obtuvo sus poderes de un soldado Kree llamado Mar-Vell, un extraterrestre, sus poderes están a otra escala absorbe energía, vuela y tiene poder para destruir el universo si quiere, no encontré una forma de vencerla ya que las balas de adamantium son limitadas y no todos tenemos una buena puntería. Dijo Sombra resignada

\- Carol es mi presa, yo le hare conocer el significado del miedo. Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

En eso Talon se sobre salta al ver a Sentry y Hulk solo que de forma diferente a la que vieron, el dios les dijo que ellos ahora que eran diferentes los ayudarían en la batalla aumentado las probabilidades de éxito.

\- Si están aquí, y de nuestro lado, entonces ya sé cómo derrotar a Thor. Dijo Reaper sorprendiendo a la mayoría

\- ¿Thor el dios del trueno? Es solo un apodo de súper héroe ¿verdad? Pregunto Moira sobre saltada

\- Me temo que no Moira, es muy real y si es el dios del trueno real, resulta que las deidades que nosotros creíamos como cuentos de historia, en este lugar son muy reales, Loki, ares, Odin, todos son reales. Dijo Sombra haciendo que las mandíbulas de todos cayeran este mundo era cada vez más extraño.

\- Yo seré su oponente, ya peleamos antes y es hora que yo y el terminemos esta rivalidad, para siempre. Dijo Hulk que ahora estaba muy tranquilo

\- Luego tenemos a la pariente de Hulk, She Hulk Jen Walters, casi tan fuerte como el original. Dijo Sombra mirando el expediente de la mujer en cuestión

\- Me encargare de ella, Venom me ayudara en la pelea y si la cosa se complica, pues bueno, Moira siempre dijo que debía poner a prueba mis limites, ese sería el momento de romperlos. Dijo Gabriel mientras su amiga científica intuía a que se refería

\- Luego tenemos al rey T'Challa alias la pantera negra, soberano de un país escondido al mundo, tecnología más avanzada y con un suministro de vibranium, la contra parte del adamantium que absorbe energía y sirve para hacer escudos. Dijo Sombra mostrado al soberano de wakanda.

\- Doomfist y Amelia, lucharan contra él, uno lo contendrá mientras el otro le dispara, solo tendrás 2 balas de adamantium para perforar su traje, tengo fe en que lograran acabarlo. Dijo Reaper poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los 2

\- Te aseguro que ese rey caerá. Dijo Doomfist sonriendo por la emoción de una pelea

\- No te fallare Gabriel. Dijo Widowmaker mirándolo a los ojos

\- Por último el menos poderoso pero no menos peligroso, Steve Rogers, el capitán América, un soldado de la segunda guerra mundial que quedo congelado y despertó varios años después. Dijo la hacker mostrado a su ultimo oponente

\- Gracias a un suero de súper soldado es mas fuerte, ágil y resistente que otros, tiene un escudo hecho de vibranium que es su mejor arma así como su casi infinita determinación. Dijo Reaper que al ver al soldado no pudo evitar recordar a Jack Morrinso, ya que esos dos se parecían.

\- Ooo como desearía tener una muestra de su sangre para estudiar ese suero. Dijo Moira con entusiasmo

\- Qué bien porque tú y Ashe serán los encargados de acabarlo, tendrás la última bala de Adamantium, una sola oportunidad para perforar su escudo, confió que lo lograran, todos lo lograremos. Dijo Reaper alentando a su equipo y sus aliados

\- Ashe lo lograra, después de Amelia ella es la mejor tiradora. Dijo Bob apoyando a su compañera

Ya estaban listos para mañana ir tras sus enemigos, Reaper convención a Moira que necesitaba un nombre en clave por lo que uso el apodo que muchos colegas en el campo de la genética usaron con ella, the witch (la bruja) pero the one above all les dijo que necesitaban enviar un mensaje a sus enemigos por lo que le dio los medios a Sombra para hacker la base de los vengadores en el polo norte.

Con los Vengadores:

Tony estaba muy alterado por la situación, con Hulk y Sentry sueltos solo le esperaba lo peor, sus amigos que estuvieron de acuerdo en seguirlo en su locura también estaban alterados, pero todo empeoro cuando en una pantalla una calavera morada que iron man conocía se hizo presente solo para dejar un mensaje

\- Vengadores, los crímenes que el mundo desconoce sobre ustedes serán revelados antes de que todos caigan, no morirán por mi mano, pero si por los resultados de sus malas decisiones y acciones, CONTEMPLEN A LA ALIANZA MORTAL. Dijo el one above all.

Talon se mantuvo al margen para permanecer en el anonimato por ahora pero los Vengadores sintieron que un enorme escalofrió recorría sus cuerpos, vieron a Sentry y Hulk muy diferentes y si ahora eran aliados, debían darlo todo para sobrevivir a su ira o morir

Lo que no sabían es que el resultado de la batalla marcaría el final y el comienzo de una era, nada volvería a ser igual después de mañana,

omake

La dulce chica de cola esponjada estaba limpiando su casa para las visitas del mercenario aunque a este le importaba eso muy poco y en el guio no se encontraba una referencia para este momento, todas sus adorables mascotas estaban limpiando pero estas abrieron la ventana por alguna razón.

\- CHIMICHANGAS. Dijo el mercenario entrando como si fuera spiderman y chocando contra el refrigerador.

\- Hola Deadpool, encontraste un televisor bueno. Dijo la chica ardilla ayudando al mercenario.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que iba a llegar por esa ventana y porque el refrigerador no me cayó encima? Pregunto el Deadpool esperando alguna broma cruel de los autores.

\- A bueno lo que pasa es que yo tengo desde el inicio esta lectura que se llama el guión que me dice a donde ir, pero hay un mensaje para ti de los autores que dice, como si fuéramos tan crueles. Dijo la chica de cola esponjada revisando el guion

\- Oye ¿Por qué tú tienes el guión y no yo? Pregunto el mercenario a su compañera.

\- Porque según los autores, cuando sacaron tu video juego te pasaste por el arco del triunfo el guión pero a pesar de eso tu juego fue el mejor a pesar de ser muy cortó. Dijo la chica ardilla mientras una de sus mascotas le daba la razón

Lo siguiente fue que alguien trajo la televisión, era parte de la oficina que se le pidió de la forma más amable posible que ayudara a Deadpool con la televisión, una chica de piel naranja y cabello plateado.

\- AAAA UN CHETO CON ESTEROIDES. Grito el mercenario antes de recibir un cabezazo.

\- No lo soy, soy Jasper y trabajo en la oficina, vine a dejar la televisión que robaste sumado a una orden de los jefes

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso en nuestra aventura? Por favor dele las gracias al autor por conseguirme un amigo tan genial. Dijo la chica ardilla con una tierna sonrisa

**NO, NO COMETERE ZOOFILIA, NUNCA PROFANARIA ALGO TAN LINDO, ABRAZABLE Y AAAAAAA salgan de mi cabeza**. Pensaba el mercenario mientras azotaba su cabeza mientras uno de los autores le pasaba una imagen mental de la chica ardilla con las ropas de Makoto Nanaya

\- Por cierto, para la película que vean primero, deben hacer cosplay para revelar spoilers de la trama. Dijo Jasper que se fue después de eso.

Mientras Deadpool trataba de quitarse la sexy imagen mental su compañera se disfrazó con unas botas grandes de invierno así como un abrigo con una rara pistola conectada a un tanque mientras una de sus ardillas usaba un disfraz esférico.

\- AAAAAAAA ES DIABLO. Dijo el mercenario al ver el disfraz

\- No soy el diablo, estoy disfrazada de Mei de overwatch que según esto está viva, ahora tú te tienes que disfrazar. Dijo la chica ardilla por lo que su compañero lo hizo y de pronto una planta rodante del desierto apareció

\- En esta casa solo hay lugar para un vaquero. Dijo Deadpool cuyo disfraz encima del suyo era el de Jesse Mccree.

Ambos se miraban fijamente como en un duelo de vaqueros mientras las ardillas ponían la ambientación musical del combate aunque este duelo era para decidir qué película ver primero.

\- Mejor resolvamos esto de una forma, será duelo a muerte con cuchillos. Dijo Deadpool sacandon cuchillo de quien sabe donde

\- ¿duelo a muerte…con cuchillos? Pregunto la chica ardilla mientras sus mascotas hacían lo mismo

\- E estado en peleas con otras pandillas pero nunca escuche nada igual, yo creo que van a pelear con cuchillos. Dijo una de las ardillas hablando entre si

\- Bueno resolveremos esto, en el siguiente episodio, por lo que ardilla satanás de hielo, los avances. Dijo Deadpool sin darse cuenta de que su compañera lo miraba de forma dulce y asesina.

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio

Hola soy Doomfist, parece que ha llegado la hora de que el mundo conozca quien es Talon haciendo que los poderosos caigan ante nuestros pies, esto sin dudas es el inicio y final de muchas cosas.

Hulk: en todas nuestras peleas nunca e usado mi verdadera fuerza, y como esta es nuestra última batalla, la vas a conocer

Reaper: yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, te garantizo que tu serás el único que acabara con el

Tony: Friday, intentare hackear el implante de esa chica.

Doomfist: demuéstrame el poder por el cual tu eres considerado un rey, muéstrame tu poder y voluntad para luchar

Deadpool: en el siguiente capítulo de over marvel el principio y el fin de una era, vaya esto se pone bueno ¿es idea mia o la ardilla le acaban de crecer sus atribustos

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN.

Se puede ver a Sentry tomando del cuello a Capitana Marvel mientas Hulk sujetaba de las piernas a Tony, ambos con una mirada oscura sabían lo que debían hacer


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: el principio y el fin de una era:

En estos momentos se podía ver a Talon en la base secreta preparándose para la que sin duda seria la batalla más difícil de sus vidas, esta vez ya no irían solo contra personas corruptas o gobernantes que podían pagar matones para protegerse, sino contra héroes cuyos poderes podían rayar en los de un dios o el mismísimo diablo.

Ashe guardo el cuchillo de adamantium entre sus botas ya que lo iba a necesitar mientras ella y Bob cargaban sus armas, la chica no pudo evitar abrazar a la máquina que estuvo con ella desde pequeña

Sombra cargaba su metralleta de mano mientras estudiaba de nuevo el sistema de seguridad de industrias Stark, ella le dijo a sus compañeros que tenía un plan en el que no debían interferir ya que de esta forma podrían evitar ser perseguidos después, solo necesitaba que Iron Man cometiera un solo error para llevarlo a su ruina.

Por otro lado, Doomfist reforzó su guante de combate con la tecnología de los trajes de los guardias de la base mientras su compañera Moira estaba calibrando bien su arma para robar y dar energía, pese a no ser una luchadora, la idea de poder poner sus manos en la sangre de alguien con un suero para crear súper soldados la emocionaba y por eso haría una excepción.

Reaper cargaba sus escopetas mientras ponía en su pecho un cinturón de granadas de todo tipo y de munición explosiva, estaba a punto de hacer que su simbionte cubriera su cara, pero escucho a alguien venir.

\- ¿Qué deseas Amelia? Dijo Gabriel sin voltear.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? pregunto Widowmaker que se acercó más a él.

\- E estado en muchas misiones a tu lado se exactamente como te mueves. Dijo Reaper que ahora la miro de frente.

\- ¿Estás listo? Pregunto ella que cargo su rifle mientras escondía las balas de adamantium.

\- Siempre lo estoy, pero no creo que vinieras hacia mí por solamente. Dijo Reaper que se sorprende cuando su compañera lo vuelve a abrazar.

\- Prométeme que no pasara lo mismo que cuando peleaste con Hulk. Dijo Amelia en un tono preocupado en uno de sus raros momentos en que dejaba de ser fría

Widowmaker recordó como Reaper por protegerla del aplauso devastador de Hulk el término siendo llevado por la corriente y sin poder regenerarse, al recordar esa escena sentía que algo en su interior se rompía, no quería presenciar algo así de nuevo.

Reaper solo le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, no podía prometerle que no se pondría en peligro, pero si le podía jurar que ganaría la batalla de una forma u otra para no ver la misma expresión de sorpresa y tristeza de ella cuando pensó que murió.

\- Amelia, por mucho que me gustaría prometerte eso, es imposible, pero si te puedo jurar que no dejare que nadie me derrote, tengo una familia que proteger, todos son importantes para mí. Dijo Reaper que soltó el abrazo

Sin embargo de forma inconsciente tomo la mano de Widowmaker y la miro fijamente en señal de que lo que dijo lo cumpliría, sus caras parecían moverse por sí solas, ambos parecían querer mostrar más de cada uno y crear un lazo más haya de compañeros de equipo y amigos.

\- Reaper, estamos listos. Dijo Sombra desde un comunicador matando el momento

\- Eee, si yo y Amelia ya vamos, nos veremos en el hangar. Dijo Reaper que se separó bruscamente.

\- Si, ya vamos. Dijo Widowmaker algo triste por no poder hacer lo que iba a pasar.

\- No ahora, pero te prometo que cuando todo acabe y estemos más tranquilos, resolveremos este asunto. Dijo Gabriel que antes de ponerse su máscara de Simbionte le dio un beso en la frente a su compañera.

El One Above All se había ido del lugar no sin dejarles al equipo Talon algo para su misión, como todo esto era en el polo norte, les dio ropas invernales adaptadas a sus trajes originales.

Ashe vestía unas botas de piel con unos largos pantalones negros que no interrumpían su movilidad, debajo de su camisa blanca traía una chaqueta invernal negra y roja junto a unos guantes junto a su máscara de zorro para seguir en el anonimato.

Sombra por su parte se puso un antifaz negro ya que parecía ser que nadie se daba cuenta entre una persona que usaba gafas y otra que no, solo bastaba con algo insignificante para preservar tu identidad secreta, sus ropas eran las mismas salvo que por dentro había una capa de piel

Lo mismo aplicaba a Moira que se puso una máscara blanca de la opera junto a una boina, su cabello estaba suelto esta vez en lugar de parado junto a un abrigo negro que escondía su equipo.

Doomfist por otro lado usaba pantalones negros junto a una chaqueta invernal blanca sin mangas dejando expuesto su brazo mecánico así como se puso su máscara de diablo rojo.

Los únicos que no necesitaba ropa de invierno eran Reaper y Widowmaker, el primero porque su simbionte lo protegía de esas temperaturas y Amelia era de sangre fría, pero aun así la deidad les dejo abrigos que no desperdiciaron.

Para Reaper era una gabardina negra con piel dentro junto a una botas y guantes invernales, para Widowmaker era un abrigo morado que tenía debajo de su traje original, lo bueno es que ninguno de los trajes dificultaba la movilidad de todos.

Hulk y Sentry se adelantaron y se fueron volando y saltando hacia la base de los vengadores mientras que Talon estaba preparando un jet donde al parecer los científicos trajeron el cuerpo de Hulk pedazo a pedazo.

\- Bien equipo, esta será nuestra última misión por parte de este dios, nuestros enemigos tienen un poder que solo las mentes más brillantes en literatura podrían crear, si queremos la ventaja, hay que dividir y vencer, si derrotan a su oponente, ayuden a los demás, entendido. Dijo Reaper listo para pilotar la nave.

\- SIII. Dijeron todo el equipo Talon.

1 hora más tarde, base de los vengadores, polo norte:

Los vengadores se preparaban para la batalla más difícil en sus vidas, Hulk y Sentry al unir sus fuerzas sin duda era como el nombre de su dúo lo indicaba, la alianza mortal.

Talon había pensado que avisarles a sus enemigos que ambos seres irían tras de él era tonto, pero Ashe, Reaper y Doomfist no, ya que visto desde otra perspectiva, los vengadores estarían tan concentrados en la manera de lidiar contra ambos titanes que no pensaría o no tomarían en cuenta el apoyo de Talon.

Sombra se aseguró de que no pudieran comunicarse con ningún grupo de héroes, cosa que no hubiera logrado de no ser por el One Above All, dejando a los vengadores sin apoyo de los X men, la sociedad futura, los guardianes de la galaxia o incluso los defensores, estaban solos en esta lucha.

Otros miembros temporales como dr Stranger y Ghost Rider no estaban en esta pelea ya que cada uno tenía sus propios asuntos como el espíritu de la venganza y el hechicero supremo de la tierra

Tony ya tenía listo su nuevo modelo de Hulkbuster aunque también tenía listo el comando de activación de todas sus armaduras para usarlas en batalla, Tchalla tenía listo su traje de vibranium, aunque odia la decisión de seguir a Tony, lo que vio lo hizo cuestiona su propia moral.

Capitana Marvel acomodo sus guantes esperando la batalla que sin duda seria bestial, ella era la única con el poder para igualar a Sentry, lo que si tenía claro es que uno de ellos caería y moriría por la mano del otro y ella no estaba dispuesta a morir.

She Hulk estaba levantando pesas preparándose para el combate, por mucho que quisiera a su primo, lo que Tony les mostro era más grande que ella por lo que con todo el dolor en su alma tendría que poner sus lazos familiares a un lado.

El capitán América sin duda no se sentía cómodo con su decisión, estuvo en guerra y sabía que había veces que se tenían que tomar malas decisiones por el bien común, el espero nunca estar atrapado en un debate de ese tipo, pero ahora lo estuvo y podía entender porque algunos buenos generales siempre se lamentaban de sus decisiones.

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo todos ellos estaban nerviosos por la pelea que se venía.

\- Señor Stark, Hulk y Sentry están a solo 10 segundos de llegada. Dijo la inteligencia artificial Friday

En eso todos vieron que 2 destellos se estrellaron en medio de la nieve, revelando a Hulk que tenía una barba junto a un Sentry que tenía un mechón de cabello negro en su melena rubia, la ira en ambos era muy marcada pero permanecieron inmóviles, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

\- ¿Por qué no han atacado? Pregunto capitana Marvel con sus manos listas para atacar.

\- Parece que ya no son guiados por su ira, creo que ahora saben pensar en planes. Dijo Tchalla

\- OYE HULK, ¿NO NOS QUIERES ATACAR? Pregunto Tony esperando una negativa

\- CLARO QUE QUIERO ATACARTE MALDITO IDIOTA MANIPULADOR. Grito Hulk enojado pero manteniendo la calma.

\- Ustedes 2 están solos contra todos nosotros, los superamos en número. Dijo Carol tratando de sonar ruda.

\- Te equivocas danvers, esta vez, no vinimos solos, la alianza mortal también tiene amigos. Dijo Sentry de brazos cruzados mirando para arriba.

\- Señor Stark d tttasss kk****. Trato de decir Friday pero había interferencia

\- Interrumpimos a esta aburrida inteligencia artificial para anunciar que están por ser derrotados. Dijo Sombra que fue la culpable de bloquear a Friday unos segundos.

Discretamente en la base, Talon dejo a Sombra, Widowmaker y Bob adentro de la base mientras se preparaban para dejar la nave pilotada por Ashe.

\- Muy bien, es hora de la lucha, ya saben sus posiciones ¿preguntas? Pregunto Reaper reviendo dos

\- Solo tenemos 2 paracaídas y ¿Qué hacemos con la nave? pregunto Moira lista

\- Son para ti y Ashe, yo me bajo aquí, Doomfist sígueme cuando este a medio camino. Dijo Gabriel que salto del jet sin para caídas

En medio de la caída hizo que Venom deformara su cuerpo para que fuera una boca enorme, los vengadores se dieron cuenta tarde y vieron como el simbionte cayó sobre She Hulk mordiéndola pero rápidamente el atacante se hizo humo empezando así con el ataque.

\- Mueran, mueran, mueran. Dijo Reaper volviéndose humo para disparar contra sus enemigos.

Sabía perfectamente que ese ataque no les haría casi daño pero fue la distracción perfecta para que Doomfist también saltara y con la velocidad de la caída dar un poderoso golpe contra Black Panther causando un cráter.

El ataque sorpresa fue todo un éxito, Ashe vio todo esto por lo que se acomodó su sombrero y mando el jet en picada contra Iron Man para saltar junto con Moira dejando que el vehículo se estrellara contra Tony terminando a dentro de la base

Cuando Reaper se hizo visible tanto Thor como capitana Marvel iban a acabarlo pero el dios del trueno recibió un puñetazo de Hulk que estaba dispuesto a terminar con su vida con un último combate

Sentry que ahora tenía más consideración por los seres vivos le dio un gancho a Carol que la mando directo hacia el espacio donde podrían luchar sin lastimar a nadie

El capitán América se levantó luego de la sorpresa, iba a ir contra el líder de Talon pero un rápido disparo de Ashe hizo que sus planes se acabaran mientras Moira le quitaba lentamente su fuerza.

\- Solo tu contra nosotras, ¿crees que puedes con esto súper soldado? Dijo Moira con burla

\- No se quienes sean señoritas, pero no dejare que se salgan con la suya. Dijo el cap apuntado con su escudo deteniendo la absorción de la científica

\- Tu determinación no será suficiente. Dijo Ashe recargando su arma

Doomfist retrocedió después de su primer impacto pero como esperaba, no le hizo ningún daño pero si que pudo ver como en un punto de la base una figura de morado se posicionaba, debía mantener al rey ocupado.

\- Demuéstrame el poder que tienes para ser considerado un rey. Dijo el miembro de Talon con su puño listo

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque ayudan a Hulk? Pregunto la pantera sacando sus garras

\- Eso no te importa, pero mi nombre es Doomfist y ellos son mis compañeros de Talon. Dijo el luchador del grupo

Stark se quitó los restos del jet de encima y estaba por luchar contra Hulk pero Friday le dijo algo que lo dejo helado, la hacker que los estuvo atacando estaba en la base tratando de entrar al sistema para no solo robar sino exponer al mundo lo que los vengadores le hicieron a Hulk, no podía permitirlo, sería su ruina.

\- Vamos maldita cosa, funciona. Dijo la hacker mientras intentaba entrar al sistema pero Friday se lo estaba impidiendo

Sin embargo ella estaba actuando, ya que había dejado un pequeño dispositivo pen drive que solo se activaría cuando el plan que tenía funcionara, solo esperaba haber hecho bien sus cálculos.

Una puerta es derribada por Tony en su Hulkbuster y pudo encontrar a la hacker y a un robot de aspecto de vaquero, sombra solo lo saludo y empezó a correr por su vida dejando el ordenador de Friday pero con la primera parte de su plan completo.

Ella se montó en la cabeza de Bob para que este destruyera la pared y los 3 salieran al exterior para el combate, aunque Tony no podía creer que la hacker que los estuvo atormentando era esa chica.

\- ¿tú eres la hacker? No eras lo que tenía en mente. Dijo Iron Man algo sorprendido

\- Que, no esperabas que fuera una chica mexicana. Dijo Sombra con un tono burlón.

\- Bueno, da igual lo que pensara, debo asegurarme que lo que hayas descubierto no salga a la luz. Dijo Tony preparado mientras Bob tronaba sus nudillos

\- Mi trabajo es exponer la verdad y usarla para mis intereses, pero esta vez me asegurare de hacer una buena acción. Dijo Sombra que ya tenía listo su tele transportador y su arma.

Con Reaper:

La batalla ya había empezado y no había como retroceder ahora, Talon debía ganar esta batalla para ser libres del One Above All, She Hulk parecía enojada por el ataque sorpresa del líder de Talon y no dudo en tratar de embestirlo antes de que su enemigo se convirtiera en humo.

Reaper empezó a disparar con sus escopetas contra la mujer verde con ningún resultado más que hacerla enojar más, cuando se transformó en humo para atacar una vez más ella uso un aplauso como su primo.

Pero a diferencia de la primera vez este era más débil sumado a que Venom evito que las partículas se perdieran reconstruyendo el cuerpo de Gabriel para dar un puñetazo contra She Hulk usando el simbionte.

Cambio a la munición explosiva que empezó a hacer que su enemiga diera un salto y un golpe que lo desarmo para caer en la nieve sin armas.

Ella estaba por aplastarlo con sus puños pero Reaper lanzo una telaraña para recuperar una de sus escopetas y antes de ser aplastado disparo la munición explosiva en la cara de la chica verde que quedo segada el tiempo suficiente para que el líder de Talon escapara.

Este rápidamente recargo sus armas, pero opto por solo usar una y deformar su brazo en una espada en forma de guillotina alternando entre disparo y cortes pero nada parecía perforar la piel de la mujer que le dio un potente y duro golpe al pecho y mandarlo a estrellar contra un glaciar.

\- Maldita sea, sino fuera por tu ayuda, ese golpe me habría roto las costillas. Dijo Reaper parándose y eludiendo otro impacto de la mujer enojada

\- No la derrotaras a este paso, es más débil que Hulk, pero sigue siendo muy peligrosa. Dijo Venom desde la cabeza de Gabriel

\- Lo sé, creo que es hora de poner en marcha la horrible idea que tengo. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

Con los demás:

Hulk estaba peleando contra Thor con una enorme intensidad, esta vez ya no era una pelea por frenarse el uno al otro, sino que ambos estaban empeñados en matar al otro, por lo que esta sería la última batalla de uno de ellos.

El dios del trueno lanzaba con toda la potencia sus rayos contra el gigante verde que no se inmutaba ante esto, apenas si los sentía lo único que le hacía algo de daño eran los golpes de su martillo el cual no pensaba arrojar ya que su enemigo era capaz de frenarlo y no devolvérselo

\- Thor, hemos tenido esta pelea muchas veces, pero quieres que te cuente un secreto. Dijo Hulk que le dio un puñetazo al rostro mientras lo tenía inmovilizado con su otra mano

\- ¿Qué cosa? pregunto Thor llamando a su martillo

\- En todos nuestros encuentros, nunca use toda mi fuerza. Dijo el ser verde que notando las intenciones del dios lo tomo de la pierna y lo azoto múltiples veces en la nieve.

Luego de eso lo lanzo muy cerca de la base de los vengadores, ya no había ningún lazo de amistado, para Hulk todos los vengadores eran sus enemigos que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que lo encerraran y experimentaran con el de nuevo, pero como Thor era un guerrero, le daría eso, la muerte de un guerrero, algo que pudiera recordar después de la muerte.

Por lo que Hulk salto contra el dios que choco su martillo contra el puño provocando una tremenda onda de choque que hizo que Tchalla y Doomfist tuvieran que moverse

Para el rey de Wakanda, el miembro de Talon le hacía recordar al hombre mono solo que mucho más persistente, le había hecho muchísimos cortes en el pecho pero eso no parecía frenarlo, pero no podía quitarse la sensación que todo esto era una distracción

\- Sin duda tienes el poder para hacerte llamar rey, pero yo tengo una voluntad más grande. Dijo Doomfist que se volvió a levantar

\- No se quienes sean ustedes, pero no dejare que sigan avanzado, los detendremos.

\- ¿eso crees lindo gatito? Dijo con burla el miembro de Talon

Doomfist logro mantener inmóvil a la pantera con su guante mientras a lo lejos Widowmaker tenía en la mira al rey, solo tenía 2 disparos y debían ser precisos.

Amelia tenía a la pantera en la mira y disparo, pero para su mala suerte el rey se liberó del agarre de su compañero evitando que la bala diera en la cabeza, pero sí le dio en el pecho dejando sorprendido a Tchalla.

\- Un francotirador con balas de adamantium. Dijo la pantera negra que encontró la ubicación de Widowmaker

\- Adiós al factor sorpresa. Dijo la asesina profesional que tuvo que descolgarse de su ubicación para ir al combate de frente.

\- No te preocupes, te aseguro que nuestra presa no se va escapar. Dijo Doomfish notando la herida en el pecho de su enemigo.

\- Espero que tengas razón. Dijo Amelia cambiando de munición y guardando la última bala

Tchalla ataco a los 2 usando unas dagas de vibranium, una fue a parar en el pecho de Doomfist, otra en su guante y la última que tenía la intención de clavarse en la frente de Widowmaker solo destruyo su visor

Moira podía ver de primera mano el poder del vibranium ya que ese escudo anulaba su capacidad de absorber energía dejando a Ashe sola que estaba luchando con una pequeña escopeta de mano y el cuchillo de adamantium logro hacer algunos daños en el escudo

La vaquera sí que podía decir que este hombre era un súper soldado, era bastante hábil en el combate por lo que su mejor arma para luchar era su astucia y la bala que podía destruir el escudo, solo necesitaba que Moira lo debilitara solo un poco para poder hacer su jugada

Mientras que en el espacio Sentry y capitana Marvel no se detenían en ningún momento para descansar en esta batalla que estaba provocando poderosos destellos cósmicos que hacían que el espacio se sacudiera.

Cada impacto de sus puños hacia que todo el espacie se estremeciera por el poder del hombre con el poder de un millón de soles explotando y la mujer de poderes cósmicos, ella todavía estaba resentida por su última pelea pero esta vez lo derrotaría aunque muriera en el proceso.

\- Ya basta Sentry, eras un héroe, no tienes que hacer esto. Dijo Carol disparando un rayo de sus manos

\- Te equivocas, lo que pasara hoy debe hacerse, el verdadero cambio empieza con su caída. Dijo Sentry cuyo ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso

De un golpe Sentry fue enviado a la luna, donde su enemiga lo golpeo repetidas veces en la cara sin hacerle daño, hasta el que tomo su puño y le susurro.

\- Yo ahora estoy completo y nada me detendrá, ni siquiera tú. Dijo Sentry que de un puñetazo mando a Carol de nuevo a la tierra

Ya en la tierra:

Sombra y Bob no la estaban teniendo fácil, sin duda esa armadura Hulkbuster no era un asunto para reírse, Tony no solo se concentraba en atacarlos sino que estaba analizándolos a ambos, notando que el omnico podía ser hackeado mientras la chica tenía un implante en su cerebro que él pensó que podía usarlo en su contra

De un momento a otro tomo el control de Bob que atrapo a Sombra entre sus manos, con ella inmovilizada Stark logro hackear su implante que para su sorpresa este hizo un corto circuito dándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza a la hacker que se tiro al suelo.

\- Lo siento jovencita, pero no hay nadie como yo cuando se trata de tecnología. Dijo Tony pero noto algo raro

Su enemiga se estaba levantando lentamente pero se estaba riendo mientras el implante seguía humeando, Tony no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, le había dado la victoria a Sombra y ni siquiera lo sabía todavía.

Flash back:

Todo el equipo de Talon estaba en el jet camino asi la base de los vengadores, estaban nerviosos pero su compañera hacker les dijo que estuvieran tranquilos, lo lograrían lo que hizo que Ashe preguntara él porque estaba tan segura.

\- Si salimos vivos de pelear contra Hulk podremos con esto, además estoy esperando a que Stark ponga en marcha mi plan maestro, miren esto. Dijo sombra mostrando en una pantalla el sistema de seguridad de Tony

\- ¿Qué son esas manchas negras? ¿es cosa tuya? Pregunto Widowmaker

\- Si, cada vez que me cole a su sistema deje unos pequeños virus escondidos, mis ataques constantes no fue solo para meter más de estos, sino para que no se percaten hasta que sea tarde, necesitan un comando de activación, un virus que los activara a todos y me dará el completo acceso. Dijo Sombra orgullosa

\- ¿un virus? Pregunto Reaper

\- Ven este implante en mi cabeza, era para mejorar mis capacidades de hacker, pero con el tiempo supere a este objeto quedando solo como un adorno, pero, me asegure que pareciera que este pegado a mi cerebro, el virus está aquí, si alguien trata de hackerme, liberara el virus en su sistema. Dijo sombra con orgullo

\- Entonces, eres consiente que no puedes derrotar a Stark pero le harás creer que te derroto cuando en realidad él te dio la victoria, sí que eres lista. Dijo Reaper poniendo su mano en su hombro

\- Gracias, aprendí del mejor. Dijo la hacker dándole un pequeño abrazo al que veía como su padre adoptivo

Fin del flash back

Sombra rápidamente de un movimiento de su mano recupero el control de Bob que se enojó y golpeo al millonario, cuando se impulso para devolver el impacto, la hacker paso por debajo de sus piernas y toco una pierna infectándola.

En menos de 1 minuto tony perdio el control del hulkbuster y fue expulsado por lo que tuvo que ordenar otra armadura, esta vez la de nano maquinas pero para su sorpresa y horror vio algo que lo hizo lamentarse de su decisión de tratar de hacker a la chica

Una enorme parte de sus armaduras, entre ellas la máquina de guerra, el Thor buster Hulkbuster entre otras fueron hackeadas y ahora estaban al servicio de la hacker de Talon.

\- Este es el comienzo del fin Stark. Dijo Sombra y de una orden de su mano todas las armaduras se lanzaron al ataque.

Con Reaper:

El líder de Talon estaba teniendo problemas para derrotar a She Hulk, era como Banner, su pie era casi impenetrable por lo que sin muchas alternativas y diciéndole a Venom que se preparara se lanzó al ataque para hacer algo que nunca en su vida intento.

Lo primero que hizo fue que la gigante se tragara una granada de gas y otra de incendio, ninguna la lastimo pero su que la hizo enojar tanto que pego un grito ensordecedor, cosa que era lo que Reaper quería.

\- AHORA

Rápidamente el líder da Talon se transformó en humo y con gran velocidad se metió dentro de su enemiga que se conmociono por lo que paso, su enemigo ahora estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

She Hulk empezó a golpearse a ella misma para que Reaper saliera pero era inútil, el no saldría hasta acabarla, en poco tiempo ella sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo y pudo verlo, eran pequeñas agujas de simbionte perforando su piel desde adentro

\- Debo…matarte. Dijo Reaper desde el cuerpo de su enemiga

Poco a poco más partes de Venom empezaron a causar estragos en el cuerpo de la mujer, primero hizo pedazos una de sus manos para luego dejarla ciega haciendo que el simbionte devorara sus ojos, la escena era grotesca y digna de cualquier película gore.

Reaper manipulo el simbionte para que lentamente abriera el estómago de su enemiga y poder salir cubierto de sangre verde y viseras, pero debía asegurarse que She Hulk muriera por lo que deformo una mano para que fuera una boca que devoro el corazón de su enemiga y luego le abrió la cabeza para disparar todos sus cargadores contra el cerebro.

Reaper estaba sumamente agotado que necesitaba tomar unos momentos aire para procesar lo que hizo, la mato, uno de los seres más fuertes dentro de estos héroes cayo por su mano, pero no era el momento para celebrar, debía continuar su misión, aún quedaban presas que cazar.

\- Aquí Reaper, She Hulk fue eliminada ¿Quién necesita mi respaldo? Pregunto el líder de Talon desde un comunicador

Esa noticia de su líder lleno de confianza a todos, si Reaper pudo derrotar a esa mujer verde, ellos podían contra sus enemigos, Ashe fue la que pidió el refuerzo mientras apuñalaba el escudo múltiples veces con su cuchillo.

Doomfist y Widowmaker durante su pelea contra la pantera negra se dieron cuenta que la fortaleza del rey además de su armadura era su agilidad sobre humana que superaba a la de la asesina profesional.

Amelia tomo las dagas de vibranium y las uso para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, no era su especialidad pero estaba esperando el momento perfecto para realizar su ataque final, solo un disparo, era todo lo que tenía

Tchalla no tenía problemas contra ellos pero debía admitir que eran muy persistentes en su modo de luchar, debía darles crédito por ello, pero era el momento de acabar

Doomfist entendiendo eso le pidió a su compañera las dagas que junto a la que tenía atascada en su brazo robótico, se las puso en su otra mano libre para sujetarlas en forma de garras ahora pudiendo atacar con ambas manos

La pantera sabía que la francotiradora era su mayor preocupación por lo que logro embestirla y darle un potente corte con sus garras provocando que su abrigo se dañara, su cabello quedara suelo en una larga melena azulada mientras caía al suelo.

El rey pensó que la había matado ya que no podía sentir el latido de su corazón pero todavía debia preocuparse de Doomfist que parecía indiferente ante lo que paso, pero se lo veía molesto

Después de muchos impactos la pantera logro destruir la prótesis cibernética dejando al hombre con sus dos manos desnudas para seguir peleando, aunque la pelea ya había acabado por un rápido movimiento.

Un fuerte disparo fue todo lo que se escuchó, la pantera volteo para ver que Widowmaker seguía viva, para ella no era difícil hacer que su corazón simulara que dejaba de latir, por lo que aprovecho que pensó que estaba muerta para acabar la pelea.

La bala parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras perforaba el vibranium en la cabeza del rey hasta que logro perforar su cerebro y traspasar el otro lado, Tchalla tenía una cara de sorprendido debajo de su máscara que fue la última mientras caía de rodillas mientras la vida lo abandonaba

\- La…..pantera…..esta neutralizada, la bala pudo contra él. Dijo Amelia jadeando mientras miraba la herida en su pecho que se dejó hacer.

\- Gran trabajo los dos, reunámonos con Ashe y para ir por sombra. Dijo Reaper que en este momento estaba pasando cerca de Hulk

\- Reaper, veo que lograste matar a mi prima, ¿espero que no se te olvide lo que me prometiste? Dijo Hulk azotando al dios del trueno que quedó impactado ante la noticia.

\- Yo cumplo mis promesas, tú tendrás tu venganza contra Stark. Dijo el asesino que se desvaneció en una nube de humo

Thor al saber que She Hulk fue derrotada y asesinada por ese simple humano de humo lo lleno de ira que descargo contra el gigante verde que se dio cuenta, ahora solo atacaba por ira, ya no pensaba sus movimientos.

Hulk se cansó de todo esto por lo que agarro de la mano al dios y le torció la mano donde traía su martillo y lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, el miedo que siente alguien cuando sabe que morirá.

\- Peleaste bien Thor, desearía que las cosas no terminaran así, pero esto es algo que debe hacerse, espero que en el Valhala no me tengas rencor.

Con eso dicho, el gigante verde cerro sus puños en un golpe de mazo que destruyo la cabeza del dios, una muerte que pudo ser sentida en Asgard causando que Odin sintiera un estremecimiento y un profundo dolor, había perdido a su hijo

El capitán América empezó a ser abrumado, Talon se estaba reagrupando no podía detener todos sus golpes pero ese fue el momento de Ashe para su jugada, cargo la última de las bala de vibranium y mientras el cap trataba de no ser aplastado por Doomfist ella disparo disparo.

Él se defendió con su escudo pero el daño que la vaquera hizo en el centro de su escudo lo debilito por lo que la bala destruyo el símbolo de justicia en 2 mientas la bala perforo parte de su cuello.

\- Aunque….nos maten…siempre abra vengadores. Dijo el cap en sus últimos momentos

\- Lo sabemos, es por ello que deben morir, ustedes deben caer para que otras personas vengan y no cometan sus errores. Dijo Reaper aunque cubierto de sangre.

Moira no perdió tiempo y dreno hasta la última gota de energía del capitán América que posteriormente distribuyo en todos para recuperarse de sus heridas, Widowmaker, Doomfist y Reaper se recuperaron al igual que ella y Ashe.

Cuando vieron que del cielo caía un cometa, sabían que era su señal para ir con Sombra la cual estaba teniendo una pelea pareja, empezó a manipular las mejores armaduras de Tony tratando de entender su tecnología mientras este recuperaba algunas pero era difícil ya que Sombra tenía el control de su sistema, y pero aun, todas las pruebas que lo incriminaban a él y los vengadores

Del cielo cayo Sentry aplastando a Capitana Marvel que estaba en un estado deplorable pero en un ataque a la desesperada canalizo todo su poder cósmico en sus manos para lanzar un rayo al rostro del rubio

Eso solo lo hizo enojar pero ella siguió hasta que Sentry la tomo de las muñecas y se las rompió seguido de eso le di un rodillazo al rostro para finalmente tomarla del cuello y repetir una muerte horrible que le hizo a un dios cuando el todavía no estaba completo

De un rápido movimiento la partió por la mitad dejando que sus órganos cayeran en la fría nieve mientras la mujer más poderosa moría ante alguien que la supero solo aceptando su oscuridad, pero todavía faltaba alguien más.

Tony estaba impactado, una sola chica logro superarlo, cada vez que recuperaba una armadura ella se aseguraba de destruirla, todo se fue al diablo cuando Bob le dio un impulso para que saltara sobre él y le tocara el pecho.

Con ese solo movimiento, la hacker empezó a tomar el control del traje y el hombre de acero no tuvo otra alternativa que escapar pero para su sorpresa estaba rodeado y fue tomado de las piernas.

\- Todos tus aliados han sido eliminados Stark, solo quedas tú. Dijo Hulk que tenía al millonario.

\- Hulk ellos mataron a tus amigos. Dijo Tony tratando de que Banner respondieran

\- Ustedes no son mis amigos, solo fui un conejillo de indias. Dijo el gigante verde ejerciendo más fuerza para romperle las piernas

\- 10 minutos Stark. Dijo Sombra, Hulk y Sentry no entendieron pero Talon si

\- 10 minutos es el tiempo que le queda de vida, no solo vamos a destruirte físicamente Stark, acabaremos con todo tu legado e imagen. Dijo Reaper.

Sombra que tenía pleno acceso a todos los servidores de industrias Stark tenía el acceso absoluto a satélites, teléfonos y todo medio de comunicación, sabía que en cuanto iniciara la transmisión la sacarían del sistema pero esta sería la revelación del año.

En menos de un minuto, cada teléfono, televisor y computadora recibió el emblema de la chica alrededor del mundo esta era su mayor hazaña y cada héroe, villano y civil lo presencio al ver a la hacker con su antifaz.

\- Hola planeta tierra, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Sombra y estos son mis amigos Reaper, Widowmaker, the witch (Moira), Doomfist, Bob y Ashe. Dijo la chica apuntando su pantalla holográfica al equipo

Todo el mundo se quedó impactado cuando vieron a Hulk y Sentry que lucían completamente diferentes a como los recordaban pero no entendían porque sujetaban a Tony Stark

\- Bueno gente, como una hacker yo busco la verdad, por más grave y horrible que sea debe saberse, los Vengadores, sus héroes, no son quienes decían ser, ¿no me creen? Tengo pruebas que no pueden ser negadas con nada, los reto a comprobarlo después. dijo Sombra.

\- no lo hagas, no entienden lo importante de esto. Dijo Tony mientras miraba como la chica iba a difundirlo todo.

\- Oooo, estas asustado de que la gente sepa todo, si yo oprimo este botón, todos lo sabrán.

\- Tony Stark, solo llevo 2 semanas en este mundo y solo puedo decirte esto, viviste como héroe y morirás como un villano, nosotros somos villanos pero que deseamos hacer lo correcto a nuestro modo. Dijo Reaper mirando a su equipo

\- Hazlo. Dijo Hulk

\- Uy, se me escapo el botón, y tu reputación será destruida en 3, 2, 1. Dijo Sombra y de esta manera el mundo entero pudo ver la verdad que fue extremadamente dura para algunas personas.

Lo que si estaba muy claro es que nada volvería a ser igual después de Hoy y Tony Stark mientras esperaba su muerte recordó todo lo que paso y lo llevo a este punto.

Omake: ¿Qué paso ayer versión oficina?

Mientras el mercenario bocón se despertó de golpe en el sofá de la chica ardilla tapado por una manta mientras recordaba los planes de dominación mundial de las ardillas las cuales en este preciso momento lo miraban fijamente haciéndole un gesto de que lo matarían.

-Yo los matare a ustedes primero ardillas iluminatis y luego hare chimichangas con ustedes.

En eso el ambiente se pone pacífico y todos se hacen los desentendidos cuando aparece la chica ardilla que recién se despertó usando ropa interior rosa y una playera gris lo que hizo que Deadpool gritara en su mente reclamando a los autores que dejen de incitarlo a la Zoofilia con un ser tan puro como la chica de cola esponjada.

-Bueno hoy está lloviendo y no hay nada que hacer así que veremos otra película, veremos ¿Qué paso ayer? Pregunto la chica ardilla sentada en el sofá.

-Error, es que paso ayer pero de la oficina y bar, al parecer esos huesudos y su grupo terminaron de hacer algo y terminaron ebrios. Dijo Deadpool deseando saber que les paso a esos 2 autores.

Al reproducir la película se decía, esta película se basó en hechos reales bajo la advertencia que si algún día conoces a una chica llamada Demencia nunca la dejes cerca de tu cerveza.

El argumento de la película es que los autores con sus asistentes celebraban el aniversario de uno de los fics, en este caso el de bleach z por lo que había una fiesta en el bar donde la subordinada de Black Hat solo por molestar adultero las bebidas de todos y terminaron poniendo el infierno de cabeza.

Habían revivido a los trapitos que cazaron por error y ahora debían matarlos de nuevo, la mayoría despertó en ropa interior o se había acostado con alguien como el caso del vasto lord de pelo naranja que tuvo demasiada acción con Sombra en la bodega de la comida del bar.

Super boy prime que le tenía fobia a los payasos despertó vestido como uno desmayándose y viendo que había gastado todo su salario en repelente para payasos que se trataban de pasteles de creman que fueron comidas los el enjambre de Kerrigan.

-PORQUE ME PERSIGUE LA DESGRACIA. Grito el super man loco saliendo al exterior

-VAMOS A SER AMIGOS. Dijo un payaso que habia llegado con unos amigos.

-No mames, crearon una plaga de payasos asesinos y ni se dieron cuenta, lo que hace el alcohol con algunos. Dijo Deadpool riéndose por la desgracia de los autores

-Hay….mi cabeza…que hicimos anoche?. Pregunto Kaiser notando que despertó en el suelo con la asistente de su mejor amigo con poca ropa

-Espero que no pasara nada, porque si no el y Claire se enojaran. Dijo Sam que despertó con la neko encima de el.

-Según esto, esta película estaba siendo un éxito de venta en los fics overmarvel, la facción shinigami y el heredero de la ira, debemos verla porque dice que nos encantara. Dijo la chica ardilla que de la nada le aparecieron unos lentes negros y un sombrero

Mientras la mayoría del bar estaba intentado encontrar sus ropas, resulta que había ocurrido otro problema, uno de los hombres del bar o la oficina en una relación amorosa lo hizo con otra pero no vieron quien era en los videos de anoche.

-Prime si me entero que fuiste tu, te mandare un payaso con un globo de kriptonita negra. Dijo una molesta Nova con ira.

-Hay no, hay no estamos muertos sino hacemos algo. Dijo Retko completamente aterrada y en ropa interior.

-¿Qué te pasa? Luces como si hubiéramos hecho algo muy malo. Dijo Jaina que por alguna razón desconocida despertó usando las ropas de Raven, la chica despertó con las de Yennefer y la bruja estaba con la ropa de la archimaga.

-Demonios, yo esperaba ver pechos, ¿Qué clase de mal resaca es esa? Pregunto Deadpool

-Según lo que veo, además de lo que ya hicimos, revivimos héroes del infierno, los princesos se escaparon y lo peor, grafiteamos la casa y oficina de lord black hat. Dijo Sombra en ropa interior morada con ichigo que solo traía sus pantalones ambos muy rojos por lo que hicieron

-Mejor, pero estoy insatisfecho. Dijo Deadpool y algunas de las ardillas iluminatis estuvieron de acuerdo

-De acuerdo, nos dividiremos y buscaremos pistas para saber que diablos hicimos, buscaremos a los princeso y los trapos , dejaremos para el final lo que hicimos en la casa de nuestro amo y señor del mal. Dijo Monika asustada.

-Le pondré pausa, ahora debemos dar los avances. Dijo la chica ardilla con ropas de dross aun.

¿en que momento te volviste perturbadora? Pregunto Deadpool que para no quedarse atrás estaba disfrazado de Chucky por arte de magia de los autores.

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio

Hola soy Tony, como es posible que todo haya llegado a esto, pase de una gran vida a caer en la desgracia, ¿acaso escucharlo fue mi peor error?

Pepper: ¿tony, que te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma

El millonaria parecía caminar por paraje oscuro y desolador con una melodía espantosa retumbando en su cabeza mis miraba a una persona que nunca vio en su vida pero parecía liberar maldad pura

¿?: hablemos de cosas como negocios, dinero y…

Deadpool: NO EL SUSPENSO, el siguiente episodio de over marvel morir como héroe o vivir como villano parte 1

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN


	7. Chapter 7

Over Marvel capítulo 6: morir como héroe o vivir como villano parte 1

No soy un monstruo.

-quien diría que mi vida terminaría de esta forma

No soy un monstruo.

-Simplemente trataba de mantener a mi mundo a salvo

No soy un monstruo.

-ponerle una armadura y así mantenerla protegida

No soy un monstruo.

-y mis amigos también creían que me había vuelto loco al hacer lo que hacía, pero cuando supieron lo que está por venir, todo cambio y se pusieron de mi lado. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que se dieran cuenta de porque lo hice nada de esto estaría pasando

No soy un monstruo.

-pero ahora todo se termina con alguien a quien, si lo admito maltrate para mis planes, pero todo fue para protegerlos a todos he incluso a el mismo, pero ahora el está a punto de matarme.

NO SOY UN MONSTRUO.

Pero todo se termina aquí, tal vez nunca debí haberle hecho caso a ese hombre, sabía que era malvado desde el principio pero me mostró una verdad que ni yo mismo podía ignorar.

NO SOY UN MONSTRUO.

Qué habría hecho cualquiera de ustedes si supiera que mañana van a venir a matarte, Si supieras que alguien que ya te intentó matar una vez regresara y tratara de terminar el trabajo, no tomarías las medidas que sean necesarias para evitarlo.

NO SOY UN MONSTRUO.

Y mientras oigo el discurso de todos mis pecados, dado por una jovencita la cual apenas conozco y que se ha encargado de hacer mi vida imposible, solamente me queda ver cómo el gigante verde me toma con su gigantesco brazo y está a punto de darme un golpe definitivo. y solamente me queda cerrar los ojos recordando cómo llegué acá.

NOOO SOOOYYY UUUUNNN MONSTRUOOOOO.

Un mes atrás:

-señor Stark el nuevo prototipo de armadura está casi listo. Dijo la Inteligencia artificial llamada Friday ensamblando el nuevo modelo de armadura

-muy bien Friday, Ahora dime cuál es la agenda del día, que no recuerdo nada después de los tragos que tome con los muchachos anoche, y recuérdame de no volver a retar a Thor en un concurso de tragos. Dijo el multimillonario Playboy filántropo mejor conocido como Tony Stark, que se encontraba muy desaliñado por la noche de fiesta que tuvo con Los Vengadores

-claro señor Stark hoy tiene una cita temprano con un inversionista extranjero, más tarde tendrá una reunión con el joven Peter Parker para ver lo de las mejoras de su traje, y por la noche tendrá una cena con la señorita Pepper Potts.

-Cancela la reunión con el inversionista Friday, tengo mejores cosas en que ocuparme. Dijo el hombre de hierro sobándose la cabeza, ya que se había quedado dormido en su oficina.

-Pero señor el InVeRsIoNiStA ya se encuentra dentro del edificio. Respondió la Inteligencia artificial con un ligero problema en su comando de voz.

-vaya qué extraño, creo que te tengo que hacer algunas mejoras Friday, y lo del inversionista no es tan importante y Pepper se puede encargar de eso otro día. Hijo Tony mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su oficina, pero notó que las puertas Se cerraron frente de él y viernes empezaba a tener más fallas.

-53ñ0® $t rk l3 p!d0 p0® £ √0® t!3nd L !n√3®5!0n!5t . Dijo la Inteligencia artificial con una Clara falla en su sistema Pero lo extraño era que se escuchaba con miedo al hablar.

Las puertas no se lograban abrir de ninguna forma ya que Friday las había atascado, y todos los aparatos se comenzaron a prender y apagar sin control, mientras Friday repetía el mensaje

-53ñ0® $t rk l3 p!d0 p0® £ √0® t!3nd L !n√3®5!0n!5t , p0® £ √0®.

-Friday activa el protocolo rider. Exclamo Tony mientras el edificio entero se apagó y después de unos segundos volvió a encenderse.

**Esto es extraño, ese protocolo no debió haberse activado a menos de que allá un entre sobrenatural tan poderoso como Mephisto o Dormammu en el edificio**. Pensó Tony mientras salía de su oficina pensando que uno de ellos o algo peor estaba atacando su edificio.

Stark al salir rápidamente de su oficina noto que cada aparato electrónico que tuviera una bocina comenzó a emitir un ruido, una frecuencia que solo iba en aumento con cada paso que daba mientras solo podía taparse los oídos y tratar de no escucharla ya que sentía que esta perforaba sus oídos, pero las cosas se calmaron cuando le ordeno a viernes apagar cada aparato del edificio.

-Y ahora qué diablillo se le habrá olvidado a Ruddy por tanto tequila que se tomó anoche. Dijo el hombre de hierro tratando de guardar la calma.

Pero cuando Stark se acercó a un trabajador de su oficina para preguntarle si no notaba algo extraño en el edificio, este en lugar de darle una respuesta abrió por completo su boca emitiendo el mismo ruido que causaban los aparatos.

Y no solo este hombre si no todo los empleados comenzaron a rodear a Tony haciendo el sonido, causando que el hombre de hierro se fuera corriendo de ahí para evitar lastimar a estas personas

Stark corrió por todos los pasillos siendo perseguido por sus empleados, que parecía que sus rostros y extremidades se deformaban más y más, pareciendo unas versiones humanas de sus trajes.

y cuando logró llegar a la recepción vio a la persona que tanto Friday insistió que quería que viera.

Tony suponía que él era la verdadera amenaza ya que Friday no dejaba de pedirle que atendiera esta persona, pero lo que vio no era para nada algún ente sobrenatural o una catástrofe, sino una persona muy bien vestida, con ropas tan o más caras que las que traía Tony, mirada arrogante y una cierta incomodidad al estar cerca de él.

Tony se sentía extrañado e incómodo, tenía la sensación que algo lo estuviera amenazando, y la incomodidad era tanta que pensó en atacar a esta persona que lo continuaba viendo con su sonrisa fantasmal. Y de manera inconsciente el hombre de hierro se colocó uno de sus guantes repulsores levantando poco a poco el brazo para apuntar a esta persona que camino hacia el sin ninguna preocupación.

Todo alrededor de Tony parecía extraño, la recepción y todos los trabajadores incluso afuera del edificio era bizarro, estando solo el con esta extraña persona que con cada paso que daba todo se deformaba.

Stark se encontraba tan tenso que no podía cerrar los ojos, pero en el momento en que lo hizo para parpadear ocurrió algo, el hombre de hierro dejó de estar en la recepción de su edificio para estar en la bodega subterránea donde guardaba todas sus armaduras.

-Maldición, Qué pasó, Friday sácame de aquí ahora mismo. Gritaba el hombre de hierro pero en lugar de que la Inteligencia artificial le hiciera caso, la computadora creyó que era una más de las armaduras comenzando a sacarlo de la bodega viendo que en lugar de armadura salían puros clones de el mismo gritando y peleando en sus prisiones por ser liberados.

Tony no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero comprendió al instante cuando vio a una de sus tantas armaduras programando a Friday para qué se ensamblar alrededor de Tony como si él fuera la armadura.

Los brazos mecánicos comenzaron a destrozar el cuerpo de Stark, rayos comenzaron a perforar su piel de forma precisa para que fuera acorde al cuerpo de la armadura.

Y entre en medio de gritos de dolor y sufrimiento los brazos robóticos comenzaron a agarrar cada parte mutilada de él, comenzando a ponerla encima de la armadura, dejando Por último el rostro de Stark que continuaba gritando.

Todo ese terrible escenario acabo cuando Stark cerró los ojos una vez más, pero la agonía continuaba ya que regresó a la recepción teniendo en frente de el a esta persona que estaba aún más cerca de él, y ya no solamente le causaba esa sensación de incomodidad sino de también de miedo y muerte.

-Maldición Robbie que dejaste entrar al edificio. Dijo Stark con terror en sus palabras y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, ahora teniendo el cuerpo de Mister fantástico el cual se encontraba trastornado y con una apariencia decrépita, viendo hacia un portal el cual no mostraba sino a los Beyonders viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole una realidad más allá de lo que él comprendía o entendía, mostrándole el caos, la destrucción, la matanza y el sufrimiento qué se debía de hacer antes de la creación de algo nuevo

Y volteando a ver a su alrededor noto que estaba acompañado por Susan, Ben y Johnny que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que él, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Susan comenzó a gritar de forma histérica mirando al portal, el cual un Beyonders estaba cargando un rayo de energía apuntando a los 4. El hombre de hierro trató de proteger a toda la familia de Reed pero el rayo fue más rápido que el matándolos al instante.

Pero el ataque no se detuvo hay y continuo destruyéndolo todo, todo lo que alguna vez amo Stark vio como moría frente a sus ojos, los vengadores, Pepper, Peter su mundo todo moría con solo un simple rayo de energía, y completamente impotente vio como otro de los Beyonders estaba apuntándole para matarlo a él con otro rayo.

Y en el momento en el que la entidad atacó destruyendo a Tony por completo, este pudo ver cómo una vez más los Beyonders planeaban destruir toda la existencia.

Pero Stark una vez más abrió los ojos despertando de golpe y estando en su oficina viendo que nada había pasado.

-Señor Stark se encuentra bien, su ritmo cardíaco se acelera. Dijo Friday al hombre de acero que se encontraba en la misma posición que antes de despertar la última vez

-¿Los Vengadores Cómo están todos, cómo está Pepper y el niño, que tan crítico es el daño del planeta? Preguntó Tony de forma histérica a la Inteligencia artificial

-señor A qué se refiere todo está bien.

-Espera estoy otra vez en la oficina que es lo que está pasando. Viernes activa el protocolo Rider. Pidió Tony de forma frenética pero la Inteligencia artificial se negó ya que ése protocolo sólo se activaba cuando había un ataque de un ser sobrenatural

-¿Pero que paso viernes?

-señor solamente tuvo una fiesta con Los Vengadores anoche.

-Y qué hay con el inversionista se encuentra ya en la recepción.

-Señor el inversionista lo verá esta noche, ahora tiene una reunión con el joven Peter Parker y más tarde tendrá una comida con la señorita Pepper Potts.

-Espera no, la reunión con el inversionista es en la mañana

-Disculpe señor pero la reunión es esta noche, ¿señor se encuentra bien? Preguntó viernes algo extrañada por la actitud de Tony.

-Sí, sí. Sí lo estoy tal vez solamente fueron los Tragos de anoche. Dijo el hombre de hierro Pero ese sueño Tan vivido que tuvo con ese hombre y las alucinaciones, pero en especial la que tuvo con los Beyonders lo tenían aterrorizado.

-Señor creo que ya lo está esperando en la recepción El joven Peter.

-Dile que en unos minutos bajó que me espere un poco.

Y con lo dicho por Tony se fue alistando para ver a Peter, pero en su mente no podía sacar ninguna de las escenas que vivió en carne propia.

Y después de unos minutos el hombre de hierro fue con el joven araña el cual se encontraba muy emocionado de estar otra vez con el hombre a quien admiraba tanto.

-Hola señor Stark lamento molestarlo todo el tiempo con lo de mi traje pero aún no me acostumbro a usar la araña de hierro, y quería ver si me podía dar algunos trucos o enseñarme un poco. Pidió Peter mejor conocido por su alias supe heroico como Spiderman.

-Descuida niño, yo también al principio no sabía usar Mi traje pero es cuestión de que te acostumbres. Dijo Tony mientras se masajeaba la cabeza ya que tenía una gran cruda por los tragos sumado a la pesadilla que tuvo.

-Vaya señor se ve que se divirtió mucho con los Vengadores anoche, mis amigos y yo hemos querido tener fiestas así pero nunca terminan bien, en especial para mí. Exclamó Peter con una gota de sudor cómica que resbalaba de su frente.

-Si tu tía me contó que te peleaste con tu novia, porque se enteró de que tuviste una noche loca con una chica con vestido de gato.

-No no no es verdad solamente Felicia y yo nos besamos no es lo que todos creen, pero Mary Jane se molestó y ya no quiso volver a verme nunca más. Exclamó el chico araña triste por lo que pasó pero pensando que ahora podría salir con Felicia aunque en realidad ella quería a Spiderman, no a Peter Parker.

-Bueno niño solo te diré que la correcta llegará en su momento, hasta entonces puedes divertirte con las que vayas conociendo. Dijo Tony con una leve sonrisa tratando de alejar los pensamientos de lo que vio

-Bueno señor no sé qué decir, pero... lo noto extraño como si algo le estuviera molestando,¿ ocurrió algún problema? Preguntó Peter que podía notar la clara tención en la mirada de Stark.

-No niño no pasa nada pero mejor regresa mañana hoy no me siento muy bien.

Esa respuesta dejó muy intrigado a Peter y un poco desilusionado, pero decidió hacer caso y marcharse.

-Heee, bu... bueno que tenga buen día señor Stark. Respondió Peter algo desanimado por que no logro hacer alguna mejora a la araña de hierro, pero lo que más le intrigaba era la mirada de angustia en el rostro del señor Stark

Pero no le tomó mucha importancia y decidió marcharse poniéndose la araña de hierro, ya que de hace unos meses atrás empezó a usarla y dejó su traje tan característico.

-Friday cuida a ese niño, no quiero que nada malo le pase. Dijo Tony un tanto serio haciendo que la Inteligencia artificial estuviera rastreando a Peter a todo lugar a donde fuera.

-Señor quiere que haga lo mismo con la señorita Pepper.

-Sí, y no sólo a Pepper quiero que estés vigilando a todo el mundo Friday, y quiero que hackes el edificio Baxter.

-Pero señor no creo que eso le agradé mucho a Mister Fantástico.

-No te preocupes por el, toda su familia está en una expedición en otro universo, se llevaron hasta a los niños, así que el edificio va a estar desprotegido. Dijo Tony un tanto serio dirigiéndose a su siguiente cita.

Después de lo que le pidió a Friday el hombre de hierro fue a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de todo Nueva York, donde su muy hermosa prometida lo estaba esperando molesta ya que llegaba casi una hora tarde.

-Tony no tienes ni idea de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar te estado esperando una hora.

-De echo Faltan 5 minutos para que sea la hora. Respondió Tony intentando tener el humor que es tan característico de él pero su rostro decía otra cosa.

-Por dios Tony qué te pasó parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Tal vez sí vi uno Pepper Pero bueno vamos a comer. Dijo Tony arreglándose la ropa que aún seguía sucia por la fiesta de anoche.

Este debió haber sido uno de los momentos más románticos de la pareja, pero en lugar de eso fue todo lo contrario ya que Tony empezó a pedir mucha bebida, haciéndole recordar a Pepper como años atrás Tony se había perdido en el alcohol y cometió muchos errores.

-Tony qué es lo que sucede lo que estas haciendo no es normal, dímelo, voy a ser tu esposa tengo que saber todo lo que te pasa.

-Pepper no me molestes por favor, habrán cosas que tal vez nunca te diga, y si lo hago no es por hacerte un daño es para protegerlos a todos. Dijo Tony muy molesto y volteando a ver a cada una de las personas que lo miraban por la escena que estaba haciendo estaba en ese restaurante.

-Cada uno de ustedes nos debe la vida, ¿y para qué? Para que puedan llenarse el estómago como cerdos, tantos héroes que han dado la vida y para que para que la mitad de ustedes colabore con criminales.

-O para que en la siguiente catástrofe que ocurra lo único que hagan es esconderse en sus casas en lugar de intentar colaborar con nosotros y refugiar a las otras personas que se están muriendo en las calles.

-Somos superhéroes pero no somos omnipotentes no podemos ayudarlos a todos no podemos salvarlos a todos.

Esa reacción de Stark hizo que varias personas se levantarán del restaurante y se fueran molestas, otras tantas solamente agacharon la cabeza, pero Pepper fue la que se llevó la impresión más grande viendo extrañada a Tony.

-Tony qué está pasando porque empezaste a tomar, tanto por que comenzaste a gritar, me estas espantando. Exigió una respuesta la prometida del hombre de hierro tomándolo del brazo, pero este en lugar de darle una respuesta camino afuera del restaurante se equipó con su traje y se fue volando directamente al edificio Baxter, dejando fuera a Pepper que solamente lo vio irse a toda velocidad con una mirada que denotaba angustia y temor.

-Friday ya lograste hackear el edificio Baxter. Ya casi termino señor pero las defensas son muy difíciles de penetrar

-No te preocupes yo del resto me encargo, solamente asegúrate de encender uno de sus portales dimensionales.

Y con lo dicho Stark llegó desde el cielo irrumpiendo en el edificio y comenzando a atacar todas las defensas de Los 4 fantásticos, y aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero creía que después se lo podía compensar a Reed.

Y cuando terminó de derrotar a cada guardia robótico cada monstruo y cada agente de seguridad fue a la cámara que buscaba que era la del portal dimensional, y programando unas coordenadas qué recordaba haber visto en su sueño activo la máquina.

Pero mucha fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en esa coordenada no había nada simplemente el vacío del espacio y unas cuantas estrellas.

El hombre de hierro confundido por lo que pasaba simplemente dijo algo a su Inteligencia artificial.

-Friday Recuérdame no volver a tomar tanto con Thor. Dijo Stark pensando que lo que había hecho era una gran tontería, dejarse guiar por un sueño no era algo que él haría o que no admitiría que haría

-Entendido señor, quiere que cancele la cita con él iNvErSiOnIsTa. Dijo viernes volviendo a tener esa falla en la programación de su voz que tuvo en el sueño del hombre de hierro, causando que éste se diera cuenta que la respuesta la obtendría de esa persona.

Y furioso salió a toda velocidad y con toda la potencia de su traje directamente al edificio de industrias Stark, dónde se encontraba la misma persona del sueño de Tony, y con furia atravesó en medio de la recepción de su propio edificio, tomando a esta persona y se la llevó volando al cielo.

-Muy bien infeliz dime quién eres, Dormammu, Mephisto, Loki o eres algún idiota nuevo que quiere molestarme.

-Así reaccionas con todas las personas que van a invertir en tu empresa.

-Déjate de bromas y dime quién eres o te dejaré caer.

-Bueno Mi nombre es Nicolás, y solamente quiero conocer al Gran Tony stark para charlar un poco de negocios y del futuro próximo. Dijo esta persona que a pesar de que su vida estaba en riesgo no quitaba su cara arrogante.

-Más te vale que me digas que estás planeando, o le daré tu alma al Ghost Rider

-Bueno veo que te encuentras molesto, así que qué te parece si mejor charlamos en el piso y hablamos de negocios, dinero y los Beyonders. Dijo este hombre sonriéndole Stark, que al escuchar la palabra Beyonders el hombre de hierro entendió que él era un emisario de algo.

fin de primera parte.

Omake: la reseca 2:

Deadpool regreso a su apartamento que lo dejaron exactamente igual que antes, incluso con toda la mugre encima, parece que ni los autores se tomaron la molestia de limpiar la casa del mercesario porque terminaría muy sucia en menos de 10 segundos en cuando dejaran de mirar antihéroe.

-Demonios, ¿Qué nos les pagan a esos flojos de la oficina por limpiar? Dijo Deadpool y un pequeño portal naranja de hekapoo se abrio para soltarle una cachetada.

-Bueno, por lo menos te dejaron ropa nueva. Dijo la chica ardilla notando una caja

-Si veamos que tiene, MIRAME, SOY UN DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION CON PROBLEMAS DE CIGARILLOS. Dijo Deadpool disfrazado de Reaper y el traje venía con máquina de humo

-¿y yo como veo? Pregunto la chica ardilla disfrazada de

-Como un pony rosa que necesita un traje mecánico o que esta por volverse loca. Dijo el mercenario mientras los dos se reian

En la oficina de los autores ambos solo miraban esa escenas desde su computadora para autores y escribieron el mensaje para los lectores, los que saben de doblaje, entenderán la referencia que seguro el cap sabia con toda su sabiduría en referencia de endgame.

-NO, quiten eso malvados autores, no quiero spoilers. Dijo Deadpool usando las escopetas del disfrazas.

-Oye, que tal si terminamos de ver que paso ayer. Dijo la chica ardilla sacando de su cola el disco.

-De acuerdo, pero déjame busca el televisor y el reproductor. Dijo el mercenario que se metio en un mar de mugre de su departamento.

El mercenario empezó rebuscar y a tirar todo tipo de armas letales que casi le dan a la chica que las esquivaba, entre ellas escopetas, sais, catanas, la cabeza de mister sinister disecada de su videojuego que la tenia de recuerdo, no le pagaron mucho ya que el mismo destruyo el presupuesto con tantas explosiones a lo Michael Bay.

-¿el de la vida real o el que aparece en el doctor goku haciendo una live acción de la película de Broly? Estas tramas son confusas y mas si viene de un escrito de fics. Dijo el mercenario mirando al cielo.

Una vez que dejo de tirar cosas encontró lo que buscaba, por lo que puso un televisor junto al disco, pero había un problema, solo había una silla por lo que la chica ardilla se sento en su regaso para mirar la película mientras seguía maldiciendo a los autores por querer incitarlo a la zoofilia.

La película la retomaron desde donde se quedaron, con las oficina y el bar tratando de poner todo en la normalidad volviendo a cazar a los trapitos que no pudieron escapar mientras encontraban mas cosas humillantes en sus teléfonos.

En otra parte estaban recapturando a los princesos y el mas problemático fue Issei al cual para atraparlo usaron la trampa mas básica del mundo una caja con un palo y cuerda donde pusieron una revista que decia solamente hentai duro.

-No va funcionar Nova, ese tipo será idiota pero no es tan idiota. Dijo Jaina escondida en unas rocas

-OPPAIS. Grito el pervertido que salto directo a la trampa

-Pues a mi se me hace que si. Dijo Thrall algo indignado

Sin embargo este se escapó ya que el hentai era yaoi de negros y con sus poderes recuperados le quito la ropa a la hechicera que se quedó roja y un orco muy enojado lo electrocuto hasta que lo dejaron en la fila de los condenados.

Y en otra parte se podia ver a Ichigo y Sombra hablando algo de darle un regalo a los del otro Omake por sus servicios en Disney y decían que iba a ser algo que no esperarían.

-Demonios, quiero saber que nos regalaran. Dijo Deadpool sacudiendo la televisión.

-Mira, Spoilers de Endgame. Dijo la chica ardilla con un guion con puros spoilers.

-ALEJA ESO, mejor pasemos a los avancen

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio

Hola, soy Tony, no puedo creer que ellos estén regresando, es imposible, como pueden regresar si están muertos.

¿?: De verdad el mundo merece ser salvado Stark

¿?: No me rendiré, seguiré luchando hasta el final

¿?: Imagina lo que podrías hacer con un ejército con ese poder, serias el salvador de todos

Deadpool: en el siguiente capítulo de over marvel, morir como héroe o vivir como villano parte 2, ¿Por qué no poner todo en un solo capitulo?

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN

Tony: no lamento nada de lo que hice


	8. Chapter 8

Over Marvel capítulo 7: morir como héroe o vivir como villano parte 2

Él es el monstruo

-Como se atreven a decir que lo que hice estuvo mal

Él es el monstruo

-Si yo fui quién lo sacrificó todo para tratar de salvar a este mundo.

Él es el monstruo

-Sacrifique mi salud física y mental, he incluso sacrifique mi propio matrimonio y para que

Él es el monstruo

-Para que unos estúpidos como Hulk y Sentry maten a las únicas esperanzas de supervivencia que tenía la existencia para salir viva

Él es el monstruo

-Pero en lugar de unirnos como siempre lo hemos echó decidieron matarnos, y por qué, por un odio estúpido.

Él es el monstruo

-Que no se dan cuenta que todo lo que hice es porque vienen a matarnos a cada uno de nosotros y no pararán está vez ante nadie.

Él es el monstruo

-No los detendremos ni nosotros, ni una explosión y menos, un Dios cobarde que se escondió en el momento en el que ellos aparecieron

ÉL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Un Dios que fue tan cobarde que no dio la cara en el momento en el que empezaron a destruir su creación, y tampoco fue capaz de ayudar en el momento en el que asesinaron a su siervo más leal el tribunal viviente

ÉL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Tuvimos que hacerle de dioses y reparar todo lo que esos monstruos destruyeron, y que Doom con el hombre molécula y el doctor strange fueron los que en verdad los detuvieron pero no lograron salvar a los universos, y aún con todo eso él no apareció

ÉL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Y aunque con su rango de Dios todopoderoso lo hubiera podido detener todo, pero en lugar de eso un simple mortal como Doom tomó los fragmentos rotos de cada uno de esos universos y le dio forma, lo cual es risible, ya que no puede ser que un psicópata narcisista cómo Doom sea un Dios más presente y más preocupado por su creación que él

EL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Y ahora que decidí No restringirme ante nada para salvar a mi propio universo al igual que ellos lo hicieron, soy condenado por este Dios el cual solo me dio excusas en lugar de hacer un milagro, en lugar de darme el conocimiento Para detenerlos o darme el poder para aniquilarlos solamente me advirtió y me condenó

EL ES EL MONSTRUO

-Pero era mentira, ERA MENTIRÁ. De que su única arma es el amor ya que él no me protegerá de morir a manos de este estúpido gigante que cree que solo lo he perseguido por placer, pero no dejare que ellos me detengan ni la muerte, ni los Beyonders y ni el mismo Dios me detendrá, y aún que me maten yo seré el Salvador del mundo, no de toda la realidad.

ÉEELLL EEESSS EEELLL MONSTRUOOOOO

Un mes atrás

-Me dirás ahora mismo infeliz quien eres, y que Es lo que sabes de los beyonders. Exclamó el hombre de hierro a punto de dejar caer a esta persona a una muerte muy dolorosa

-Bueno quién soy no importa, y lo que sé es que ellos vienen de regreso y sé que nos mataran a todos, y Esta vez ni tú ni uno de tus patéticos amiguitos podrá detenerlos. Exclamó el inversionista que se sujetaba de los brazos del hombre de hierro, y a pesar de que Stark tenía todas las intenciones de dejar caer a esta persona el no quitaba su sonrisa cínica

-Eso es imposible ellos están muertos, Reed me contó que los mató Doom en una explosión con los hombres moléculas de otros universos, para después tomar sus poderes y convertirse en un Dios.

-Eso crees, seres todopoderosos que mueren por una simple explosión, yo suponía que Víctor si lo creería por su narcisismo pero de pie Stark, vaya yo que pensaba que tú eras el listo de entre Los Vengadores. Respondió esta persona con un claro tono de burla en sus palabras.

-Cállate infeliz, sé bien que ellos no están de regreso ya que puse en el portal dimensional de Reed las coordenadas que vi en mi pesadilla, y no había nada más que el vacío del espacio y unas cuantas estrellas. además de que el hombre molécula tiene el poder de cada uno de ellos, y de que él junto con Reed y su hijo crearon un nuevo multiverso. Gritó Tony colérico, y apuntándole con su rayo repulsor de su mano al rostro.

-hooo el pobre hombre molécula, pobre desgraciado que no se ha dado cuenta que ese poder que tiene lo único que es, es un cáncer con pensamiento propio que lo devora lenta y gustosamente.

-Eso es mentira, y Aunque ellos estuvieran de regreso no son omnipresentes con saber que vienen otra vez es suficiente como para hacer una estrategia o un plan para detenerlos. Respondió Tony levantándose la máscara de su casco y viendo a esta persona a los ojos.

-Vaya sí que son idiotas, que no se han dado cuenta que todo esto fue un plan de ellos Para hacerse omnipresentes. Fingieron su muerte y les otorgaron sus poderes simplemente para que reconstruyeran lo que ellos destruyeron, y así ser ellos mismos la fuerza primordial que sustenta cada uno de sus nuevos universos Y de esa manera volverse omnipresentes.

-Deja de decir locuras todo lo que me has dicho es mentira, están muertos, ellos están muertos, ellos deben de estar muertos, el hombre molécula es el nuevo Dios. Reclamó Tony entre gritos que denotaban miedo,

-No puede ser que el hombre sea el único ser que cae dos veces en el mismo engaño, ya que han vuelto a comer de un fruto prohibido creyendo que se convertirían en Dios, y lo único que les traerá es la condenación.

-¿Quién eres cómo sabes todo esto?. Exclamó Tony con angustia

-Quién soy, bueno puede que sea un simple hombre que descubrió lo que está ocurriendo. O puede que sea un heraldo preocupado y cansado de ver cómo es que estos seres destruyen universos tras universos. O puede que sea una entidad cósmica que vio la matanza qué ellos hicieron a otras entidades y no quiere que eso se repita, y por eso vino a la tierra a contar una forma de cómo detenerlos, Pero lo único que te deberías estar preguntando en este momento Stark es, como yo te puedo ayudar a ti.

-Tu.. tu sabes como detenerlos, detener los para siempre.

-Claro que sí, pero yo no seré quién los detendrá, si no tú y Los Vengadores.

-yo y los vengadores los detendremos, es... está bien que es lo que quieres que haga.

-Bueno lo primero que quiero que hagas es que me bajes, nos encontramos muy alto y como veo que estás alcoholizado no confío en que me sostengas bien. Exclamó el extraño sujetó con ironía en sus palabras, y haciendo que el hombre de hierro lo bajará con cuidado enfrente de la torre Stark.

-Bien ya estás en la tierra, ahora dime qué tenemos que hacer. Exclamó Tony guardando su armadura

-bueno yo planeaba discutir esto en tu torre, pero como veo que armaste todo un alboroto aquí y en la torre baxter creo que es mejor tratar este tema en mi propio edificio. exclamó está persona que caminó hacia su vehículo que era una limusina último modelo, el cual Tony tenía planeado comprarse una igual desde hace meses, y le sorprendió ver qué está persona si tenía una.

-Como conseguiste este vehículo si solo los venden por pedido, y por qué atendieron a alguien antes que a mí. Preguntó Stark extrañado

-Bueno no es obvio, les pareció más importante atenderme a mi Stark. Exclamó con ironía esta persona creyéndose mejor que Tony, he ignorado ése comentario el hombre de hierro entró al vehículo, el cual arrancó en el momento en el que él entró

-¿Bueno qué tan lejos queda?. Preguntó Stark viendo a esta persona fijamente a los ojos, notando que la sensación de miedo y muerte que tuvo en su pesadilla ya no las sentía

-No tan lejos lo suficiente como para tener una pequeña plática.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar en un momento como éste, y no me digas que quieres romper el hielo conmigo?.

-Bueno Simplemente te quería hacer una pregunta muy sencilla. Exclamó el inversionista prendiendo un cigarrillo

-¿Y qué clase de pregunta? Cuestionó el hombre de hierro que no sentía la más mínima confianza en esta persona

-Dime algo ¿porque salvar una y otra vez a la humanidad? porque simplemente no entiendo porque se esfuerzan tanto en salvarla, si es que el ser humano es un ser tan vil y despreciable, que no Valora lo que tiene y que simplemente se expande para seguir consumiendo lo que hay en otros lugares

Nota para Sam. Se entiende perfectamente (borra esto en la edición)

-no sé por qué quieres tener esta charla pero bueno, estamos vivos simplemente tenemos derecho a subsistir, cada decisión que tomamos si cada acción que tenemos nos llevan a algo, ya sean las cosas buenas y las cosas malas. Dijo el hombre de hierro conteniendo el vómito por tanto alcohol que tomo, y mientras tocaba el reactor que tenía en su pecho

-Me doy cuenta pero no crees que simplemente todo estaría mejor sin la humanidad, esas decisiones como tú las llamas no han causado más que guerras y matanzas a lo largo de la historia, y lo peor es que nunca cambia y en su arrogancia se han hecho llamar a sí mismos Dios.

-Pero las personas si han cambiado, muchas gentes se han inspirado en nosotros para ser mejores cada día, he incluso yo cambié.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Respondió el inversionista pidiéndole a su chofer que tomaran una desviación del camino y se vayan por la zona criminal de Nueva York

-Y yo que creía que esta noche iba a ser aburrida y solamente hablaríamos del fin del mundo, pero veo que ahora me quieres probar que la humanidad es una peste que no somos necesarios, pero te equivocas sé que Daredevil y los defensores limpiaron toda esta zona. Dijo Tony con confianza volteando a ver los vidrios del automóvil, pero lo que vio no era nada de lo que él esperaba

Ya que apenas entrando vio como a una mujer la asaltaron robándole su bolso, para después de unos minutos ver cómo una pandilla golpeaban a un simple niño por ser un mutante

-Y a eso le llamas Inspiración. Dijo esta persona cuestionando las ideas de Stark

-Maldición no se suponía que Los Defensores se habían encargado de toda esta basura

-bien lo dijiste Stark son súper héroes pero no son omnipotentes y al parecer tampoco omnipresentes, ya que adelante se ve que está ocurriendo algo peor. Exclamó el inversionista señalando con el dedo, como un simple muchacho humilde era rodeado por cuatro hombres y obligado a punta de un arma de fuego a subir a una camioneta con los vidrios oscuros, haciendo que Tony se desesperara.

-Detén el vehículo, tengo que detener esto. Exigió el hombre de hierro que quería salir a impedir los crímenes, pero noto que no tenía comunicación con Friday, causando sospechas en Tony.

-Tienes algo que ver con qué no pueda tener contacto con Friday, porque si esto es una trampa me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día. Reclamo Tony pensando que el sujeto que tenía a su lado tenía algo que ver con todo esto, y sacando de su camisa sucia una tarjeta con una A para tratar de llamar a los Vengadores o a cualquier otro héroe disponible, pero todo era inútil ya que tampoco tenía señal

-Pueden haber muchos motivos por el cual no tengas contacto con tu Inteligencia artificial o con los Vengadores, tal vez hay una tormenta solar que interrumpe la señal de los satélites, o tal vez los beyonders ya se enteraron que estamos hablando de ellos y en cualquier momento vamos a hacer asesinados, pero cómo veo que aún seguimos aquí me supongo que es la primera opción. Dijo el inversionista sin cambiar su sonrisa

-Entonces cómo carajos en el sueño que tuve yo te vi provocándome tantas pesadillas, y porque sabías esas palabras que dije en el restaurante cuando comía con Pepper, además porque estamos pasando por aquí siendo que este es un auto lujoso, no era como para que estas personas rodearan el vehículo y asesinaran a tu chofer y te secuestren a ti para pedir algún tipo de rescate.

-Stark no son estúpidos saben a quién deben atacar y a quién no, además ya te dije que puede que yo sea muchas cosas, pero depende de ti hacer tus propias suposiciones. Respondió este sujeto haciendo que Tony se hiciera más preguntas.

-Pues lo que sea que seas detén el auto ahora. Exigió el hombre de hierro queriéndose poner el mismo su traje, pero fue frenado cuando esta persona le dijo.

-Cálmate porque solamente te estoy mostrando la realidad que tanto ignorabas, además de que el tiempo es oro, ellos tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que estamos hablando.

Esas palabras hicieron que Tony se detuviera de mala gana, y que continuará sentado en el auto, pero poco le duraría la calma al hombre de hierro el cual vio unos metros adelante en la ventana de un edificio, como un anciano estaba siendo asaltado, pero al oponer resistencia el asaltante con el cuchillo que traía lo apuñaló en el estómago saliendo de la habitación, con unos cuantos dólares que era lo único que había ganado ese hombre en un día.

-Maldita sea detén este auto. Gritó Tony molesto y tratando de abrir las puertas del vehículo.

-si hago esto es para que aprendas algo Stark. Dijo el inversionista que parecía que no le afectaban las situaciones por la que estaban pasando las personas de ahí.

-eres el infeliz más grande que he conocido, cómo es de que no puedes sentir nada al ver cómo estas personas les ocurren tantas desgracias. Reclamó el hombre de hierro que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo esta situación.

-Y crees que estas son las únicas personas que están pasando por desgracias, ahora ves a lo que me refiero crees que vale la pena salvar a las mismas personas una y otra vez, y cuando la justicia no les hace caso y no los ayuda simplemente optan por hacerse ellos mismos su justicia derramando más sangre, habiendo un ciclo incesante de muerte.

-No, esas personas que cometen atrocidades por gusto no, pero a las inocentes si, incluso los antihéroes tienen un propósito, pero la humanidad merece ser salvada.

-Bueno si tú insistes en pelear por la humanidad continuemos avanzando. Respondió esta persona siguiendo con su viaje, y viendo la gota que derramó el vaso para Tony

Ya que al voltear la mirada vio como dos sujetos con miradas lascivias que iban caminando atrás de una chica que iba de regreso a su casa la lograron acorralar.

Siendo sujetada por la espalda por uno de estos sujetos y amenazada con cortarle el cuello por el otro, fue llevada a un callejón oscuro donde solamente se podía escuchar las risas de estas personas y las súplicas y el llanto de esta chica para que la suelten.

-Mujeres así son abusadas todo el tiempo, y donde están los héroes para rescatarlas. Pero ya demostré lo que quería así que vámonos. Exclamo el inversionista pidiendo que su chofer acelere.

-No detén el auto, tengo que rescatarla. exigió el hombre de hierro que alcanzaba a escuchar como la chica pedía auxilió.

-Stark no te das cuenta que el tiempo es precisó, si me tomé mí tiempo para mostrarte esto era para mostrarte una realidad, pero no tenemos mucho. La tierra es el único punto en el universo que ellos no pueden ver bien por qué fue reconstruida por el guante no por ellos, pero no tardarán mucho para poder ver lo que hacemos

-Vete a la mierda, no me importa voy a ir a salvarla. Gritó Stark colérico y dándole un puñetazo al rostro de esta persona, para después salir del automóvil y ponerse su traje de forma manual.

-por favor... no suéltenme... no... NOOOO. Gritaba está chica haciendo que el hombre de hierro se desesperara cada vez más y más, pero con cada paso que daba empezaba a ver flashes de escenas de una guerra donde héroes de otro mundo peleaban a muerte contra una máquina doradas que él conocía a la perfección

-Kang. Maldición como llegue... como llegue aquí. Dijo Tony viendo como cientos de máquinas del conquistador comenzaban a rodear a una chica con un traje mecánico azul que parecía una águila, la cual se defendió con todo el armamento explocivo que tenía, pero en el momento en que se quedó sin munición las máquinas tomaron la ventaja, comenzando a rodearla y destrozando cada parte de su armadura y desgarrando partes de su propio cuerpo.

-NO MORIRÉ... NO MORIRÉ SIN DARLES PELEA AAAHHH.. AAAAHHHHHHHHHH.

Y entre los gritos de dolor y agonía que hacía la chica con el traje mecánico el héroe siguió caminando en dirección hacia ella para tratar de quitarle las máquinas de encima, pero cuando dio otro gritó agónico Stark regreso a la realidad, escuchando los gritos de terror miedo y desesperación de la chica que en un principio planeaba salvar

-por favor suéltenme por favor. Decía entre lágrimas esta mujer, haciendo que el hombre de hierro siguiera caminando para tratar de salvarla, pero con cada paso que daba Tony seguía teniendo visiones de ese mundo, que eran cortadas de tajo y era regresado al mundo real con cada gritó de la chica.

el momento parecía eterno para Stark ya que no sabía cuál mundo era en el que se encontraba y cuál no, sintiendo que tendría que atacar junto con el ejército o salvar a la chica.

pero para suerte suya todo se detuvo cuando varias patrullas llegaron y varios policías sometieron a los agresores, mientras otros estaban impresionados de tener a él gran Ironman en la escena para tratar de salvar el día.

Pero Tony no podía escuchar ninguno de los halagos, ya que toda su mente se encontraba hecha un caos, ya que no sabía que era real y que no para el momento en que se encontraba. y siendo su golpe de realidad una bocina de un carro el cual era la limusina de la misma persona que estaba acompañando.

-Ya terminaste con tú escena Stark, por qué no tenemos tiempo que perder. Reclamó el inversionista abriendo las puertas de su vehículo otra vez.

Tony ya se encontraba cansado de tantas alucinaciones, y al ver que la chica ya se encontraba a salvo pero completamente destrozada siendo atendida por los policías sin decir ni una sola palabra, guardando su armadura otra vez decidió subir a la limusina, que después de unos cuantos minutos los dos llegaron al edificio que resultaba ser un rascacielos tan o más costoso que el de él o el de Reed.

-Bueno Stark ya llegamos. Exclamó el inversionista saliendo de su automóvil, y siendo seguido por el hombre de hierro, que al pasar frente al edificio vio a un vagabundo desnutrido Rogando por dinero.

-Deberías darle algo de dinero a ese hombre, que se ve que no vivirá mucho si es que alguien no lo ayuda. exclamó Tony causando que esta persona le respondiera de forma agresiva.

-Sólo ignóralo, ése imbécil lleva tantos años cuidándose solo y sigue con vida. Respondió está persona, que sólo continúo caminando hasta entrar a su torre, y causando que Tony se quedará extrañado de que éstos dos tuvieran algo que ver uno con el otro, pero antes de entrar el hombre de hierro sintió la mirada de el vagabundo.

-Me preguntaste hace un rato porque sé sobre los beyonders, eso no te lo diré pero sí estoy dispuesto a decir que significan. Exclamó el inversionista el cual comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras de su Torre, siendo seguido por Stark el cual al comenzar a subir, sintió algo extraño ya que a pesar de que sentía que subía y subía las escaleras sentía que no llegaban a ningún lado, siendo el mismo partícipe de lo que vendría siendo una escalera de Penhouse

-Las visiones, la última que tuviste es la de un mundo ajeno que es invadido por kang el conquistador no es así.

-Sí así es, vi como destrozaban y desmembraban a una chica en una armadura de águila azul.

-Bueno aunque te parezca extraño Kang con lo que está haciendo nos acaba de decir cuál es la mejor forma de vencer a los beyonders. Exclamó esta persona la cual hizo sorprender a Tony

-espera me estás diciendo que Kang logró sobrevivir a la destrucción que crearon los beyonders.

-Así es el viajo en el tiempo, y en el momento en que lo hizo encontró una grieta dimensional, entrando a un universo ajeno al multiverso en el que estamos, ya que averiguó que los beyonders son seres lineales y sus poderes solamente afectan en el presente buscando refugio en el pasado. Pero al escapar el sufrió una gran pérdida la cual lo tiene dolido y por eso es de que está haciendo la matanza qué hizo en ese otro universo.

-Ahora mismo él está preparando un ejército para sobrevivir con los restos de ese universo, y nosotros tomaremos lo que él tiene

-En pocas palabras me estás diciendo que quieres que prepare a todos para una guerra y que me ponga armar un ejército para enfrentar a las dé Kang y quitarle su máquina del tiempo

-Efectivamente el regresará a este universo tarde o temprano y vas a tener que prepararte para una guerra contra el

-Pero porque yo soy el que tiene estas alucinaciones y tiene qué armar este ejército no era mejor Steve o Carol, ya que nadie me va a querer seguir a mí ya que tengo la fama de armar guerras contra mis propios compañeros que terminan afectando a todos, y preparar a los héroes para otra guerra sin ofrecerles pruebas será imposible.

-Claro que tendrás pruebas Stark mira esto. Exclamó esta persona sacando una simple tableta donde había una grabación de algo completamente horroroso.

La grabación mostraba como fuera de él multiverso estaba la habitación del hombre molécula, el cual simplemente estaba sentado viendo un televisor que mostraba todo los universos. Pero todo dio un giro inesperado en el momento en el que el supuesto Dios comenzó a convulsionar cayendo de su sofá y comenzando a vomitar.

-Cómo es posible que alguien con los poderes de los beyonders pueda tener un ataque de ese tipo, a no ser que. dijo Stark completamente horrorizado, mientras seguía viendo el video, que mostraba como entre el vómito que tenía el hombre molécula una masa negra comenzó a salir de su boca teniendo parecido a un gusano pero con dientes humanos que se retorcía, y tratando de regresar a estar dentro de él comenzó a seguir expulsando más de ese líquido negro hasta que parecía que no quedaba nada más que el muerto en un charco de esa materia oscura

-Y tal como te lo había dicho Stark, el tonto no sabía que esos poderes eran un cáncer con pensamiento propio que lo devoraría gustosamente

-Aleja eso de mi vista, que ya he tenido suficiente por un día, si sigo así voy a terminar completamente loco. Pidió el hombre de hierro cansado de este día, y de todo lo que ha visto y se ha enterado.

Pero esta persona no quitó la grabación del video, y siguió mostrándole que la masa sanguinolenta que en algún momento fue Owen Reece, su cáncer comenzó a cobrar forma teniendo un aspecto muy parecido al que tenía uno de los beyonders

-Que quites eso. Gritó Tony tomando la tableta y arrojándola lejos

-Querías evidencias Stark bueno aquí las tienes, y no te preocupes por mí tableta la grabación ya está en la memoria de Friday.

-Eso no prueba nada, solo me mostraste un simple video enfermó.

-Esa solo es una parte, permíteme darte esto que es lo único que necesitarás para convencer a tus amigos. Exclamó el inversionista que le dio un simple papel con varios números en el a el hombre de hierro.

-¿Estas son coordenadas? preguntó Tony viendo detenidamente el papel

-Así es, son las coordenadas correctas de la ubicación actual de los beyonders

-Y cómo preparar a los Vengadores para enfrentar a Kang.

-Bueno eso es sencillo, el utilizará como marionetas todos los recursos de ese universo para ponerlo a su favor, haz lo mismo tú con lo que tienes a la mano. Respondió este sujeto que le dio un periódico a Stark donde la noticia principal era que aparentemente Hulk avía vuelto a la vida.

-Si escuché que Bruce regresó de alguna forma a la vida, pero en las condiciones en la que se encuentra no creo que quiera que lo vuelvan a involucrar en problemas como este. Respondió Tony sin imaginar lo que le dirían.

-Y por qué tienes que pedirle permiso para usar a Hulk. tu mejor que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer, y utilizar su poder será la salvación de este mundo, imagínate un ejército de Hulk guiados por ti, controlados por ti. Sugirió esté extraño sujetó, que sacó su cigarrillo de la boca y haciendo una sonrisa malvada mientras sacaba el humo de lo que inhaló.

-No, ya le he hecho mucho en el pasado, y hacerle eso me haría igual a todos los que alguna vez lo han perseguido. Respondió el hombre de hierro molesto, y tomando a esta persona de su camisa, que no quitaba su sonrisa Sínica.

-Tiene que haber otra forma de enfrentar a Kang, ya lo hemos derrotado antes y lo haremos nuevamente.

-Te voy a contar otra cosa Stark y espero que te quede claro, si es que estoy aquí es por qué nada me detiene, no tengo una brújula moral que me evite conseguir lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es sobrevivir, ahora entiende esto te aniquilaran, aniquilaran a la humanidad a Pepper y a Peter, por qué no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacer lo necesario. Reclamó el inversionista volviendo a meter su cigarrillo en su boca.

-NO LE HARÉ NADA A BRUCE. Gritó Stark ya arto de las actitudes de esta persona y dejando salir toda su rabia, se colocó su traje una vez más disparándole con uno de sus rayos repulsores al pecho de este sujeto, que salió volando unos cuantos metros, quedando al borde de la muerte.

-jejeje... Se... sé que lo harás, tienes tanto miedo... que sé que lo aras . Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo esa persona antes de morir en medio de sus escaleras.

Pero Tony al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho salió volando del edificio, y aterrizando frente de él vagabundo que lo vió entrar

-Maldita sea, MALDITA SEA ellos están de regreso, ellos de verdad están de regreso y si ese tipo tiene razón, y si en verdad tengo que hacerle eso a Bruce para hacer que el mundo salga adelante. Exclamó el hombre de hierro estando de rodillas frente al vagabundo que nada más lo miraba reprobando las acciones que tenía pensado hacer

-Porque me miras, deja de mirarme. Exigió el hombre de hierro apuntándole con su rayo repulsor a este inocente hombre.

-Veo a un hombre que por miedo y por un mal día está a punto de perderlo todo,

-Y tú qué sabes, sabes lo que es tener que cargar el peso de todo encima de ti,

-Sí, claro que lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí para aconsejarte, sé que no tienes una visión Clara de lo que es Dios ya que pensabas que Owen lo era, pero te equivocas, lo estás viendo.

-No me hagas reír y quién era aquel tipo, el diablo.

-no pero si es alguien muy parecido, pero estoy aquí simplemente para advertirte que no le hagas caso, en verdad los Vengadores puede contra los beyonders, si es que se unen como antes lo han hecho. Exclamó el vagabundo poniéndose su chaqueta azul y unas cadenas alrededor de sus manos.

-Y que, soy un especie de Job moderno para que Dios y el diablo discutan sobre de mi. Respondió Stark con ironía y levantándose la máscara de su casco para vomitar, ya que no toleraba más su estómago.

-Si quieres puedes verlo de esa forma, pero llámame the one above all.

-El que está por encima de todos, bueno ahora creo que puedo decir que lo he visto todo. Respondió Tony limpiándose el vómito de la cara

-Tony él solamente está jugando contigo busca únicamente la destrucción de todo y todos, el realmente no le teme a los beyonders. Exclamó el the one above all que seguía mirando al hombre de hierro fijamente

-Si me dices que él no le teme a los beyonders, eso quiere decir que tú tampoco. Preguntó Tony mostrando un completo cansancio que se veía en su rostro.

-Incluso los beyonders son mi creación y yo estoy por encima de ellos. Respondió el Dios con una paz que se sentía en el ambiente pero a la vez una sensación de fuerza y poder.

-Entonces si estás por encima de ellos y eres el creador de todos porque no nos ayudaste, porque no nos defendiste. Preguntó Stark reclamándole a Dios que no respondió su pregunta.

-Si en verdad eres quien dices que eres porque no hiciste nada, porque dejaste morir tu creación, o porque no te impides las catástrofes que ocurren

-Tony en verdad yo los cuido si no fuese así la humanidad no existiría, y para eso cree a los héroes para proteger lo que yo creé con amor, en verdad me duele, me duelen todos ustedes.

-Entonces porque no nos diste el poder para defender lo que creaste, por qué no destruyes la maldad.

-Por qué yo los creé para que fueran autosuficientes, para que no dependan solamente de mí y crezcan por ustedes mismos

-Tienes idea de cuántas veces nos han destruido, o ha otros universos, vi cómo era la battle word hecha con los fragmentos rotos de otras tierras, y cada uno era completamente caótico, a eso le llamas amor.

-No, a eso se le llama odio, yo no estoy hecho de eso, esos lugares no son los míos.

-Eres un cobarde, si eres Dios por qué no hiciste nada, sabiendo que podías detenerlos no lo hiciste. Reclamo el hombre de hierro que se paró furioso del suelo, y viendo al creador el cual le respondió

-Yo tenía que hacer otra cosa en ese momento, y no eres nadie para reclamarme a mi algo, pero si hay algo que si me lamento y es esto, eres una mala persona en muchos sentidos Stark, has lastimado a tus amigos ibas a lastimar los otra vez, pero aún con todo eso tienes él alma de un héroe y es por eso que me duele decirte esto.

-Me han pedido para que seas tentado y caigas, y yo lo permitió, tu y los Vengadores caerán por tu necedad y miedo, y sobre de sus cenizas levantaré nuevos héroes. Gritó el one above all distorsionando toda la realidad que terminó en una oscuridad total

Y en ese justo momento Stark volvió a abrir los ojos, sin algún tipo de arrepentimiento o miedo a la muerte, y pensando en una sola cosa.

-Yo seré el verdadero Salvador de todo

fin del capítulo

Omake: la venganza de Deadpool

Mientras la chica ardilla y el mercenario bocon estaban terminando de ver como la oficina terminaba de limpiar su desastre de la resaca matándose de la risa como escaparon de sufrir la ira de lord black hat usando a alguien para tirarle la culpa.

Sin embargo ciertas ardillas con planes de dominación mundial estaban mirando en como el Deadpool parecía desarrollar intenciones nada santas con su reina por lo que ellos se quedarían para hacerles la vida difícil.

Mientras terminaba la película cambiaron de canal a algo que llebana, canal del universo paralelo, donde se encontraron a 2 personajes de anime sentados viendo televisión haciendo los mismos gestos.

Demonios, encontré el canal de la oficina y el bar alterno, en esa dimencion ellos nos remplazaron. Dijo Deadpool apuntando a la pantalla mientras el peli blanco de la tv hacia lo mismo.

¿Quiénes son ellos? Se ven bien. Pregunto la chica ardilla inocentemente.

Tu remplazo de ese mundo se llama Mako y parece tener una copia de algo llamado prenda divina para pervertidos y mi clon japonés menos sensual que yo se llamado Gintoki, o mejor dicho el pariente perdido de don Ramon. Dijo Deadpool mientras en la otra dimencion el peli blanco daba una explicación similar sobre que el plagio del plagio de 2 personajes.

Luego de que la chica ardilla se quedara en ese feo departamento se quedó dormina luego de beber una decenas de cervezas al igual que el mercenario que se dejó una chimichanga lista para su desayuno.

Mientras los 2 dormian las ardillas pensaron que hacer, ya que desordenar la casa de Deadpool era algo inútil ya que la casa estaba de cabeza ya por lo que luego de ver a su reina dormida y el desayuno del mercenario tuvieron un plan brillante.

Al dia siguiente por el poder de los autores Deadpool se despertó primero en su colchón mugroso, pero entonces ve a la chica ardilla, era tan adorable dormida mientras trataba de negar pensamientos zoofilicos, por lo que solo se acerco para ver que había debajo de su falda.

Pero para su desgracia había una pantis de metal con candado firmado por las ardillas a las cuales encontró a algunas en su televisor jugando Witcher 3 y encontró el horror, se comieron su chimichanga.

Jajajaj tonto inmortal nunca profanaras a nuestra reina, y nos comimos tu apestosa comida. Dijo una ardilla.

En eso algunas empezaron a sentir el verdadero terror cuando la temperatura aumentaba y en la televisión apareció un cartel que decía, felicidades, desbloquearon el logro, ¿y quién lo decidió?

Dicen que nunca podre profanar a su reina, ¿y quién lo decidió? Dicen que se comieron mi chimichanga y que es horrible, ¿Y QUIEN LO DECIDIO? Dijo Deadpool mientras las ardilla crian estar en presencia de un gigante enojado

Nunca vi que podia intimidarnos de esa manera, ¿eres Escanor? Pregunto una ardilla abrazando a otra

No pero creo que este es un sunshine pirata que me hace mas grande, bueno como era a claro. Dijo el mercenario sacando una granada.

Con los autores:

Creo que fuimos nosotros lo que decidimos todo eso. dijo káiser tomando una taza de café mientras escribía.

Regresando con Deadpool:

AHORA GRANADA CRUEL, yo soy el único que decide, mueran. Dijo Deadpool con voz de todo un papu de papus

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Gritaron las ardillas mientras por arte de magia de autores sus cabellos se hicieron blancos

La chica ardilla estaba tan ebria que no escucho la explosión mientras que cierto mercenario ya mas calmado estaba variando una montaña de ardillas quemadas que todavía estaban vivas, pero como no sabía dónde dejarlas, por lo que solo las puso debajo de su alfombra.

Aa tengo….que dar…el extra…fua. Dijo la chica ardilla despertando con resaca.

No en realidad es hora de los avances, tu ve a vomitar antes de eso. dijo el mercenario mientras le daba una cubeta.

Gracias. Dijo la chica de cola esponja mientras Deadpool miraba las servesas que decían propiedad de Aqua, bébelas y vomitaras arcoíris por una semana.

Que se fuman los autores para hacer esto. Pregunto el mercenario

¿intenta escribir un Omake a ultimo momento y luego hablamos? Dijo káiser desde su oficina.

Chica ardilla: avances del siguiente episodio

Hola soy Sombra, bueno finalmente estábamos libres de ese dios ahora podemos descansar y pensar como hacer nuestras vidas ahora que estamos atrapados en este nuevo mundo.

Above: a partir de este día, las personas que lucharon a su lado Talon empezaran a llegar, cuando estén todos, prepárense, algo se acerca

Reaper: ire a verla cuando yo mis compañeros nos instalemos, quizas no pueda estar cerca de ella por siempre, pero debo cuidarla como un favor a Morrison.

Hulk: entiendo porque la dejas con nosotros, no comparte tu visión de justicia y no quieres que siga ese camino.

Deadpool: en el próximo capítulo de Overmarvel, la primera en llegar y adaptándonos, espero no tener que limpiar mucho esta casa

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN

Reaper: lo que alguna vez conocimos mi dulce niña, se ha ido, ahora debemos proteger este planeta como si fuera el nuestro


	9. Chapter 9

capítulo 8: la conspiración:

Mientras Stark recordaba todo lo que paso en el último tiempo y que lo llevo a esa situación Sombra continuo mostrando al mundo entero todo lo que había descubierto, los gobiernos del mundo e inteligencias estaban tratando de sacarla del sistema pero cuando lo hicieran ya sería demasiado tarde, Talon ya le había mostrado la verdad al mundo pero ellos temían que la Hacker fuera capaz de hacerles lo mismo o muchísimo peor.

\- Seguramente muchos en este momento estarán en negación no creyendo que sus héroes hicieron eso y estuvieron de acuerdo, la verdad no es fácil de digerir pero cuando más fácil la acepten podrán seguir con sus vidas, no sé qué abra orillado a este tipo a hacer lo que hizo, solo sé que la gente suele hacer este tipo de cosas cuando tiene miedo, Stark, si tenías miedo, te dejaste consumir por eso en lugar de buscar una solución. Dijo Sombra mientras Hulk estaba esperando su señal

\- Arrastraste a los demás en tu locura, si tan solo hubieras encontrado otra salida pero al final te dejaste guiar por tus pasiones más oscuras y eso, te condujo hasta este punto. Dijo Reaper que sujetaba a Widowmaker para que no cayera por el agotamiento.

\- Chicos, estoy por cortar la transmisión, ¿alguien quiere dar un último mensaje al planeta tierra? Pregunto Sombra que empezó a notar que pronto la rastrearían.

De entre todos, el que tenía algo que decirle al mundo era Sentry, cuando la cámara lo apunto a él, estaba listo para dar un mensaje para todos, ahora que se supo la verdad el mundo estaría dividido entre aquellos que negarían esto y los verían como monstruos por matar a los vengadores, los que están en negación pero a la larga lo iban a aceptar, después los que les creen en todo lo que vieron para finalmente llegar a los que se iban a aprovechar de la muerte de los héroes más poderosos.

\- Ustedes, préstenme atención porque solo se lo diré una vez para que les quede claro, si, podemos ser monstruos por lo que hicimos hoy, nos pueden odiar pero al final del día saben que somos, somos los monstruos que el mundo necesita, aquellos que están dispuestos a hacer lo correcto aunque eso signifique su odio, si ellos no morían quien sabe a qué otra persona hubieran capturado, recuerden bien esto, si están vivos ahora es porque nosotros cargamos su odio para que el mundo este a salvo, piensen en esto cada vez que estén al borde de la muerta y cada vez que se vayan a dormir, ya que no son ustedes los que deben hacer lo correcto. Dijo Sentry con mucha seriedad y al terminar, Sombra salió del sistema dejando a todo un planeta con una crisis existencial.

\- Duras palabras, pero cargadas de verdad. Dijo Reaper mirando a Hulk.

\- Stark, no creas que voy a disfrutar esto, pero sino mueres, no tengo ni idea de aquí más arrastres en tu locura, pero lo que te hare ahora, será por una razón diferente. Dijo Hulk que ahora tomo a Tony de la cabeza.

Lo que le hizo primero fue quebrarle las dos piernas de un solo puñetazo sin contener su fuerza, lo que levanto una corriente de viento junto con un alarido de dolor del hombre de hierro.

\- Eso fue por mandarme al espacio hace años, todavía no te perdono por lo que paso aunque lo que le paso a mi esposa no fue tu culpa. Dijo Hulk que lanzo a su enemigo contra una montaña de hielo

\- Las cosas no debían terminar así Tony Stark, lo dije aquella vez, tus acciones harían que tú y los vengadores cayeran.

Al voltear el millonario pudo ver a The One Above All, se lo veían mejor que cuando lo conoció pero no podía evitar sentir odio hacia este ser por no haber detenido a los Beyonders en su momento y ahora solo regreso para atormentarlo.

Pero antes de poder dirigirle una palabra Hulk salto sobre el rompiendo la montaña de hielo, ahora lo estaba pisando no solo destruyendo sus costilla y órganos en el proceso sino que también haciendo que su reactor arg dejara de funcionar pero él no se iba a ir sin antes sufrir un poco de lo que el gigante verde tuvo que soportar.

\- Y ESTO ES POR DEJAR QUE EXPERIMENTARAN CONMIGO EN ESE LABORATORIO. Grito Hulk juntando sus manos para un golpe de mazo.

\- TODOS PREPARENCE PARA EL IMPACTO. Grito Reaper a su equipo que le hizo caso.

Hulk hizo caer sus puños contra Tony causando no solo un temblor en el polo norte sino dejando un tremendo cráter donde se encontraba el de pie con el cuerpo de su viejo amigo completamente destruido, su golpe había dejado un agujero en el pecho del millonario dejando a la vista sus órganos convertidos en puré junto a sus huesos, una muerte atroz pero como el dios dijo, era necesaria.

\- Hiciste lo que tenía que hacerse Hulk, eso nunca es fácil. Dijo The One Above All con pena

\- Lo sé, pero eso no lo hace más fácil, el solía ser mi amigo aunque tenía su lado oscuro. Dijo el gigante verde que regreso con Sentry y Talon.

\- Aaaaa estoy agotada, estoy lista para dormir por muchas horas, estas han sido las semanas más agotadoras de todas. Dijo Sombra que se tiro en la nieve.

\- Lamento decirles esto, pero aún les queda una última cosa que hacer. Dijo la deidad haciendo que Talon solo suspirara, ya les dijo la última cosa que debían hacer pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran agotados.

Flash back, horas antes del ataque:

Talon estaba listo ya con sus ropas y armas listas a bordo del jet pero el One Above All se subió con ellos para comunicarles una última misión para que fueran formulando algo en el camino.

\- Solo dilo, ¿Qué más necesitas de nosotros? Pregunto Ashe adelantándose a Reaper

\- Este mundo necesita héroes, siempre deben existir vengadores. Dijo la deidad mirando al grupo

\- Lo siento, pero nosotros no seremos ese grupo, tenemos nuestra propia visión de lo que es la justicia y eso es algo que no podemos cambiar. Dijo Reaper y sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Se perfectamente que no lo serán, ustedes tienen su camino, pero cuando acaben necesito que reúnan un grupo que sean los próximo vengadores. Dijo Above All

\- Sombra, estuviste viendo los expedientes de muchos héroes, ¿encontraste algunos que estén dispuesto a eso? pregunto Moira a la hacker

\- Los tengo y se quiénes son. Dijo Sombra con orgullo

\- Bien, entonces planearemos algo en el camino, por ahora los vengadores son nuestra prioridad. Dijo Reaper mientras todos se subían al jet pero en el camino se les ocurrió un plan perfecto.

Fin del flash back:

\- No nos queda otra alternativa, pero al menos esta misión es más fácil que las ultimas 2. Dijo Widowmaker que ya podía caminar sola pero aún tenía su cabello suelto

\- Está bien, Doomfist, tú y Bob tomen todo lo que necesiten de las armaduras destruidas, aprovechen el potencial de la tecnología de Stark para fortalecerse, Sombra pon en marcha el plan conspiración y tu one above all, necesitamos un favor de tu parte. Dijo Reaper mientras todos se prepararon para esta última misión

\- ¿y nosotros que? Pregunto Sentry sintiéndose excluido

\- Se quedaran aquí, atraeremos a su nuevo equipo hacia aquí, si quieren hacer algo mientras no estemos, pueden enterrar a sus ex compañeros. Dijo Reaper que se preparaba

Con eso dicho, la deidad tele transporto a Talon al lugar que Reaper le pidió dejando a los 2 seres más poderosos de este mundo pensando, ahora ellos debían proteger la tierra, podían ser odiados por lo que hicieron pero como Sentry dijo, son los monstruos que el mundo necesita, estaban dispuesto a cargar con el peso de eso, ahora que volvían a ser conscientes de lo que hacían y no descontrolarse, era su deber proteger el mundo.

En estados unidos:

Se podría decir que la revelación de nivel mundial estaba afectando el orden de todos los rincones del mundo causando un alboroto en todos los niveles desde sociales y económicos en casi igual medida, no había un solo canal de noticias del planeta que no estuviera hablando sobre lo que ellos definían como el día que la justicia murió, unos trataban de negar las fuentes pero era inútil, las pruebas de Sombra eran innegables, pero en este momento nos centramos en 5 personas que fueron las más afectadas por estas noticias tan horribles.

La primera y la más afectada por estas revelaciones era Pepper Potts, la prometida de Tony Stark la cual estaba en la oficina mirando el progreso de la batalla hasta que llegaron las noticias, ella cayo de rodillas llorando mientras intentaba convencerse a ella misma que lo que vio no era cierto pero su mente recordó el comportamiento errático de Tony que empezó a destruir su relación, por más que lo negara las pruebas están ahí.

Mientras ella sufría por esta verdad, industrias Stark también compartía ese dolor, muchos empleados se sintieron traicionados pero aun así permanecería en este lugar por el dinero para sus familias, aunque otro efecto que fue inmediato era la perdida de inversionistas y reducciones de ventas alarmantes.

Pepper por su parte mientras seguía llorando de rodillas vio en la pantalla de la computadora algo, era el símbolo de Sombra con un mensaje solo para ella, una coordenada seguida con la pregunta ¿deseas ver la verdad por ti misma?

\- Yo…..no lo sé….pero debo hacerlo….necesito saberlo. Dijo la chica secando sus lágrimas.

\- Señorita Potts, industrias Stark está sufriendo una poderosa crisis financiera. Dijo Friday que volvía a estar en línea.

\- Friday, trae mi armadura, organiza una reunión con los medios de comunicación para mañana, da la orden de intentar conservar a tantos inversionistas como puedas, regresare más tarde. Dijo Pepper que se colocó su armadura de rescate.

Otra persona que no la estaba pasando bien era Peter Parker, él había salido en su rutina de patrullaje como Spiderman para más tarde reunirse con otros amigos que eran héroes como el, pero mientras avanzaba no dejaba de pensar en el raro comportamiento del señor Stark o que de nuevo tuvo que aprender por las malas que la gata negra, solo amaba a Spiderman y no a Peter Parker.

Estaba muy cerca de la pantalla de time square cuando empezó la transmisión de Sombra, estaba en negación, no quería creer lo que vio, Tony lo pudo usar en la guerra civil pero con el tiempo logro resolver sus problemas y se llevaban bien, pero ahora, todo lo que pensaba sobre él se vino para abajo.

En eso su teléfono recibió una llama urgente, no era alguien en peligro pero si alguien que tampoco se podía creer lo que pasaba, se trataba de su amiga Gwen Stacy

Después de que el multiverso fuera reconstruido, una versión de su difunta amiga de la que estaba enamorado termino en este mundo pero no era la misma que él conoció, en su mundo él había muerto y ella se convirtió en spider gwen.

\- Peter, dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo estoy viendo. Dijo la rubia que también estaba en su traje de heroína que era blanco con negro, partes rojas y una capucha.

\- Si Gwen, estoy viendo lo mismo y no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que el señor Stark haya hecho algo tan atroz. Dijo Peter que seguía en shock

\- Lo que no puedo creer es que los demás vengadores si lo supieran y estuvieron de acuerdo. Dijo la chica araña.

\- Tenemos que….

Antes de que ambos siguieran hablando tuvieron una tercera llamada que tuvieron que compartir, era de otra persona que se sentía traicionada, la persona que fue su modelo a seguir como heroína permitió que algo así siguiera.

La persona que los estaba llamando era una chica un poco más joven que ellos, con una larga cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, ella era conocida como Kamala Khan y su nombre de heroína era Ms Marvel en honor al antiguo nombre de Carol Danvers, sus ropas consistían en botas azules con vestido del mismo color con un rayo en el al igual que su antifaz todo esto acompañado de un traje rojo de cuerpo completo y una bufanda roja, estaba en otra parte de la ciudad cuando llego la noticia en su teléfono.

Llamo a sus amigos en la lucha contra el crimen, quería escuchar aunque sea que una persona le dijera que nada de lo que vio o escucho era verdad, ya se había sentido traicionada por Carol una vez durante la segunda guerra civil, no podría soportar otra más sumado al hecho de que estaba muerta.

\- GWEN, PETER, POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE ESTO NO ES VERDAD. Grito Kamala desde su teléfono

\- Kamala, estamos intentando procesar esto tanto como tú, tampoco creemos que algo así sea verdad. Dijo Gwen tratando de calmar a la joven.

\- No lo sé, esto es extraño, de un día para el otro esto pasa esto, algo no anda bien. Dijo Peter que seguía en negación.

De pronto, los teléfonos de los 3 son hackeados y en estos aparece el símbolo de Sombra con el mismo mensaje que le dejo a Pepper mas las coordenadas, al parecer Sombra estaba guiando a algunas personas para saber la verdad.

\- ¿Les acaba de llegar un mensaje de esa hacker? Pregunto Peter a sus amigas.

\- Si, esto parece una trampa, pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo si eso significa saber la verdad. Dijo Kamala.

En eso reciben una cuarta llamada de alguien más que recibió el mensaje el cual les dijo que se reunirían en un punto de la ciudad para ir todos juntos.

Minutos atrás, en el cielo:

Sobre la ciudad estaba flotando una base de una de las organizaciones más importantes contra la lucha de enemigos como Hydra e Ima, este lugar era conocido como la organización Shield a la cual también les llego la noticia.

Todo era un caos y mientras sus líderes Maria Hill y Nick Fury trataban de poner orden, uno de sus agentes que tampoco se lo podía creer recibió el mensaje de Sombra.

Este sujeto era conocido como Flash Thompson, un viejo bravucón de Peter aunque con el tiempo se hicieron amigos, este joven cuando tuvo la edad se inscribió en el ejército y como consecuencia regreso a su país sin las piernas, pero el gobierno le había ofrecido recuperar sus piernas usando al simbionte de Venom para luego ser conocido como el agente Venom

Con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto un héroe destacable hasta que llego a ser parte de Shield donde cambio de simbionte por uno blanco que era más fuerte que Venon, ahora actualmente era conocido como el agente anti Venom donde su aspecto era el de un traje blanco y negro de batalla.

El siempre admiro al capitán américa ya que era su modelo a seguir como soldado pero al igual que Kamala y el resto, no se tomó bien las noticias y negaba que esto fuera verdad, cuando el mensaje de Sombra le llego, sin decirle nada a sus superiores fue por una armas mientras se comunicaba.

\- Sospecho que no debo preguntar si saben sobre lo que está pasando, pero preguntare ¿les llego un mensaje de esa hacker? Pregunto Flash que tomaba sus armas favoritas un par de ametralladoras de una mano y algunas granadas.

\- Así es Thompson, estamos pensando que debemos hacer, esas coordenadas están cerca de las Vegas y eso está demasiado lejos. Dijo Gwen desde su posición.

\- Quiero que los tres se reúnan en un punto que les daré, tomare `prestado` una de las naves de shield, iremos todos juntos a resolver esta conspiración. Dijo Antivenom

\- Suena a un buen plan, entonces te esperaremos, hasta pronto amigo. Dijo Peter cortando la llamada.

Tiempo presente:

Peter, Kamala y Gwen llegaron al punto de reunión donde vieron una nave de shield abrir una compuerta, no necesitaban ninguna señal por lo que se subieron los 3 en ella y encontraron a su amigo pilotándola, por lo que sin perder más tiempo, ellos y Pepper que iba por su camino estaban de camino a la base.

Ninguno de ellos hablo en el camino, estaban nerviosos y asustando ya que temían que en verdad todo lo que Sombra y Talon mostraron al mundo fuera verdad, eso era algo que no querían aceptar pero deberían hacerlo ya que desgraciadamente, todo era verdad.

Por su parte Pepper llego antes a las coordenadas que se le dieron, estaba en la misma base militar secreta donde retenían a Hulk pero para que el plan funcionara, ella fue detenida por los pocos guardias mecánicos del lugar.

Ella fue detenida el tiempo suficiente para que viera a los jóvenes héroes llegar, una vez que aterrizaron les pregunto porque estaban en este lugar y como respuesta le mostraron el mensaje de Sombra.

\- Ella nos trajo aquí, quería reunirnos y que viéramos lo que hay dentro. Dijo Kamala mirando la entrada.

\- Honestamente, no quieren entrar ahí, pero, debemos conocer la verdad, por más terrible que sea. Dijo Gwen que fue la primera en entrar.

\- Siento que esto me va a doler, pero no nos queda otra alternativa. Dijo Kamala que fue la siguiente

\- Oye Parker, se que no es el momento, pero con esto podrías tener la noticia del siglo. Dijo Antivenom siguiendo a las chicas

\- Tienes razón, no es el momento pero lo más seguro es que mi jefe va a querer fotos de esto y culpar al hombre araña por todo, ya lo conoces. Dijo Peter seguido por Pepper a la entrada.

Lo único que encontraron al entrar fueron varios cadáveres de soldados muertos, agente Antivenom se adelantó para revisarlos, quizás sus atacantes seguían en la base y quizás los cuerpos les pudieran indicar algo que se enfrentaban.

\- Mmm, estos de aquí recibieron el impacto directo en la cabeza de dos rifles, uno de franco tirador y otro semi automático, este sufrió 2 disparos de escopeta, y este último su cuello fue torcido. Dijo Flash terminando de mirarlos cuerpos.

Siguieron avanzando pero mientras seguían su marcha solo encontraban más y más cuerpos pero con otro patrón de combate, unos no presentaban señales de ser heridos pero estaban muertos como si les hubieran quitado el alma, otros presentaban contusiones severas y huesos rotos.

\- Este lugar es horrible, parece zona de guerra, pero creo que no estamos solos. Dijo Flash que sintió que su simbionte estaba detectando algo

\- Pero…este lugar…..el mismo que mostro Sombra. Dijo Pepper que no podía creer y trataba de seguir negando los hechos

\- Estoy escuchando algo, bien de ese corredor. Dijo Gwen y todos la siguieron.

En ese lugar se podía ver a Reaper y Sombra recostados sobre una pared hablando mientras la hacker le estaba mostrando a su líder una serie de complejos de departamentos, como estaban cerca de terminar su trabajo y estaban atrapados en este mundo necesitaban un lugar para vivir.

\- Y dime Reaper, ¿qué te parece este lugar? Un poco de persuasión con Ashe y podremos estar bien establecidos. Dijo Sombra mostrando un departamento de 3 pisos.

\- Siempre que el precio sea adecuado, podemos hacer el intento, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos, tenemos invitados. Dijo Reaper volteando a ver a los héroes.

Tanto Flash, Peter y Gwen lograron reconocer la gran araña blanca en el pecho del líder de Talon por lo que eran conscientes que estaban por enfrentarse una vez más contra Venom y su nuevo huésped, Kamala y Pepper centraron su atención en Sombra ya que ella sabía todo lo que querían saber.

\- Hey montón de tontos, quieren respuestas, tendrán que atraparnos primero. Dijo la Hacker que junto a Reaper se fueron corriendo.

\- Atrápenlos. Dijo Pepper que se impulsó con sus botas pero Sombra hackeo sus propulsores, aún tenía algo de control sobre las estructuras de industrias Stark

\- Peter, Pepper, atrapen a la hacker, yo, kamala y Gwen iremos por Venom. Dijo el agente Antivenom

Lo que el grupo de héroes no habían entendido es que habían caído en la trampa de Talon que era dividirlos, y debido a los expedientes robados conocían sus identidades, poderes y debilidades.

Sombra era perseguida por las personas más cercanas a Tony Stark pero no parecía preocupara de que la atraparan, ya estuvo en esta base por una semana y estaba más que familiariza con cada atajo mientras sus enemigos estaban a ciegas.

Cuando ella cerró una puerta parecía que la habían acorralado por lo que Pepper forzó la puerta a abrirse, aunque en este momento se lamentaba de eso, no solo no encontraron a Sombra que se había desvanecido sino que el lugar donde estaban era donde retenían a Hulk, todos los frascos donde estuvieron sus órganos mientras un video de los crueles experimentos que soporto se reproducía.

\- No…no puede ser verdad…me rehusó a creerlo. Dijo Pepper mientras le pedía a Friday que buscara cualquier señal de falsificación.

\- Incluso esa pequeña voz artificial me dará la razón, no es fácil aceptar la verdad, pero mientras más rápido lo hagas, será más sencillo digerirlo. Dijo Sombra que estaba detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí si estabas encerrada aquí? Pregunto Peter listo para pelear

\- Quien sabe, magia quizás y aquí pasaran 2 cosas, hablamos de forma pacífica o tendremos que usar la fuerza antes de hablar. Dijo la Hacker sabiendo la respuesta.

Como sus oponentes seguían negando los hechos, la atacaron pero de nuevo valiéndose de sus dones de hacker cuando Peter la tenía atrapada uso el traje de Pepper para quitarse a Spiderman de encima.

\- Eres rápido Peter Parker, pero necesitas algo más que eso para derrotarme. Dijo Sombra que se puso de pie.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi identidad secreta? Pregunto Parker consternado que esta chica supiera eso.

\- No hay un archivo lo bastante protegido para que no lo encuentre, yo lo sé todo sobre ustedes, pero esa no será la razón por la que perderán esta batalla. Dijo Sombra que chasqueo sus dedos.

Antes de que Pepper lanzara un rayo repulso recibe un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Doomfist, Peter estaba por ir en la ayuda de su compañera pero de pronto empezó a sentirse débil y pudo ver a Moira como la única culpable de su estado.

\- Este mundo no deja de sorprenderme, no necesita que yo ocasioné el conflicto para traer la evolución, ya es caótico sin que tenga que meter la mano. Dijo el miembro de Talon con su mano humeando por el impacto

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, este lugar es mucho más problemático que el nuestro, pero al menos nos ofrece nuevas experiencias y nuevas cosas que analizar. Dijo Moira que seguía robando la energía de Spiderman.

Con Reaper:

El líder de Talon era perseguido por los jóvenes héroes por las zonas del laboratorio, en un punto lanzo 2 tela arañas negras en 2 extremos de la pared para que en el momento que estuvo acorralado se impulsara.

\- No escaparas. Dijo Kamala haciendo sus puños más grandes

\- Estas segura niñita. Dijo Reaper

Antes de que la heroína golpeara al asesino este se transformó en humo pasando de largo sobre los 3, para Gwen y flash eso era nuevo y solo podían asumir que el nuevo huésped de Venom tenía poderes relacionadas al humo o la intangibilidad.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer? Dijo el líder de Talon que deformo su brazo para que fuera una escopeta

Antivenom detuvo el disparo pero sus sentidos arácnidos hicieron que rápidamente avanzaran hacia su enemigo ya que a sus espaldas la pared fue derribada por Bob seguido por Widowmaker y Ashe armadas y listan para la acción.

\- La chica de la bufanda roja es mi presa. Dijo Ashe apuntando contra Kamala.

\- Bob, Widowmaker, encárguense de esa chica llamada Gwen Stacy, esta otra araña blanca es mi oponente. Dijo Reaper.

Los 7 llevaron su batalla al exterior para luchar con mayor comodidad, Gwen fue capaz quitarle la vista a Bob con su tela araña pero Amelia respondía rápido para respaldar a su compañero mecánico, el problema estaba que no debía matar a su enemiga, por lo que uso nuevas tácticas como usar su gancho para atraparla unos segundos para que Bob diera un impacto directo.

Gwen pudo recuperarse pero ve como Kamala tenia ligeros problemas con la vaquera de cabello blanco, ya que al ser atrapada ella detono una granada de pulso electromagnético haciendo que la heroína tuviera problemas con sus poderes ya que esa era su debilidad.

Ashe le disparo en una de las piernas para hacer que cayera y luego hacer una maniobra que nunca intento en su vida, soltó su arma y con sus piernas tomo de la cabeza a la joven e impactarla contra el suelo.

\- Se perfectamente que no soy una rival para ti, pero debilitarte ayuda a que si lograra incapacitarte. Dijo Ashe que fue a respaldar a su líder.

Por su lado los dos portadores de simbiontes tenían un combate mano a mano donde en ocasiones se intercambiaron disparos de sus armas de fuego pero tanto Venom y Antivenom mantenían vivos a sus huéspedes.

Sin embargo Flash pudo notarlo, los movimientos de Reaper eran propios de alguien con entrenamiento militar, pero no uno que conociera, era muy hábil en la lucha mano a mano y con armas.

\- ¿veo que tú también eres del ejercito? Muy joven, pero yo entrenaba a gente como tu antes. Dijo el líder de Talon que se volvió humo para luego darle una patada por la espalda

\- ¿enserio? ¿y cómo pasaste de ser un militar a un asesino? Pregunto el joven héroe que deformo a su simbionte para atrapar a su enemigo en tela arañas.

\- Muchas cosas, pero la principal, es que me harte de la justicia de mis compañeros por lo que elegí mi propio camino. Dijo Reaper de nuevo volviéndose humo para escapar.

Flash sabía perfectamente que su simbionte era más poderoso que Venom pero a pesar de eso, su enemigo parecía saber usar al parasito mejor de lo que alguna vez lo uso, parecía que esta vez peleaba contra una simbiosis perfecta.

Recibió varios disparos de Ashe por la espalda mientras ella arrojaba algo al aire y cuando estaba por atacarla fue tacleado por Bob y luego mandado al suelo por Widowmaker en una patada, al parecer ellos habían dejado inconsciente a Gwen.

\- No me voy a rendir, los derrotare y llegare al fondo de toda esta locura. Dijo Antivenom sacando todo su arsenal deformando al simbionte.

\- La verdad ya la hemos mostrado, pero si no quieres escucharnos, entonces pronto verán la verdad de alguien más. Dijo Reaper de brazos cruzados.

El agente no entendió esa reacción hasta que pudo verlo, una telaraña de Venom que dejo atrapado en su pecho una dinamita, antes de ser pateado por la franco tiradora, Reaper atrapo el explosivo de Ashe y lo pego al pecho de su oponente.

\- El plan conspiración a sido un rotundo éxito. Dijo Sombra que apareció con Doomfist cargando a Peter y Pepper.

Con eso dicho, la dinamita exploto y con un ataque coordinado de Reaper, Bob, Doomfish, Widowmaker y Moira dejaron fuera de combate al portador de Antivenom, por lo que una vez hecho eso y de asegurarse que no fueran rastreados, ataron a los 5 como si fueran rehenes y los subieron al jet que quedaba en la base.

Un rato después:

Todos se despertaron y estaban atados por una simple cuerda mientras Moira los debilitaba gradualmente para que no intentaran ninguna jugada mientras eran vigilados por Ashe y Bob, Pepper identifico que ellos estaban en un jet militar de buen tamaño, pero entre el grupo de Talon vieron a una octava persona.

\- Veo que finalmente despertaron. Dijo Sombra sacudiendo su mano cerca de la cara de Peter.

\- ¿fue una trampa para matarnos al igual que a los vengadores? Pregunto Kamala tratando de liberarse pero Moira seguía drenando su fuerza

\- Para nada, pero les dimos la opción de hablar pacíficamente pero respondieron con violencia. Dijo Reaper desde el fondo pilotando el jet.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, porque mataron a los vengadores, que quieren con nosotros? Pregunto Peter que estaba en las mismas condiciones de Kamala.

\- Respondiendo a lo primero, nosotros nos llamamos Talon, antes una organización terrorista ahora, un grupo que mata a ciertas personas con poder que pueden ser un peligro. dijo Widowmaker que todavía recordaba que el asesinato de Mogdata, fue extremo, pero necesario, podía ayudar a la igualdad entre humanos y omnicos pero había cierto grupo de personas que lo controlaban, Talon no podía permitir que eso pasara.

\- Respondiendo a lo segundo, fueron muchas razones, la primera es que debían morir por lo que hicieron y lo que pensaban para el futuro, eso y tampoco teníamos muchas alternativas, teníamos nuestras ordenes que seguir, como una misión. Dijo Reaper mientras la persona misteriosa se levantaba.

\- ¿Quién les dio esa orden? Pregunto Gwen mientras miraba como el nuevo se acercaba a ellos.

\- Ese fui yo, pero tampoco crean que yo quería que las cosas terminaran de esa forma, Tony Stark eligió su camino y lo que paso, era necesario, pero eso no significa que no me doliera. Dijo este ser misterioso que al ser visto por Peter quedo impactado

\- No, no puedes ser tú, no pudiste pedirles algo como eso. Dijo Spiderman mirando incrédulo a la persona que tenía delante.

\- Peter, ¿conoces a este tipo? Pregunto Gwen mirando al sujeto de aspecto desaliñado

\- El me ayudo cuando perdí la esperanza una vez, él tiene más de un nombre, pero yo lo conozco como The One Above All, él es lo que conocemos como dios. Dijo Spiderman incrédulo

\- Exactamente Peter Parker, en ese momento posiblemente otra persona con aspecto de empresario te hizo que casi cayeras, pero luego aparecí yo, tomaste la decisión de seguir mi consejo y seguiste siendo un héroe pese a todo. Dijo la deidad con un tono triste.

\- Entonces, dices que tu le diste un consejo a Tony pero escucho a la otra persona y eso te obligo a hacer esto, ¿Por qué? Pregunto Pepper queriendo una respuesta.

\- Si, alguien como, yo alguien con un poder similar al mío lleno la mente de Stark para que sintiera miedo, el quería hacer lo correcto pero eso significaba que muchos sufrirían por ello, debía detenerlo, no sabía cómo, hasta que ellos llegaron a nuestro mundo. Dijo Above dejando sorprendidos a los jóvenes.

\- Somos como tu Gwen Stacy, no pertenecemos aquí pero tampoco podemos volver. Dijo Doomfist recordando las historias de estos chicos.

\- Above nos hizo una propuesta cuando llegamos, trabajar para él, liberar a Hulk de su injusto encierro, matar a los vengadores y por último esta parte. Dijo Reaper que ya estaban llegando al polo norte.

\- ¿y cuál sería esta última parte? Pregunto Kamala que dejo de forcejear

\- Como el capitán America le dijo a Ashe, siempre deben existir Vengadores, no los obligaremos, pero les estoy ofreciendo ser los nuevos símbolos de justicia, ahora la gente está confundida, necesitan personas como ustedes para traerles esperanza, no deben cometer los mismos errores que Tony y los demás cometieron. Dijo The One Above All.

Los 5 lo pensaron por un momento y todo lo que se les dijo era verdad, ahora la gente estaba confundida y asustada por lo que acaban de ver, los Vengadores le fallaron al mundo, pero sin ellos no había nada, nada que diera esperanza, ellos estarían dispuestos a cargar con eso si podían de alguna manera arreglar el daño que causaron.

\- Señorita Potts no se preocupe, sé que usted tiene sus responsabilidades pero ayude como pueda, solo le diré no estará sola, solo sea paciente. Dijo la deidad dejando confundida a la mujer

Al final ambos grupos llegaron al polo norte donde Hulk y Sentry enterraron a los Vengadores, al menos les iban a dar un entierro aunque fuera en este paraje helado, sin embargo cuando el jet aterrizo paso algo que muchos sospechaban que iba a pasar.

Pepper se lanzó del jet una vez que Moira les devolvió sus energías y lo primero que hizo fue golpear a Hulk en el pecho con todas sus fuerza, el gigante verde no parecía afectado y solo se dejo golpear una y otra vez, pero lo único que la mujer conseguía era destruir los puños de su traje.

\- Porque…..porque….porque. Dijo Pepper que dejo de golpear al gigante verde para arrodillarse y llorar.

\- No me siento orgulloso, pero era mi deber terminar con su locura. Dijo Hulk que le dio su espacio a la mujer

\- ¿ellos serán los nuevos héroes de los nuevos vengadores? Pregunto Sentry mirando a los jóvenes.

\- Todavía falta alguien, above se fue para buscar a una persona más que formara parte de su grupo. Dijo Ashe que junto a Bob y Doomfist seguían robando las piezas de las armaduras destruidas de Tony.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser esta vez? Pregunto Sombra interesada

En eso en medio del campo de batalla un rayo se estrelló sin afectar a nadie solo causaron una leve ceguera revelando al nuevo miembro de este grupo, traído especial mente por la deidad

En el espacio exterior minutos atrás:

Se podía ver una figura flotando sin rumbo en la infinidad del vacío del espacio, este ser vestía una capa roja, una pechera y botas como armaduras, traía un casco con alas, su piel era café y su rostro a falta de mejor descripción parecía el de un caballo.

Esta persona estaba muerta, pero su último pensamiento fue que no estaba listo para afrontar su muerte, había sido fortalecido por su gente para protegerlos de una amenaza constante en el universo, llego tan lejos que lucho para conseguir el poder de los dioses para su propósito, pero cuando la gente que protegía estuvo a salvo lo traicionaron con codiciar su poder.

Ellos fueron unos ilusos, al final fueron exterminados no por el sino por el mismo ser del que el los protegió, final y pese a todo lucho hasta el final pero fue en vano, murió pero en medio del vacío una luz lo estaba llamado.

\- Despierta, aun no es tu hora. Dijo esa voz.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto el ser.

\- The One Above All, dios, la persona que fue tu amigo, se dejó consumir por el miedo y sus paciones más oscuras, te reviví para que lo vieras y para que tomes una decisión que te cambiara. Dijo la deidad mostrando los últimos acontecimientos de estas 2 semanas

Este ser quedo anonadado, Thor, la persona que le enseño todo de cómo luchar bien y usar el poder de los dioses fue vencido y consumido por el miedo que lo llevo a su final, esto lo lleno de ira y tristeza pero sabía que su muerte debía suceder.

\- Ahora tienes 2 opciones, puedes buscar un camino diferente al que tienes en mente, o puedes honrar la memoria de Thor no cometiendo sus errores y cuidar la tierra como él lo hizo ¿Qué eliges? Pregunto la deidad sabiendo la respuesta.

Este con sus acciones le dio la respuesta, levanto su mano hacia la nada y en menos de 1 minuto viajando a una velocidad casi sónica a sus manos llego un martillo de bronce que luego de girarlo este desapareció en un rayo con una dirección clara.

En la tierra tiempo actual:

\- ¿Así que él también te eligió para ayudarnos? Pregunto Sentry mirando a la persona que llego.

\- Disculpen, pero, ¿nos presentan a su nuevo amigo? Pregunto Reaper interesado.

\- Talon, les presento otra de las personas que fue digna del poder de Thor, les presento, a Beta Ray Bill

Omake: la nueva mascota

Luego de que el mercenario perdiera unas 15 veces en estaba pensando en quitarse su aburrimiento buscando el hogar de todos los trolls que molestan a los escritores, ya que esos tipos parecen más retrasados y masoquistas que Greymon y Vegeta portugués.

-Los que vieron dragón ball z en portugués de Portugal entenderán la referencia. Dijo Deadpool mirando 6 doblajes un momento epico

O también estaba pensando en convertir a las ardillas ilumitanis quemadas que tenía en la alfombra en una bonita manta porque ya se acerba el invierno y uno de los autores ya se estaba congelando por el frio.

Por otro lado su compañera de cola esponjada estaba buscando a sus mascotas la cual no sabía que estas fuero victimas del poderoso y legendario Deadpool Escanor, el pináculo de la evolución en referencias, más poderosos que el mismísimo capitán referencias en persona.

-Oye Deadpool, estoy muy aburrida. Dijo la chica ardilla bostezando

-Yo igual, aunque seguramente esos huesudos harán algo al respecto. Dijo el mercenario mientras que por solo decir eso tocaron su puerta

Al abrirla se pudo encontrar con las manos derechas de los autores, sus asistente de parte de Kaiser una neko gótica conocida como Claire de un corto animado sujetando una caja mientras a su lado estaba la gerente de Sam, una chica virtual de anime con tendencia a ser una yandere conocida como Monika de un juego de citas sujetando otra caja.

-Bueno, no nos presentaremos ya que nos conocimos hace unos semanas cuando invadimos Disney. Dijo Claire mientras hacía esfuerzo porque lo que había en la caja no se saliera.

-Si, lo sabemos, si ahí tenemos un lindo recuerdo de eso. dijo el mercenario apuntando hacia la cabeza disecada de cierto ratón emperador del mal

-Uno a lo que venimos, los jefes querían darles un regalo por sus servicios en ese lugar, y por hospitalizar a Thanos.

-Genial, ¿Qué hay en las cajas? Pregunto la chica ardilla.

-Solo pueden elegir una, en una hay una mascota que los acompañara en sus aventuras mientras en la otra hay una super asesina serial que puede iniciar una ruta genocida en este lugar, a y por cierto, odia a las ardillas. Dijo Monika super tranquila a pesar de que dejo en claro que se podían morir si elegían la caja equivocada.

Las 2 solo dejaron las cajas en el suelo con una piedra para que las mascotas no escaparan, mientras que Deadpool pensando poniéndose la pose de diferentes estatuas de pensadores y preguntándole a la cabeza del raton que pieza aunque su amiga se adelantó y tomo la caja de Monika pero antes de que el mercenario sacara un bate, se dieron cuenta que la caja estaba vacia.

-Ara, ¿esta vacia? Pregunto la yandere mirando

-La mía tiene la mascota, pero ¿adónde se fue la caja con la asesina? Seguramente Kerrigan se confundió de cajas cuando nos las dio.

Mientras en el mundo de my little pony:

Al parecer la caja perdida fue entregada a una pony rosada con mucha energía liberando a la asesina conocida como Chara que iniciaría una ruta genocida en este mundo, empezando con esa pony.

De nuevo al mundo Deadpool:

-A bueno, seguro le hace un servicio a todos. Dijo Claire dejando la caja con la mascota

Al abrirla Deadpool si los esqueletos no se burlaban de el o que la persona que le da vida lo imite tan bien, del interior salio una especie de Pikachu, pero no uno normal, sino que este vestia exactamente igual que el.

-Veamos que dice esta poke des. Dijo el mercenario

-Pikapool, el pokemon de las chimichangas electricas, su nivel de poder en referencias es de más de 8000.

-Pika pika pool. Dijo la nueva mascota

-Kawai, es tan lindo. Dijo la chica ardilla abrazando al raton eléctrico con complejo de mercenario.

-Bueno esta bien, nos lo quedamos, pero no pienso alimantarlo. Dijo Deadpool mientras la mascota no se lo tomo bien.

-Pika pooooool. Dijo el la mascota que electrocuto al mercenario

-A bueno, nos alegra, no hay avances hoy debido a una confusión de la semana pasada. Dijo Monika a los espectadores

Y asi, las asistentes se van dejando al grupo de amigos con una nueva y problemática mascota, que viajes y locuras le deparan a deadpooll, la chica ardilla y su nuevo amigo, esta historia continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: la primera en llegar y adaptándonos

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que te importa una verdad difícil? Siendo honestos uno jamás está listo para decirle algo así a la gente, pero mientras más esperes peor es para esa persona.

El equipo de Talon aún seguía en el polo norte mirando detenidamente al nuevo integrante de los vengadores traído por la deidad, parecía ser una especie de caballo antropomórfico con vestimentas propias de Thor, con la diferencia que traía su propio martillo, que parecía ser de bronce.

\- Beta, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que visitaste la tierra. Dijo Hulk sin inmutarse al ver al androide de otro planeta.

\- Lo mismo digo. Respondió Beta acercándose a todos.

\- Sombra ¿hay algún dato sobre este tipo? Pregunto Doomfist intrigado.

\- Veamos…..si, la hay, poca pero la hay, Beta Ray Bill, un androide de una raza alienígena que escapaba de su planeta, fue creado como protector, venció a Thor en un combate y Odin le concedió un martillo como a su hijo. Dijo Sombra viendo la escasa información.

\- ¿pero no se supone que debe proteger a su gente? Pregunto Bob aunque se lamentó cuando vio la mirada sombría del androide.

\- Ya no más. Dijo Beta en un tono de voz helado pero Reaper se acercó a él, conocía esa mirada muy bien

\- ¿fuiste traicionado? Pregunto el asesino sorprendiendo a todos por la pregunta

\- ¿Tú también lo sufriste? Pregunto el androide interesado

\- Si y no, mis viejos compañeros jamás aprobaron mis métodos que traía cambios de verdad, pero, se lo que se siente sentirte abandonado. Dijo Reaper recordando que antes de la disolución de Black watch y overwatch Ana se puso del lado de Morrison, era triste, los 3 eran los mejores amigos pero por diferentes ideas se rompió y solo la guerra los volvió a unir.

\- Mi gente me traiciono codiciando mi poder, a pesar de eso los protegía de Galactus donde termine muerto, pero una luz me trajo de vuelta y me dijo lo que paso, estoy dolido por las acciones y la muerte de Thor, pero como mi gente ya no existe, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que proteger la tierra sin cometer los errores de mi antiguo camarada de armas. Dijo Beta con determinación.

\- En ese caso, nuestra misión está completa, Hulk y Sentry serán los líderes de los vengadores, ustedes al perder su psicosis son capaces de tener el liderazgo. Dijo el líder de Talon.

\- No será la última vez que no es encontremos, niños. Dijo Widowmaker a los jóvenes héroes.

\- No tenemos nada en su contra. Dijo Moira mientras Ashe terminaba

\- Pero no se metan en nuestros asuntos, ustedes hacen justicia a su manera y nosotros la hacemos a nuestra manera. Dijo la vaquera

\- Honestamente, quiero que nos separemos en buenos términos, pero espero contar con su ayuda para amenazas mayores. Dijo Hulk mirando a Reaper

\- Eso dalo por hecho, este es nuestro planeta ahora, claro que lo haremos. Dijo el líder de Talon

\- ¿entonces, que pasara ahora? Pregunto Kamala intrigada, ahora ella y sus amigos eran vengadores.

\- Lo primero es lo primero, necesitamos una base donde operar, no voy a usar esta, está demasiado lejos de la civilización. Dijo Sentry mirando la base semi destruida a sus espaldas

\- Yo puedo arreglar eso, tal vez no pueda luchar a su lado, pero puedo mantenerlos, hay un lugar, una vieja mansión de la familia Stark…..Tony…la tenía como una base abandonada de prototipo. Dijo Pepper sin querer pronunciar ese nombre.

\- Suena genial pero ¿y ustedes? Pregunto Peter apuntando a Talon que seguía juntando restos de armadura para cargarlos al jet

\- Ya tenemos planes para integrarnos a la sociedad, así que posiblemente nos volveremos a encontrar, solo que como civiles. Dijo Reaper listo para irse.

\- Hay una cosa más que debo decirles, a todos. Dijo el Ane Above All apareciendo de la nada.

\- Mientras no sea otra misión estoy dispuesta a escuchar. Dijo Widowmaker con un toque de fastidio

\- Es acerca del resto de las personas que lucharon a su lado en la batalla final.

Esto claramente capto la completa atención de Talon y los vengadores también estaban intrigados, incluso a Beta que podía no saber mucho del grupo de personas de otra dimensión pero si lo decía esa deidad debía ser muy importante.

\- Como les dije cuando nos conocimos, retrase la llegada de los demás hasta que todo estuviera en orden, con la caída de los vengadores, empezaran a llegar, en diferentes partes del mundo, en diferentes días y hasta posiblemente más allá de este planeta. Dijo la deidad impresionando a todos.

\- ¿los demás tendrán el mismo efecto secundario que sufrieron Reaper, witch (Moira) y Doomfist? Pregunto Ashe intrigada

\- Algunos si, los que estuvieron más cerca del cañón tendrán menos edad que antes, mientras los que estaban lejos no.

\- ¿efectos secundarios? Pregunto Gwen levantando la mano

\- Antes de venir tenía más de 60 años, pero mi edad se recortó a la mitad. Dijo Reaper impresionando a todos y flash pudo entender un poco mejor su derrota, no solo porque fue un trabajo en equipo perfecto sino que se enfrentó a todo un veterano de guerra.

\- Nos dices esto con la intención de reunirlos de nuevo, ¿o hay algo más? Pregunto Sombra

\- Las 2, deben volver a reunirse, la persona que los invadió regresara pero esta vez, su objetivo es la tierra. Dijo Above dejando sorprendidos a todos de nuevo.

\- ¿Kang regresara? Ya nos derroto en nuestro mundo, no le permitiremos que le haga lo mismo a este planeta. Dijo Reaper con determinación

\- Se que lo harán, ahora me retirare, no regresare en mucho tiempo, ahora, prepárense, alguien de su mundo llegara ahora mismo en este lugar. Dijo la deidad que en un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de todos.

\- ¿Cuántas personas estuvieron con ustedes? Pregunto Peter interesado y preocupado que los demás tuvieran la misma mentalidad de que Talon

\- Sin contar a los desaparecidos y los muertos, 10 que estaban junto a nosotros 7, si la prisión subterránea cuenta seria 12, los desaparecidos los damos por muertos por lo que no cuentan. Dijo Moira haciendo cálculos mentales

\- Prisión ¿tenían presos en medio de una guerra por la supervivencia? Pregunto con una ceja levantada agente Antivenom

\- Junkrat y Roadhog, 2 locos mandados directo de Junkertown, una ciudad que sería parecida a eso que aquí llaman Mad max. Dijo Sombra que en las Vegas investigo otras cosas en sus descansos

\- Ellos fueron mandados por la reina de ese lugar para ayudar en la guerra pero hicieron lo opuesto y tuvimos que encerrarlos. Dijo Doomfist de brazos cruzados al recordar al dúo de locos

\- Eran unos piro maniacos adictos a las explosiones, si algo explota de la nada, no duden que son ellos causando alboroto. Dijo Ashe seriamente

\- ¿10 aliados para nuestro mundo, 2 villanos? No es un mal número. Dijo Pepper que ahora cuando lograra poner todo estable rastrearía a esas personas que lleguen

\- Hanzo quizás pueda ser un criminal si tiene la oportunidad pero nos ocuparemos de eso a su tiempo. Dijo Widowmaker sabiendo de ante mano que la única persona que se enfrentara a Hanzo era Genji si es que había sobrevivido a la guerra.

\- Junkrat es un tipo que se le puede ver perfectamente que está loco, su cabello parecen llamas, no una playera, sus pantalones están destrozados y usa una pata de palo, Roadhog es su compañero que es un tipo robusto que parece un cerdo gigante, tengan cuidado si aparecen. Dijo Reaper a los jóvenes héroes

De pronto todos escucharon detrás de ellos un sonido muy raro y al voltear vieron una extraña grieta azul en el paisaje que del interior salió disparado algo que Talon conocía muy pero muy bien.

Para los héroes se trataba de un extraño traje de batalla pesado, bastante robusto y con las patas en posición para impulsarse para saltar, estaba equipado con un brazo con ametralladora pero parecía que le habían arrancado el otro brazo, lo extraño era que para ser una máquina de combate de guerra su color era rosa.

\- No puede ser. Dijo Widowmaker reconociendo el vehículo.

El robot se había estrellado contra la fría nieve causando una línea de destrucción, el cristal se había roto y de este salió disparada una persona que Peter atrapo rápidamente cargándola de forma nupcial.

\- DVA/HANNAH. Gritaron los integrantes de Talon mirando a la persona que Peter tenía entre sus brazos.

La joven de casi 20 años abrió los ojos unos segundos pero quedó inconsciente debido a un agotamiento por la batalla que había tenido antes de llegar hasta aquí, Peter pudo ver a una hermosa chica con cautivadores ojos cafés, un largo cabello castaño, una pequeñas marcas rosas en sus mejillas, sus vestimentas consistían en un traje de cuerpo completo de piloto color azul con blanco pero en sus piernas tenía el logo tipo de varias empresas y un conejo enojado en el centro, también en su pierna tenía la marca MEKA que eran las siglas para mobile exoskeletal korean arms, que era el lugar donde su traje de combate mecánico fue fabricado.

\- Wow es muy hermosa. Dijo Peter sin saber qué otra cosa decir

\- Por su reacción veo que la conocen. Dijo Gwen mirando al equipo Talon que se acercó a la chica

\- Dijeron dos nombre, Dva y Hannah? ¿Es su nombre? Pregunto Kamala también intrigada por la nueva

\- Su nombre es Hannah Son Morrison, nunca usa el apellido de su padre que es el de mi viejo amigo y enemigo Jack Morrison, su padre, Dva es el nombre que usa como heroína de su ciudad, Corea. Dijo Reaper examinando a la joven

\- ¿Cómo funcionaba el programa militar de esa Corea? Pregunto Antivenom interesado

\- Básicamente, reclutan a los mejores jugadores de video juegos para que controlen sus mekas ajustando mandos de juegos a esas máquinas de guerra. Dijo Widowmaker

Eso la verdad es que sorprendió a los jóvenes, si bien algunos juegos estaban hecho para promover el desarrollo de habilidades no se podían imaginar que un ejército usara a jugadores como soldados, pero debían admitir que eso era bastante ingenioso

\- Esta bien, parece que solo está agotada, si ese dios la trajo justo después de nuestras batallas no me extraña que este así. Dijo Moira haciendo una rápida revisión a la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? Reaper, lo. Dijo Sombra pero es detenida por su líder que se acerca al gigante verde y a Sentry.

\- Necesito pedirles un favor. Dijo Reaper delante de ellos

\- Eso depende, ¿Qué necesitas? Pregunto Hulk esperando a saber la petición.

\- Cuando ella se recupere y si no les importa, quiero que sea parte de los vengadores claro, si ella quiere. Dijo Gabriel sorprendiendo a los jóvenes pero no a su equipo ya que entendían su razón perfectamente

\- No tengo problemas, pero quiero saber el ¿Por qué? Pregunto Sentry mirando analíticamente al líder de Talon

\- Ella es más como estos chicos, una heroína con gran corazón, mi camino y el de Talon es mucho más oscuro y lleno de sangre, no quiero llevarla por ese camino, ese lugar no es para ella. Dijo Reaper, en parte lo hacía por ella, aunque deseaba cuidarla

Dva escuchaba fragmentos de la charla pero no podía procesarla, pudo ver al equipo Talon junto a un Reaper algo diferente seguido de ver a otros jóvenes con disfraces de súper héroes, lo último que recordó antes de quedar desmayada fue que Reaper le dejo en sus manos un comunicador, si necesitaba algo, el trataría de estar con ella como un padre

\- Nos vamos Vengadores, nos veremos en otro momento, en otras circunstancias. Dijo Reaper guiando a su equipo al jet, era hora de pasar a una nueva misión, mucho más tranquila que todo lo que hicieron en 2 semanas. Dijo el líder de Talon calmado

\- Por increíble que suene, no me molestaría descansar un poco o hacer misiones menos difíciles y estresantes. Dijo Doomfist estando de acuerdo con esa idea

\- Esperen ¿Qué hacemos con Dva? Pregunto Peter que todavía la cargaba entre sus brazos

\- Les sugiero que hagan planes, cuídenla hasta que recupere la conciencia, llévenla a la ciudad y luego nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrarla. Dijo Reaper que cerró la puerta del Jet para largarse del polo norte.

Hulk acepto la decisión del equipo Talon, llevaban 2 semanas pasando de un campo de batalla a otro, necesitaban algo de tiempo para adaptarse al nuevo mundo y Reaper demostró que le importaba esta chica Dva para que no siguiera sus pasos, eso era noble de su parte al no querer arrastrar a otros en su camino por la fuerza, uno difícil de recorrer hasta el final y salir cuerdo.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora somos Vengadores y ustedes nuestros jefes ¿Qué debemos hacer? Pregunto Gwen mirando a Sentry y Hulk

\- Yo debo irme, tengo que salvar industrias Stark de que se desmorone. Dijo Pepper que se fue pero prometiendo darles fondos a los nuevos Vengadores.

\- Escuchen bien esto, como saben Tony y los demás me encerraron y experimentaron conmigo, al saberse esa verdad, posiblemente ya no confíen en los héroes y es entendible, hemos demostrado que actuar al margen de la ley no siempre trae resultados y que si tienes dinero te puedes salir con la tuya siempre que quieras. Dijo Hulk revelando una cruel verdad del mundo

\- Nos odiaran y dependerá de nosotros ganarnos la aceptación publica, no será fácil, eso se los aseguro, ¿están dispuestos a seguir este difícil camino con nosotros para compensar los errores de los Vengadores? Dijo Hulk poniendo su mano firme.

Sentry y Beta pusieron su mano encima de la del gigante verde para que Peter, Gwen, kamala y Antivenom los siguieran, luego se fueron a lo poco que quedaba de la vieja base, desde ahí planearían que hacer hasta que Dva despertara sin saber que algo más llego.

En el espacio, se podía ver una nave propiedad de Kang pero esta parecía estar fallando, si bien el cañón Zeus no destruyo la nave principal muchas otras quedaron muy dañadas y muy cerca de la explosión, trataba de mantenerse fuera del rango de la tierra pero estaban por terminar en la superficie terrestre en unas horas.

Talon por su parte llego una vez más a la base militar para hacer una última cosa, tomaron absolutamente todo lo que pudieran usar ya sea para investigaciones de Moira que tenía una muestra de la sangre del capitán America.

En la casa rodante que The One Above All les dio al inicio de toda la misión estaba todo lo que dejaron, guardaron todo el equipo robado y tenían mucho sobre peso, pero la verdad no les importaba ir lento.

\- Esta bien, nos vamos a turnar para conducir, Sombra, ponte en contacto con el dueño de ese complejo de departamentos, tú y Ashe convénzalo de vendernos todo el lugar, no quiero que nos molesten. Dijo Reaper mientras conducía con Amelia de copiloto.

\- De acuerdo, pero Moira y Doomfist, necesito que en esta pantalla holográfica anoten toda la información de nuestros talentos que no son ilegales, eso creara currículos de trabajo y buscara lugares donde podremos trabajar. Dijo Sombra que preparaba la llamada.

\- El dinero no nos durara para siempre y debemos conseguir trabajo, de esa forma pasaremos más desapercibidos y nos adaptaremos a este mundo. dijo Doomfist

\- Si, pero por ahora tomemos esto con calma, tenemos un par de días antes de llegar, y por ahora.

Reaper lo único que hizo fue encender la radio dejando reproducir una música muy agradable para un viaje largo conocida como Baker street, todo su equipo y el mismo no pudieron evitar quedar atrapados en el ritmo haciendo que el viaje y el trabajo de cada uno no fuera tan tedioso entre cada uno dando su información y considerando ofertas de trabajo, por ahora no debían luchar, este era su momento para relajarse un poco.

Con los vengadores:

Estaban supervisando a la chica pero a su vez pensaron en su siguiente movimiento, ahora que el mundo estaba sumido en un pequeño caos por la verdad que se supo tenían mucho que hacer, es como decía un dicho, las grandes cosas necesitan dificultad para que mejorara, si lo que les había dicho Reaper era verdad, ella podría remplazar a Iron man si era bueno usando exo esqueletos mecánicos.

\- Miren está despertando. Dijo Peter muy cerca de la joven

\- No…..aléjense de Winston. Murmuraba mientras poco a poco se levantaba,

\- ¿Quién será ese tal Winston? Pregunto kamala de brazos cruzados

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. Grito Hannah despertando de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Ella rápidamente salta de la cama pero es atrapada por Gwen que la estaba tratando de calmar hasta que dejo de forcejear y pudo darse cuenta, no estaban en el campo de batalla, este lugar era algo frio y estaba rodeada de personas cercanas a su edad usando disfraces muy curiosos.

\- Ya, todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla. Dijo Gwen en un tono maternal

\- ¿qui…quienes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A dónde se fueron todos esos robots dorados? Pregunto Dva de forma rápida mientras trataba de calmarse

\- Bueno…como te lo digo…ya no estás en casa, saliste de un portal y llegaste aquí. Dijo antivenom que le ofreció una mano a la joven confundida

\- ¿a qué se refieren? ¿Dónde está mi meka de combate?

\- Nosotros lo tenemos.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron Hulk, Sentry y Beta y este último cargaba el meka roto de la chica, que fue a examinarlo, los daños eran casi imposibles de reparar y no tenía medios para arreglarlo en poco tiempo, solo había 2 cosas intactas, su pistola de energía que tomo y el generador de escudos estaba intacto.

\- Ya no estás en tu mundo, lo sé porque alguien llego antes que tú, creo que conoces el nombre de Talon. Dijo Hulk haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos

\- ¿Gabe y los demás están aquí? Pregunto Dva pero se preguntaban quien en el equipo tenía ese nombre

\- Ellos me sacaron de mi encierro y ayudaron a eliminar a las personas que me pusieron ahí, si no morían harían cosas peores. Dijo Hulk que si sabía a quien se refería

\- Eso suena a algo que ellos harían, ¿pero dónde están? Pregunto Hannah que revisando su traje encontró el comunicador que le dejaron

\- En sus propias palabras, el que parece la parca dijo, Ella es más como estos chicos, una heroína con gran corazón, mi camino y el de Talon es mucho mas oscuro y lleno de sangre, no quiero llevarla por ese camino, ese lugar no es para ella. Dijo Sentry repitiendo lo que Reaper dijo

\- Te dejo ese comunicador para que hablaran solo ustedes, le importas pero no quería que siguieras sus pasos. Dijo Beta a la chica.

\- A todo esto tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo te asociaste con ellos? ¿fue antes o durante la guerra? Pregunto Peter interesado en saber mas de la chica

\- Fue antes, yo era la única disponible que podía frenar un ataque de Gwishin, omnicos de Null Sector, durante la batalla mi meka quedo casi destruido y tuve que usar la auto destrucción para evitar que llegaran a la ciudad, yo termine por caer al fondo del mar después de la explosión. Dijo Dva recordando ese día

Ahora algunos tomaron distancia del traje de la chica, no sabían si por alguna razón las fallas del traje provocarían que explotara pero eso no iba a pasar a no ser que Dva activara la secuencia.

\- Reaper y su grupo estaban sobre volando la zona cuando eso, paso, pase 3 días desaparecida donde estuve en una de las bases de Talon, podía no creer en su forma de hacer justicia pero podía llegar a entender el porqué lo hacen, Moira trato mis heridas, no trataron de reclutarme ni nada. Dijo Dva recordando cuando volvió a ver a Gabriel después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿y que paso luego? Pregunto Kamala intrigada.

\- Gabe me explico que ese ataque no fue una coincidencia, un político omnico aprovecho que mi equipo no estaba listo para atacar, me salvaron no solo por su misión ya que Reaper siempre me cuido más de lo que lo hizo mi padre biológico. Dijo Dva recordando que su padre casi nunca tenía tiempo para ella.

Esa pieza de información cambio la perspectiva que tenían los héroes sobre Reaper (aunque los jóvenes no supieran quien era Gabe) quizás podía ser despiadado a la hora del combate pero podía mostrar preocupación por las personas cercanas a el y no verlos como simple objetos desechables.

\- Bueno….¿hannah es tu nombre? Pregunto Sentry

\- Si, yo soy Hannah Son, aunque también tengo el apellido Morrison, pero nunca lo uso, pero la mayoría me conoce como Dva, la protectora. Dijo la castaña con orgullo

\- Mira, como te dije no estás en casa, pero muy posiblemente los que atacaron regresaran pero ahora estarán tras nuestro planeta, posiblemente volverás a ver Gabe pronto y te explicara mejor todo, pero ahora tengo un oferta. Dijo Hulk y la chica estaba atenta

\- Somos parte de un grupo de súper héroes cuya misión es proteger el planeta de las amenazas dentro y fuera de él, nos llamamos los Vengadores, los que nos precedieron hicieron actos terribles y nosotros estamos aquí para enmendar eso ¿estarías dispuesta a luchar a nuestro lado para defender a los inocentes? Pregunto Sentry a la jovencita

\- SIIIIII, yo quiero hacer eso, pero, mi traje está roto. Dijo dva algo desanimada

\- En este lugar tenemos otros tipos de trajes mecánicos que puedes usar hasta que tengas algo a tu medida. Dijo Peter tratando de animar a la chica

\- Y Peter, como veo que eres tan amigable con ella, te tengo una misión, tú cuidaras de ella hasta que se adapte al mundo y se pueda mantener por su cuenta. Dijo Hulk y el chico araña solo respondió con EEEEEE.

\- Mmmmmm, Parker y una chica muy linda, solos…pasando mucho tiempo juntos….bajo el mismo techo. Dijo Antivenom de forma picara haciendo que sus compañeras femeninas tuvieran una risa traviesa también.

\- NO, no es lo que piensas Flash y será un gusto ayudar a Hannah a adaptarse si ella no tiene problemas con eso. dijo Peter un poco rojo

\- Claro, no veo porque no, eres muy agradable y creo que tu traje es genial. Dijo Dva con una tierna sonrisa

Es muy linda, pero en que estoy pensando, apenas la conozco. Pensaba Peter un tanto rojo.

Este momento se ve interrumpido cuando suena una alarma y en una pantalla se puede ver que a la tierra esta llegado una nave que a Dva le traía muy malos recuerdos mientras otros también conocían esas naves y quien era su dueño.

\- Ustedes, los veo afuera en unos minutos y denle una armadura esta chica. Dijo Hulk que se fue con Beta para mirar la nave.

\- Sígueme, el señor Stark debió dejar algunas armaduras. Dijo Peter aunque no quería pronunciar ese nombre

Los jóvenes héroes los siguieron para ver que encontraban pero no quedaban demasiadas armaduras ya que la mayoría fueron destruidas cuando Sombra tomo el control y estas lucharon entre si o con otras, de todas ellas solo había 3, la mayoría viejas.

La primera se trataba del mk 1, una armaduras sin mucho que ofrecer más que un lanza llamas ya que al ser la primera carecía de muchas de las nuevas funciones incluso a Dva no le gusto, la siguiente era el viejo mk 3 la cual por sugerencia de todos le dijeron a la castaña que no lo usara ya que se la podría confundir con alguien que en este momento era muy odiado, dejando sola una opción viable.

\- ¿Cómo se llama esta armadura? Pregunto Dva mirando un traje gris de artillería pesada

\- Su nombre técnico es war machine, perteneció a un soldado del ejército amigo de Stark, creo que lo mejor es que no esté presente para ver en lo que su amigo se transformó. Dijo antivenom mirando el traje

\- ¿Qué le paso? Pregunto Hannah curiosa

\- Tuvimos una guerra entre héroes, alguien nacio con el poder de predecir el futuro, algunos pensaron en usar para ayuda y otro preferían proteger el futuro, esa diferencia hizo que muchos peleáramos entre nosotros de nuevo, el que usaba esta armadura murió, al conocer el futuro predijeron un ataque y al cambiar eso, el murió. Dijo Kamala ya que ella participo en la guerra civil del lado de Stark.

\- No es mi estilo, pero con unos ajustes a mi estilo cuando me ponga cómoda puede ser mi nuevo traje. Dijo Dva que decidió usar la armadura war machine.

La armadura se abrió cuando ella se acercó y en poco tiempo el traje se ajustó a su delgado cuerpo, se sentía muy diferente a su meka pero de cierta forma era mucho más cómodo, estaba emocionada y nerviosa por su primera batalla.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? Pregunto Peter a la chica que movía sus manos.

\- Es más cómodo de lo que pensé y creo que se puede adaptar a mi sistema de combate, aunque quizás deba implantarle la matrix de defensa de mi meka, creo que es lo único que puedo rescatar. Dijo Dva que activo los propulsores y se estrelló contra una pared.

Todos se rieron un poco pero sabían que iba a mejorar con el tiempo por lo que sin perder tiempo salieron al exterior donde vieron una sola de las naves de Kang que empezó a liberar a los robots del conquistador.

Dva lentamente se elevó un poco tratando de controlar el vuelo, Hulk y Sentry hicieron tronar sus nudillos, Beta empezó a hacer girar su martillo, Kamala agrando sus puños, Antivenom recargo sus armas sumado a deformar su brazo con la forma de una espada, mientras que Peter y Gwen tomaron sus posiciones para la lucha.

\- Supongo que esta será la primera batalla de este nuevo equipo. Dijo Sentry con un ligero toque de emoción.

\- Bueno, ustedes son nuestros jefes ahora, ¿algunas palabras motivadoras para sus tropas? Pregunto agente Antivenom

\- VENGADORES, UNIDOS. Grito Hulk saltando directo contra la nave.

La pelea no duro mucho ya que la nave estaba dañada, una vez que la derribaron dejaron sus escombros en ese lugar mientras se preparaban para encarcelar a los hombres de Kang que escoltaron al jet de los vengadores sin darse cuenta que una pequeña figura se metió junto a ellos antes de quedar inactivo.

Con Talon, unos días después:

El equipo estuvo viajando hasta que dejaron el desierto y empezaron a ver civilización, durante su trayecto estuvieron en una completa calma que no habían sentido desde hace un buen tiempo, con la guerra y trabajar para ese dios no les dio un tiempo libre.

Estos raros momentos de calma fueron usados para conocerse mejor y aprender de los otros, Reaper aprendió algunas cosas de códigos de Sombra para que ella no estuviera tan saturada de trabajo, Amelia le enseño algunos consejos a Ashe sobre cómo mejorar su puntería con el arma que usa, Doomfist por su lado le decía a Bob que tener un estilo de combate definido en lugar de un ataque al azar era mucho mejor mientras que Moira ella estaba más ocupada examinando la sangra del súper soldado.

Ya cuando llegaron a New York se sorprendieron del parecido con el de su mundo salvo que claro, no existían los omnicos y tampoco había tecnología avanzada.

Durante el trayecto se definió lo que haría cada uno para generar dinero, aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en regresar a Las Vegas debes en cuando, Reaper y Widowmaker si bien podían tener algún puesto en el ejército prefirieron algo más simple, harían el mismo trabajo de periodismo y fotografía que Peter Parker para una editorial rival, Sombra vendería objetos electrónicos para algún empresa, un buen salario y con tanta tecnología cerca podría seguir buscando información, Moira si dejaba de lado su parte inmoral sería una doctora o veterinaria formidable, Ashe y Bob irónicamente por sus talentos seria caza recompensas, llevarían gente a los jurados, mientras Doomfist estaba entre entrenador o luchador profesional.

No pudieron evitar pasar por las zonas malas de la ciudad donde vieron el crimen de ese lugar, al parecer su descanso no duraría, Talon tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para limpiar las calles y Sombra demasiados gobiernos que delatar y explotar a su antojo.

Ellos después de un rato llegaron a su objetivo era un edificio de departamentos de 3 pisos con una cochera subterránea, este lugar era adecuado para permanecer juntos pero a la vez tener cada uno su espacio, todos incluían cocina y baño junto a 3 habitaciones, cada uno de los pisos estaban divididos en 2 con el mismo patrón por lo que no iban a estar apretados.

\- Bueno, hemos llegado. Dijo Gabriel bajando de la casa rodante, sus ropas consistían en una remera negra que era su simbionte y un pantalón café con zapatillas rojas.

\- Luce acogedor. Dijo Widowmaker vestida con una falda larga negra y una playera morada

\- Yo y Gabriel les debimos consultar, pero criamos que este sitio era adecuado. Dijo Sombra que de nuevo parecía una estudiante Nerd usando una sudadera morada y negra junto a pantalones largos

\- Quizás, pero no discuto los resultados, ¿Qué piensas Bob? Pregunto Ashe con una camisa blanca sin corbata seguida de pantalones negros todo esto sin su sombrero

\- Me gusta. Dijo el robot que con su camuflaje parecía un guarda espaldas

\- Acogedor, me muero de ganas por convertir uno de esos lugares en mi laboratorio. Dijo Moira usando remera negra y pantalones blancos.

\- Necesitará arreglos, pero este lugar creo que lo podremos llamar un hogar. Dijo Doomfist en un conjunto deportivo

En eso, entran al departamento que tenía una planta baja como un jardín esperando a ser cubierto para después encontrarse con los dueños del lugar con el cual habían acordado negociar la compra total de todo el terreno.

\- Ashe, seré un buen líder, pero esta parte de persuadir y negociar es tu área. Dijo Reaper a la peli blanca

\- Es verdad, años en el crimen organizado antes de ser parte de black watch me enseño sobre la persuasión. Dijo la vaquera haciendo una señal a Bob para que viniera con ella

Mientras ella hacía la negociación ya estaban haciendo planes con los 6 lugares que tenían un se convertiría en el laboratorio de Moira para investigar, otro posiblemente quedaría solo par Sombra y sus computadoras y objetos tecnológicos y seguramente otra la usarían de armería.

Eso debajo 3 lugares habitables, Moira y Doomfist compartirían lugar después de todo los departamentos eran lo bastante grandes como para dormir por separado, Bob y Ashe eran casi inseparable por lo que no se discutía que ellos vivirían juntos, dejando a Reaper, Widowmaker y Sombra como una familia, aunque la hacker siempre se podía ir a su lugar de trabajo que iban a construir con el tiempo.

Al final todos se reunieron en el patio una vez más para ver al dueño del lugar irse del lugar cargando un maletín de dinero más pequeño del que ellos tenían para voltear a ver a una sonriente Ashe que giraba con su dedo todas las llaves del complejo

\- Chicos, oficialmente somos los dueños de este lugar. Dijo Ashe mientras Bob cargaba unos papeles que era el título de propiedad que ahora pasaba al nombre de ellos.

\- Jajaja esa es mi delincuente que eduque hace tantos años. Dijo Gabriel que le dio un abrazo a la peli blanca.

\- Oye, no te emociones tanto, ya no soy una adolescente como esa vez. Dijo la vaquera avergonzada

\- Genial, ahora tenemos un techo para vivir, ¿ordenes Gabriel? Pregunto Moira sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Saquemos todo lo que tengamos en la casa rodante para ponerlo en nuestras habitaciones, hecho eso nos iremos por caminos separados, es hora de conseguir trabajo, si seguiremos siendo Talon debemos mantener un perfil bajo lo más que podamos. Dijo Reaper seriamente

Una vez que dejaron la mayoría de sus armas todos tomaron sus caminos aunque no completamente indefensos, Amelia escondió en un brazalete su gancho, Ashe su escopeta de mano y Moira escondió en una mochila su equipo, ya encontrarían todos la forma de pasar a sus identidades de agentes de Talon rápidamente a su tiempo.

Con Reaper:

El y Amelia caminaron por un buen rato por la gran ciudad, si bien todo estaba tranquilo podían notar cierta tensión en el ambiente, no esperaban menos, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la revelación incluso por el camino pisaron un diario de J.J Jason que decía el día que la justicia murió ¿de verdad el planeta necesita héroes?

Ambos ignoraron eso ya que no iban a trabajar en su diario sino en otro, según sobra ese tipo no le importaba transmitir una noticia con la verdad sino crear un historia para ser popular, algo que en su opinión eras estúpido.

Llegaron a un edificio de 5 pisos bajo el nombre imprenta y periodismo chang-west, no era la gran cosa el lugar pero si la paga era buena no les importaría estar ahí, pasaron por un ascensor para llegar al último piso donde se encontraron una recepcionista.

\- ¿puedo ayudarlos? Pregunto la chica

\- Si, yo soy Gabriel Reyes y ella mi compañera Amelia Lacroix, vinimos por la solicitud de empleo y buscamos a las personas Frank West y Rebecca Chang. Dijo Reaper cruzado de brazos.

\- Espere un minuto….mmmm…si aquí están, por favor pasen. Dijo la recepcionista.

Cuando el dúo de asesinos entraron a la oficina que era la típica de un periodista se encontraron con los dueños de este lugar, el tal Frank era un hombre de cabello negro con una camisa blanca, pantalones verdes y una chaqueta negra escribiendo sobre una computadora y a su lado marcan errores de ortografía estaba la tal Rebecca una mujer de rasgos asiáticos y americanos de largo pelo negro, una falda negra y una camisa amarilla.

\- A ustedes son los nuevos. Dijo Frank parándose de su silla y saludando amistosamente

\- Un justo, soy Amelia y el es Gabriel. Dijo Widowmaker saludando a los 2

\- Bueno, un placer pero ahora vamos a lo que ustedes seguro les importa, el trabajo. Dijo Rebecca sentada en una forma seria

\- Se podría decir que si, aunque si me permiten decirlo, ustedes parecen más gente de acción que periodistas. Dijo Reaper mirando.

\- ¿tanto se nota? Jejeje si, Frank y yo nos metimos en muchos problemas y peligros por fotos para la noticia del siglo. Dijo Rebecca un tanto apenada

\- Bueno según sus currículos ambos estuvieron en el ejército con entrenamiento militar pero nunca fueron a una guerra, a si que estoy seguro que se pueden cuidar muy bien solos. Dijo Frank que estaba bastante convencido

\- Solo que para este trabajo van a necesitar cámaras profesionales y siempre cargar algo con lo que puedan tomar algunas fotos, sumado a que deben decir la verdad de lo que paso. Dijo Rebecca seriamente

\- Significa, les damos fotos, contamos lo que vimos y nos pagan por eso. dijo Widowmaker con una leve sonrisa

\- Técnicamente si, ahora estamos pensando en mandar gente al lugar que mostro esa hacker hace unos días. Dijo Frank algo decaído por lo que sucedió

\- Entonces esto les puede interesar si lo pasan por computadora. Dijo Reaper mostrando su celular.

En ese teléfono estaban fotos de la base militar a la que se infiltraron, las tomo antes de que llegaran los nuevos Vengadores por si Sombra quería encontrar algo raro, pero como no lo hizo las iba a borrar hasta que se enteró de este trabajo.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste estas fotos? Son de esa base. Dijo Frank impactado no por la brutalidad de las imágenes sino que alguien se les adelantara.

\- Bueno, yo y los integrantes de mi familia dimos un viaje las Vegas, nos perdimos por el camino y terminamos en esa base militar por explorar, mientras alguien reparaba nuestro transporte la encontramos toda destruida, aunque Amelia me ayudó mucho con esas fotos, ¿les sirven? Pregunto Reaper dejando un poco sorprendida a Widowmaker pero no iba discutir

\- Y yo digo, aquí tienen su primer pago y bienvenidos a la familia Chang –west, deben presentarse por las mañanas y salir a buscar fotos para las noticias. Dijo Frank que estrecho las manos de sus nuevos socios

\- Esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes Amelia y Gabriel. Dijo Rebecca imitando a su jefe y novio.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Widowmaker le dijo a Reaper porque no le dijo eso antes y este solo le respondió que fue porque se le ocurrió justo en ese momento, a su vez ella ve la mochila de él, había traído todo su equipo de asesina.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad Amelia. Dijo Reaper con una sonrisa.

\- Por mi bien, pero recuerda. Dijo ella antes de recibir un beso en la frente.

\- No me olvide de eso, todavía tenemos asuntos pendientes, antes de que sombra no interrumpiera. Dijo Gabriel que al decir eso pudo notar un leve rubor en su compañera siempre fría.

Una vez que salieron y que le preguntaran a Sombra con una llamada sobre las mejores marcas de cámaras, hicieron la compra de sus instrumentos de trabajo para luego en un callejón pasar a ser Reaper y Widowmaker para explorar la ciudad.

Con Sombra:

La joven hacker no tuvo problemas en llegar a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, durante el camino le hizo unas pequeñas modificaciones a su celular que compro en las Vegas, estas le permitían hackear manualmente algunos objetos por lo que si algún día estaba en una persecución podía levantar un puente con solo un botón.

No tardó en llegar a un lugar nuevo conocido como Forsythe Grenne, una tienda especializada en computación desde la venta y reparación de estas, un lugar adecuado para sus talentos.

Al entrar vio que alguien salía con una compra hecha, mirando la frente encontró a la persona que debía ser la dueña del lugar, una chica de cabello rojo atada en una coleta vestida de forma extraña, una playera amarilla de alguna fraternidad, una chaqueta verde junto a unos jeans azules.

Detrás de la chica estaba un hombre de cabello rubio levantada con una barba recién afeitada con playera blanca y chaqueta negra, también usaba Jeans y estaba cargando una enorme cantidad de cajas que seguramente tenia compuestos electrónicos.

\- Bienvenida a la tienda Forsythe Greene, ¿en que la pueda ayudar? Dijo la chica curiosa por la hacker

\- Hola, soy Olivia y estoy por la solicitud de trabajo de internet. Dijo Sombra usando su verdadero nombre ya que la otra identidad secreta no le convencía

\- Ya veo, me presento soy Stacy Forsythe, la encargada y el que está cargando cajas pesadas en mi novio Chuck Greene, él es más un hombre de acción con su motocicleta. Dijo la peli roja mientras su compañero se presentaba.

\- Bueno, me das el trabajo así nada mas o ¿tengo que hacer algún curso de capacitación laboral? Pregunto Sombra mirando si sus compañeros de equipo necesitaban algo, como Ashe pidiendo cierta dirección.

\- Si, ves esta computadora, está infectada, si la…..dijo la pelirroja

\- Listo, está lleno de gusanos informáticos y troyanos así como un raro Spyware. Dijo sombra que reviso la computadora.

\- Pero…..apenas fue un minuto. Dijo Stacy sorprendida

\- Me creí con las computadoras sé cómo trabajar con ella y como expulsar virus (sumado a que yo puedo crear peores amenazas). Dijo sombra aunque la última parte lo pensó

Stacy no estaba segura hacia que la hizo revisar atrás 4 computadoras más y todas fueron desinfectadas y reparadas en tiempo record, no podía dejar ir a esta chica y perder a una empleada tan eficiente.

\- El empleo es tuyo. Dijo la peli roja y Sombra solo levanto las manos en señal de festejo

Con los demás:

Ashe y Bob consiguieron un empleo que no era ilegal hasta cierto punto, había muchas personas que no se presentaban en la corte en tiempo y forma, su misión era encontrarlos, capturarlos y traerlos a la corte, por lo que se le daba permiso para usar fuerza bruta si era necesario, el primer caso, un evasor de impuesto de un tal TK que no duro nada y termino capturado por la vaquera y su leal robot.

Moira logro guardar las apariencias y estaba trabajando como una doctora, su especialidad o preferencia era tratar casos de raros desordenes genéticos o enfermedades, algo con lo que ella se sentía como un pez en el agua

Doomfist encontró algo con el cual mantenerse en forma, torturar gente de forma legal y divertirse, su empleo seria entrenador de un instituto bien pagado, su trabajo era simple, hacer que los flojos de los estudiantes se pusieran en forma, lo que desconocía es que ese lugar asistía Kamala por lo que posiblemente pronto se cruzarían sus caminos una vez más.

Regresando con Reaper:

La suerte parecía estar de su lado, llegaron justo en el momento donde Dva ahora con su nueva armadura y Spiderman lucharon contra el duende verde, no intervinieron porque el dúo parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, aunque quizás ya era hora de hablar con Hannah.

Una vez que notaron que todo estaba fuera de peligro, ambos regresaron a sus ropas de civiles y vieron un supermercado para luego recordar que no tenían nada en su nuevo hogar, por lo que decidieron entrar, esta era la primera vez en años que comprarían algo de forma normal.

\- Estoy sintiendo algo familiar. Dijo Venom en la mente de Reaper que se puso atento.

\- Gabriel ¿qué pasa? Pregunto Amelia a su compañero

\- Mi amigo interno me dice que estamos cerca de un viejo conocido suyo, debemos. Dijo Reaper pero fue detenido cuando sintió 2 brazos detrás de el

\- GABE ¿DE VERDAD ERES TÚ? Pregunto una voz femenina

\- Shhhh Hannah, más bajo estamos en un lugar público. Dijo Reaper volteando a ver a la jovencita.

En eso aparece Peter Parker que parecía cansado de correr, después de la prueba del traje de Dva salieron a comprar cosas para el taller de la chica pero al llegar ella se puso a correr buscando a alguien mientras su sentido arácnido le decía que había peligro.

\- Por lo visto cumplieron su promesa, ¿Cómo te tratan Hannah? Pregunto Reaper a la chica

\- Bien, eso de ser una….ya sabes es divertido y Peter a sido muy amable conmigo. Dijo Hannah abrazando al castaño

\- Hola, soy Peter Parker, creo que ya nos conocimos antes. Dijo Spiderman mirando fijamente a Reaper y su playera negra.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería terminar nuestras compras e ir a un lugar más privado para hablar. Dijo Widowmaker al notar que estaban trayendo demasiada atención.

Fue de esta manera que una vez que terminaron con lo que tenían que hacer pasaron por una cafetería para comprar algo, esta sería una dura charla.

Llegaron al taller de Dva donde vieron más de cerca el traje bautizado como el dv mk 1, sin duda era algo que la chica usaría, rosa y blanco con artillería pesada pero también notaron que tenía instalada la matrix de defensa

_Nota del autor: para entender esta parte, vean el corto la jugadora en el capítulo 57 de bleach z._

\- Hola Parker, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, relájate que no tengo nada contra ti, encontré un nuevo portador que me entiende. Dijo Venom que se proyectó desde el hombro de Reaper.

\- KYAAAAAAAA UN MONSTRUO, GABRIEL QUITATELO. Grito Dva lanzando una lata contra el simbionte que se la trago

\- Él es Venom, un paracito de otro planeta que acepte que formara parte de mi cuerpo. Dijo Reaper aunque Peter todavía desconfiaba del simbionte

\- ¿Entonces ustedes son Reaper y Widowmaker? Pregunto Spiderman mirando a las personas sin sus mascaras

\- Quien sabe, pero como no tenemos forma de negarlo, lo somos. Dijo Amelia retirándose un anillo revelando su piel azulada

\- Fuimos a buscar empleo y ya estamos establecidos, por eso fui a ver que estabas haciendo Hannah, sin duda tu naciste para ser una heroína.

\- Gracias Gabe, no estaría aquí de no ser por ti, aunque….no creo que solo vinieras aquí para saludarme. Dijo Dva un poco seria

\- Tienes la razón, tengo otro motivo, es algo que no te va a gustar escuchar pero es mejor que lo sepas a hora directo de mi boca. Dijo Reaper que se sentó en una silla

\- ¿es sobre lo que paso antes de llegar aquí? Pregunto Dva seriamente y hasta Peter estaba interesando por saber que paso con el mundo de origen de su compañera.

\- Mi dulce niña, todo lo que alguna vez fue de nuestro mundo a dejado de existir. Dijo Reaper con frialdad pero con una mirada sombría

\- Lo que Gabe trata de decirte es durante nuestra batalla final, nuestro mundo fue destruidos y la explosión nos trajo aquí. Dijo Widowmaker desde una pared.

Esto dejo en shock a los jóvenes héroes y más a la castaña que tenía un rostro de no creerlo, toda si ciudad fue reducida a nada junto con los pocos amigos que quedaron vivos a la guerra, empezó a derramar lágrimas y apretó sus puños con ira.

\- Gabriel, ¿dime que esto no es verdad? Pregunto Dva entre lágrimas

\- Lo siento Hannah, pero es así, el dios que nos trajo aquí nos lo dijo, Kang destruyo nuestro planeta, los que luchamos codo a codo hasta el final, somos lo poco que queda de nosotros. Dijo Reaper un tanto triste, había algo que él y Ana juraron hacer cuando todo terminara y era enterrar a Morrison y darle un digno entierro

\- Déjalo salir, no lo guardes, suéltalo. Dijo Amelia notando las expresiones de Hannah.

La castaña solo se lanzó hacia Reaper y le dio una abrazo mientras estaba de rodillas lloraron como no lo había hecho en tantos años, se volvía a sentir como una simple niña indefensa esto era casi un deja vu, de niña una vez estuvo triste y no fue su padre el que la consoló sino Gabriel que ahora hacia lo mismo.

\- Ahora este es nuestro mundo y si Kang regresa, te aseguro que nos vengaremos por todos nuestros amigos caídos. Dijo Reaper mientras seguía abrazando a la chica que lloraba

\- Tu, Peter Parker, cuida bien de Hannah, es como una hija para Gabriel, vendremos a verla cuando podamos, pero asegúrate que no le pase nada. Dijo Widowmaker que se sumó al abrazo

\- Lo hare, puede que sea mi misión cuidarla, pero la protegeré ya que ella es mi amiga. Dijo Spiderman que una vez que los asesinos terminaron de consolar a la chica él lo hizo

Horas más tarde, noche:

Talon tuvo un primer día en la sociedad de este mundo bastante agitado pero se adaptarían con el tiempo, ahora estaban los 7 en un tejado mirando un barrio que se pudre en la delincuencia, los Vengadores luchan contra las amenazas grandes, ellos serían ahora los protectores de los civiles aunque tuvieran que ir por el camino de la sangre.

\- Será una larga noche. Dijo Sombra poniéndose su antifaz.

\- No me gustaría que fuera de otra manera. Dijo Ashe poniéndose su máscara de zorro

\- Es hora de que este mundo nunca se olvide de Talon. Dijo Reaper haciendo que Venom se convirtiera en su traje

Con esas palabras los 7 saltaron para comenzar con una cacería contra el mundo criminal, algunos lo rechazarían y otros los apoyarían, iban a traer un cambio eso era seguro, este mundo nunca volvería a ser igual, mientras esto pasaba varios a agujeros en el cielo trajeron a más personas que aceptarían su nuevo entorno de formas diferentes.

Omake: Marvel vs DC

Luego de una extraña aventura fumada, la chica de cola esponja, el mercenario bocón y su mascota vestida igual que el señor rompo la cuarta pared estaban yendo a misma tienda de películas para conseguir mas material aunque no devolvieron las que ya tenían y dudaban que el dueño de la tienda las extrañara. Mientras que el mercenario tenía 2 títeres para narrar una controversia actual

-Hola soy capitana feminista marvel soy tan políticamente correcta que me puedo hacer lesbi de un día para otro sin justificación y solo para ser inclusiva, o por dios soy valkiria y yo también soy así, quieres ser mi novia aunque nunca cruzamos ni una palabra y tener una relación forzada, si me encantaría. Dijo Deadpool haciendo hablar a 2 titeres de sus manos

-Pika pool (es triste pero, pero ahora todos piensan que por ser inclusivos a la fuerza garantiza un éxito. Dijo el ratón electrico

-Te lo estoy diciendo, en el cine nosotros le pateamos el trasero a esos dioses con calzones hacia afuera. Dijo Deadpool mientras en algún lugar se desataba una tormenta de odio masivo

-Pika pika, pika pool (es verdad, además metemos menos la pata que esos tipos). Dijo la rata eléctrica con con complejo de mercenario.

-A vamos, no son tan malas, además los 4 fantásticos también son malas películas. Dijo la chica ardilla defendiendo a DC

-Esas las hizo la Fox y ellos no saben hacer peliculas de héroes buena, bueno, salvo las mias y las de ese Wolvi viejo con esa niña muda que hablo con todos los modismos de mexico. Dijo Deadpool recordando que otra vez el doblaje latino no fue infalible.

-¿y que tienen de malo las adaptaciones de Dc? Las series de televisión en su universo son buenas. Dijo la chica de cola esponja defendiendo a los otros héroes

-Pika pika pool (solo hacen buenas peliculas animadas, las series a la larga se vuelve pesadas, además mira arriba). Dijo la mascota eléctrica tirando de la pierna a la chica y apuntando a un cartel.

-La nueve serie de batwoman, tan políticamente correcta e inclusiva que hasta habla lenguaje inclusivo, ¿ahora que crearon? Dijo el mercenario mirando el cartel promocional

-Está bien, admito que ese tráiler fue pésimo, yo siendo feminista normal desapruebo esa publicidad, debieron hacer énfasis en sus aspectos heroicos y no en mostrar lo inclusiva que podía ser. Dijo la chica ardilla con la cabeza abajo

-Bueno, Dc hace buenos comics, pero nunca pudieron copiar mi sensualidad. Dijo Deadpool con una pose cool

Pika…..pool (pero si tu y yo somos el plagio de Marvel) dijo el raton eléctrico con un gota.

-Somos una parodia, no un plagio y tú eres un producto de controversia en internet. Dijo el mercenario chocando su frente con la rata amarilla con complejo de ser el.

-Alto los 2, dejemos esto en un empate, ambas compañía son buenas, pero son los directores y grandes compañías que explotan tus ideas como sanguijuelas hasta que se quedan con la última gota de medula de tus huesos. Dijo la chica ardilla mientras por alguna razón un famoso escritor de comics fuertes se sintió que alguien lo imitaba.

En eso los 3 pasan por una calle y los 3 caen de rodillas gritando al cielo por no poder creer lo que hicieron las grandes corporaciones para la imagen de los héroes o películas ya exitosas.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, FINALMENTE LO HICIERON, LO ARRUINARON TODO. Grito Deadpool mirando el cartel que decía, la nueva película de Batman estelarizada por un vampiro de sexualidad dudosa, todo esto mientras seguía gritando de rodillas y golpeando el suelo

-A vamos no puede ser tan ma….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINALMENTE LO HICIERON, ARRUINARON MI IMAGEN. Dijo la chica de cola esponja leyendo un cartel que decía, la próxima película de la chica ardilla estelarizada por Kristen Stewart

-PI….KA….POOOOOOOOOOOOOOL (NO, PORQUE, IBAMOS TAN BIEN, PORQUE LO ARRUINARON) grito el Pikapool mirando el cartel de la parte 2 de detective Pikachu.

El problema de verdad era que en un costado decía, sin el directo original, sin los guionistas y con la voz de Adam Sandler, un actor que no le iba muy bien hoy en día.

-QUIERES DAR LOS AVANCES. Grito Deadpool que se seguía en transe

-SI, ¿PERO PORQUE GRITAMOS? Grito la chica ardilla mientras pensaba como reparar su tierna imagen luego de esa película.

-NO LO SE, MAGIA DE LOS AUTORES QUIZAS. Grito Deadpool mientras trataba de consolar a su mascota

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio

Pepper: hola soy Pepper industrias Stark está en crisis, necesito una imagen pública que pruebe nuestros inventos y que tenga el carisma de Tony.

Dva: oye Peter, ¿lo hacemos?

Sombra: Talon está interesado en hablar con usted señor Castle, es más, creo que usted y mi jefe se llevaran bien

Pepper: escucha, tengo una oferta para ti, ayúdame a salvar la compañía y intentare encontrar a tus compañeros y ponerte en contacto con los que ya están.

Deadpool: en el siguiente episodio de over marvel, overwatch vive, creo que a alguien se le acaba la imaginación para los títulos

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN. Se puede ver a los Vengadores todos en una habitación bien a un pequeño robot azul flotando sobre Dva


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: creando un mejor ejército

Calles de Hell kitchen:

El barrio cuidado por los defensores en este momento estaba por ser el territorio de cacería de Talon, los héroes no estaban en este momento sino que se fueron a otra parte para meter tras las rejas a una mujer que guardaba las apariencias como una política respetable a la que Luke Cage se enfrentó sumado a que Daredevil recién regresaba a las calles para enfrentarse a la mano una vez más.

Esta ausencia permitió que el crimen regresara a las calles del abogado ciego, se creían invencibles es su ausencia, pero Talon les iba a demostrar que solo eran simples hormigas, sus estrategias callejeras serian inútiles contra el ingenio militar.

En una esquina se podía ver a una mujer junto a 5 delincuentes que no solo querían róbales sino divertirse, cada uno con arma de fuego en mano.

\- Vamos preciosa, solo queremos divertirnos. Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

\- Les recomiendo dejar a la señorita en paz, ustedes no son hombres de verdad, si lo fueran no cometerían este acto tan vil. Dijo Reaper pero solo se podía ver su silueta.

Los 5 confiados solo dispararon contra el líder de Talon el cual no sufrió ningún daño ya sea porque volvió su cuerpo humo o simplemente porque Venom protegía su cuerpo, estos tipos no sabían que tenían una sentencia de muerte segura y el simbionte estaba muy emocionado.

\- ¿eso es todo? Que decepción, bueno es mi turno. Dijo Reaper sacando sus escopetas.

Uno de los criminales termino con la cabeza destruida de un disparo mientras otro fue empalado por un movimiento del simbionte, trataron de usar a la chica de rehén pero cuando Gabriel volvió su cuerpo humo se puso delante de ella y vacío sus cargadores contra sus enemigos dejando solo 5 cadáveres humeante.

\- Gra…gracias. Dijo la mujer asustada y agradecida.

\- De nada, pero deberías tener cuidado cuando salgas por la noche. Dijo el líder de Talon antes de irse.

En otro punto de la ciudad varios mafiosos estaban haciendo apuestas y hablando sobre sus negocios sucios como el tráfico humano, drogas y armas ilegales, pero esa fue la última noche, todos los ocupantes de ese edificio fueron derribados por precisos tiros a la cabeza por cortesía de Widowmaker.

Los que quedaron rápidamente fueron eliminados por Sombra la cual se quedó con todos sus objetos electrónicos con los cuales esperaba conseguir información de lo más valiosa mientras que en otra parte Moira había dejado completamente muerto a un grupo de personas.

Estos parecían ser ninja y otros yakusas integrantes de la mano buscando niños en un hospital para algún tipo de ritual extraño, ellos pensaron que la tendrían fácil, pero no conocían para nada las capacidades de Moira que los dejo moribundos y Doomfist le rompió los huesos a estos tipos.

En otra parte un camión lleno de personas inocentes que iban a ser víctimas de traficantes de prostitutas u órganos humanos estaban conduciendo de lo más tranquilos hasta que vieron en medio del camino a alguien, iban a pasarle por encima hasta que este mismo los detuvo.

Se trataba de Bob que había agarrado el camión y luego dio un puñetazo a la parte delantera rompiendo el cristal sumado a matar a los delincuentes en su interior con los cráneos destruidos.

Una camioneta que escoltaba el camión estaba por bajar y enfrentar al robot pero para su mala suerte Ashe desde una posición oculta en un callejón disparo dándole al conductor provocando que el vehículo se descontrolada y estrellara.

\- Jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo tan bajo. Dijo la vaquera pisando la cara del único que salió del vehículo.

Bob con sus manos abrió el camión y las personas asustadas vieron al robot y la vaquera que les dio la orden mas que clara que se largaran de aquí, que fueran a donde fuera pero que se fueran.

\- Chicos, mi zona está limpia. Dijo Ashe desde un comunicador mientras encendía una dinamita.

\- Aquí también, encontramos unos ninjas y yakusas, y no, no estoy haciendo una broma. Dijo Doomfist mientras su compañera genetista examinaba a uno de sus enemigos caídos.

\- Yo y Reaper hemos despejado nuestra zona. Dijo Widowmaker al lado de su líder.

\- Entonces creo que ya es suficiente por esta noche. Dijo Sombra que encontró algunas cuentas bancarias ilegales y contactos más mafiosos.

\- Sombra tiene razón, vamos a dormir, tenemos trabajo mañana. Dijo Reaper listo para regresar.

\- A sus órdenes jefe. Dijo Ashe que lanzo la dinamita a los vehículos provocando que mientras caminaba de regreso a casa hubiera una explosión detrás de ella y Bob.

En otra parte:

Se podía ver a un hombre conocido como David Lieberman pero su alias como hacker era Micro, un hombre que hace un tiempo recupero a su familia por asociarse a una persona que podía ser vista como un criminal pero para él, era un héroe, el tipo de héroes que el mundo necesitaba, gracias a la ayuda de Frank Castle mejor conocido como el Punisher y una colaboración de la agente Dinah Madani pudo recuperar su vida.

Frank era alguien que trabajaba solo, no involucraba a otros en su guerra personal, pero Micro hizo que los 3 formaran un tipo de alianza, la experiencia al borde de la muerte hizo que Madani dejara de creer en la justicia por lo que ahora no le importaba mancharse las manos más de lo habitual.

Esta sociedad consistía en que si había alguien con mucho dinero o poder para salirse con la suya, los 3 trabajarían juntos para acabarlo y luego exponer al mundo los crimines de estos.

La reacción de ellos al saber la verdad de los Vengadores fue una mezcla de decepción, incredulidad y enojo, Frank luego de esa noticia tenía ganas de meterles una bala en la cabeza a Stark por no ser diferente a otros millonarios que usan su dinero para encubrir atrocidades..

En este momento Micro estaba en su viaja base de operaciones donde él y Frank planearon todos sus golpes, estaba listo para ir de regreso a su casa a cenar con sus familia pero sus cámaras captaron algo de su interés.

Se trataba del pequeño espectáculo coordinado por Talon, Micro se sorprendió muchísimo al ver como en menos de 15 minutos eliminaron a una gran parte del crimen organizado de Hell kitchen, esto llamo su atención de que las mismas personas que salvaron a Hulk y destruyeron a los Vengadores lucharan y actuaran de la misma manera que Punisher, por lo que el hacker toma su teléfono mientras iba a su camioneta.

\- Madani, soy Micro, necesito que encuentres Frank, debemos hablar, al parecer tiene más aliados en su guerra personal. Dijo el castaño a su teléfono.

Mientras en el presente muchas alianzas nuevas surgían al igual que nuevos héroes para proteger el mundo, una amenaza estaba fortaleciéndose en los confines del espacio alejado de esta época pero que esperaba su momento para terminar lo que empezó, conquistar la tierra de esta época.

Mientras tanto, año 2099:

En medio del espacio que estaba completamente vacío hasta que de la nada varias naves aparecieron de forma abrupta hasta que llega la principal que parecía estar dañada en varios lugares, en el interior de esta se podía encontrar al responsable de que Talon y los demás ahora estuvieran en otro mundo y a su lado a la persona que fue la responsable de que ese mundo pereciera.

Se podía ver a una bella mujer de piel oscura con una cabellera castaña vestida de azul con unos lentes largos y un brazo mecánico aunque no había perdido su brazo, esta bella mujer era conocida Satya Vaswani aunque el nombre que todos usaban con ella era Symmetra que fue la responsable de que su mundo fuera invadido y viendo que era imposible traer orden no le molesto que su nuevo líder lo destruyera.

A su lado estaba el que hizo que en un mes la tierra estuviera a sus pies, se trataba de Kang el conquistador, un viajero del tiempo que había conquistado múltiples épocas, pero desde que escapo de los Beyonders había perdido algo, algo que hizo que sus soldados siempre lo encontraran enojado.

\- ¿me quieren explicar dónde estamos? Este no creo que sea el año 2019. Dijo Kang con un claro enojo.

\- Lo lamento mi señor, pero, no estamos en ese año. Dijo un soldado esperando la ira de su señor.

\- ¿se puede saber porque no estamos en la época correcta? Tiene algo que ver la colisión de nuestro cañón contra el de la tierra. Pregunto Symmetra calmando al conquistador.

\- Precisamente lady Symmetra, la nave tuvo que usar más poder del que debía provocando una fuerte sobrecarga, sumado a la explosión de la tierra, la nave quedo muy dañada por lo que no pudimos desplazarnos a la época correcta. Dijo el soldado más tranquilo

\- Entonces dejen de perder el tiempo, y reparen mi nave quiero saber cuánto tiempo estaremos atrapados en esta época. Dijo el conquistador.

\- Bueno, mientras te tranquilizas, debo ir a reprogramar el cerebro de unos robots tontos. Dijo Symmetra que se fue caminado dándole la espalda a Kang

El conquistador al voltear a verlas tuvo un recuerdo fugaz, una visión de lo que había perdido, al ver a la ingeniera vio un reflejo de lo que perdió, en este momento la veía con otras ropas diferentes y el triste recuerdo llegaba a su mente de nuevo

Flash back de Kang:

El conquistador y su ejército que estaban atrapados en el siglo 21 se preparaban para su escape a cualquier otra época, los beyonders estaban haciendo que el multiverso colapsara, pero eso solo afectaba a esta época por lo que refugiarse en el futuro o pasado serviría para sobrevivir.

Kang estaba listo y preparando las coordenadas para saltar en el tiempo, debía apurarse podía ver detrás de el cómo todo estaba colapsando, su esposa estaba en la cubierta principal, una bella mujer de piel oscura, ropas negras, azules y blanca también presenciaba el colapso del multiverso.

\- Damocles, prepara el salto temporal. Dijo Kang a la computadora de su nave.

Sin embargo cuando la nave iba a saltar a otra época un pedazo de la nave de los que sobrevivieron al colapso choco contra su nave provocando que el cristal de su nave se rompiera no solo haciendo que el oxígeno empezara a escaparse, sino que varios de sus soldados comenzaron a salir volando quedando condenados a dejar de existir.

Su esposa corrió con la misma suerte el salió de su posición e intento llegar a ella pero cuando tomo su mano esta no pudo hacerlo y termino siendo arrastrada justo en el momento que la nave saltara en el tiempo condenado a la esposa de Kang a dejar de existir, para siempre.

Sin embargo, su nave tuvo un desvío ya que antes de desaparecer en medio de su camino entraron a una grita dimensional, no solo viajaban a otra época sino que también lo hacían a otra dimensión ajena al multiverso marvel.

Kang estaba a salvo pero su esposa estaba muerta, cosa que hizo que entrara en un estado de cólera que ninguno de sus soldados pudo frenar, destruyo varias partes de la nave hasta que de un grito ahogado nombro a su esposa perdida.

Paso aproximadamente 1 año en este universo tanto para reponer sus fuerzas, reparar su nave y desarrolla una manera de volver, según un mensaje del siglo 40 el multiverso fue reconstruido pero Kang no regresaría aun, no sin antes encontrar algo que pudiera usar contra la tierra.

En este mundo no encontró casi nada útil y solo se dedicó a crear naves y robot en masa hasta que ese día llego, donde todo empezó y donde la conoció.

\- Lord Kang. Dijo un soldado a su líder

\- ¿Qué quieres? Más vale que lo que tengas que decir sea bueno. Dijo el conquistador parándose de su silla

\- Tenemos una señal, alguien, en la tierra de este universo encontró nuestra nave y parece querer comunicarse. Dijo el Soldado aunque eso despertó el interés de Kang

El conquistador recibió la llamada pero escondió su forma para solo ser una sombra negra, en la pantalla lo que vio lo dejo en shock, era una mujer que era casi idéntica a su esposa, se trataba de Symmetra tratando de comunicarse con seres de más allá de las estrellas.

Ambos entablaron una comunicación atraves del portal de Symmetra que compartía hasta cierto punto su idea del orden pero la convenció de que ese objetivo no se podría alcanzar sin que algunas cabezas rodaran primeros, algo que ella entendió.

Kang, interesado por la tecnología de escudos de ese mundo le ofreció a Symmetra trabajar para el a partir de ahora, como condición tendría que implementar luego de la conquista a sus máquinas los escudos.

Desfilando energía a su nave, hizo que la mujer pudiera atravesar el portal destruyendo el edificio de ella en el proceso, la conquista duro un mes, debía admitir que los humanos y esos robots omnicos no se lo ponían fácil, en la batalla final disparo el cañón principal de su nave para destruir la base de overwatch pero al chocar con el cañón Zeus hubo una sobre carga, no solo destruyo la base sino que termino por dañar el núcleo del planeta, a lo sumo le quedaba una semana a ese mundo.

Esos días, su ejército se dedicó a rescatar toda la tecnología posible, aunque lo que Kang no entendió fue el por qué Symmetra pedio recuperar los cuerpos de ciertos soldados caídos.

Delante de él estaba Symmentra con un par de robot capturados, conocidos como Orisa, Zenyatta y Bastion o lo que quedaba del junto a los cuerpos, se habían adelantado por lo que el conquistador dio una orden antes de viajar.

\- Recojan lo que queda, destruyan este miserable planeta y tu Symmetra serás mi nueva ingeniera, lamento no poder cumplir tu deseo de poner en orden este mundo. Dijo el conquistador

\- Eso ya no importa, porque me conformare con mi planeta, cuando hay todo un universo por someter bajo el nuevo orden. Dijo la ingeniera de la india.

Fin del flash back

Se parece tanto a ella, pero a la vez comparte mi visión del orden mediante la conquista. Pensaba el conquistador.

\- Lord Kang, lamento interrumpir su meditación pero lady Symmetra lo llama. Dijo el soldado a su líder.

\- Esta bien dile que iré enseguida. Dijo Kang con una leve sonrisa, si ella lo llamaba significa que tenía algo bueno que ofrecerle.

Con Symmetra:

La bella mujer se encontraba en una parte de la nave que había convertido en su taller y laboratorio personal, disfrutaba su trabajo mientras Kang cumpliera con su parte, traer orden a los mundos conquistados mientras ella reforzaba su ejército, en este momento tenía colgados a dos robot.

El primero se trataba de Zenyatta, un monje omnico que parecía tener alguna relación con el budismo, ayudo a Genji a entender sobre quien era y ayudaba a otras máquinas a alcanzar la paz, él no era conocido por luchar sino por apoyar con sus esferas que liberaban ondas curativas y otra que debilitan, la mujer lo tenían atado de brazos y piernas modificando sus extremidades para que contaran con una fuerza sobre humana, lo iba a convertir en un arma, pero primero tenía que reprogramar su cerebro.

En otro extremo desmantelada pero con su cabeza aun activa gracias a un programa de su creadora, está la robot Orisa, no fue destruida en la guerra sino capturada con el único objetivo de ser reprogramada para ser un armas al igual que bastion y Zenyatta.

\- Vaya, esa niña que te creo si que hizo un buen trabajo, en tu cerebro hay muchas defensas anti hackeo, pero esas no te salvaran de ser reprogramada. Dijo Symmetra mirando la cabeza del robot con cuernos.

\- Aun si me reprogramas, tus planes saldrán a la luz cuando Efi me encuentre. Dijo Orisa mirando desafiantemente a su captora

\- Dudo que esa niña sobreviviera, no importa, cuando termine contigo, ella solo será un recuerdo en tu base de datos pero solo responderás ante mí ahora. Dijo la ingeniera mientras varios cables se conectaron a la cabeza de la robot que trataba de oponer resistencia.

En eso llega Kang con sus manos hacia atrás mirando los avances de la mujer, en un lado reconstruía y reprogramaba a Bastion, bajo vigilancia usando Omnicos reprogramados están tanques con un líquido que evitaba que los cadáveres se descompongan y en medio una mesa como para hacer una cirugía.

\- Me llamaste, sospecho que tienes algo bueno. Dijo Kang a la mujer que le recordaba a su esposa.

\- Claro, te voy a decir el por qué conservo los cuerpos de cada uno de ellos. Dijo Symmetra mirando el tanque donde estaba Jack Morrison

\- Finalmente, ¿Cuál es tu razón para tenerlos ahí? Pregunto el conquistador intrigado.

\- Mira, tus robots no son muy inteligentes, tienen una programación que seguir y tardan en responder un nuevo comando, sumado a que actúan de forma independiente sin ningún orden. Dijo Symmetra que ignoraba los gritos de Orisa.

\- Dices, ¿Qué mis maquinas necesitan de un líder que los comande en el campo de batalla? Dijo Kang pensando

\- Exacto, algunos de ellos tienen experiencia militar o se las puedo poner, este es un proyecto que lo llamo, escuadrón del orden, tus oficiales que comanden tus ejércitos. Dijo Symmetra mirando otro tanque

\- Es un buen plan, pero están muertos, a menos que tengas algo en mente para revivirlos. Dijo Kang intrigado.

\- Aquí es donde entras tú, veras con todo lo de esta nave estuve pensando en convertirlos en androides malvados, parte de su inteligencia se conserva pero solo responden a nosotros, solo necesito algunos materiales para trabajar. Dijo la ingeniera.

\- ¿falta algo en esta nave? pregunto el conquistador con duda

\- Algunos compuestos químicos, te daré la lista de lo que me hace falta para mi trabajo, cuando los encuentres me avisas, estaré lista con un escuadrón para buscarlos. Dijo Symmentra mientras en una pantalla holográfica le daba los datos a su líder mientras revisaba el cerebro de las maquinas

\- Esta bien, veré si mis escáneres encuentran algo, aunque preferiría que no dejaras la nave. Dijo Kang de brazos cruzados

\- Incluso tú y yo debemos tomar aire fresco, además no me importaría estirar las piernas. Dijo la ingeniera mientras con un par de botones Orisa y Zenyatta se apagaron.

Un rato después:

Kang hizo lo que su ingeniera le había pedido, había encontrado en la tierra del año 2099 lo que buscaba, no había tantos héroes y había formas de que Symmetra llegar sin ser vista aunque se preguntaban quienes irían con ella como respaldo.

\- ¿Todo listo Kang? Pregunto Symmetra ya armada con su proyecto de fotones.

\- Si, lo que buscas esta en las industrias Osborn de este año, hay una ruta segura donde puedes entra directo ahí. Dijo Kang mostrando el edificio.

\- Excelente, bueno, te presento a mi escuadrón ya los conoces pero ahora son más….respetuosos.

Al lugar llegaron la robot centauro Orisa sus colores eran el amarillo, verde y gris, pero sus ojos siempre amarillo ahora eran rojos por la reprogramación en sus sistemas aunque había una función aun activa que Efi dejo activada para casos como estos, el otro era Zenyatta flotando pero sus ojos también eran rojos seguido por Bastion en la misma condición.

\- Ellos serán mis guarda espaldas, volveré en menos de 2 horas. Dijo Symmetra lista.

\- Esta bien…solo…ten cuidado. Dijo Kang sonando preocupado algo que sorprendió a sus soldados incluso a Symmetra.

\- Lo tendré.

En poco tiempo el grupo de 4 subió a una nave pequeña y descendió a la atmosfera, según lo que los escáneres decían, la única forma de vida problemática se trataba de un héroe conocido como Miguel o'hara pero su nombre de súper héroe era Spiderman de 2099.

Al llegar resulto que el lugar estaba más protegido de lo que se esperaba, Symmetra podía hackear las cámaras de este lugar pero necesitaba una distracción para entrar por lo que ordeno a Bastion ponerse en su modo torreta y traer la atención de los guardias.

La máquina de guerra lo hizo y disparo contra la entrada de la industria alertando a los guardias que empezaron a disparar pero el escudo aun aguantaba lo que le dio tiempo a la ingeniera de infiltrarse algo que fue notado por alguien

Se trataba de Spiderman 2099 que vio como Symmetra se infiltraba por algún propósito desconocido, debía detenerla pero primero debía encargarse de Bastion el cual disparaba balas de forma rápida que hasta incluso con su agilidad tuvo problemas.

La ingeniera reconstruyo a la máquina para que fuera como sus modelos antiguos por lo que Bastion paso a ser un vehículo pequeño que disparaba mientras disparaba para todos lados.

\- ¿Qué pretende esa mujer al hacer esto? Por mucho que odie la idea, debo detenerla y quizás pueda frenar a su robot. Dijo Spiderman 2099 que siguió los pasos de Symmetra.

La mujer se infiltro con relativa facilidad pero los guardias tan necios al negarse de hacerse a un lado terminaron muertos ya sea traspasados por los rayos de fotones de la ingeniera o terminando como coladeras luego de varios disparos consecutivos de Orisa eso sin contar a los que terminaron con sus órganos dañados por los golpes del nuevo Zenyatta.

Symmetra una vez que llego al laboratorio activo su teletransportador que daba a su laboratorio, Orisa vigilaba la puerta mientras Zenyatta llevaba los químicos a la nave de forma segura.

De pronto Orisa es atacada con una telarañas en sus ojos que trata de quitarse para recibir una patada con una garras haciéndole un leve corte mientras visualizaba a su oponente que era el chico araña y Symmetra lo miraba muy despreocupada.

\- No sé qué haga señorita pero le pido que detenga al robot que está atacando la ciudad. Dijo Spiderman estando cerca de la mujer

\- Me temo que no, él es una distracción mientras trabajo, si estás aquí para detenerme pierdes tu tiempo, ahora vete antes de que decida acabarte. Dijo Symmetra mientras hacía aparecer su pantalla holográfica para activar un comando.

\- Que pena será por las malas. Dijo Spiderman 2099.

Orisa usaba su barrera para respaldar a Symmetra que hacía lo mismo pero para proteger algunos químicos importantes para sus planes, la robot usaba su artillería contra el arácnido que esquivo los ataques moviéndose de un lado a otro cuando planeaba usar el arma de Orisa en su contra Bastion aparece rompiendo la puerta y lo evita.

\- Sabes venir aquí fue tu peor error arañita, caíste en mi vil telaraña. Dijo Symmetra confiada

\- Oye yo soy el de los comentarios ingeniosos y aaaaaaaaa.

Miguel no se dio cuenta en donde estaba parado, Symmetra había colocado desde su llegada 5 torretas de fotones los cuales no solo lastimaban al arácnido sino que lo debilitaban y reducía su velocidad.

\- No pudiste elegir un peor momento para luchar pero estas de suerte, no te matare solo porque esto de humor, pero serás parte de un plan mayor. Dijo Symmetra con una sonrisa malvaba.

\- Me niego a ser derrotado. Dijo Spiderman que logro embestirla para luego de eso morderla.

\- Auch, eso duele, aaaaaa.

En eso los 2 caen, una paralizada por veneno y el otro por un golpe de Zenyatta, la mujer no podía mover su cuerpo pero si dar órdenes hasta que se le pasara el efecto.

\- Lleven a ese infeliz a la nave, tendré algo especial solo para él, Orisa, cárgame, estoy paralizada. Dijo Symmetra sin poder moverse.

Con eso dicho, la robot cargo a su nueva ama como un costal de papas mientras Zenyatta y Bastion terminaban de juntar los químicos para posteriormente cargar al Spiderman de esta época dejando desprotegida a la ciudad de este año.

Horas más tarde:

Una vez que Symmetra se recuperara de la parálisis gracias a un inusualmente preocupado Kang, Miguel estaba amarado de forma tal que no pudiera lanzar sus telarañas o moverse, literalmente no tenía una forma de escapar, aun no despertaba pero lo hizo de manera brusca por una cachetada de la ingeniera.

\- Eso fue por paralizarme y dejarme en ridícula, nadie hace eso. dijo Symmetra despojando de su máscara al héroe.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? pregunto Spiderman 2099 preocupado

\- En una nave espacial a cientos de años luz de tu hogar, esto no te pasaría si no hubieras interferido en mis planes, pero creo que te puedo dar una utilidad. Dijo la ingeniera mostrando un aparato en una mesa.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? pregunto Miguel sin querer saber la respuesta

\- Un dispositivo de control mental, no está terminado y es solo para ti, con esto aprenderás a no meterte donde no te llaman. Dijo Symmentra mientras se ponía unos guantes de cirugía

Esta dejo atado su enemigo mientras avanzaba junto a varios robot omnicos con herramientas quirúrgicas, Miguel y Kang estaba n por ver lo que Symmetra iba a crear empezando por dar la orden de liberar al espécimen L.O al cual desvistieron y pusieron sobre la mesa.

\- Ustedes, vayan a reparar su equipo, ustedes traigan los implantes mientras yo corto al espécimen para ver que tanto debemos reparar, también traigan los químicos. Dijo la ingeniera dando órdenes.

Lo primero que se hizo fue abrir la cabeza de está mostrando un cerebro intacto el cual arranco de su lugar para posteriormente bañarlo en los químicos haciendo que el color rosa pasar a uno rojo opaco mientras se le era implantado un chip.

\- Sabes una cosa, además de Lucio, tú también te has ganado mi odio, eres la viva imagen de lo que odio, no sigues ordenes, no piensas antes de actuar y quien sabe que más, te diré algo, la gente no merece ser libre, los fuertes somos los que tomamos las decisiones para aquello que son débiles de mentes a los cuales cuando les das un poco de esa falsa libertad la usan mal, ahora te convertirás en la primera miembro de aquellos que traerán el orden, solo seguirás ordenes de mí y Kang, nadie más. Dijo Symmentra al cuerpo mientras reconectaba su cerebro.

Los omnicos abrieron la pansa del espécimen para remover todos los tejidos y órganos dañados que ya no servían para remplazarlos por partes mecánicas, lo curioso era que el útero estaba ileso por lo que lo dejaron, implantaron prótesis cibernéticas como brazos entre otras cosas.

Symmetra empezó a cargar datos a una computadora para ver que tenía en línea a esta mujer solo faltaba terminar con el trabajo, una vez que todos los órganos fueron remplazados al igual que las extremidades mutiladas, la ingeniera mando una potente descarga eléctrica a través del chip, el cuerpo presentaba 2 marcas de sutura que desaparecerían con el tiempo pero antes de despertarla la vistieron para que estuviera presentable.

\- Acaban de crear un Frankenstein. Dijo Spiderman 2099 horrorizado por ver el proceso.

\- Lo que viste fue la creación de mis nuevas armas en el ejército. Dijo Kang mientras veía como los robot vestían a su primer soldado

\- Ahora, despierta y preséntate. Dijo Symmetra y al decir eso el cuerpo abrió los ojos que ahora eran rojos

\- Kang la primera de muchas, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto Kang

Arrodillado frente a el estaba una mujer castaña joven que tenía una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, su pelo era corto con varios mechones, tenía un chaleco negro y todo el resto era un traje rojo carmesí, cargaba en 2 fundas un par de pistolas de energía y en su espalda y pecho traía una mecanismo esférico con luces rojas.

\- Yo soy Tracer lord Kang y le serviré hasta el final de mi miserable vida. Dijo Tracer en un tono servil programado.

\- Es perfecto, si encontramos más cuerpos en la tierra a la que vamos a revivirlos también. Dijo Kang muy satisfecho con los resultados.

\- Lo que sea para asegurar que la conquista sea un éxito, y si lo que me dijiste es verdad, te lo aseguro, tendrás tu propio ejército de súper soldados dijo Symmetra que no perdió tiempo y libero al espécimen J.M para empezar el proceso de nuevo.

En el presente, con Talon:

Todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en sus habitaciones pero de pronto Reaper se despertó, no sabía porque pero sentía como si algo terrible hubiera ocurrido y esperaba, por el bien de todos esperaba que ese mal presentimiento no se cumpliera

Omake: cine de héroes:

Mientras el mercenario, la chica ardilla y el pikapool entraron a ahora de verdad a la tienda de películas, Deadpool revisa su teléfono y solo puede volver a gritar que finalmente lo hicieron y lo arruinaron todo, ya que el vampiro de sexualidad dudosa tendrá una trilogía como el nuevo Batman.

\- -A vamos, no puede ser tan malo, no es un mal actor. Dijo la chica de cola esponjada

\- - Ese no es el problema, es que hay actores que nacieron para ser personajes de comic, como Raynor para ser yo. Dijo Deadpool que sin saberlo uno de los autores le hizo algo a su rostro.

\- -Pika pika, pika pool (o junior para ser Iron man o el británico para ser Stanger

\- - Bueno creo que pueden tener razón, además que ese tipo no tiene cara de Batman, Ben si que tenía cara de Batman, lástima que reiniciaran el universo de DC. Dijo la chica de cola esponjada

Mientras ellos compraban películas vieron un cartel de otra película que no sabían si seria una terrible o una buena idea, era la próxima live action de dragon ball super, protagonizada por John Cena como Broly y su directo no era otro Michael explosiones Bay.

\- -De acuerdo, esto si parece una mala idea, y según se está siendo hecha en un lugar muy barato en Mexico. Dijo la chica ardilla

\- -Y que Rene seria Vegeta, su voz es buena pero no lo veo actuando como Vegeta en si. Dijo Deadpool

\- -Pika pool (creo que alguien que escribe esto no tiene ideas). Dijo el raton eléctrico

En la oficina:

\- - Pues si, me quede sin ideas y esto está siendo escrito a último minuto, no tengo buenas referencias o una situación que parodiar mientras preparo el káiser in the káiser verse. Dijo el autor tomando café

\- -Pero al menos no tiene tantos problemas con falta de ideas y bloqueos. Dijo Claire a su jefe

\- -Pero tengo examen de universidad, lo que no me deja tiempo para escribir rápido y tranquilo, además que mis materias son aburridas. Dijo el autor llorando cómicamente.

Regresando con el grupo:

\- - Oye veamos esta película, el retorno de la loli nazi psicópata voladora. Dijo Deadpool mostrando una película con una niña hombre psicótica

\- - Na, que tal todas las live action de Disney. Dijo la chica ardilla

\- - No, nada de esa cosa que solo se aprovecha de la nostalgia y mal uso del cgi.

\- - Pika pika pool (mejor esta). Dijo la rata eléctrica con complejo de mercesario

Era otra película sacada del estudio de Brazzer llamada estroquemon una porno de Pokemon que para la mala suerte de mentes inocentes, era una película que existía en la vida real y que gracias al perturbador Dross el autor sabia de su existencia.

\- - Bueno nos divertimos viendo al pelon como Saitama, esto será divertido. Dijo Deadpool

Lo que él no sabía es que la rata copiona trajo otras películas para traumar a la chica ardilla que eran otras películas porno de parodia ya que en la industria XXX se deben complacer todos los gustos.

Antes de pagar se cruzaron con 2 asistentes buscando una película que no eran otros Kerrigan en su forma de humana y Nova a la cual la primera le reclamaba que dejara de envenenar la cabeza de su hija adoptiva con su perversión.

\- - Te lo advierto Nova, se cómo debilitar a una pervertida como tú. Dijo la Reina Zerg

\- - ¿y cómo lo harás?

Como respuesta Kerrigan le puso unas esposas y lo ato con la mayor pesadilla de una pervertida, el terror de los shonens con chicas atractivas, un protagonista asexual.

\- - Contemplen su completa falta de sexo. Dijo la castaña apuntando

\- - NOOOOOOO ES UN MONSTRUO, NO ES NADA. Dijo Nova que se sentía débil estando frente a este ser de pesadilla de pervertidas.

\- - Entendimos la referencia Big mouth. Dijeron la chica ardilla, Deadpool y el pikapool levantando la mano y el dedo como un personaje de video juego

Chica ardilla: avance del siguiente episodio

Pepper: hola soy Pepper industrias Stark esta en crisis, necesito una imagen pública que pruebe nuestros inventos y que tenga el carisma de Tony.

Dva: oye Peter, ¿lo hacemos?

Sombra: Talon está interesado en hablar con usted señor Castle, es mas, creo que usted y mi jefe se llevaran bien

Pepper: escucha, tengo una oferta para ti, ayúdame a salvar la compañía y intentare encontrar a tus compañeros y ponerte en contacto con los que ya están.

Deadpool: en el siguiente episodio de over marvel, overwatch vive, creo que a alguien se le acaba la imaginación para los títulos

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN. Se puede ver a los Vengadores todos en una habitación bien a un pequeño robot azul flotando sobre Dva


	12. Chapter 12

Over Marvel capítulo 11: overwatch vive.

En la mansión de los Vengadores:

Tanto Peter cómo Dva habían tenido un día muy largo atrapando criminales, yendo a la escuela y cosas de superhéroes con sus nuevos compañeros.

Nota del autor: Mary Jane se cambió de estado después de la decepción amorosa de Peter, y Dva ahora está yendo a la misma escuela que el

Ya que han habido algunos encuentros con los agentes de Talon como civiles, y anti venom ha tenido algunos problemas con la organización shield, ya que no dio aviso de lo que hizo el día en que fue reclutado como vengador, además de que ninguna organización política les ha dado respaldo.

Pero tratando de ignorar todas esas cosas los dos chicos se encerraron en una habitación que ellos mismos amueblaron para hacerla su sala de videojuegos y taller para Dva.

-Oye Peter estos días han sido geniales, este traje nuevo es increíble es mucho más cómodo que mi meka de batalla. Dijo Hana haciendo algunos ajustes a su traje.

-Si es increíble, pero nos hemos ganado un tiempo de relajación no crees. Respondió Peter arrojándole una lata de refresco a la chica.

-Sí es verdad, hemos tenido unos días muy agitados y divertidos... A pesar de que mucha gente nos mira feo. Exclamó Dva recordando qué desde que se anunció que era parte de los nuevos Vengadores la gente no le tenía confianza, y algunos le gritaban asesina, a pesar de que ella no participó en la muerte de los primeros Vengadores.

-Sólo están confundidos Hana. Contestó Peter algo decaído ya que a él también lo han atacado.

-Qué hizo exactamente ese hombre llamado Stark para que lo hayan tenido que matar, y porque nos odian tanto, en especial a los líderes Hulk y Sentry. Preguntó Hana Mirando a Peter qué agachó la mirada.

-El señor Stark... él era un héroe uno de los más grandes que ha visto este mundo y también se había vuelto mi héroe... Pero él hizo algo muy malo atrapó a Hulk y experimento con él por algún extraño motivo. Dijo Peter con un toque de tristeza

-Nunca supimos porque, ya que no hubo registro de Porque hizo esa locura, pero Talon junto con Hulk y Sentry se encargaron de matarlos... No estoy muy de acuerdo con la idea de que debieron haber muerto, pero los Vengadores se estaban volviendo cada vez más agresivos y su conducta no era la misma, no solamente era Stark todos parecían tener miedo.

-Y con Sentry... bueno busca las noticias de hace un mes. Dijo Peter que recordó cómo es que el héroe con el poder del millón de soles explotando había regresado a la vida.

Y con intriga Hana se acercó a una de las computadoras que tenían en esa habitación, buscando noticias sobre Sentry, descubriendo que él era un héroe qué murió siendo un monstruo llamado el vacío, y que regresó a la vida traído desde el infierno por un demonio, y que ese día asesinó a una gran población de Washington.

Hana no se podía creer ésa noticia, creyendo que era una nota exagerada pero todo lo que leyó Peter se lo terminó confirmando.

-No puede ser real ¿Cómo un hombre puede salir del infierno?, además él no es un asesino a sangre fría, él es muy tranquilo, se ve rudo pero no, no sería capaz. Exclamó Dva tapándose su boca Al escuchar que todo lo que leyó era real.

-Lamentablemente si es real, el solamente ha hablado con Hulk sobre de como regreso, ya que hace años cuando él era considerado un héroe ellos dos habían llegado a ser grandes amigos, pero en verdad él estaba muerto y regreso del infierno asesinando a mucha gente. Contestó Peter qué veía muy difícil que estos nuevos Vengadores fueran a tener la gloria de los pasados.

-Entonces es verdad que este grupo está siendo liderado por dos asesinos. Preguntó Dva sintiendo que ahora formaba parte de una organización parecida a Talon.

-No lo veas así Hana, Hulk y Sentry han tenido sus lados oscuros pero ahora son conscientes de sí mismo se ve que ya no les gusta la idea de matar a menos de ser completamente necesario, los Vengadores siempre han sido un reflejo de lo mejor de las personas. Respondió el chico araña subiéndole los ánimos A su amiga.

-Tienes razón Peter, solamente hay que esforzarnos para que la gente vea que nosotros también podemos llegar a ser ese faro de esperanza que el mundo tanto necesita. Dijo Dva recobrando los ánimos, y con una cara pícara abrazó al chico araña por la espalda diciéndole

-Oye Peter. Qué tal si lo hacemos. Exclamó Hana con un tono coqueto y seductor.

-Te refieres a que lo hagamos aquí en el sofá. Respondió Peter de la misma forma seductora.

-Así es, de hecho acabo de comprar algo que dicen garantiza que va a ser la mejor experiencia para dos personas.

-Espero que estés lista porque no tendré piedad. Respondió Peter con una traviesa sonrisa y yendo directo al sofá.

-Oooh chico araña, no has visto mis movimientos. Dijo Dva yendo también al sofá

Este momento parecía que solo iba a terminar en una sola cosa, pero está charla no pasó desapercibido para nadie, ya que tanto kamala, Gwen y Flash pasaron cerca de la habitación, escuchando toda la intensa plática de los dos chicos.

-Espera de que están hablando ellos dos. Preguntó Kamala que se imaginaba lo que estaban hablando pero no podía creerlo.

-No Peter no es así él me contó que no ha hecho eso, ni siquiera con black cat. Exclamó Gwen que atrás de su máscara se veía que tenía un gran rubor.

-Se ve que Parker ha mejorado con las chicas, apenas un mes de conocerla y ya la está seduciendo. Dijo Flash el cual no podía negar que sentía un poco de celos de la suerte de Peter.

-Oooh Peter no es justo, yo quería empezar. Dijo Dva con un gemido que los tres chicos interpretaron que era de placer.

-Sí, sí, SIIII. Gritaba Peter haciendo que sus tres compañeros tuvieran la cara completamente roja.

-Oye Parker estás demente, apenas llevas un mes de conocerla y ya están teniendo...

Fue el pensamiento colectivo de los tres muchachos que llamaron la atención de los otros 3 vengadores que faltaban.

-Chicos que están haciendo afuera del taller de Dva y Peter. Preguntó Beta que venía caminando junto con Sentry y Hulk, pero ninguno de los tres muchachos quería dar una respuesta, ya que por los gemidos que se escuchaba esta misma llegó.

-No son muy jóvenes para hacer eso. Dijo beta algo sorprendido.

-Creo que la juventud de hoy en día es así. Respondió Sentry con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Pero el que no toleraría esta situación era Hulk, he imitando un chiste clásico de las caricaturas dijo.

-Hana Peter, respeto su privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como líder de los Vengadores entrando de todos modos. Dijo el gigante verde que de un puñetazo derribó la puerta, viendo que los chicos no estaban haciendo absolutamente nada de lo que ellos imaginaban que estaban haciendo.

-Oigan qué les pasa. Dijo Dva con un mando en sus manos.

-Sí porque destrozó la puerta. Reclamó Peter que de igual manera tenía un control de videojuegos en sus manos.

-Esperen solamente estaban jugando videojuegos. Dijo anti venom con una ceja levantada.

-No estaban haciendo. Dijo Kamala con tanta pena que no podía terminar lo que planeaba decir, y haciendo que los dos chicos se miraran el uno al otro y dijeran.

-¿Haciendo qué? solo estábamos jugando alma amalgama z, yo escogí a Goku shinigami Gohan shinigami y a Yoruichi. Respondió Peter que le puso pausa al juego.

-Y yo tengo a súper Goku adulto, Broly adulto red lantern, y kara. Dijo Dva ya que iban ganando una partida cada quien.

_Nota del autor: para los que no entiendan esta parte, es una referencia nuestros fics independientes que no están en amino, sino en otras páginas que no diré para evitar problemas_

Todos los Vengadores se sintieron algo apenados por sus malos pensamientos, ya que todos pensaron que el chico araña y la chica del traje rosa de batalla estaban teniendo intimidad, y planeando retirarse dieron la media vuelta dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Qué mal pensados. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras le quitaban la pausa al juego, pero algo inesperado iba a ocurrir en este momento.

Entre todos los aparatos tecnológicos que tenían regado en esa habitación poco ordenada una pequeña esfera parecía rodar hacia el sofá donde se encontraba la jugadora y el chico araña.

-Te voy a ganar te voy a ganar. Decía Hana mientras apretaba los botones en una serie de combos, ignorando que una pequeña máquina se acercaba a ella.

Y cuando parecía que Dva iba a ganar la tercera partida, la pequeña máquina que había entrado a la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, utilizando la poca energía que le quedaba voló hacia la cabeza de Hana dándole un golpe y estrellándola contra el suelo.

La jugadora quedo con ojos como espiral tras el golpe, mientras el chico araña trataba de hacer que no se desmayara.

-Hana qué pasó qué es esa cosa que te golpeó. Exclamó Peter que usando su telaraña atrapo a la pequeña máquina que intentaba volar otra vez hacia Hana.

-Que me golpeó... Es. Espera eres tú, de verdad esto es increíble en verdad eres tú. Dijo Dva que vio que esa pequeña máquina era de una de sus viejas amigas.

-Espera ¿conoces a esa máquina?. Preguntó Peter quitándole las telarañas al pequeño robot

-Claro que sí, es snowball y si tú estás aquí significa que ellos SOBREVIVIERON. Gritó la jugadora muy feliz abrazando a la pequeña máquina.

Flash back:

Anti venom y Gwen estaban en un edificio para hablar sobre la situación actual del equipo ya que todavía había mucho rechazo de la gente, sumado a otro tema, Flash le mostro a su compañera algo que dejo caer la nieve cuando derribaron la nave de Kang, eran un par de balas de un revolver usadas pero no eran de ningún calibre que conociera, lo otro era unas razas shurikens verdes.

\- Quizás deberíamos investigar esa nave de Kang que Beta y Sentry trajeron del polo norte. Dijo Anti venom seriamente

\- Quizás deberíamos buscar a alguno de los miembros de Talon, ellos saben cosas que nosotros desconocemos. Dijo Gwen aunque esa era una opción que deseaba evitar

\- Si, pero por lo que vimos saben muy bien esconder su rastros, sería difícil pero seguro que Reaper sabe de esto. Dijo Flash estando ligeramente de acuerdo

Lo que no notaron fue que el pequeño robot que se había escapado de la nave los empezó a seguir, intento hacerlo con Reaper y Dva pero se le escaparon, por suerte los jóvenes estaban muy cerca de la mansión y no le costó trabajo meterse en una ventana pero el problema era que su batería solar estaba por agotarse

En industrias Stark.

Pepper se encontraba en una gran crisis ya que están perdiendo día con día más inversionistas, la gente ya no confiaba en los Vengadores pero tampoco confiaba en las industrias Stark.

Y trataba de múltiples formas de mantener la empresa a flote pero sin Tony le era casi imposible, ya que además de ser la imagen pública de la empresa también era el ingeniero en jefe de toda la industria.

Pero gran parte de sus preocupaciones se fueron en el momento en el que un hombre irrumpió en las industrias Stark.

Después de que el dínamo carmesí atacara he intentará asesinarla, una persona que no era de este universo irrumpió para ayudarla.

Nota del autor: Si quieres entender esta parte de el fic en Bleach z está el corto de El guardián.

Flashback un mes atrás.

-¿Overwatch? ¿Qué es eso? es una nueva división del gobierno. Preguntó Pepper que se estaba comenzando a quitar el traje de rescate.

-Jajaja me sorprende señorita qué tantos años han pasado y no sepa de overwatch. Dijo Reinhardt mientras ponía su martillo atrás de su espalda, para después salir del traje

-¿Se está burlando de mí? Preguntó la empresaria algo molesta, y haciendo que el soldado alemán rápidamente calmar a la situación.

-Para nada señorita, pero solamente me sorprende que alguien no conozca de los grandes héroes de overwatch, los héroes más grandes del planeta y aquellos que peleamos en la crisis omnica y que ahora estamos peleando en la crisis espaci...

Pero Reinhardt al decir el nombre de esa crisis todos los recuerdos que vivió cruzaron por su mente como si de un rayo se tratase, haciendo que el soldado alemán perdiera por un momento el equilibrio y se pusiera de rodillas.

-Donde, ¿dónde me encuentro? Señorita ¿dígame qué lugar es éste? ¿Porque no se ve en ruinas como los demás países? Preguntó el caballero alemán queriendo volver a entrar a su traje de batalla, pero siendo detenido por la empresaria que lo tomo del hombro para intentar calmarlo.

-¿En ruinas? a que se está refiriendo, hace mucho tiempo que no ha habido una guerra que haya destruido las naciones del mundo. Contestó Pepper extrañada y haciendo que el soldado alemán se conmocionar aún más.

-Señorita no esté jugando conmigo y ¿dígame en donde me encuentro? ¿Y cómo lograron contener a esas máquinas doradas? Preguntó Reinhardt el cual no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Maquinas doradas? eso me recuerda a alguien pero no sé a quién. Respondió la empresaria ya que en su mente estaba rondando la imagen de Kang, pero cómo fue uno de los primeros villanos que atacó al grupo de los Vengadores recién formado, y ya había pasado muchos años desde que él había atacado, ella se había olvidado de la forma de las máquinas que tenían Kang.

Pero para sacar de la duda a Pepper, Friday le respondió.

-Señorita Potts a lo mejor se está refiriendo a uno de los primeros villanos de los Vengadores, Kang el conquistador. Exclamó la inteligencia artificial haciendo que Reinhardt se conmocionar al oír ese nombre, y sabiendo que aquí también conocían de él tomó a Pepper de los hombros y le preguntó con ansiedad.

-Sí ese hombre, él ha destruido al mundo Pero ¿porque en este lugar todo se ve tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, como lograron contenerlo? Preguntó el soldado alemán con mucha ansiedad.

-A qué se refiere, Kang no ha atacado en años, y esta es la ciudad de Nueva York. Respondió Pepper un poco nerviosa por la actitud que estaba tomando esta persona.

-¿La ciudad de Nueva York? pero si ese lugar estaba hecha ruinas, fue una de las primeras en ser destruidas por completo, no quedó sobreviviente de esa ciudad. Respondió el soldado Alemán con ansiedad en sus palabras, pero en ese mismo momento volvió a tener otro recuerdo el cual era el peleando en la última guerra contra Kang siendo él uno de los que se encontraba cerca de El cañón Zeus, Y viendo como todo terminó explotando en una gran luz blanca tras el choque de energías del cañón Zeus contra del cañón de Kang.

-Qué qué qué sitio es éste, Nueva York se supone que está en ruinas, se supone que debimos haber muerto en la explosión, ¿Porque sigo vivo?. Preguntó el soldado alemán el cual se sujetaba la cabeza.

Y atando los hilos de lo que estaba sucediendo, Pepper recordó que Friday le había dicho que una de esas grietas dimensionales apareció justamente en el estacionamiento de las industrias Stark, y para tratar de calmar a este hombre la empresaria le preguntó algo.

-Disculpe pero el nombre de Talon le es familiar. Preguntó Pepper haciendo que Reinhardt levantar a la vista con los ojos bien abiertos y la volviera a tomar de los hombros.

-¿Talón, talón está aquí, ellos saben lo que está sucediendo?. Preguntó el soldado Alemán qué quería buscar respuestas.

-Si ellos están aquí, no sé su paradero exacto pero he oído noticias de que se encuentran limpiando las calles de la ciudad de una forma muy violenta. Respondió Pepper que no estaba de acuerdo con la forma tan violenta en la que nueva York estaba siendo limpiada.

-Si esos locos con su creencia de que el mundo va a ser salvado a través de la sangre, pero bueno con saber que ellos también están acá es suficiente.

-Ahora dígame señorita qué es lo que está sucediendo porque no creo que me encuentre en el lugar que yo conocía. Respondió Reinhardt el cual se estaba comenzando a calmar.

Y de esta forma Pepper le dio a conocer lo poco que sabía, explicándole que éste no era el mundo que él conocía que aparentemente había viajado entre dimensiones, lo cual el caballero alemán no se lo tomó en serio en un principio.

-Jajaja Disculpe señorita pero me es difícil creer que no estoy en mi universo, Si tuviera alguna manera de comprobarlo estaría dispuesto a creerle. Dijo el soldado alemán el cual no esperaba que Pepper le diera un calendario con el día y la fecha, y le mostrar a través de varias pantallas el año en que se encontraban.

Pero lo que más conmocionó a al soldado alemán fue ver héroes diferentes a los que él conocía sacados de un cómic.

-No puede ser en verdad en verdad no estoy en mi hogar, ese hombre, ¿qué pasó con mi mundo? Preguntó Reinhardt sujetándose la cabeza.

-La verdad gran parte de lo ocurrido en tu mundo me es desconocido, pero me gustaría ayudar a que te acoples, tengo entendido que otra de sus compañeras llamada Hana Son está con los Vengadores tal vez ella me puede explicar cómo terminaron en este mundo. Respondió Pepper la cual quería sacarse los pensamientos de Tony de la forma que sea y si hacer una buena acción ayudaba eso con gusto lo haría

El soldado alemán no sabía que sentir en ese momento ya que todo lo que él conocía parecía que había desaparecido, y no sabía quiénes habrían sobrevivido, pero lo que más le intrigaba saber era si su ahijada Brigitte y su amigo Torbjorn se encontraban con vida.

Pero como era inevitable después del agotamiento de haber vivido una guerra para después combatir al dínamo carmesí, el hombre se encontraba sumamente cansado y herido, y ya no pudo ignorar más el agotamiento y terminó cayendo desmayado en brazos de Pepper que con esfuerzo lo levantaba ya que era demasiado grande.

Y de esta manera pasaron tres días en los cuales el soldado alemán durmió como si de un oso invernando se tratase siendo atendido por la misma Pepper, para que en la noche del tercer día éste se despertara viendo que la empresaria se encontraba a su lado escribiendo en una laptop.

Pepper se había quedado con el soldado alemán llevándolo a su casa, ya que al ver que esté poseía una armadura semejante a la de Tony con el Hulk Buster pensó en una idea para salvar a la compañía.

-¿Dónde me encuentro, qué es este lugar? Señorita es usted pensé que solamente había tenido una pesadilla. Dijo Reinhardt que durmió tan profundamente que el mismo pensaba que estaba muerto.

-Está bien no te preocupes, ya les di avisó a los Vengadores de tu llegada, y Dva está dispuesta explicarte toda la situación, pero que por el momento se encuentran ocupados, así que tendrás que esperar unas semanas. Exclamó la empresaria la cual siguió concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo.

-Vaya señorita muchas gracias pero no era necesario que lo hiciera. Dijo el caballero alemán el cual se levantó de la cama mirando que traía ropas nuevas.

-Fue un gusto hacerlo, pero ahora ya que yo te hice un favor te tengo que pedir yo uno a ti. Respondió Pepper cruzada de piernas, y volteando a ver al soldado alemán el cual la miró extrañada.

-Un favor, ¿y qué clase de favor necesita? Preguntó Reinhardt poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Sencillo eres bastante fuerte, derrotaste al dínamo carmesí sin ningún problema, y a pesar de que yo te ayude tú sólo con ese enorme martillo lograste destruir su traje. Exclamó la empresaria la cual estaba viendo gráficas de ventas de la compañía.

-¿Acaso quiere que me encargué de otro matón que la esté molestando? Preguntó el soldado alemán el cual lo haría con gusto.

-No nada de eso, aunque también podría ir incluido en lo que te voy a pedir. Contestó Pepper la cual se levantó dejando la computadora en la cama, y empezó a caminar afuera de la habitación.

-ven acompáñame.

y de esta manera la empresaria y el soldado alemán salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia una limusina que los llevaría a las industrias Stark.

El trayecto no fue muy largo y Reinhardt pudo ver un poco más de cerca este nuevo mundo, el cual les parecía muy parecido al suyo nada más que un poco menos avanzado, pero en el momento en el que entró a la empresa vio máquinas muy parecidas a las que él veía en su tierra.

-Impresionantes máquinas, se ve que aquí crean tecnología igual de avanzada que la de mi mundo. Dijo el soldado alemán que a pesar de que era cortés con la señorita él sentía la necesidad de ir a buscar a su ahijada y a su amigo.

-Si a eso nos dedicamos acá somos una empresa de tecnología, pero ocurrió algo que nos ha hecho ir en picada. Exclamó Pepper que empezó a tener una mirada sombría, haciendo que el soldado alemán la mirará extrañado.

-Hemos perdido a la persona más importante de toda la empresa... esa persona era la imagen pública y también era el que diseñaba todos los avances tecnológicos. Dijo la empresaria la cual caminaba hacia un taller donde había unos cuantos prototipos de las armaduras de Tony.

-Necesito a alguien que sea la nueva imagen pública de la empresa y pruebe nuestros nuevos avances tecnológicos a la gente. Exclamó Pepper la cual seguía con una mirada baja, para tratar de no mirar los cascos de las armaduras.

-Bueno señorita no sé a qué quiere llegar, yo no soy un empresario yo soy un hombre de guerra, soy un soldado. Respondió Reinhardt el cual no entendía porque esta señorita que recién conoció le estaba pidiendo un favor tan extraño.

-Sencillo tu forma de ser... es atrayente. Respondió Pepper cruzada de brazos y muy ruborizada por decir esas palabras, ya que al decirlas por un momento pudo dejar de sentir tristeza y melancolía.

-Bueno no sé qué decir esto es extraño para mí, además de que tengo que buscar a mi ahijada y a mi amigo.

-Sobre de eso no te preocupes yo te ayudare a encontrarlos, pero si quieres mi ayuda vas a tener que trabajar para mí. Respondió la empresaria concentrándose únicamente en ver a este hombre a los ojos para evitar pensar en Tony.

-Bueno señorita no me gusta ser manipulado, así que tendré que decir que no. Exclamó el soldado alemán el cual planeaba dar la media vuelta para salir de este sitio, pero fue detenido por Pepper que le dijo.

-Pero no tienes dé otra, tu traje está muy dañado y dejará de funcionar en poco tiempo. Así que o puedes trabajar conmigo ayudar a salvar esta empresa y yo arreglaré tu traje, he invertiré todo mi esfuerzo en ayudarte encontrarlos, o puedes irte y utilizar esa armadura dañada que no te servirá en un combate.

Pepper no sabía porque se había puesto tan firme con esa persona que recién conoció, pero sentía la necesidad de no dejar que se fuera de su lado.

Lo cual le funcionó a la perfección ya que el soldado alemán respondió.

-Está bien señorita, se ve que en verdad es toda una mujer de negocios así que tenemos un trato. Dijo Reinhardt que sentía confianza en esta mujer ya que tenía el presentimiento de que con su ayuda y de las personas que ya conocía pronto encontraría su ahijada.

Y así pasaron los días en el que Pepper se había encargado de hacer toda una nueva campaña publicitaria, en la cual ponían al soldado tal y como lo que era un caballero el cual peleaba una justa batalla.

Esa nueva imagen ayudó por completo a la empresa la cual tuvo que desvincularse mucho de la figura de Tony, pero por respeto de él y de su padre se seguía llamando industrias Stark.

A la gente le parecía un cambio agradable ver a Reinhardt combatir en las calles a los villanos con esa armadura tan espectacular, mientras que utilizaban las nuevas tecnologías de la industria, Pero él también contribuyó a la empresa dándoles su tecnología de escudos que tenían en el crucifijo de León.

Los cambios fueron agradables y Reinhardt tuvo uno que otro encuentro con los agentes de talón un tanto hostil, ya que a él no le parecía correcta la forma en la que ellos hacían justicia, él y Reyes siempre tuvieron sus diferencias pero cuando las cosas eran graves podían dejar sus diferencias.

Pero a diferencia de en su mundo ya no buscaban asesinarse mutuamente, ya que Reaper había abandonado el deseo de matar a los agentes de overwatch tras la muerte de Jack Morrison, él también logró entender en parte la justicia de un héroe, así como su ex compañero entender porque un antihéroe hace lo que hace.

Todo parecía andar bien, el aparecía en ciertas campañas publicitarias, y Pepper se mantenía constantemente a su lado, y mientras más cerca se encontraba de él menos dolor sentía, pero ella se quebró el día en el que él llegó a su oficina usando su traje y trayendo junto con él el Hulk Buster y el Thor Buster.

-Mira Pepper estos trajes son increíbles, no sé porque no me las habías mostrado, si las incorporamos a mi traje sin dudas seré capaz de derribar hasta a los mismos dioses. Exclamó el soldado alemán con mucha emoción y poniéndose el casco del Thor Buster, creyendo que su amiga empresaria lo iba a apoyar en esa idea, pero en el momento en el que vio esas dos armaduras no pudo más y quebró en llanto.

-Porque, porque lo hiciste, porque tuviste que hacerlo. Dijo la empresaria la cual al ver los trajes que eran de Tony, y ver a Reinhardt con el casco de Iron Man no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación que sentía siempre que veía a Tony ponerse su traje, con lo cual sin controlarse a ella misma puso sus manos en su rostro cubriéndose para evitar que la vieran llorar, pero el soldado alemán si noto sus lágrimas y se acercó a ella preguntándole qué era lo que sucedía, pero ella solamente siguió llorando.

-Disculpa no sabía que éstas máquinas te causaban algún problema, yo las vi y creí que sería buena idea traerlas, pero veo que cometí un error, lo siento no quise hacerte llorar.

-No eres tú, tú has sido muy bueno conmigo me has ayudado a salir adelante, nunca te lo dije cuando nos conocimos pero yo, yo estaba rota.

-¿Estabas rota? y porque ¿acaso te había sucedido algo antes de mi llegada? Preguntó el soldado alemán poniéndose de rodillas y tomando a la chica de los hombros.

-Tal vez ya te debiste haber enterado por los rumores que corren en la calle, de un hombre llamado Tony... Tony Stark.

-Sí he oído que ese hombre hizo algo muy malo, pero nunca les prestó atención y sigo con mis asuntos. Respondió Reinhardt tratando de mirar a ver a los ojos de la empresaria.

-La persona que te dije que ya no estaba entre nosotros cuando te pedí que fueras nuestra imagen pública era él, él no Solamente era un héroe él era la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Dijo Pepper limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de ver a su amigo a los ojos

-He escuchado cosas pero Si algo he aprendido en todos mis años de vida es que a un hombre siempre se le tiene que recordar de la forma más positiva aún a pesar de sus errores, uno tiene que tratar de recordar siempre por lo bueno y no por lo malo. Respondió Reinhardt abrazando a Pepper y acarició su cabello, dejando que la empresaria comenzara a llorar en sus hombros.

Y mientras que una nueva amistad se formaba entre ellos dos, en el cuartel de los Vengadores tres siluetas se movían sigilosamente por todo el edificio, evitando ser detectadas

-¿Qué clase de sitio es éste? Exclamó un hombre con toda la pinta de ser un vaquero exceptuando por su brazo mecánico.

-No lo sé me McCree pero no hay que confiarnos, puede que sea una trampa de ese infeliz de Kang para volvernos locos. Dijo una persona en un traje robótico preparándose para desenfundar en cualquier momento una catana.

-Es verdad hay que estar atentos Genji, pero tengo que buscar a mi amigo, snowball no está conmigo desde que despertamos. Dijo una chica con rasgos asiáticos un poco subida de peso y con un traje invernal.

-Está bien Mei, vamos a buscarlo rápido, pero en el momento en que lo encontremos hay que buscar la forma de salir de esta horrible nave que solamente nos está jugando una broma al hacer parecer que estamos en una mansión. Respondió el vaquero tomando la actitud del líder del grupo, mientras que sus dos compañeros asintieron con la mirada.

Flash back, durante la guerra:

Los 3 habían sido mandados al espacio con un pelotón de fuerzas combinadas de Talon bajo la supervisión de McCree y agentes de Overwatch liderados por Genji y Mei, todos estaban nerviosos por esta misión, localizar la nave madre de Kang

Los 2 ex agentes de Blackwatch estaban en esa nave por una razón, eran los más capacitados para mantener a una unidad de agentes de overwatch y Talon unida ya que podía llegar actuar como Reaper su la situación lo necesitaba, Mei era la ingeniera en esta misión, le había implementado a Snowball algunas mejoras como unos cables delgados como manos para robar información o controlar computadoras.

Desafortunadamente fueron atrapados por una de las naves de guerra de su enemigo, tenían que escapar y ver si podían robar alguna información valiosa.

\- Muy bien, estamos atrapados, Genji ábrenos una ruta de salida, todos prepárense para correr y disparar como locos, estamos rodeados. Dijo el vaquero recargando su revolver

Los soldados de Kang y sus máquinas se estaban amontonando sobre la nave y esperaba que estos abrieran la puerta para disparar pero ninguno conto con lo que salió de la nave

\- RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAEEE. Grito Genji que de su espada libero un poderoso dragón de energía verde que les abrió una ruta.

\- TODOS, CORRAN YA.

De esta manera el escuadrón empezó una lucha contra las fuerzas invasoras en su propia casa aunque desafortunadamente empezaron a ser superados en número pero llegaron a la sala de mando donde Mei congelo a sus atacantes junto a la puerta al final solo quedaron ellos y el pequeño Snowball.

\- Maldita sea, esta misión está saliendo peor que cuando tú, yo Ashe, Moira y Reyes fuimos por Antonio. Dijo McCree recargando su arma de nuevo

\- Desgraciadamente estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Genji sacando más shurikens.

\- Chicos, tengo una buena y mala noticia. Dijo Mei mientras parecía decirle algo a su amigo mecánico

\- Lo que sea que tengas en mente que sea rápido, tu hielo no aguantara mucho más. Dijo el vaquero listo para disparar

\- Logre conseguir la ubicación, esas pantallas se parecen al sistema de Sombra, mande las coordenadas de la nave madre, y nuestro enemigo se llama Kang el conquistador. Dijo la científica del clima cargando su arma

\- ¿y la mala? Dijo Genji con su catana lista

\- No podemos regresar, estamos atrapados, solo tenemos una posibilidad de salir de esta y todo depende de Snowball. Dijo Mei depositando su fe en su amigo

\- De acuerdo, entonces terminemos esta fiesta en grande. Dijo el vaquero aceptando su supuesto fin con una sonrisa

El final de todo esto fue que para su sorpresa no fueron asesinados sino capturados y colocados en cámaras de criogenia ya que Symmetra los iba a necesitar más tarde, paso el tiempo y mientras reparaban la nave Snowball logro con sus mejoras cambiar el rumbo de la nave justo en el momento de la colisión de los rayos, la nave se estrelló cerca de la explosión por lo que sus ocupantes se volvieron más jóvenes

Cuando la nave se destruyó con su llegada a Marvel la sala de criogenia sufrió fallas y mientras se descongelaba el pequeño robot trato de encontrase con alguien conocido para comunicar su situación pero no tuvo éxito hasta hace poco.

Fin del flash back

Los tres chicos se encontraban merodeando por toda la mansión buscando el robot de Mei, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a tres sujetos completamente fuera de lo común.

-Chicos miren a esas personas, no las había visto antes, ¿serán esbirros de Kang? Preguntó el ninja ocultándose para evitar que los líderes de los Vengadores los vean.

-Pero qué sujetos más extraño son estos, parecen sacados de una película de Disney. Dijo Mei asomándose a ver a Hulk, Sentry y beta.

-Sea como sea están dentro de la nave de ese infeliz, así que hay que neutralizarlos, derribaré primero al que parece el menos inofensivo, para después entre los tres encargarnos de el grandote y el cara de caballo. Exclamó McCree que de manera sigilosa comenzó apuntar su revólver a la cabeza de Sentry.

Y mientras los chicos discutían los líderes de los Vengadores conversaban de un tema muy específico

-Bueno desde que nos enfrentamos a esa nave que apareció de la nada, y vimos que no llegaron refuerzos por ella, no da a entender que Kang no puede regresar por algún motivo o esté planeando algo. Dijo el gigante verde que tanto el héroe con el millón de soles explotando y el poseedor del martillo prestaban atención, Pero Sentry lograba sentir que 3 personas estaban espiándolos.

-¿Y qué haremos con las tres personas que se encontraban en esa nave en estado de invernacion? Preguntó beta a sus compañeros.

-Yo ya me encargué de eso. Contestó Sentry con una sonrisa intrigando a sus compañeros

Y en ese justo momento el vaquero disparo contra el hombre con el poder de un millón de soles explotando, pero los 3 quedaron anonadados al ver que esa persona atrapó la bala con sus dedos sin siquiera voltear la mirada.

-Parece que ya despertaron. Exclamó Sentry que volteó a ver por dónde vino la bala, y conmoción ando a los tres chicos.

Los 3 al ver cómo esa persona detuvo uno de los disparos de McCree, decidieron escapar corriendo lo más rápido que podían para terminar escondiéndose en la habitación que estaba al lado del salón de juegos de Dva y Peter.

-Cómo, ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda detener un disparo de McCree? Preguntó Mei muy agitada.

-No lo sé pero si las cosas se ponen feas vamos a tener que darlo todo para escapar de este lugar. Exclamó el vaquero qué preparaba otro disparo.

-¿Y qué hay de snowball? no nos podemos ir sin él. Preguntó la tierna chica preocupada por su amigo robótico.

-Después nos pre ocuparemos por eso Mei, primero hay que concentrarnos en que ellos no nos encuentren. Exclamó Genji preparándose para lanzar su shuriken, pero cuando menos lo esperaba tanto beta como Sentry estaban enfrente de ellos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Bien invasores respondan porque están aquí. Preguntó el androide con el poder de Thor

-Bueno por lo que veo escondernos ya no es una opción. Dijo el vaquero que empezó a dar varios tiros al poseedor del martillo, el cual todos los disparos parecían rebotar en él.

Pero eso no lo detuvo a él ni a sus compañeros de atacar, Mei disparó con su pistola de hielo congelando a Beta el cual se quedó inmóvil y Genji trato de partir a la mitad a Sentry, el cual solamente detuvo cada intento de corte de su espada con un solo dedo.

El ninja se esforzaba cada vez más para tratar de cortar a Sentry pero a él solamente le era suficiente retener sus golpes con su dedo índice.

Los tres integrantes de overwatch se empezaban a desesperar, ya que el hombre con el poder del millón de soles explotando solamente estaba jugando con Genji, y Beta se había liberado del hielo de Mei en cuestión de segundos.

Y para terminar con toda esta pequeña batalla Hulk apareció dándoles un golpe rápido a cada uno de ellos, noqueándolos al instante, llamando la atención de todos los demás Vengadores, en especial de Dva que salieron al instante al escuchar a Hulk correr.

-Entonces es verdad ustedes están aquí lograron sobrevivir. Dijo Hana Qué corrió en medio de los 3 líderes y abrazó a sus ex compañeros de overwatch.

En el espacio

Una distorsión espacio tiempo apareció a las afueras del sistema solar, la cual era Kang con todo su ejército de naves en rumbo a la tierra.

-Muy bien Symmetra recuerda lo que te dije, si encontramos cadáveres haz lo mismo que hiciste con ellos. Dijo el conquistador volteando a ver a su querida ingeniera la cual sonreía, porque sabía que prontamente al mundo nl paz que tanto anhelaba llegaría.

-Señor se ha detectado en la tierra unas fluctuaciones muy extrañas de energía. Exclamó uno de los muchos soldados.

-¡Qué clase de energía? Preguntó el conquistador con intriga volteando a ver a su soldado.

-Energía gamma y energía kree de unos cuerpos sin vida.

-Cuerpo sin vida dijiste. Exclamó Kang teniendo una sonrisa de todo un tirano.

fin del capítulo

Omake: tacaños extremos

En otro lado se podía encontrar a Deadpool en la casa de la chica ardilla tratando de piratear un juego mientras las ardillas todas juntas sujetaban un hacha con la intención de decapitar al mercenario pero en un error de cálculo pisaron la cola del Pikapool que era sensible y se terminaron por electrocutar.

Hey que están haciendo. Pregunto la chica de cola esponjada

Tratando de piratear el GTA 5. Dijo el mercenario mientras un letrero le decia los males de la piratería.

Oye pero eso esta mal, hay que darle el mérito a los que desarrollan eso pagan. Dijo la heroína

O vamos si después esos bastardos te quieren seguir chupando todo de tu pobre billetera con DLCS y trajes que ni quieres, o luego esos infelices que inventaron el paga para ganar y las micro transacciones. Dijo Deadpool

Pika pika, pika pool (es verdad, además somos pobres como el autor, no tenemos dinero, o por lo menos no le gusta gastar) dijo la rata eléctrica

Con el autor:

Es verdad soy algo tacaño, pero que quieren que haga, aquí la economía esta cabrona y no puedo darme el lujo de gastar el dinero que recibo, ya que como estudiante universitario centrado no tengo trabajo para que no me explote la cabeza. Dijo Kaiser con molestia porque por cual de la economía de su país aún no tenía la PS4 pero si un mejor amigo pirata.

Regresando con el trio:

Además tambien hay tacaños extremos díselo Warner que por pasarse de ratas con el dinero y una estafa no harán la cosa del pantano y bat lesbi sigue en pie. Dijo Deadpool mirando la noticia

Pika pool (es una pena, esa cadena se sigue hundiendo porque no saben hacer las cosas bien con DC salvo limitadas excepciones)

A si, estuve al tanto, de hecho creo que uno de los autores reacciono tan mal que empezó a actuar igual que un video viral. Dijo la chica ardilla

Mientras decía eso Sam estaba en una silla gritando a la computadora mientras movia los brazos con ira gritando NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOO MALDITOS H*** DE P***** la que me ******, de hechos sus gritos eran tan sonoros que se escuchan en este mundo.

Oye saco de huesos, calmate, siempre puedes hacer un Omake donde los matas por tacaños. Dijo Deadpool pisando al suelo

CALLATE, NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE CANCELARAN ESO. dijo Sam en modo fan de DC mientras su amigo y Monika trataban de calmarlo.

Pika pika pool (bueno tiene un punto para estar enojado) dijo el raton eléctrico

Bueno que tal si nos olvidamos de eso y vemos esta película Dark fénix. Dijo la chica ardilla apuntando la película con pésima critica

Bueno porque no, veamos como Sansa Stark consigue a ese fénix. Dijo Deadpool

Luego de ver esa película los 2 salieron pero se cruzaron en el camino con 2 personas únicas ya que no eran ningun héroe conocido, de hecho no parecían sacados de ningún universo el rasgo en común era el pelo castaño.

A ver, asi si ellos son 2 creaciones propias de los autores que antes de hacer sus fanfics estaban haciendo proyectos propios con personajes creados por ellos. Dijo la chica ardilla.

Mmm parecen un super man castaño y un Batman más oscuro que mata, al menos esto nos deja en claro que uno ama a los antihéroes y creen en su ideales de justicia y el otro apoya la ideología de los héroes.

Eso parece, bueno hora de los avances


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: alianzas nuevas y el rugido del dragón

En la tierra:

Mientras algo grande se preparaba para atacar la tierra, ninguna de las personas de este lugar estaba precisamente no haciendo nada sino todo lo contrario, los Vengadores e industrias Stark todavía seguían reparando su reputación mientras Talon lentamente parecía tomar el lugar de los antiguos héroes

Si bien sus métodos eran poco éticos y sin respetar la justicia ellos estaban trayendo un cambio a las calles, muchas personas que fueron secuestradas para ser esclavizadas o prostituidas regresaron con sus familias mientras los responsables de esa atrocidad nunca regresarían.

También otras personas que iban a aliarse con agencias del crimen decidieron huir antes de cometer un delito que los marcara y los convirtiera en una presa de Talon.

Algunos medios estaban tratando de entender que movía a los asesinos a hacer lo que hacían pero lo impresionante era que los daños a la propiedad privada era menores a los que otros héroes hacían.

Pero no todo era apoyo, ya que algunas personas rechazaban y pedían a gritos la captura y encierro de los agentes por parte de familiares de los criminales que mataron, algunas autoridades corruptas que querían verlos fuera de circulación para sus planes y algunos héroes

Entre ellos había un grupo de personas que buscaban activamente a Reaper y su equipo siendo estos los defensores liderados por el Daredevil conocido mejor como el abogado ciego Matt Murdock junto Jessica Jones, Luke Cage y Danny Rand mejor conocido como Iron Fist.

El que más buscaba activamente a Talon era Matt ya que el como abogado y por sus valores de héroe creía que lo que ellos hacían estaba mal y que todos los criminales incluso ellos merecían un juicio justo, lo mismo aplicaba a Iron Fist que creía en lo mismo

Sin embargo Jessica y Luke tenían una idea diferente, si bien creían en las segundas oportunidades ellos mejor que nadie sabía que hay personas que no se merecen eso como en el caso de la peli negra que tuvo que matar a su enemigo Kilgrave (hombre purpura), si no lo mataba iba a seguir atacándola a ella y a sus pocos amigos, mientras que Luke no le gustaba matar pero también sabía que había gente que no se le debía dar una segunda oportunidad.

Pese a estas diferencias los 4 salían a cazar a los agentes pero de alguna manera siempre se les escapaban y siempre terminaban llegando tarde a los lugares que ellos convirtieron en zonas de guerra controladas para aniquilar a los criminales

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Talon siempre estaba un paso por delante de ellos ya que Sombra tenía acceso a casi todas las cámaras de seguridad por lo que podía verlos acercase y eso les daba una ventaja para acelerar sus operaciones nocturnas.

Ahora había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Micro descubrió la existencia de Talon por lo que se puso en contacto con la agente Madani que era la única que conocía el paradero de Punisher el cual fue convocado por su viejo "socio".

Micro estuvo varios días tratando de hacer que Talon lo descubriera y para eso estaba interfiriendo con las operaciones de Sombra la cual siempre lo sacaba del sistema hasta que después de mucho tiempo ella le comunico a Reaper la situación.

Mientras los Vengadores esperaban a que los ex agentes de overwatch sobrevivientes se despertaran luego de noquearlos Micro se encontraba en un muelle a plena luz del día vestido de forma discreta y espero a su viejo amigo Frank Castel que bajo de un techo.

El veterano de guerra vestía una chaqueta negra junto a su camiseta negra con el logo de una calavera blanca y como siempre estaba sumamente armado con pistolas, granadas y armas de asalto, su cabello era corto estilo militar con una barba.

\- FRANK QUE BUENO ES VERTE DE NUEVO. Dijo David que iba a abrazar a su viejo compañero pero este solo le hizo una llave para ponerlo contra la pared

\- ¿ahora en que lio te metiste Lieberman? Dijo The Punisher con fastidio, desde que los Vengadores habían muerto el nivel de crimen en la región que él estaba se había disparado

\- Tranquilo Castle, David cree que debemos hablar con ellos, ya que todos saldríamos beneficiados al final. Dijo la agente Madani que bajo de la camioneta del hacker.

Flash back días atrás:

Micro estuvo varios días tratando de entrar a la base de datos de Sombra pero parecía inútil, lo cual lo sorprendía, él era de los mejores hackers que había pero ella parecía estar un paso por delante del, no solo no la podía localizar sino que en lugar de entrar a sus sistemas era ella la que entraba a los suyos.

Todo cambio un día, luego de cenar con su familia e irse al trabajo, se fue a su guarida a intentar llamar la atención de Sombra y parecía que lo había logrado ya que sus computadoras al ser encendidas estaban con toda la pantalla morada y el emblema de Sombra en ellas.

\- Deja de acosarme, dejo de ser divertido meterme a tu sistema después de tu segundo intento. Dijo Sombra desde la pantalla con una distorsión en su voz

\- Lo siento, pero es que estaba tratando de llamar su atención, me gustaría hablar con tu jefe, estuve viendo lo que han estado haciendo y me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo. Dijo David hablando tranquilamente aunque algo intimidado

\- Esta bien David Lieberman, pero espero que sea bueno lo que tengas que decir porque cuando Reaper se enoja, no tienes una idea de lo aterrador que puede ser, espera, lo llamare. Dijo Sombra que estaba en su cuarto.

Micro no se sorprendió que ella supiera su nombre pero le parecio raro escuchar el sonido de una puerta del otro lado para que en la pantalla solo se escuchara la música de un ascensor dejando en claro que Sombra tenía un particular sentido del humor.

Rápidamente la pantalla deja de brillar y se puede ver un cuarto completamente oscuro, sentado en una silla estaba Reaper con su traje de Venom y Sombra a su lado comiendo una bolsa de frituras.

\- Sombra me dijo que tenías algo importante que decir, habla ahora, estamos algo ocupados. Dijo Reaper aunque en realidad era mentira, él y Amelia estaban haciendo planes para salir una noche solo los 2 un día donde no estuvieran cazando

\- Hola, señor, soy David pero me conocen mejor como Micro, me gustaría hablar sobre lo que su equipo ha estado haciendo. Dijo el Hacker captando la atención del líder de Talon

\- Continua, y has que valga la pena. Dijo Gabriel que la verdad se mostraba interesado pero también deseaba regresar con Amelia

\- Bueno, yo, una agente llamada Dinah Madani y mi viejo amigo Frank Castle formamos un grupo que hace lo mismo que ustedes, me gustaría hablar, para llegar a un tipo de acuerdo de alianza del que los 2 salgamos beneficiados. Dijo Micro no tanto para el sino por Frank que si se aliaba con Talon su guerra dejaría de ser tan solitaria.

\- Está bien, Sombra, mándale coordenadas de donde nos vamos a reunir en unos días para esta reunión, más te vale que no intentes nada raro o lo lamentaras tú y toda tu descendencia. Dijo Reaper tratando de intimidar usando una frase de algo que vio en internet

Fin del flashback:

\- Y eso fue lo que paso Frank. Dijo Micro que fue soltado del agarre

\- Sabes que trabajo solo, no me gusta que otros se involucren en mis problemas. Dijo el Punisher suspirando de fastidio

\- Comparto el pensamiento de Micro Frank, no puedes tu solo en una guerra, por eso alguien siempre necesita aliados o soldados. Dijo Madani

Los 3 entraron al depósito donde encontraron una mesa con varias bolsas de una cafetería, como si esperaban que la charla fuera larga, en la mesa había 3 pares de silla para cada lado, en una de ella apareció Moira con su traje de Witch cargando unas radiografías, la otra se trataba de Sombra tomando un café seguidas por Reaper.

\- Los estábamos esperando para hablar. Dijo Gabriel sentándose por lo que Micro y Madani lo hizo aunque Frank todavía era reacio a hacerlo

\- Bueno, si el señor Castle no se sienta, no le mostrare las radiografías del mayor mafioso de todos, al cual torturamos y matamos hace poco, Wilson Fisk. Dijo la genetista captando la completa atención del Punisher

\- Bueno, primero que nada dejemos esto claro, ninguno de mi equipo o yo somos de este mundo, si ya vivieron lo suficiente saben que los seres de otro mundo son muy reales. Dijo Reaper y la verdad es que tanto Frank como los otros no podían argumentar contra eso porque era verdad

\- ¿y que hace su mundo diferente al nuestro? Pregunto Micro intrigado hasta que Sombra mostro una pantalla holográfica

\- Tenemos tecnología más avanzada. Dijo la hacker mostrando un video .

Al reproducirlo se podía ver su pequeño altercado contra el King pin y al mirarlo Frank pudo deducir que ese ataque fue perfectamente coordinado para no llamar la atención pero le molesto ver que podían haber torturado a ese maldito pero no lo mataron, pero al terminar la grabación Reaper tomo la palabra.

\- Queríamos matarlo, pero teníamos una misión que cumplir, por eso lo dejamos invalido, bueno, hasta hace unos días. Dijo Reyes que solo sonrió y Moira fue la siguiente.

\- Cadera destruida, pierna y brazo derecho inutilizable, traumatismos de cráneo, nos pasamos pero se lo merecía. Dijo la genetista dando el informe.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, la escoria como Wilson jamás debería regresar a las calles pero ese imbécil de Murdock siempre lo deja libre. Se quejó el Punisher.

\- Y no regresara jamás, ya que hace unos días nos encargamos de el. Dijo Reaper recordando ese día

Flash back:

Moira estaba en su nuevo trabajo como doctora de un hospital, esto le traía recuerdos de cuando ella y Angela solían ser amigas antes de que sus diferencias fueran muchas, y se sorprendió cuando ve todo un cuarto vigilado por la policía.

Ella al preguntar se le dijo que el mafioso Wilson Fisk una vez que sus heridas estuvieran estabilizadas fue transferido desde las Vegas hasta este hospital para que una vez que pudiera estar recuperado respondería por sus crímenes aunque claro, Moira no estaba muy de acuerdo y se lo hizo saber a se líder.

Durante una noche ella antes de irse del hospital se equipó con su traje y su respaldo seria Ashe que se infiltro usando los ductos de ventilación para llegar hasta la sala de cámaras donde noqueo al guardia y lo amordazo.

Con eso ella uso un dispositivo de Sombra para que la hacker empezara a apagar las cámaras, por lo que la vaquera se retiró no sin antes activar una alarma de incendios que altero a la policía dejando poca vigilancia siendo el momento preciso donde la genetista drena la energía de los guardias sin matarlos y se metió a donde estaba el King Pin.

El criminal estaba dormido pero al escuchar los pasos y ver a Moira se aterra ya que no olvidaría nunca lo que le hicieron en Las Vegas, no podía moverse ya sea por las esposas de los policías o porque sus huesos aún estaban recuperándose.

\- Hola King Pin, soy la doctora Witch, sabes estuve estudiando tu historial criminal, eres como Antonio Bartalotti solo que más débil, pero si te damos la oportunidad de seguir vivo y crecer, te volverás tan molesto como él.

En eso la genetista pone una sustancia morada en el suero del criminal que empieza a convulsionar y no podía gritar del dolor que sentía, en su rostro se podían ver lágrimas que no inmutaron a la peli roja.

\- Es un veneno que funciona como un cáncer, está matando tus células rápida y dolorosamente, no tienes salvación. Dijo Moira viendo como su enemigo de una última convulsión quedo muerto en la cama.

Con eso último, ella abrió la ventana y salto solo para ser atrapada entre los brazos de Bob para que después ella, el robot y Ashe se fueran a otra parte de la ciudad que debía ser limpiada.

Fin del flash back:

Reaper les conto quien era Antonio y al escuchar eso, el Punisher tenía un nuevo respeto al líder de Talon, ya que el parecía entender mejor que nadie que la corrupta justicia nunca hace nada y que solo hombre que no le temen al odio o mancharse las mano hacían lo correcto, la verdadera justicia.

\- Como vera señor Castle, trabajamos igual que usted, al margen de la ley, salvo Ashe que se encarga de delitos menores pero le gusta la tortura, le tenemos 2 ofertas. Dijo Reaper mirando al soldado

\- ¿Cuáles son esas opciones? Pregunto Micro intrigado

\- Una que seguro el rechazara, ser parte oficial de Talon, trabajar muy de cerca con nosotros y el mando de Reaper. Dijo Sombra alegremente mientras tomaba algo de café

\- Tienes toda la razón, ya no sigo ordenes de nadie, ni siquiera de un veterano soldado como tú, ¿Cuál es la alternativa? Pregunto el Punisher queriendo saber a lo que querían llegar.

\- Un acuerdo de mutua cooperación, nosotros te llamaremos si necesitamos de tu ayuda y solo se te pedirá que te apegues lo más posible al plan y puedes hacer lo mismo con nosotros, tu nos llamas y trataremos de ayudarte siempre que podamos, pero te sugiero hacer los planes de día y no a último minuto. Dijo Reaper tranquilamente

\- Bueno, podemos comer mientras toman su decisión. Dijo Moira que abriendo una parte de su máscara empezó a comer lo que ellos trajeron

Castle se lo pensó un momento, Micro y Madani tenían razón, en una guerra se necesitaban soldados y no solo un hombre, ellos parecían dispuestos a ayudarlo en su cruzada contra el crimen y francamente dudaba que volviera a encontrar personas con su mentalidad, pero si se iba a aliar con ellos, quería sacar algo a cambio y eso probaría que tan lejos llegarían.

\- Acepto cooperar con ustedes, pero quiero algo a cambio, algo que yo pueda usar para casos extremos y que sea como una señal de confianza. Dijo Punisher y Talon quedo un poco confundido

\- ¿y qué quieres específicamente? Pregunto Reaper

De esta manera, al final de esta charla que duro un rato considerable tanto el líder de Talon y Punisher se dieron un apretón de manos en señal de tener un trato, la verdad es que lo que les había pedido Castle era algo difícil, pero sabían una forma de conseguirlo de una manera en la que ellos, su nuevo socio y otras personas salieran ganando al final.

Debajo de hells kitchen, en las alcantarillas:

Escondidos del mundo luego de haber sufrido varias aplastantes derrotas contra Daredevil, Iron Fist, los defensores y más recientemente Talon, la que alguna vez fue una poderosa organización criminal en estos momentos no pasaba por su mejor momento.

La mano, una organización que existía desde hace muchos años cuyo objetivo era alcanzar la inmortalidad y para eso primero guardaba un perfil bajo, pero como se dijo, no estaban en su mejor momento.

Con la llegada de Talon las cosas habían empeorado, en el grupo solo había 3 personas con poder pero solo una que era su líder era completamente leal a la causa mientras que los otros dos uno se movía por el dinero y el otro todavía estaba reflexionando.

La única líder de la mano que quedaba en pie era la traficante de drogas Madame Gao sin embargo ella ya era vieja y hace poco se le diagnostico con un fuerte cáncer, por lo que su tiempo de vida era limitado por lo que durante ese tiempo se dedicó a entrenar o buscar alguien que tomara el mando de La Mano.

Un grupo de los ninjas de esta mujer estaba regresando de la ciudad con dinero y materiales para seguir con sus negocios sucios pero estos se ponen alerta cuando vieron un resplandor.

Estos ninjas sacan sus armas y se ponen en guardia para luchar contra el intruso pero quedan algo sorprendido al ver que una persona salió de la nada con una herida en su brazo cargando un arco y flechas antes caer inconsciente.

Esta persona vestía ropas negras y azules de estilo japonés dejando expuesto uno de sus brazos donde se apreciaba el tatuaje de un dragón, unas botas metálicas largas, su cabello era negro atado en una cola con un listón amarillo junto a una barba, en el otro brazo tenía una herida como si fuera una quemadura este tipo era conocido como Hanzo Shimada.

\- ¿Quién será este sujeto? Pregunto uno de los ninjas tocándolo con su espada

\- No lo sé, pero por los daños en su cuerpo parece haber salido de un guerra reciente, y sigue vivo. Dijo el otro ninja

\- Deberíamos llevarlo con madame Gao, ella sabrá que hacer. Dijo el último

Estos cargaron y llevaron al herido desconocido hasta la guarida con su líder la cual estaba cada vez más débil y ya muchos se cuestionaban si iba a sobrevivir todo el mes, pero en la cabeza de la vieja líder circulaba la misma frase que pensaba en voz alta seguido.

\- Necesito un sucesor digno. Dijo Gao viendo a sus hombres entrar

\- Disculpe la intromisión Madame Gao, pero hemos encontrado a este extraño fuera de combate en las alcantarillas cercanas. Dijo el ninja

\- ¿porque no lo mataron, podría ser un espía? Dijo la mujer molesta mientras tosía.

\- Lo pensamos, pero sus ropas son demasiado extrañas, está herido y parece recién salido de la guerra. Dijo otro Ninja dejando el cuerpo del extraño.

La mujer lo examino por unos segundos y juraría haber visto el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero en el arquero pero tenía un presentimiento de que podía ser la salvación o la destrucción de la mano, todo dependería de lo que hiciera, pero si lo salvaban ahora, le debería su vida a la Mano.

\- Está bien, llévenlo y curen sus heridas, avísenme si despierta, creo que encontraron algo bueno. Dijo la anciana líder

Mientras Hanzo era tratado empezó recordar su vida, desde su nacimiento, su adultez y su presente, la verdad siempre quiso poner en alto el apellido Shimada aunque siempre se preguntaba ¿a qué precio?

Flash back:

Hanzo había nacido en el seno de una familia que se dedicaba a todas las actividades ilegales pero sumamente lucrativas por lo que tanto él y Genji vivieron una vida de lujo durante casi toda su vida.

El mayor de los Shimada tomaría el puesto de su padre como líder criminal pero su hermano menor por su actitud tan despreocupada, comportamiento y falta de interés en seguir con el imperio criminal hizo que los ancianos de su clan tomaran la decisión de que Genji debía morir por la mano de Hanzo

El futuro líder criminal lo hizo, mato a su hermano sin saber que fue salvado por overwatch y años más tarde trabajaría para blackwatch, esto lleno de una enorme tristeza a Hanzo por asesinar a su único hermano que decidió abandonar el clan Shimada.

Por los siguientes años estuvo en un conflicto interno con el mismo culpándose por la muerte de su hermano así como también el haber abandonado el negocio de la familia, Hanzo siempre estaba un debate sobre lo que era correcto y no.

Cuando volvió a enfrentar a su hermano el cual confeso que no le guardaba rencor por lo que paso, quedo más confundido sobre todo porque ahora que sabía que nunca mato a su hermano que iba a hacer, regresar a su clan para retomar el sueño de su padre no era una opción por lo que se dedicó antes de la guerra a ser un mercenario bajo sus términos de algunas organizaciones del crimen.

Pero esto no lo disfrutaba, odiaba seguir ordenes de gente mas débil que el, pensó en volver a crear un imperio criminal desde cero pero en eso estallo la guerra que hizo que su idea pasara a segundo plano y su única alternativa era sobrevivir.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando Genji lo había buscado para ayudarlo a salvar a algunas personas, no iba a mentir, se sintió bien ayudar pero todavía estaba su conflicto interno entre perdonarse por lo que le hizo a su hermano o seguir el legado de su familia.

Durante la guerra fue el respaldo de la unidad de rescate junto a Zenyatta que le dijo que jamás alcanzaría la paz hasta que hiciera las paces con sus pecados, sus errores y entendiera mejor lo que había, el único consejo del cyber monje fue este.

\- Hanzo, si quieres saber las respuestas a todo, debes caminar por el sendero de la luz y oscuridad, cuando lo hagas, encuentra el equilibrio y te encontraras a ti mismo. Dijo Zenyatta con sabiduría.

Durante la batalla final ayudo a Dva a liberarse de unas máquinas que la habían acorralado, como consecuencia recibió un disparo en su brazo que sufrió una quemadura pero se sintió bien ayudar a la joven.

Luego de la explosión cayó en las alcantarillas y los miembros de la mano lo estaban curando, Hanzo solo tenía una única idea, luchar contra su hermano una vez más si es que seguía vivo, quería entender porque él podía seguir con su vida sabiendo que intento matarlo

Fin del flash back:

\- ¿Dónde estoy? pregunto Hanzo despertándose

En eso se levantó lentamente para encontrarse con su brazo vendado y solo con sus pantalones en una habitación completamente hecha de metal y junto a esta había un espejo donde al mirarse se impacta ya que paso de sus 38 años a casi 24, eso tenía que ver que estaba en el medio de la explosión y no el centro

El antiguo líder del crimen estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba, solo podía asumir que esas máquinas lo atraparon y lo tenían cautivo, por lo que antes de ir contra la puerta para escapar sintió una presencia fría detrás de el para voltear y no encontrar nada, solo una nota.

_Estimado señor Shimada, la guerra por la tierra a terminado, en este momento se encuentra en la base secreta de una organización del crimen, hay mucho que me gustaría decirle pero por razones de tiempo y por el riesgo a que no me crea, solo le diré que ahora la guerra termino y usted es libre de hacer lo que guste, le recomiendo que siga el consejo de transitar por la oscuridad hasta que encuentre su camino._

_Atentamente: The One Above all_

Por alguna razón, algo en la forma en la que estaba escrita esa nota hizo que por increíble que sonara Hanzo lo creyera, sabía que había más de lo que le estaban contando, pero, quería hacer lo que Zenyatta le dijo para encontrar la paz, ya había ido por el buen camino ayudando a gente en la guerra ahora debía intentarlo por el camino oscuro.

En eso abren la puerta y este pudo encontrarse con varios ninjas que se sorprendieron al verlo despierto, sin duda que estuviera parado era sorprendente pero recordaron que su herida más grave estaba en el brazo.

Hanzo solo los miro extrañado, se parecían demasiado a los ninjas de su familia en la antigüedad, sus armas eran las catanas y guadañas de una mano, se encontraba completamente desarmado para luchar contra ellos, pero según la nota que encontró, ellos eran parte de una organización del crimen y por las vendas entendía que ellos lo curaron.

\- Veo que despertaste. Dijo uno de los ninjas

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y dónde estoy? pregunto Hanzo confundido.

\- Eso no te lo podemos decir, debes esperar hasta que Madame Gao esté lista para hablar. Dijo otro Ninja pero Hanzo no parecía tener mucha paciencia.

\- Mas les vale que su líder no se tarde, tengo demasiadas preguntas y la paciencia no es mi fuerte. Dijo el arquero queriendo respuestas.

Uno de los ninjas se tomó mal esta falta de respeto por lo que con unas tonfas estaba por noquear a Hanzo que al percatarse de las intenciones de su atacante logra desviar los golpes y con su brazo sano taclea a su enemigo para luego robar una de las tonfas y darle a el golpe a su enemigo.

Los otros 2 ninjas sacaron sus armas que eran catanas y se acercaron al miembro Shimada que con su brazo no recuperado tomo la otra tonfas, estas no eran sus armas favoritas pero debían servir.

Desvió las armas afiladas por poco y en un rápido combo de golpes que le hacía daño a su brazo logro dar un doble golpe a uno hasta noquearlo y el otro logra frenar la espada poniendo las tonfas en forma de x y darle una patada y después desarmarlo y noquearlo de una patada.

Al salir de la habitación cargando una de las catanas rápidamente fue rodeado por más ninjas pero también escucho unos aplausos que eran de una mujer anciana de baja estatura que parecía felicitarlo.

\- Bravo, en un lugar reducido derrotaste a 3 ninjas en tu estado actual. Dijo Madame Gao acercándose al arquero.

\- ¿Tu eres la líder de esta organización? ¿Quiénes son? Pregunto Hanzo aun alerta.

\- Sígueme, estoy dispuesta a contarte todo, pero debes saber, le debes tu vida a la mano. Dijo la vieja mujer que escolto al confundido arquero

Este fue llevado a una habitación que parecía un cuarto japonés tradicional donde había dos cojines rojos y en el medio dos tazas y tetera con el té listo para ser servido, Hanzo al notar esto simplemente acepto tomar el líquido con esta anciana mujer como una muestra de respeto hacia su cultura aunque no le agrado la parte de que ahora les debe la vida

Madame Gao le conto al Shimada todo acerca de La Mano pero este solo creyó la mitad ya que se le hacía estúpido creer que ellos pasaron toda una vida buscando la inmortalidad, pero lo que si noto es que su clan y esta sociedad del crimen eran extremadamente idénticos y ahora se preguntaba cómo era que nunca escucho nada sobre ellos.

Después le dijo como un grupo de personas llamados los defensores casi destruyeron su imperio criminal y que ahora se estaba recuperando, pero de nuevo Gao hizo énfasis que ahora le debe la vida a La Mano la cual era un forma no directa de decirle que ahora trabaja para ellos

Hanzo tenía una deuda con ellos pero se rehúsa a ser el títere de alguien más débil que él, pero entonces de nuevo las palabras del monje omnico vinieron a su cabeza, quizás esta era su oportunidad y empezar otro camino para entenderse.

\- Agradezco la ayuda, señora Gao, pero no recibo ordenes de alguien más débil que yo, si voy a estar en este lugar, no lo hare como un secuas sino como un líder. Dijo Hanzo mirando fríamente a la mujer

\- O veo que eres algo arrogante y que piensas que tienes el poder para respaldar tu arrogancia, entonces tengo una idea. Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cuál sería esa idea? Dijo el arquero de brazos cruzados

\- Yo ya estoy vieja para luchar y mi tiempo en el mundo es limitado, pero si quieres ser el líder, debes derrotar a 2 de nuestros mejores soldados, véncelos ahora, en tu estado actual y te ganaras el derecho para gobernar y ser el heredero de La Mano. Dijo Madame Gao extendiendo su mano

\- Está bien, acepto el reto, pero al menos déjame recuperar el resto de mi equipo dijo. Dijo Hanzo mientras pensaba sus posibilidades.

\- De acuerdo, dentro de 1 una hora será la batalla, más te vale estar listo, porque…es un duelo a muerte, pero solo debes matar a uno de tus enemigos y derribar al otro. Dijo Madame Gao que se fue a reunir a los demás

En media hora uno de los ninjas trajo ante Hanzo sus botas, arco y flechas, tenía que tener cuidado ya que con su brazo aun recuperándose su puntería se vería afectada y desconocía por completo quienes serían sus oponentes.

Este una vez listo fue escoltado por otros ninjas directo a una zona donde de las alcantarillas cubiertas de baldosas blancas como si fuera una plataforma, en el medio estaban sus 2 oponentes que sin duda no eran normales y parecían peligrosos

El primero se trataba de un hombre con una sonrisa torcida con un traje completamente negro y blanco con un blanco en la frente, cargaba varios cuchillos y objetos arrojadizos mientras la otra persona era una chica vestida de rojo de cabello negro con unos sais en las manos.

Estos eran Elektra, la novia de Matt Murdock que luego de traicionar a la mano fue capturada y sometida a una especie de hipnosis para que les fuera leales por ahora y la otra persona era un mercenario conocido como Bullseye que estaba completamente loco pero mientras el matara para La Mano, no les importaba su locura.

\- Escuchen bien integrantes de La Mano este hombre ha venido hasta aquí para proclamarse el lider de todos nosotros, pero solo demostrara que es digo de ese privilegio derrotando a 2 de nuestros mejores asesinos. Dijo Gao mientras por respeto sus secuaces se quedaban callados

\- ¿Qué es esto? Un ojo de halcón chino, jajajajaj no me hagan reír esto será fácil. Dijo Bullseye ya queriendo luchar

\- Soy Japonés maldito ignorante, y YO, Hanzo Shimada demostrare que pudo gobernar por sobre todos ustedes.

\- En ese caso, COMIENCEN

Con la señal de Gao, Bullseye fue el primero en atacar lanzando varios cuchillos contra Hanzo el cual logro eludirlo corriendo directo contra esto para a ultimo segundo deslizarse para de esa manera lanzar una flecha hacia el techo y esquivar los sais de Elektra.

Su flecha al revoto para luego regresar a la arena dividiéndose en varios pedazos que se clavaron en el cuerpo del loco que se quejó mientras que Hanzo usando su arco estaba conteniendo las armas de la chica para luego darle una patada al estómago y propinarle un golpe con esa arma como si fuera un bate.

Este recibe un corte de una de sus mini flechas en la pierna y pudo ver como Bullseye se sacaba cada una de las flechas pequeñas y se las volvía lanzar teniendo algunos problemas en esquivar.

Elektra no parecía ser afectada por sus flechas había lanzado varias más de las que se dispersaban pero no parecían efectivas ya que era demasiado ágil así que en lugar de lanzar un flecha este la usaría como una daga.

Esquivando todavía los ataques del loco recibiendo otra flecha en el costado del pecho, se acercó a Elektra y se dejó apuñalar saliendo mucha sangre y estando herido pero este no se dio por vencido y le devolvió el daño clavando otra de sus flechas en el pecho de ella solo que esta era eléctrica y le logro arrebatar un pedazo de su tela roja con la que después de esquivar otro ataque de Bullseye tapo su herida reciente pero solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado

El loco se había quedado sin cosas para lanzar por lo que ataco directamente usando las artes marciales en contra del arquero que salió bastante herido y más cuando Elektra se le unió pero pudo hacer que estos 2 se dieran un golpes cada uno y aprovechando que los tenia juntos sabía que era la hora.

Luego de darles un puñetazo y una patada a cada uno se encontraba muy lastimado y su brazo le dolía como el infierno por lanzar flechas sin estar recuperado, pero solo necesitaba 2 impactos más.

Este tomo su arco y respirando hondo el dragón de su tatuaje empezó a brillar mientras cargaba la flecha pero parecía que alrededor de él se formaban rayos azules cosa que impacto y confundió a sus contrincantes junto a los espectadores.

\- RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU. Grito Hanzo lanzando su mejor ataque y el insignia de su familia

La flecha salió disparada pero con ella parecieron 2 dragones azules hechos de energía, ni Bullseye ni Elektra reaccionaron a tiempo por lo que las dos bestias los atravesaron como si fueran fantasmas pero luego de eso sintieron un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo al ser víctimas del ataque.

\- Im…..imposible, no puedo ser derrotado así. Dijo Bullseye antes de ver como Hanzo cargaba otra flecha.

\- 2 viven, y uno muere. Dijo el arquero que lanzo su siguiente flecha para terminar.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta de cómo la flecha fue lanzada y como esta voló directo a la frente del loco, mas especifico en la parte de su traje que parecía un blanco dando justo en el centro perforando el cerebro y cráneo del asesino que sin poder hacer nada cayó al suelo muerto.

\- E….ganado, incluso débil pude vencer a tus mejores hombres. Dijo Hanzo mientras Elektra solo intentaba levantarse pero no hablaba mucho por la hipnosis.

\- Has probado tener el poder para respaldar tu arrogancia Hanzo Shimada, y como mi tiempo en este mundo es cada vez menos, a partir de este día, eres el nuevo líder de La Mano. Dijo Madame Gao poniéndose de rodillas

El resto de ninjas lo hicieron en señal de respeto a su nuevo líder mientras este experimentaba algo, sentía vacío pero a la vez que por fin volvía a ser el, por ahora seguiría el camino de Zenyatta y vería si los ideales de su familia eran los correctos o si de verdad el quería hacer esto.

**Finalmente, mi propio imperio, pero ¿Por qué todavía me siento vacío por dentro? Espero que sigas vivo hermano.** Pensaba Hanzo mientras era llevado recuperación y planear los siguientes movimientos de su nueva organización

Con los Vengadores:

Luego de que noquearan los recién reincorporados Genji, McCree y Mei estos ahora estaban en el cuarto de Dva solo que por motivos de seguridad y para tener una charla amistosa Peter les tuvo que atar las manos con tela arañas solo que para el cyber ninja fue hasta los codos ya que Hana menciono que el mecanismo de donde sacaba sus shurikens estaban por esa altura.

\- Auch, como me duele la cabeza, siento que un enorme ogro me golpeo la cara. Dijo el vaquero que al abrir sus ojos y se encuentra con las manos atadas con tela araña y la mirada de una chica rubia vestida de araña blanca

\- SNOWBALL, ESTA BIEN. Dijo Mei mirando a su pequeño amigo que estaba en las manos de Antivenom que lo había dejado en la ventana para que repusiera sus energías

\- ni 20 golpes de Doomfist se comparan a eso. Dijo Genji notando como Kamala lo miraba intrigada

\- veo que finalmente despiertan. Dijo Sentry de brazos cruzados y en eso por la puerta llegan Dva que se alegra de verlos.

\- CHICOS, ESTAN VIVOS, NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE ESTOS DE QUE SIGAN VIVOS. Dijo Hana abrazándolos

\- DVA ¿tu también fuiste atrapada por Kang? Pregunto McCree a la chica.

\- No Jesse, esto es mucho más complicado de explicar de lo que crees, pero, ya no estamos en casa, yo, Gabe y los demás ya no estamos en el lugar que conocimos, porque este…..ya no existe. Dijo Dva de forma sombría y con una lagrima en su rostro.

Esto impacto a los agentes de Overwatch los cuales estaban por recibir la noticia de lo que paso, mientras en la tierra alianzas nuevas se creaban, en el espacio un mal estaba cada vez más cerca y estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó hace años, la conquista del siglo 21.

Omake: random 2

En otro lado se podía ver al mercenario bocón se salió de su mundo y en este momento estaba en la industrias de Warner con un hacha golpeando el portón reclamando algo.

-MALDITOS ESTAFADORES, REGRESENME MI DINERO. Gritaba Deadpool que ahora usaba otra hacha para romper los barrotes

-¿oye que pasa? ¿Por qué estás enojado? Pregunto la chica ardilla con el Pikapool en su cabeza

-Estoy invadido por la ira asesina de uno de los autores hacia esta perversa corporación que crea expectativas en ti y luego las pisotea como si nada. Dijo Deadpool enojado

Con eso se refería a que habían cancelado la cosa del pantano y encima la serie no era tan buena, pero lo peor es que uno de los autores gasto su dinero para ver la película de los jóvenes titanes en acción bajo la promesa de hacer otra temporada de los originales.

En eso el Pikapool le pasa un teléfono a su dueña para mostrarle el tráiler de los jóvenes titanes contra los jóvenes titanes en acción, entonces ahora podía entender a su amigo mercenario

-Pika pika pikapool (FUIMOS TIMADOS, YO QUIERO MI DINERO) dijo el raton eléctrico sacando su hacha

Y con los autores:

Sam estaba siendo detenido por sus secuaces para que no fuera a destruir a Warner por arruinar todo lo que toca con DC mientras que Kaiser no opinaba nada por tres motivos, no era muy fan de dc, era despreocupado por naturaleza y lo mas importante, todavía estaba sepultado en una pila de papeles de un examen que fue el motivo de su retraso en el capitulo.

-Necesito vacaciones de la universidad. Dijo Kaiser agotado pero por suerte aprovo su examen final, y libre.

Con los otros:

-Oye no soy un otro, ni que convierta a la gente en zombis de hielos, ahora los reto a adivinar la referencia. Dijo el mercenario con un libro que su autor aun no publico

-¿Se te acaban las ideas para hacer esto verdad? Pregunto la chica ardilla.

-Si, a uno de esos autores de dio una especie de deprecion rara que se le pasa al día, nada que unas 3 horas de skyrim y bandas sonoras de juegos no puedan curar. Dijo el mercenario mientras el autor que lo padecía hacia eso

-Oye sabes que deberíamos hacer, una junta creativa o lluvia de ideas para futuros Omakes. ¿Qué dices? Dijo la chica de cola esponjada con un traje de secretaria

-Pika pikapool (creo que de nuevo quieren que la profanen) dijo el raton eléctrico con una hemorragia nasal.

-Bueno, anotemos ideas aquí en la pared de Warner, creamos ideas y de paso vandalisamos su propiedad. Dijo Deadpool.

-Bueno, que tal el regreso del Deadpool Escanor. Dijo la chica ardilla provocando que sus mascotas templaran.

-Pika pika pool (mas capítulos random criticando las cosas modernas) dijo el raton con complejo de mercenario

-Ok, eso haremos, así como más noches de películas que con esas sacamos las mejores referencias. Dijo el mercenario bocon

-Mira la hora, ¿sabes qué hora es? Pregunto la chica ardilla con un gorro blanco

-Es hora de aventura, a no, guion equivocado, es hora de los avances

Hola, soy Reinhardt, parece que a pesar de todo, la gente todavía no confía en industrias Stark, Pepper se está alterando más de lo habitual, no me gusta verla así.

Reaper: mocosos, es bueno verlos de nuevo vivos.

Genji: esos se parecen mucho a los perfiles de Angela y Zarya, pero veo que aún no las encuentran

Widowmaker: tenemos un trato para ustedes dos, donde tanto Talon e industrias Stark salen ganando, pero claro, tenemos un precio.

Deadpool: el en próximo capitulo de over marvel Capítulo 14: verdades y la búsqueda.

Chica ardilla: NO SE LO PIERDAN

Se podia ver a Reaper con sus brazos convertidos en espadas usando a Venom y un Reinhartd si casco apunto de lucha


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: verdades y la búsqueda

Nota del autor: para entender esta parte es recomendable leer el corto viejos lobos del Aviso importante regresare pronto y el capítulo 59 en la parte final, en Bleach z

En una cabaña abandonada:

Cierta mujer de edad avanzada se encontraba en una cabaña junto a la persona que la salvo de morir en el desierto a la cual para devolverle el favor le dio una paliza a unos matones pero la duda que Ana Amari todavía tenía en su mente era como el hombre que parecía tan viejo como ella sobrevivió a los disparos de una pistola en el pecho y no tener herida alguna sumado a las garras que salieron de sus manos.

\- ¿ex agente de overwatch? ¿Es alguna unidad militar del gobierno? Pregunto esta persona

\- Así es señor Logan era una agente hasta que nos separamos, pero debido a una nueva guerra contra un sujeto llamado Kang se nos volvió a unir a todos. Dijo Ana aunque de pronto noto como Logan se tensó al escuchar ese nombre

\- Quiero que me cuentes todo, si dices que has luchado contra él, pero el no ha invadido la tierra en mucho tiempo. Dijo Logan seriamente

Ana acepto hablarle incluso desde su nacimiento, la creación y disolución de Overwatch, su hija Pharad, el primer ataque de Kang, la muerte de su amigo Jack, Pharad y otros hasta que al final menciono que estuvo en una explosión y luego despertó en el desierto como si nada

Logan no pertenecía a este mundo por lo que no tardo en atar cabos y darse cuenta que ella tampoco era de por aquí ya que su historia sobre la tierra no concordaba y más sobre el año en el que estaban.

\- Ya veo, pues lamento decirte que no aquí no hubo ninguna guerra, pero se de Kang, es un viajero del tiempo pero parece que en lugar de viajar a otra línea de tiempo viajo a otro mundo. Dijo Logan seriamente pero Ana estaba confundida.

\- ¿tienes algunas evidencias para sustentar tu afirmación? Pregunto la ex agente seriamente

\- Como puedes ver en el diario que encontraste, la fecha y año es diferente, además no creo que hayas visto a personas como yo hacer esto. Dijo el anciano mutante mostrando sus garras

\- Es verdad, no e visto gente hacer eso, ¿que eres? O mejor dicho que te paso para que tengas esas habilidades. Dijo Ana mientras calentaba agua para un te

\- Bueno, soy un mutante, personas que hemos nacido con el gen X el cual nos brinda habilidades únicas a cada persona, pero por desgracia como abras visto, no somos muy queridos por las personas normales. Dijo Logan buscando algo entre su escasa despensa.

\- ¿Pero porque los odian? No pareces una mala persona. Dijo Ana aunque eso estaba algo lejos de la realidad.

\- E hecho cosas, también soy un soldado, algunas de ellas las lamento pero oras no, pero en general la gente odia a los mutantes por la sola idea de que existan aunque hagamos buenas acciones, pero también están los mutantes que hacen caos como Magneto. Dijo el viejo mutante a la francotiradora

\- ¿Cuáles son tus poderes y los de ese tal Magneto? Pregunto Ana intrigada y algo escéptica.

\- Inmortalidad, e vividos muchos años pero ahora mi edad a debilitado mis otros poderes como el factor curativo y las garras que son mis huesos recubiertos de metal, todos mi huesos están recubiertos de adamantiun, uno de los metales más dañinos del mundo. Dijo Logan tomando un cuchillo

Ana pudo ver que el mutante se había apuñalado en el corazón pero solo se tambaleo para que una vez que sacara el cuchillo la herida lentamente se cerraba, sin duda él no estaba mintiendo a no ser que los experimentos de Moira hubieran mejorado tanto.

\- Magneto es alguien que desea la supremacía mutante atacando a los humanos que nos atacan, es un villano pero hasta un punto puede tener razón, él es un amo del magnetismo, controla todos los metales, por lo que yo sería incapaz de derrotarlo solo. Dijo Logan que recordó todas las malas experiencias

\- Ya veo, sin duda ya no estoy en casa. Dijo Ana que miraba más diarios de noticias que nunca vio

\- Además no eres la única persona de otro mundo, veras, en este mundo yo ya estoy muerto pero no soy de este mundo. Dijo el mutante impactando a la francotiradora.

Logan le conto sobre lo que paso, el multiverso había sido destruido y sus partes había sido reconstruidas en algo llamado battleworld, él había sido manipulado para matar a todos sus compañeros, después dijo que renuncio a ser héroe en un mundo gobernado por los villanos, como hizo una nueva familia, como la perdió y como de una manera que el no recordaba pero que involucraba una explosión termino en este mundo donde él había muerto cubierto de metal y sus poderes no lo salvaron ya que se estaba muriendo por una enfermedad que anulo sus poderes

Ana podía decirle que era un mentiroso pero la manera en que lo conto, toda la seriedad con lo que lo dijo y las expresiones de su rostro le decían que no mentía, conocía esa cara, era el dolor de un soldado.

\- Veo que no mientes, te voy a creer, ahora no tengo fuerzas para moverme, pero al menos ya tengo una misión. Dijo Ana preparando su té y viendo el diario

\- ¿y cuál sería esa misión? Pregunto el mutante.

\- Encontrar al resto de las personas que lucharon a mi lado contra Kang.

Al decir eso lanzo un diario que en la portada se podía ver a Reaper en la oscuridad con parte de su equipo, todo era por la noche el resto del diario decía: Talon ataca de nuevo, más del 30% del crimen ha disminuido ¿los verdaderos héroes que necesita el mundo?

Con Talon:

En este preciso momento se podía ver a Reaper en plena luz del día con Ashe abrazada en su espalda seguidos por Widowmaker, la razón, Dva los había llamado porque les dijo que habían encontrado agentes de Overwatch vivos, por lo que ahora los 3 se dirigían a la mansión de los vengadores.

Ashe vino con ellos porque Hannah les dijo que eran las personas con las que Reaper vivió tantas experiencias en blackwatch por lo que la vaquera sospechaba quienes eran.

En menos de 10 minutos luego de la reunión con Frank habían llegado a la mansión de los vengadores pero entraron por una de las ventanas siendo recibidos por Sentry de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Dónde están? Pregunto Reaper inusualmente serio

\- En la sala principal, con los demás. Dijo el héroe que los guio.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son un grupo de héroes odiados por lo que hicieron sus predecesores? Pregunto una voz que para Gabriel era inconfundible

\- ¿y que ya no estamos en casa? Eso es difícil de creer. Dijo otra voz familiar

En eso los 3 llegaron y vieron a Dva hablando con Mei, McCree y Genji cosa que dejo impactado y feliz a Reaper ya que pensó que los que veía como sus hijos adoptivos habían muerto, los cuales en este momento notaron la presencia de Talon también impactándolos, sobre todos a los ex miembro de blackwatch por las ropas de Reaper.

El ambiente parecía tenso cuando Reaper y Ashe miraron fijamente a McCree y Genji con las mismas expresiones, pero se sorprenden al ver lo que paso y dijeron.

\- Reyes/Ashe. Dijeron el vaquero y el ninja a la vez

\- Mocosos/ Jesse. Dijeron los 2 miembros de Talon

Luego de eso ven como el infame líder de Talon conocido por su crueldad hacían los criminales estaba abrazando y riendo con los dos jóvenes que también lo hicieron mientras Ashe le daba un daba un coscorrón al vaquero.

\- Es bueno saber que están vivos, mocosos. Dijo Reaper que seguía abrazándolos

\- No somos tan fáciles de matar Reyes. Dijo Jesse que a pesar de no demostrarlo estaba feliz de ver al que veía como padre adoptivo

\- Aprendimos del mejor a como esquivar a la muerte. Dijo Genji a la persona que le salvo la vida

\- ¿ustedes ya se conocen? Pregunto Kamala sorprendida.

\- Ellos solían ser parte de Blackwatch, una subdivisión de overwatch que hacia los trabajos que requerían más sangre. Dijo Mei algo feliz de ver más caras conocidas

\- ¿entonces? Pregunto Gwen

\- No fueron parte de Talon, cada uno tomo su propio camino con la disolución de blackwatch, respeto el camino que tomaron y no los obligarían a nada. Dijo Reaper que rompió el abrazo.

\- Gabriel, necesito que nos digas algo, ¿es verdad que este ya no es nuestro mundo? pregunto McCree seriamente.

\- Desafortunadamente Jesse, lo que Hannah te haya contado es verdad, nuestro planeta fue destruido por Kang y con la explosión e intervención de alguien de aquí es que llegamos este mundo

\- ¿entonces Angela, Hanzo y los demás? Pregunto Genji demasiado preocupado.

\- Estuvieron en la explosión por lo que seguramente los encontremos, Sombra estuvo ocupada buscando a nuestros compañeros con pocos resultados y sin poder rastrearlos, solo rumores. Dijo Widowmaker recordando lo que la hacker dijo

\- Según 2 rumores que encontró en internet, una mujer rubia vestida de ángel ataco a unas personas que iban lastimar a un niño mutante en Inglaterra y unos cazadores en Rusia reportaron ver a una mujer muy grande vestida de azul peleando contra un oso a mano limpia. Dijo Ashe dejando sorprendidos a los Vengadores.

\- Eso suena a que son Mercy y Zarya, pero dijeron que no las localizaron aun. Dijo Dva emocionada de que más gente de su mundo siguiera con vida.

\- Aunque sombra lo haga parecer fácil, triangular una posición es muy complicado y después del ataque los satélites tienen mejor seguridad. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

\- ¿y porque no le piden ayuda a Pepper? quizás ella les pueda prestar alguno de los satélites de industrias Stark. Dijo Peter dando una idea a Amelia

Antes de que Reaper mencionara a Reinhardt su compañera le susurró al oído un plan muy brillante donde tanto Talon, industrias Stark y Punisher saldrían ganando al final, era un buen plan pero seguramente necesitarían algo más para que el plan funcionara.

\- Ashe, llama a Sombra y dile que necesitamos un número telefónico y una cámara, es hora de que yo y Reinhardt hablemos cara a cara una vez más. Dijo Gabriel pero eso sorprendió a los demás.

\- ¿él también está aquí? Pregunto Dva mientras Peter recordó haber visto algo sobre esa persona en las noticias.

\- Así es Hannah, está ayudando a mantener en pie industrias Stark, pero él no es un hombre de negocios, solo es….como la mascota de la compañía. Dijo Reaper recordando que sus últimos encuentros con el soldado alemán casi terminan en disparos.

\- ¿nosotros que hacemos entonces? Pregunto Mei curiosa

\- Talon, Dva y Reinhardt ya se familiarizaron con este mundo, ustedes 3 deben hacer lo mismo, mi casa siempre estará disponible para ustedes pero lo mejor sería que no siguiera el camino de Talon. Dijo Reaper notando la mirada de Mei

\- Gracias por no forzar nuestro camino Gabriel, pero entonces cual es nuestra otra alternativa. Dijo Genji

\- Ser héroes, se quedaran con los vengadores si ellos aceptan. Dijo Reaper mirando a Hulk y Sentry

\- Mientras más mejor, además que tampoco tengo problemas, primero creo que deben conocer este mundo y descansar, luego los pondré a prueba. Dijo Hulk mirando a los agentes.

\- Si cuiden bien al tonto de Jesse, es como un hermano menor que siempre se mete en problemas. Dijo Ashe de nuevo jugando con el vaquero

\- Oye pero si yo tengo más años que tú. Dijo Mccree quejándose.

\- Pues ya no, ahora tu eres casi 20 años más joven. Dijo la peli blanca molestando a su viejo compañero

\- Ellos dos antes de blackwatch cometían uno de otros delitos juntos, se llevan tanto bien como mal, pero son buenos amigos al final del día. Dijo Widowmaker notando una extraña mirada de Gwen

\- Será divertido, siempre soñé ser una heroína cuando era niña. Dijo Mei mientras Snowball flotaba cerca de ella

\- Créeme, no es tan bonito como suena ser un héroe, pero alguien debe hacer lo que los demás no. Dijo Sentry ya que era bastante veterano en esto

\- Nos volveremos a ver, solo una cosa, no se metan en mis asuntos, hacemos justicia de otra manera. Dijo Reaper que antes de irse fue detenido por Dva.

\- Reaper, entiendo lo que dices pero no puedes ir por ahí masacrando a cada mafioso que encuentres. Dijo ella tratando que el la escuchara.

\- Hannah, yo también creo en las segundas oportunidades, pero no todos las merecen, lo que hacemos, no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, te deje con los vengadores por dos razones, me importas como una hija y no quiero que tengas que cruzar la línea que todos nosotros cruzamos hacen años. Dijo Reaper a la joven chica

**Honestamente no se que pensar, hay veces que parece alguien más despiadado que Punisher y hay veces que parece ser la persona más cuerda y sensata de todas.** Pensaron Peter y la mayoría de jóvenes vengadores

\- Ustedes 3, cuiden bien de ella, no se los ordeno, se los pido como un favor. Dijo Gabriel antes de retirarse

\- Sé que lo cumplirán. Dijo Widowmaker junto con Ashe

\- Claro Gabe y una cosa, se nota que te gustan las arañas. Dijo el vaquero haciendo que su ex jefe y la asesina se apenaran

\- Bueno Jesse, las arañas son letales pero también tienen cierta belleza que no muchos pueden apreciar. Respondió Reaper que como último gesto antes de irse abrazo al vaquero con un brazo y le dio un pequeño coscorrón.

**Es genial que estés vivo.** Pensaron Reaper, Genji y McCree antes de despedirse.

Con eso ultimo los 3 nuevos vieron como Ashe se aferraba con sus piernas a la espalda de Reaper que para su sorpresa de su cuello varias marcas negras formaron en su rostro una máscara para finalmente lanzar una telaraña negra y Amelia su gancho.

\- Wow, eso es nuevo. Dijo Genji

\- ¿bueno y que hacemos entonces? Pregunto Beta mirando a los nuevos integrantes de los vengadores

\- lo primero es que deben aprender de este mundo, después por la noche evaluaremos sus habilidades. Dijo Hulk seriamente.

\- Yo y Peter estaríamos encantados en enseñarles pero tenemos que patrullar la ciudad. Dijo Dva un tanto decaída.

\- Ustedes 3, elijan a uno de ellos y hagan que den un paseo como civiles. Dijo Sentry apuntando a Gwen, Kamala y Antivenom.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres, pero no me molestaría que Genji me acompañe, pero primero necesitas quitarte ese traje y conseguir ropa normal. Dijo Ms marvel al ninja.

\- No hay problema

En eso el Ninja toca un botón en su casco y este comienza a abrirse revelando a un joven de 21 años debido al rejuvenecimiento, su cabello era negro parado hacia arriba con ojos de tonalidad verdosa, Mercy con su nueva cirugía había logrado restaurar en un 90% la humanidad del ninja siendo sus ojos y pulmones la única maquinaria en su cuerpo más un extraño chip en su cerebro.

\- Será un gusto acompañarte. Dijo Genji dándole una sonrisa y a la heroína le salió un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Yo tomare a Mei, un paseo no le vendría mal para ejercitarse. Dijo Antivenom que de pronto él y otros sintieron un escalofrió

\- ¿estas insinuando que estoy gorda? Pregunto Mei mirándolo con una mirada tan tierna que le helaba la sangre a todos.

\- Ten cuidado, ella da más miedo que Reaper cuando está enojada. Dijo el vaquero susurrándole al oído

\- NO, no digo que estés gorda, pero quizás estirar las piernas luego de estar quien sabe cuánto tiempo congelada no le hace daño a nadie. Dijo Flash que se calmó cuando vio a la chica sonreír pero ya no de forma aterradora.

\- Y supongo que me quedo con la chica araña. Dijo Jesse con sus manos detrás de la nuca.

\- Soy Gwen y sí, eso parece. Dijo la rubia

Mientras en industrias Stark:

Pepper se encontraba sentada en una computadora mirando noticias y firmando papeles, la verdad es que pese a la nueva imagen de la compañía aun había gente que se mostraba escéptica y muchas de las portadas y preguntas eran ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Reinhardt estaba probando su traje reparado e intentando volar cosa que Pepper le dijo que tardaría mucho en dominarlo ya que su armadura era del doble del tamaño del que ella usaba dificultando la movilidad.

El soldado alemán no podía discutir los resultados de trabajar para industrias Stark, le estaban dando techo y comida a cambio de exponerse al mundo y hacer lo que solía hacer antes como un cruzado, pero lo que le molestaba es no haber encontrado aún a Torbjorn y Brigitte, además de que le gustaría encarar a Reaper, uno para que le contara la verdad de lo que paso con la muerte de Morrison y saber qué es lo que planeaba en este mundo.

\- DEMONIOS. Grito Pepper dando un manotazo y casi tirando su café pero su nuevo socio evito la caída.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas más alterada de lo normal. Dijo Reinhardt, no la había visto tan sobre saltada desde que le dijo que tenía 60 años pero el viaje entre mundo recorto su edad en 20 pero todavía tenía las canas

\- Esos malditos todavía no confían en nosotros. Quieren creer lo que quieren pero no piensan escuchar la verdad. Dijo la empresaria parándose y tomando su café

\- ¿ya has intentado hablar con los medios? Pregunto el soldado

\- Lo intente, pero todos se muestran temerosos y no quieren escuchar. Dijo Pepper molesta

\- Señorita Potts, tengo un mensaje de la señorita Sombra. Dijo Friday, todavía ella controlaba algunas cosas de industrias Stark y ya no la podían sacar

\- Dile que no tenemos tiempo para sus tonterías, esto es serio. Dijo Reinhardt molesto por la hacker

\- Pero ella menciona que 3 personas vienen hacia acá con un trato donde todos saldrían beneficiados, y que pronto recibirán una llamada. Dijo la inteligencia artificial

Y como ella dijo, en poco tiempo paso lo siguiente, Pepper recibió un mensaje de parte de Ashe que decía estrictamente apagar todas las cámaras de las partes del edificio en las que estarían, podía no confiar en Talon pero estaba intrigada por lo que dijeron mientras que Reinhardt recibió una llamada

\- Reyes. Dijo el soldado alemán

\- Reinhardt, debo informarte que parte de mi equipo y yo llegaremos a tu torre, en, bueno ya. Dijo el líder de Talon

De la parte trasera del gran edificio vieron una telaraña negra y un gancho adherirse a las paredes y de un solo tirón aparecieron Ashe, Reaper y Widowmaker, tanto Talon y la gente de industrias Stark se miraban con desconfianza unos a otros.

\- Ustedes tranquilos, no venimos a luchar a no ser que lo quieran, solo negocios. Dijo Ashe bajándose de la espalda de su jefe un poco mareada por el viaje

\- Ella tiene razón, estos son negocios donde todos salimos ganando. Dijo Widowmaker que se fue atrás de la computadora y salió vestida de civil.

\- Estoy dispuesta a escuchar, pero primero quiero saber que quieren ya que es obvio que necesitan algo de industrias Stark. Dijo Pepper con una gran seriedad.

En menos de un minuto el grupo de 5 personas estaban en 2 sofás diferentes mirándose y esperando hablar, Reinhardt no despegaba la mirada de su ex compañero con desconfianza

\- Iré al grano, ha habido rumores sobre avistamientos de Mercy y Zarya. Dijo Reaper dejando sorprendido al soldado alemán

\- ¿ellas están bien? ¿Dónde? Pregunto Reinhardt mientras Pepper se preguntaba quiénes eran esas mujeres cosa que Amelia le respondió

\- Son la mejor médica de nuestro mundo y la que es considerada como la mujer más fuerte del mundo en términos de fuerza bruta, incluso Reinhardt quedaría en ridículo delante de ella. Dijo Widowmaker sorprendiendo a la empresaria.

\- ¿Dónde están ahora? Pregunto el soldado alemán con ansiedad.

\- A eso vamos Reinhardt, no estaríamos aquí sino tuviéramos una razón, veras, Sombra consiguió esa información por internet pero triangular su posición exacta es muy difícil, vinimos aquí para pedirles 2 cosas. Dijo Reaper seriamente

\- Una puerta trasera en sus sistemas para que Sombra pueda hacker sus satélites, los usaremos como forma de encontrar a los demás, el cómo llegaremos a ellos es otra historia para otro momento…..y una armadura máquina de guerra, la más antigua que tengan, mientras vuele y lance rayos es suficiente. Dijo Ashe poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

\- ¿ESTAN LOCOS? Pregunto el soldado alemán alterado por semejantes cosas que reclamaban

\- Están pidiendo mucho, dijeron que tenían un trato donde todos nos beneficiamos, ¿Qué nos ofrecen ustedes? Pregunto Pepper analíticamente a lo que Amelia saca de su mochila una cámara.

\- ¿una cámara de video? Pregunto Reinhardt pensado que le estaban tomando el pelo

\- Sombra pasa mucho tiempo en internet cosechando cada vez más información importante, pero entre esas cosas está al tanto de la complicada situación de esta compañía que fue el daño colateral. Dijo Reaper mirando a los empresarios

\- Ve al grano. Dijo Reinhardt molesto

\- Trabajamos en el periodismo, tenemos algunos medios para hacer llegar la información y la fuente es muy confiable, nuestra oferta, mas algo extra que ustedes quieran, es grabar la verdad de las palabras de la dueña de industrias Stark sobre los últimos acontecimientos, escuchar su versión de la historia, eso mejorara su imagen en parte y callara un poco a las malas lenguas. Dijo Reaper seriamente.

\- Nosotros grabaremos su declaración y nos aseguraremos que todo lo que pase hoy se sepa en los medios que no manipulan la información. Dijo Widowmaker seriamente

Pepper se lo estaba pensando con mucha seriedad pero honestamente a estas alturas el precio a pagar para mantener vivo este lugar le parecía muy poco, ellos le ofrecen lo que otros se niegan solo por crear un acceso para alguien que le gusta estar informada y una armadura que podía dejar fuera de servicio si se lo pide a Friday, pero Reinhardt pedía algo.

\- Quiero algo a cambio de todo esto que pides Reyes, lucha contra mi. Dijo el soldado alemán

\- No tengo problemas pero me gustaría saber el porqué. Dijo Reaper mientras sus ropas se deformaban a su traje de batalla

\- No solo tengo que seguir probando mi nueva armadura, sino que deseo saber la verdad, ¿Qué paso ese día antes de llegar aquí? Dijo el viejo soldado que no despegaba la mirada

\- Si con eso tenemos un trato, lo haremos ahora para luego grabar, prepárate, ya no soy el mismo Reyes que conociste hace tanto tiempo. Dijo Reaper poniéndose su mascara

En otra parte:

Pepper guio a sus visitantes a una sala de pruebas gigante donde Reinhardt probaba las nuevas tecnologías, en una zona con vidrio reforzado las chicas mirarían la pelea de los hombres que ya se estaban preparando, Venom saco de su cuerpo las escopetas de Reaper mientras el soldado alemán tenía su martillo y escudo listo.

\- Cuando quieras. Dijo Reaper apuntando con una de sus armas y con la otra lista.

\- Adelante. Dijo Reinhardt activando su escudo

El líder de talon no tardo nada en empezar a disparar frenéticamente contra el escudo de su oponente el cual cargo contra el para taclearlo pero este sin volverse humo dio un increíble salto largo y propinarle varios disparos en la espalda antes de recargar.

\- Lento, sigues siendo muy lento. Dijo Reaper con sus armas listas.

\- Eso lo veremos primero.

Reinhardt cargo solo que esta vez uso las botas cohete de su nueva armadura y se impulsó junto con su martillo y cuando parecía que aplastaría al asesino como si nada este se hizo humo y se paró sobre el arma para luego darle una patada en la cara junto a un doble disparo que causo algunas abolladuras leves.

El siguiente movimiento del soldado alemán fue girar su martillo en forma de hélice por lo que Reaper se puso a salvo lanzando una telaraña al techo y caer juntos encima de su enemigo soltando sus escopetas y deformando sus manos en 2 mazos que le dieron un potente golpe dejando abollado el casco que Reinhardt que se lo tuvo que quitar dejando solo un comunicador para hablar ya sea con Pepper o Friday

Lo siguiente fue que el líder de Talon recupero sus armas para después de eso seguir bombardeando el escudo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y necesitaba recuperarse del daño pero esto fue aprovechando por Reaper que lanzo sus armas con un último disparo cada una para posterior mente deformar sus manos con el simbionte en garras.

Al tener su defensa desbaratada Reinhardt recibió muchos zarpazos que lograban cortar parte de su traje y como remate su oponente regreso sus manos a la normalidad para luego atrapar sus armas y darle un disparo en centro

Una vez que esto termino Reinhartd logro estabilizarse y darle un martillazo en el pecho a Reyes que se fue volando hasta estrellarse en la pared pero se levanta rápido mientras se tocaba las costillas que se reconstruían

\- Señor Reinhardt. Dijo Friday desde el comunicador

\- Estoy algo ocupado, dijo el soldado mientras Reaper estaba por atacarlo.

\- El señor reyes usa un paracito simbiótico en su cuerpo, el cual es vulnerable a ciertas frecuencias de sonido, puedo ajustar su escudo para que libere una onda sónica. Dijo la inteligencia artificial

\- Si con eso le puedo ganar adelante, CON TODO

Con eso dicho este apunto su escudo contra Reaper el cual no entendió nada hasta que recibió el impacto sónico, todo su cuerpo le dolía y Venom estaba gritando en una profunda y verdadera agonía.

\- ¿Qué le paso a Jack ese día? Pregunto Reinhardt aumentando la potencia.

\- Murió luchando en esa guerra. Dijo Reaper que se volvió humo, seguía débil pero volverse de esa forma ayudo a estabilizar a Venom es estaba furioso en este momento

\- Esa no es una respuesta.

Antes de que el soldado alemán volviera a atacar a Reaper este deformo su mano en una cuchilla que daño el sistema del escudo dejándolo fuera de uso pero aun hacia el asesino recibió otro martillazo pero en esta ocasión logro atraparlo.

Al mirarlo Reinhardt vio como el cuerpo de Reyes empezaba a agrandarse hasta ser de su tamaño, el traje paso a ser un cuerpo musculoso y monstruoso mientras su cara ahora era tenia dientes afilados, una larga lengua y ojos en blanco.

\- VENOM ESTA ENOJADO. Grito el simbionte con la voz de Reaper

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por como la batalla estaba cada vez más brutal, Reinhardt hizo maravillas con su martillo pero en un punto le fue arrebatado por su oponente que lo uso en su contra, ambos se conectaban golpe tras golpe hasta estar tomados de las manos haciendo fuerza para derribar al otro.

\- DIME LA VERDAD. Grito Reinhardt dando un cabezazo

\- Ya te la dije, ¿para qué quieres saber los detalles? Pregunto Reaper que le dijo a Venom que ahora el ser encargaba.

\- ¿tan poco te importaba para no decir nada en su memoria? Pregunto el soldado mientras notaba los daños de su traje

\- En eso te equivocas, incluso cuando me volvió el líder de Talon, seguía respetando las decisiones y convicciones de Jack, aunque fuéramos enemigos, seguía respetándolo, no pienses que su muerte no me afecto porque si lo hizo, a todos, el solía ser mi amigo. Dijo Reaper haciendo que su traje volviera a su forma de civil

\- ¿entonces? Quiero escuchar cómo murió. Dijo Reinhardt listo para seguir.

\- Estábamos listos para regresar a la base en el tren, un grupo de máquinas de Kang nos hicieron estar a la defensiva, cuando llego el tren, Jack fue el último en entrar, esas cosas perforaron su corazón y pulmones, aunque Angela hubiera estado con nosotros, no hubiéramos podido hacer nada para salvarlo. Dijo Reaper con melancolía.

\- Ya veo, pero quiero saber algo mas ¿Qué paso con los otros? Pregunto Reinhardt ya calmándose

\- Lucio y Lena fueron despedazados y Bastion cubrió nuestra retirada, murieron porque tanto yo, Ana y Jack no confiábamos entre nosotros y nuestros escuadrones tampoco, por eso tome el mando en ese momento, no iba a dejar que sus muertes fueran en vano, puedo no pensar igual que Overwatch, pero se lo que está en juego, cuando algo amenaza a todos estoy dispuesto a cooperar para salvar vidas, puede que yo y Talon matemos, pero lo hacemos para preservar la mayor cantidad de vidas inocentes ¿lo entiendes? No soy tu enemigo. Dijo Reaper seriamente

Reinhardt desde que Reaper con sus acciones provoco que Overwatch y Blackwatch se disolvieran siempre lo culpo por todo lo que paso, incluso quería creer que lo de Kang era su culpa, pero nunca fue así, siempre tuvo una opinión muy baja de él y ahora con todo lo que le dijo tenía una nueva perspectiva de Talon, él estaba siendo honesto y le prometió ayudar a esta industria con un precio, hasta cierto punto razonable, además, si le daba la armadura a alguien siempre la podían apagar y Sombra a menos que tuviera sus propios intereses , solo le importaba la información y como usarla.

\- Esta bien, Reyes, voy a aceptar tu palabra, solo, avísame si has encontrado algo. Dijo Reinhardt saliendo de su traje y casi por caer hasta que su ex compañero lo atrapa

\- Lo voy a hacer, siempre cumplo mis promesas, entonces, señorita Potts. Dijo Reaper mirándola.

\- Sí. Dijo la empresaria

\- Es hora de la verdad. Dijo Ashe con la cámara ya que ella sería la que grabaría todo

En las calles de la ciudad:

Los jóvenes vengadores se llevaron a su respectivo agente de Overwatch una vez que les consiguieron ropa normal, en estos momentos se podía ver a Gwen literalmente arrastrar a McCree que llevaba unos Jeans y una remera negra larga para cubrir su prótesis robótica junto a unos guantes, la chica araña tenía problemas ya que el vaquero parecía ser de carácter perezoso y le había costado aún más el lograr hacer que saliera a las calles sin su sombrero.

\- Este mundo no es muy avanzado que digamos. Dijo el castaño mirando todo detenidamente con una mirada cansada.

\- Lo dice el tipo que viste como en el lejano oeste. Dijo Gwen con una pequeña risa

\- Oye, los vaqueros son geniales, además son ropas muy buenas para el desierto y mercenarios como yo. Dijo McCree defendiéndose

\- Bueno tienes un punto en la segunda parte, pero hay algo que todavía me pregunto ¿tú y Ashe? Pregunto la rubia intrigada

\- Es como una molesta hermana menor pero que la terminas queriendo al final del fía, además ella y yo nos metimos en muchos problemas juntos aumentando la recompensa por nuestras cabezas. Dijo el vaquero riendo un poco y en este momento estaba agradecido que en este mundo no supieran sus antecedentes penales

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Pregunto Gwen con una mirada analítica

\- Creo que la pregunta seria, ¿Qué fue lo que no hice? Dijo el castaño riendo un poco

\- ¿Cuánto dinero pusieron por capturarte? ¿1000, 3000? Pregunto Gwen y el vaquero solo se reía más.

\- 60

\- ¿60 mil? Vaya sí que estuviste ocupado. Dijo la chica araña

\- No, no 60 mil, sino 60 millones. Dijo McCree mientras el mismo trataba de recordar que tanto hizo para que pusieran una captara tan alta

Gwen escupió un agua que tomaba y mejor no le contaba a su familia de este mundo sobre eso porque si no Jesse estaría en más problemas de los que ya podría estar con su sobre protector padre, esta no era su familia pero le daban un techo todo a base de una mentira de ella y Peter, ya que Parker dijo que Gwen fingió su muerte hasta que el duende verde se olvidara de ella, con su llegada a este mundo tomo el lugar de la chica muerta viviendo con su padre que era un policía

Ella luego de dar una vuelta llevo a McCree a su casa y se podría decir que su padre no estaba muy feliz de verlo ya que lo miraba como una especie de delincuente que no era demasiado lejano a la realidad aunque este se presentó ante el hombre con una completa falta de miedo y preocupación que nunca vio en la gente que se dirigía a un policía.

Mientras la chica araña estaba ocupada tratando con su nueva responsabilidad de cuidar a un vaquero, en otro extremo se podía ver a Flash cuya ropa casual eran unos pantalones blancos que eran su simbionte que creaban sus piernas nuevas junto a una playera azul seguido por Mei que usaba unos pantalones y playera azules de deporte que visto desde cierto punto ella se veía algo sexy y adorable a la vez aunque estuviera un poco rellena.

\- Y esta es la playa central donde muchas parejas vienen a darle un paseo a sus hijos o tener citas, más adelante esta la pantalla de Time Square. Dijo el agente Antivenom que era seguido por la chica

\- Wow es increíble, nunca estuve en New York ya que estuve congelada más de 10 años en una cámara criogénica en el polo norte. Dijo la chica alegremente aunque con tristeza.

\- Si debió ser difícil despertar y ver todos los cambios en 10 años, el capitán América paso por algo similar, solo que fueron casi 50 años. Dijo el agente dejando intrigada a Mei pero esta se distrajo

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa que vuela? Parece un porta aviones voladores. Pregunto Mei mirando que a la lejanía se veía la base flotante.

\- Es el Helicarrier de la organización Shield que son como los que se encargan de las cosas que los ejércitos convencionales no pueden, así como el espionaje, esa es su base de operaciones. Dijo Antivenom parándose cerca de la chica de nieve

\- Agradezco que seas tan amable en mostrarme la cuidad sin pedir nada aunque sea una orden. Dijo Mei que trataba de estar feliz lo más que podía para no aceptar que su mundo fue destruido.

\- No es nada, la verdad yo necesito salir a tomar aire y dejar mi súper traje un rato, es un poco estresante este trabajo ahora que los Vengadores no tienen el mismo nivel de aceptación de antes. Dijo Antivenom con una mirada sombría cosa que fue notada por Mei

\- ¿Qué hicieron antes? Pregunto la científica del clima

Antes de responder pasaron 2 cosas, primero unos niños dijeron un comentario referente al leve sobre peso de la chica y esta solo les dedico una sonrisa y les pidió con esa misma sonrisa aterradora que le repitieran lo que le dijeron en la cara cosa que aterro a los mocosos que se fueron como si hubieran visto a la misma muerte.

Me sorprende que una chica de aspecto tan adorable sea tan aterradora, ¿me pregunto cómo será en la batalla? Pensaba el agente con un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Lo segundo fue que cuando estaba por contar que paso cuando en la gran pantalla estaba pasando las noticias del día cuando al reportero le llego un comunicado de que tienen una transmisión desde la torre Stark, algo permitido por los jefes de trabajo de Reaper y Widowmaker que aceptaron que sus empleados hicieran la transmisión mientras Sombra discretamente se aseguró de que lo que se escuchara y vieran llegara al planeta entero otra vez.

Con Genji unos minutos antes:

Kamala le estuvo mostrando a su nuevo compañero la ciudad al igual que el resto de sus amigos héroes, el Ninja era muy tranquilo pero parecía disfrutar de lo que veía aunque él decía que prefería la simpleza de las cosas en la vida cotidiana.

De todos ella tomo el camino largo para escuchar la historia de Genji la cual era increíble de cómo su propio hermano lo intento matar y por su culpa dejo de ser humano por un tiempo y además no le guardaba rencor por eso, también escucho que había encontrado la paz y quien era realmente al conocer al monje omnico Zenyatta.

Ella se mostraba interesada por todo lo que contaba Genji ya que Dva no le contaba mucho de su mundo sino de su vida, eso y que la jugadora pasaba demasiado tiempo con Peter cosa que hizo que ella y los demás mal pensaran.

Pero luego llego la parte más vergonzosa del día, más que mal pensar lo que Hannah y Peter hacían en la habitación, al llegar a su casa y su madre al verla con el chico le pregunto si no era su novio a lo que ella se sonrojo como un tomate y dijo que solo era un amigo que conoció esta mañana.

\- Yo y su hija solo somos amigos señora, pero llevo poco tiempo y puedo decir que ella es muy amigable y seguro ustedes le dieron esos valores. Dijo Genji tranquilo aunque el también se avergonzó.

\- Hija ¿segura que no es tu novio? Porque no me importa que salgas, este sí parece alguien que te tratara muy bien.

\- MAMÁ. Grito la heroína aún más roja

Una vez que ella termino de mostrarle su casa al ninja su padre pego un grito y dijo que todos bajaran a ver que esto era demasiado importante, era una transmisión desde la torre Stark, donde Ashe era la encargada de la cámara, había 2 sofás, uno donde se podía ver Amelia y Gabriel mientras en la otra estaban Pepper y Reinhardt incomodos

Con Reaper:

\- Bueno señorita Potts, nosotros somos periodistas que buscan saber la verdad o por lo menos lo que usted vivió, ya que la gente especula y la culpa sin conocer lo que usted vivió, mi pregunta es ¿está lista para decir lo que le paso? Pregunto Widowmaker con un tono de voz frio pero calmante.

\- No creo estarlo, es mucho y recordar ese día me duele. Dijo la empresaria con mirada lejana pero Reinhardt puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

\- Créame, nunca nadie está preparado, pero esto se debe sabe, todos piensan que usted estuvo involucrada con lo que paso, pero yo soy de la idea de que las acciones individuales de una persona no deben condenar a todos. Dijo Reaper cruzado de brazos.

\- Creo…que tienen razón. Dijo Pepper aun insegura

\- Bueno, empezare yo, ¿Qué paso antes de esto? Pregunto Amelia

\- Estaba comprometida con Tony, después de mucho tiempo nos íbamos a casar, incluso planeamos toda nuestra vida, yo era feliz. Dijo la chica pero por momentos su voz parecía quebrarse.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿En algún momento las cosas empezaron a cambiar? Pregunto Reaper sin inmutarse, para él la empresaria estaba en una guerra personal contra sus emociones y ellos eran sus aliados para que enfrentara este difícil duelo.

\- Un día hace 2 meses, todo empezó a cambiar, Tony y yo íbamos a cenar, llego casi una hora tarde y se veía terrible, como si algo lo hubiera asustado, después empezó a volver a beber alcohol para después empezar a gritar, luego de ese día, todo empezó a cambiar y nuestra relación se deterioró lentamente con cada día. Dijo Pepper en la cual podía empezarse a ver lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

\- ¿Qué empezó a hacer? Pregunto Reinhardt adelantándose a los agentes de Talon

\- El empezó a fabricar arma y armaduras de manera compulsiva, regresaba todas las noches apestando a alcohol incluso una vez me lanzo una botella pidiéndome que lo dejara solo, trate de negar que el hombre del que me enamore cambio tanto de un día para otro, pero la realidad, siempre es lo más difícil de aceptar. Dijo la chica de cabello rojo que empezó a llorar.

Ninguno de los espectadores que estaban viendo estas declaraciones podía negar lo que veían y escuchaban, una mujer llorando con el dolor y la tristeza más pura del mundo al ver a la persona que amaba convertiste en un monstruo, esto le rompía el corazón a muchos.

Amelia sentía algo de pena por lo que ella y Gabriel le preguntaron si podía continuar, Reinhardt los iba a regañar por no mostrar empatía por ella pero Pepper lo detuvo.

\- Esto es algo que tengo que sacar…debo decirlo….no podre estar tranquila sino lo suelto. Dijo ella secándose un poco las lágrimas

\- Muy bien, ahora la pregunta que todos nos hacemos ¿Qué paso ese día? Pregunto Reaper seriamente

\- Estaba aquí en la torre revisando unos papeles mientras el estaba en el polo norte con los vengadores, entonces me encuentro con los intentos de la Hacker de meterse en nuestros servidores, no la puede encontrar pero cuando vi que Friday actuaba rara le pedí que me conectara con el casco de Tony, estaba asustada, a pesar de todo aun me preocupaba por el, estaba aterrada cuando el casco se rompió…hasta.

\- Hasta el momento de la verdad. Dijo Widowmaker notando las lágrimas salir de nuevo

\- Lo que vi…..no podía creerlo….me negaba a creer que el fuera capaz y que los demás fueran capaces de tal cosa….TE PUEDES IMAGINAR MI REACCION DE DOLOR, ME SENTI TRAICIONADA, ¿Cómo ME PUDO ESCONDER SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD?. Grito la chica mientras Reinhardt la iba a abrazar pero un gesto de Reaper lo detuvo.

\- Debió ser difícil ver que el hombre que amabas escondiera algo tan horrible, todos tenemos secretos pero uno como este, es algo que no se puede perdonar. Dijo Reaper y Amelia casi a la vez

\- YO…YO…YO QUEDE DEVASTADA Y ME NEGABA A CREER,….entonces, me llego un mensaje de esa hacker con las coordenadas de la base, yo y los nuevos Vengadores terminamos en la base y descubrimos …para nuestro horror que todo era verdad. Dijo Pepper quebrando en llanto de nuevo

Reinhardt ahora si tuvo el permiso y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, ella le dijo que estaba rota cuando se conocieron pero no esperaba que a ese nivel, podía entender la frialdad de Talon hacia ella, no buscaron solo esto por sus intereses, sino que también de alguna manera ayudaron a que soltara todo lo que estaba conteniendo y que no dejaba salir.

\- Como lo abran escuchado, ella no tuvo nada que ver en las acciones de Stark, ninguno de los empleados sabia de eso, no debieron condenar a personas que trabajan para ganarse la vida por eso. Dijo Reinhardt molesto mirando a la cámara

\- Además, las acciones de una persona no deberían condenar a otros, todos cometemos errores pero los demás no deberían pagar por eso. Dijo Reaper mirando a Reinhardt siendo una forma indirecta de disculparse por la misión que el dirigió que provoco la disolución de Overwatch

\- Sentimos su perdida señorita Potts y agradecemos su tiempo en su complicada agenda para comunicar al mundo la verdad, una que no muchos aceptan., dijo Amelia con un tono de voz diferente entre tranquila y enojada

Después de esto, Talon cerro el trato y se quedaron con el viejo de modelo de la máquina de guerra llamado Iron patriot ya que sabían que su nuevo aliado le daría su toque, Friday abrio una puerta trasera y Sombra tenía acceso a los satélites, ahora podía encontrar a los demás

En otro lado, Mansión x:

De un jet salieron los X men Kitty y Coloso acompañaros de una mujer rubia vestida de blanco conocida como Mercy junto a unos niños mutantes para ser recibidos por 3 personas.

La primera era una chica vestida de negro con pelo del mismo color y cara de pocos amigos conocida como X 23, la otra persona era una especie de Bestia azul que además de fuerte era listo, y el ultimo era un hombre calvo en una silla de ruedas conocido como Chans Javier.

\- Sean bienvenidos jóvenes mutantes a mi instituto donde aprenderán a controlar sus dones y como poder encajar en la sociedad. Dijo el hombre en tono paternal.

\- Vaya, si parece tan amable como ustedes me contaron. Dijo Mercy que se acercó al profesor.

\- ¿Quién eres? Pregunto X 23 de forma hostil ya que podía oler que era una humana

\- Angela Ziegler, ayude a esos niños cuando los atacaron. Dijo ella en su defensa.

\- Laura, cálmate, un gusto señorita pero creo que usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Dijo el profesor X con una cara seria.

\- Si, además si lo que me contaron sobre usted es verdad, entonces puede que sea el único que me crea. Dijo la rubia mientras ella iba con los mutantes al interior de la mansión

Omake: sin ideas

\- -Si no se hagan ideas, el esqueleto no tienen nuevas idea ya que le pico un demonio de la pereza y se puso la gorra para no escribir. Dijo Deadpool mirando a la cámara

\- - Además creo que está bajo los efectos de un juego adictivo como skyrim ya que el autor no es demasiado fan del juego en línea y mas de los individuales con buena historia siendo Overwatch una excepción. Dijo la chica ardilla sentada y aburrida en un sofa.

\- -Pika pool (ademas que tampoco estaba de mucho humor para escribir o publicar, la rutina cansa) dijo el rato eléctrico

\- -Por lo que no hay avance esta vez porque no se le ocurre como no hacer muchos Spoiler de un capitulo tan bueno como el siguiente. Dijo el mercenario

\- -Asi que solo los dejare con este video educativo para que pasen el rato. Dijo la chica ardilla pero parecía que su reproductor no funcionaba.

\- -Bueno vamos a improvisar.

El mercenario se puso dos en la mano y un teatro para entrener a la gente y a su compañera de Omake.

\- - Ya sabes porque a mamá y papá le preocupa que navegues en internet, ambas manos debes utilizar, las 2 manos a la vista sin acciones imprevistas y la puerta abierta de tu habitación. Dijo Deadpool haciendo que los títeres canten

\- -Pika pool (lo gracioso es que asi es el video en internet) dijo el raton eléctrico

\- - Deberías cultivar otra afición, no te tocaras con la mano libre en el rato, no usaras solo una mano y la otra en el cajón. Dijo Deadpool para luego cerrar el telon del episodio


	15. Chapter 15

Over Marvel capítulo 15: la luna contra el sol

Todos tenemos miedo a algo, y ese miedo hace que la gente cometa errores, yo le tenía miedo a mí mismo y lo que podía hacer.

-Maldito hipócrita, con qué cara te atreves a regresar a este lugar.

Gritaba un hombre con un traje y una capucha con capa completamente blanca

Te puedes imaginar lo que es tener que sacrificarlo todo para proteger al mundo, sacrificar tu vida junto con tus poderes y la relación con la mujer que amas, para después darte una oportunidad de ser un héroe otra vez y aun así volver a fallar, pidiendo que te vuelvan a quitar tus poderes pero a hora a costó de tu cordura

flashback

-Robert por favor detente, sé que extrañas esa vida pero tienes que aprender a vivir sin depender del alcohol. Decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios tomando de los hombros a un hombre que se avía Descuidado su aspecto y se encontraba alcoholizado y enojado.

-DÉJAME EN PAZ. Gritó este hombre dándole un golpe al rostro de esta mujer, que por no medir sus fuerzas le quebró el cuello cayendo al suelo muerta.

-No, no no no no no, no puedes ser amor no despierta, no fue mi intención, por favor abre los ojos. Suplicaba este hombre teniendo entré sus brazos el cadáver de su esposa.

fin del flashback

Se han puesto a pensar como los recordarán después de la muerte, si en lugar de ser recordados con cariño serán recordados no por tus actos heroicos si no por tus pecados.

-Cuando te mataron los vengadores estuve más tranquilo, pero el día en que saliste de ese maldito agujero que salió de la tierra supe que todo cambiaria. Seguía gritando este hombre haciendo que un avión con forma de media luna le disparará a la persona que le gritaba, pero todas las balas rebotaban en él.

Flashback

-Muy bien Robert sé que te has estado cuestionando todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, pero te aseguro que todo será para mejor. Decía un antiguo enemigo de Spiderman en un traje de Ironman.

-Norman prométeme que todo cambiará, que no somos los malos, que podrás acabar con el vacío dentro de mí.

-Te lo prometo, después de Asgard todo sólo ira mejorando para todos y en especial para ti.

fin de flashback

-Tal vez ayudaste a matar a alguien que merecía la muerte, pero eso no te escusa de haber matado a cientos de miles de personas cuando regresaste de entre los muertos Sentry.

La persona que gritaba era un antihéroe de nombre Moon Knight, pero detrás de este se encontraba una enorme multitud de gente que apoyaban al caballero luna en su reclamo.

Flashback un día atrás

En Washington

**Cómo toda gran metrópoli la capital del país no era tan diferente a otras ciudades de los estados unidos, mucha gente desesperada por el tráfico, atareada por las compras que tendrían que hacer, concentradas en sus estudios, planeando su día a día. He incluso algunos con mala suerte víctimas del crimen**. Pensaba el caballero lunar mientras corría por los tejados de los edificios de la ciudad.

**Así deberían de ser las cosas por aquí pero no es así, Washington parecía una réplica exacta de una ciudad después de un ataque nuclear. Después de salir de esa grieta en la tierra y hacer su despliegue de poder la gente que se encontraba más cerca terminó como estatuas de carbón, y de otras solo quedaron las sombras de dónde se encontraban antes de morir gravadas en las paredes.** Decían Moon Knight mientras que debajo de él la gente trataba de continuar con sus vidas, pero como toda gran catástrofe está siempre hace salir a la luz la verdadera forma de ser de cada persona, viendo como dos personas armadas metían a muchas mujeres con poca ropa a un edificio en contra de su voluntad.

-Después de que el venciera a los vengadores y se fuera del planeta fui testigo de primera mano de la caída de esta ciudad, algunos trataron de salir adelante dándole la mano a su prójimo, y otros aprovecharon el caos para cometer sus actos atroces de manera más impune. Dijo el caballero lunar mientras saltaba sobre el guardia armado que protegía la entrada a este edificio, para después de una patada derribar la puerta.

-No hubo forma de detener la degradación humana que se estaba desatando, asaltos, asesinatos, secuestros en masa, violaciones, trata de mujeres todo se intensificó ya que estábamos vulnerables y con miedo.

Pero en el momento en que el caballero lunar dio un paso dentro del edificio este tuvo que cubrirse con su capa para evitar la lluvia de balas que disparaban varios guardias del lugar, teniendo que usar una bomba de humo para nublar la visión de sus atacantes.

-Cuando Sentry atacó se cobró la vida de tres cuartas partes de todos los habitantes de la ciudad, y con eso se incluye a los políticos, policías e incluso al presidente, todo estaba corrupto y pútrido pero entre toda la mierda que eran ofrecían seguridad. Los medios junto con los que heredaron el poder, supieron muy bien como ocultar a todo el país y al mundo lo que ocurría en la capital para que no se vieran débiles, y gracias a eso todos ignoraban lo que realmente ocurría, así que nadie vino a ayudarnos. Pensaba Moon Knight mientras arrojo un cuchillo en forma de media luna que degolló el cuello de varios de sus atacantes.

Y mientras el resto de los hombres armados trataban de asesinar al antihéroe, este sacó una pistola con gancho atrapando a uno de ellos del rostro para después jalar de la cuerda quebrándole el cuello, he ir corriendo hacia otro de los hombres derribándolo.

-¿QUIENES SON TUS JEFES, DONDE TIENEN A LAS MUJERES? Gritó el caballero lunar golpeándolo varias veces en el rostro al sujeto que había derribado mientras seguía pensando.

-Pero era inevitable que el mundo se enterará tarde o temprano lo que estábamos viviendo, y en lugar de que la ayuda viniera solo vinieron las mafias y súper villanos, siendo yo el único que quedó para defender esta devastada ciudad ya que los otros héroes que sobrevivieron al ataque de Sentry fueron asesinados por villanos.

Mientras que Moon Knight estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, comenzó a dar de cabezazos al tipo que interrogaba llenando de sangre su máscara blanca, causando que el hombre terminara diciéndole donde tenían a las mujeres pero no a sus jefes, lo cual le valió que el caballero lunar clavara dos de sus cuchillas en sus ojos matándolo al instante.

-No he podido dormir ni un solo día desde que todo esto paso, he estado en una eterna vigilancia donde si no fuera por khonshu ya hubiera muerto desde que todo empezó.

Y mientras el caballero lunar caminaba de habitación en habitación matando guardias y liberando a las mujeres que tenían prisioneras como esclavas sexuales, este término saliendo en la azotea del edificio con todo su traje blanco manchado de la sangre de cada uno de esos infelices de ahí adentro mostrando claros signos de agotamiento, más que por el enfrentamiento si no por todo el tiempo que ha pasado peleando sin descanso.

-Cualquiera que estuviera pasando por la situación que yo estoy pasando pediría ayuda a otros héroes, pero no confió en nadie y menos desde que se dio a conocer la verdad sobre los Vengadores, y tampoco confío en esta nueva agrupación de héroes que conforman los nuevos Vengadores ya que tienen como integrante al malnacido que causo la caída de esta ciudad. Exclamo Moon Knight sentándose en una de las paredes para después serrar los ojos, pero en el momento en que parecía que consiliaria el sueño tuvo que abrir los ojos de golpe, ya que no muy lejos se podía escuchar disparos que parecían ser causadas por una guerra de pandillas peleando por territorio.

-Pero no me rendiré, solo yo soy el único capaz de evitar que está ciudad se caiga a pedazos, y no me importa derramar la sangre de cada uno de estos bastardos, a todos y cada uno de ellos les infundiré miedo, a cada malnacido les haré conocer el terror. Gritó el caballero lunar mientras sus ojos brillaban para después ir a continuar con su vigilancia.

En la mansión de los Vengadores

Tanto Hulk, Sentry y beta se encontraban alrededor de una mesa en una sala de reuniones, discutiendo sobre los nuevos avistamientos de las personas del mundo de Dva, y meditando quienes serían los siguientes en aparecer y en dónde.

-Según los datos que tenemos el profesor x se encuentra alojando en su escuela a una de las agentes de overwatch, la doctora Mercy. Dijo Beta viendo un holograma donde se veía una descripción gráfica de la doctora.

-También se han dado más reportes en Rusia de apariciones de una mujer que a detenido crímenes solamente usando sus músculos, y que carga un extraño cañón de energía. Contestó Hulk haciendo que el holograma mostrará periódicos y fotos de esa mujer.

-Hay que ir a localizar a estas personas, se han de encontrar confundidas de donde se encuentran y tienen que saber lo ocurrido en su planeta. Exclamó Sentry

-Con respecto a la mujer que está en la mansión x no tendremos problemas, pero con respecto a la otra que se encuentra en Rusia no podremos ir de forma abierta las naciones del mundo aún no confían en la agrupación. Dijo el androide dejando su martillo en la mesa.

-Beta quiero que te encargues de ir junto con Dva y Spiderman a la mansión de los x men, por lo que tenemos entendido no es hostil la doctora y si ve a Hanna podrá estar más en confianza. Ordenó el gigante verde haciendo que el androide se cuestionara si no era mejor que lo mandar a él a Rusia.

-Hulk no crees que sería mejor que yo fuera a dialogar con esa mujer, recuerda que ese país llamado Rusia no tiene buena relación con los héroes de América, además de la desconfianza que les tienen a ustedes dos por lo de los antiguos Vengadores. Preguntó Beta.

-No importa el miedo y la desconfianza tenemos que ir con esa mujer, y siendo yo el líder de todos nosotros iré yo mismo por ella y trataré de evitar las tensiones políticas. Exclamó el gigante verde preparándose para salir.

Pero en el momento en que los tres líderes se planeaban retirar a cumplir con sus misiones, una alarma creada para avisar de dónde se daría la aparición de nuevos portales comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el héroe de cabellera rubia revisará la computadora que mostraba donde apareció el portal.

-Parece que los siguientes en aparecer son los dos locos que nos contó el líder de Talon que tenían encerrados durante la guerra con Kang. Exclamó Sentry viendo como del portal salían un hombre delgado y otro enorme y gordo.

-Y parece que el portal se abrió en Washington. Respondió el gigante verde causando que el héroe con el poder de un millón de soles explotando abriera bastante los ojos, ya que los recuerdos de como regreso a la vida invadieron su mente.

-No nos ha llegado informe alguno de la capital del país, y el más reciente es de antes... de que regresaras Sentry. Dijo Hulk haciendo que su viejo amigo deducierá lo ocurrido después de su llegada.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Bob?. Preguntó el androide extrañado viendo que la mirada de Sentry era de tención.

-Tu aún no lo sabes Beta solamente se lo avía contado a Hulk, pero yo al igual que ustedes estaba muerto, pero yo no regresé como ustedes, a mí el mismo demonio me trajo de regreso a causar terror y pánico a esa ciudad para llamar la atención de él dios que te revivió Beta. Respondió el héroe con el poder de un millón de soles explotando recordando que después de que él fue liberado de las garras de Mefisto este no solo vio a los vengadores heridos, también vio la devastación que había causado por culpa del vacío.

Tal vez solo están muy ocupados reconstruyendo la capital y por eso no han dado informes de cómo se encuentra la ciudad. Dijo Beta pero al instante Hulk hablo.

-No lo creo, no es normal que no den informes de la reconstrucción de Washington. Respondió el gigante verde revisando información sobre la ciudad, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró nada de información más que la noticia de una supuesta migración masiva de villanos a Washington.

-Entonces la ciudad no solo tuvo que pagar por mi descontrol sino también por súper villanos. Dijo Sentry preocupado por la gente de la capital.

-Aun no podemos sacar conclusiones ya que no tenemos la suficiente información de la situación viejo amigo, pero si queremos más información tendremos que pedirle a alguien que nos las de. Contestó Hulk mandando un mensaje a la mejor hacker que conocían, y minutos después de que fue mandado la pantalla se puso morada junto con el logo de una calavera, para después aparecer sombra en la pantalla.

-Vaya no esperaba una llamada de ustedes, a que se debe esté honor. Exclamó la hacker con cierta burla en sus palabras.

-No les pediríamos ayuda a ustedes si no fuera necesario sombra, pero solamente tú eres la única capaz de darnos información sobre de la situación de Washington.

-¿Washington? no he revisado ninguna noticia de esa ciudad desde que el mons... Digo el desastre ocurrió. Respondió Sombra apunto de decir lo que pensaba hasta que vio a Sentry parado entre los héroes.

-No importa lo que piensan ustedes de mí, solo dinos cómo se encuentra esa ciudad. Exclamó el héroe de cabellera rubia con una mirada sería.

-Bueno no tiendo a darle información a personas que no son parte de Talon, pero bien podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Contestó la hacker profesional con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sombra bien sabes que Reaper y yo tenemos un acuerdo de paz entre los Vengadores y Talon, nosotros no nos metemos en las operaciones clandestinas que hacen y si quieren que esto siga así tendrás que darnos la información de todo lo ocurrido en Washington después de la llegada de Sentry. Exigió el gigante verde molestando a la hacker que no tuvo más remedio que buscar información de la capital.

-Oh no, no puede ser que nadie se allá dado cuenta ni ustedes ni nosotros, esos cabrones encubrieron todo lo que pasó. Exclamó Sombra con enojo mandando los reportes del gobierno que logró hackear.

-Aparentemente si le ha ido mucho peor a ellos que a cualquier otra parte del país. Decía la hacker mientras que en las pantallas de los Vengadores se podía ver registros del grado de destrucción que causó Sentry, de cómo la reconstrucción de algunas zonas se ha visto truncada por súper villanos que cobran por el derecho del suelo, y mafias que utilizan a las personas como su ganado para sus propósitos.

-No, el mundo no puede odiar por matar a los vengadores pero esto es diferente, esto es mi culpa por no entenderme a mí mismo antes, yo soy el culpable y por eso Washington no ha tenido quien la defendiera. Exclamó Sentry cerrando los puños con ira.

-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, si es verdad los villanos también han matado a todos los súper héroes aún queda uno con vida, y que él solo se ha encargado de él cincuenta por ciento de las mafias y los súper villanos. Contestó Sombra mandando varias grabaciones de las batallas que ha tenido él caballero lunar que avían sido captadas por las cámaras de la ciudad.

-Moon Knight. Dijo Sentry viendo como el caballero luna hacía una masacre con Grifo y Mandril.

-¿Ya lo conocías Sentry? Preguntó beta

-Si, él y yo tuvimos un encuentro cuando era el perro guardián de Osborn, los dos somos un par de locos asesinos pero el siempre siguió del lado de los héroes.

-Bueno aparentemente este Reaper con ropa blanca no a tenido ni un descanso desde que tú regresaste de entre los muertos, a ese ritmo lo mataran o los villanos, o las mafias, o simplemente morirá de cansancio. Exclamó la hacker

-¿Pero por qué no ha pedido ayuda a nadie? Preguntó el gigante verde muy extrañado.

-Por lo general los antihéroes tienden a trabajar solos, los agentes de Talon son una excepción pero él prefiere no recibir la ayuda de nadie. Contestó el héroe con cabellera rubia para después decir.

-Él y yo nunca tuvimos una buena relación, pero fue de los pocos héroes en hacerme frente cuando solamente era una máquina de matar, así que no dejaré que él ni esa ciudad mueran. Dijo Sentry saliendo de la habitación y preparándose para salir volando.

-Sentry espera. Dijo Hulk haciendo que su viejo amigo se detuviera.

-Sentry no es necesario que valla sé que te preocupas por ellos pero tal vez tú presencia altere más a los pocos habitantes de Washington. Exclamó el gigante verde mientras caminaba atrás de su amigo.

-Hulk sabes bien que no me importa ser tratado como un monstruo porque la verdad si lo soy. No espero su perdón de ninguno de ellos pero que no la merezco pero sin importar si soy querido o no yo protegeré a la humanidad.

-Te comprendo Sentry pero al menos deja que uno de los chicos te acompañe.

-No Hulk es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Respondió el héroe de cabellera rubia saliendo de la mansión para salir volando a toda velocidad.

-Vaya ustedes sí que tienen mucho pasado arrastrando detrás de ustedes. Bueno espero que arreglen este problema, mientras hablaré con Gabriel sobre este tal Moon Knight, tal vez le podríamos ofrecer un acuerdo como a Punisher. Dijo sombra despidiéndose, y dejando a Hulk y a Beta solos.

Mientras en Washington.

Detrás de un callejón oscuro y sucio un portal dimensional de color azul se abrió saliendo de este un pirómano llamado Junkrat que se sobaba la cabeza, para después ver como su enorme y gordo amigo está atorado en el portal.

-Roadhog sal de ahí, esto no te pasaría si no fueras tan gordo. Dijo el pirómano haciendo esfuerzos para tratar de sacar a su amigo de ahí, que tras muchos empujes logro hacer que saliera del el portal, terminando cayendo encima de él.

-¿Dónde estamos? Preguntó el gigante gordo ignorando que aplastaba con su enorme trasero a su amigo.

-No... lo sé... pero... quítate de encima. Pidió Junkrat tratando de escapar del trasero de Roadhog, que después de sentirse incómodo se levantó.

-Ah, así se siente en las caricaturas cuando a un animal grande y gordo aplasta a alguien. Exclamó el pirómano estirando su cadera que le tronaron los huesos.

-Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta no lo sé, solo recuerdo ver a todos ser vencidos por esas máquinas, y luego esperábamos a que esos malditos entrarán a la cárcel para pelear por nuestras vidas. Dijo Junkrat comenzando a caminar fuera del callejón junto a Roadhog, viendo que en donde se encontraban era completamente diferente a lo que recordaban.

-¿Que es este lugar? Preguntó el gigante gordo viendo que a su alrededor todo se veía en reparación, pero tanto vehículos como edificios era menos tecnológico.

-No lo sé, pero eso no significa que no nos podamos divertir, ya que no veo a esas máquinas por ningún lado. Respondió Junkrat sonriendo con locura mientras veía que enfrente de ellos avía un banco.

De esta manera el par de locos interrumpió de manera abrupta en el banco noqueado a los guardias, para después amenazar a todos con una enorme dinamita.

-Jeje estos son más cobardes que de donde nosotros venimos. Exclamó el pirómano disparando su arma en contra de una bóveda, la cual terminó destrozada tras el disparo, mostrando que en el interior de esta estaba lleno de billetes.

Tanto dinero hizo que Junkrat corriera al interior de la bóveda para después arrojar los billetes al aire cómo si de confetis se tratasen, mientras su gordo amigo caminaba atrás de él.

-Esto fue tan fácil Roadhog tal vez no nos divertimos tanto, pero sin duda nos aremos ricos muy rápido. Dijo el pirómano frotando una enorme pila de billetes en su cuerpo, pero el gusto no les duro mucho al par de locos por qué a lo lejos se alcanzaba a escuchar una motocicleta que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Hey Roadhog ¿no escuchas alg...

Pero Junkrat no puedo terminar su oración ya que una motocicleta entró al banco destrozado uno de los vidrios y estrellándose en el gigante gordo que fue derribado por el impacto de esta, para después el conductor de esta antes de colisionar saltará en contra del pirómano.

Y gracias a todo el desastre que había causado el caballero lunar, los civiles lograron salir corriendo del banco, dejando a los 3 empezar su batalla.

-INFELICES. Gritó el caballero lunar que golpeaba en el rostro a Junkrat pero el pirómano logró defenderse de el disparando su arma en el pecho de Moon knight, que por el impacto terminó estrellándose contra el techo del banco.

-Roadhog necesito tu ayuda con este imitador de Reaper que se equivocó de color del traje. Dijo el pirómano que se levantó del piso para después volver a apuntar al techo, pero noto que el caballero lunar ya no se encontraba hay y no lo podía encontrar a simple vista.

-Hay tonto sal de donde quiera que te escondas o empezaremos a disparar. Exclamó Junkrat mirando a todas partes mientras su compañero trataba de levantarse, pero cuando este se preparaban para atacar con un bumeran con forma de media luna explotó en la mano de Roadhog, evitando que tomara su gancho.

Y mientras el gigante gordo gritaba sujetando su mano quemada Moon Knight salió de su escondite, disparando su gancho que trapo al pirómano de su única pierna para después hacer que este se acercará el jalando de la cuerda y tomando dos de sus cuchillas estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, pero Junkrat reacciono a tiempo arrojándole dos de sus explosivos que cargaba en el pecho, haciendo que el caballero lunar saliera volando afuera del banco estrellándose en contra de un camión.

-Jaja eso te pasa por creerte la gran Verg...

Pero otra vez el pirómano no pudo terminar su oración ya que atrás de él, Moon Knight había dejado sus dos cuchillas que explotaron haciendo que Junkrat también saliera volando pero éste fue interceptado por el caballero lunar que le dio un puñetazo al rostro derribándolo, para después caer sobre de él golpeándolo.

Con cada golpe parecía que el pirómano caería noqueado en cualquier momento, pero antes de que Moon Knight diera el golpe de gracia este fue sujetado por el gancho de Roadhog que lo jaló hacia el, sujetándolo del cuello.

-Idiota. Exclamó el gigante gordo sujetando al caballero luna de una mano, y estrellándolo en contra de una pared, para después golpearlo en todo el cuerpo con su enorme puño.

-Así se hace Roadhog, acaba con él, hazlo puré. Decía el pirómano que a pesar de sus moretones y heridas no lo detenían para saltar y aplaudir a su compañero.

-Quítame tus sucias manos asqueroso gordo. Dijo Moon Knight sosteniendo el puño del gigante gordo con ambas manos, mientras con esfuerzos logró sacar una de sus cuchillas con forma de media lunar que esta vez en lugar de explotar logró electrocutar a Roadhog junto con él.

Y después de ese ataque los dos cayeron al suelo con humo recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos, pero el caballero lunar al momento en que trato de ponerse en pie este fue embestido por una llanta con picos y rellena de explosivos, que al momento de hacer contacto con Moon Knight explotó.

-Jajajajaja con eso será suficiente para acabar contigo mala imitación de Reaper. Exclamó el pirómano mientras trataba de levantar a su gordo amigo.

-¿Ya está muerto?. Preguntó Roadhog sujetándose la cabeza.

-Yo diría que si, ahora a llevarle el botín a la reina para después hacerla explotar. Respondió Junkra pero para la sorpresa de ambos locos el caballero lunar se levantó de los escombros que había causado por la explosión.

-Maldita sea por qué este no se muere. Dijo el pirómano molesto herido y cansado.

-Traje de vibranium. Respondió Moon Knight que a pesar de que su traje había logrado evitar que muriera por tantas explosiones, ya comenzaba a ver borroso y sentir que su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

-¿Vibra queeee? y dicen que yo estoy loco si tú inventas palabras. Exclamó Junkrat pero éste vio como el caballero lunar lanzó otra de sus cuchillas al techo del banco, haciendo que se colapsara y cayera todos los escombros sobre los dos, escapando antes del derrumbe.

-Lo logre... Los detuve... pero ahora tengo que continuar. Exclamó Moon Knight tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero cuando planeaba retirarse escuchó que atrás de él Junkrat y Roadhog salían con muchas heridas pero aún con fuerzas.

-Muy bien mala imitación de Reaper me has hecho enojar. Dijo el gigante gordo mientras su amigo comenzaba a apuntar su arma al caballero lunar, que hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie.

-Algunas últimas palabras blanquito. Exclamó el pirómano.

-Si me voy al infierno me los llevaré con migo. Contestó el caballero luna oprimiendo un botón de su traje, pero en ese mismo segundo Junkrat disparó su lanza granadas que explotó enfrente de Moon Knight, que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LO LOGRÉ, EL GRAN JUNKRQT A VENCIDO. Gritó el pirómano mientras veía la gran cortina de humo que se había formado.

-Si se rinden tal vez les tenga piedad y no lo golpe tan fuerte. Dijo una voz distinta a la de él caballero luna que venía desde el humo.

-Que ¿quién dijo eso? Preguntó el pirómano viendo a todas partes.

-Ríndanse. Volvió a decir la misma voz que cuando se dispersó el humo se alcanzó a notar que era el mismo Sentry, que con una sola mano detuvo el disparo sin ninguna quemadura, mientras el caballero luna levantaba la mirada viendo que el sujeto que más odiaba estaba enfrente de él.

-Jajajajajajaja Roadhog no sé dónde terminamos, pero todos aquí se visten muy graciosos, a este solo le falta tener los calzones de fuera.

-No me importa, ya quiero acabar con esto. Exclamó el gigante gordo lanzando su gancho en contra del héroe con el poder de un millón de soles explotando atrapándolo de la cintura, pero cuando intento jalar hacia el al héroe este no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro.

-Se los advertí. Dijo Sentry que tomo la cadena del gancho y jaló a él gigante gordo hacia el dándole un golpe al estómago que le saco todo el aire, y cayó noqueado al instante.

-Roadhooooggg. Gritó el pirómano mientras comenzó a disparar en contra de él héroe con cabellera rubia, pero todas las balas explotaban sobre de Sentry sin causarle daño alguno.

Y el héroe con el poder de un millón de soles explotando sin ningún interés de alargar la batalla usando su súper velocidad de dio un golpe al rostro a Junkrat que terminó fuera de combate al igual que su compañero.

-Bien Moon Knight ellos ya no te causarán más problemas. Dijo Sentry volteando a ver al anti héroe que mantenía la mirada baja.

-Cómo te atreves.

-Se lo que debes de estar pensando, pero ya no soy el mismo, si me dejaras ayudarte aquí en unos días todo regresará a la normalidad. Exclamó el héroe de cabellera rubia.

-COMO TE ATREVES A REGRESAR AQUI. Gritó el caballero luna que por la furia y adrenalina un segundo aire le vino, y comenzó a atacar a Sentry con puñetazos y patadas que no afectaban al héroe.

-ERES EL MÁS GRANDE MONSTRUO QUE EL MUNDO A VISTO, Y -ERES UN DESGRACIADO GENOCIDA. Seguía gritando el caballero lunar mientras intentaba electrocutar a Sentry, pero éste en lugar de atacar notaba que si el anti héroe no se detenía sufriría un colapsó por el agotamiento y moriría, así que el héroe solo cerró los ojos y se dejó golpear.

-Esta ciudad ha pagado por tu estupidez Sentry pero no permitiré que vuelvas a hacer más daño a esta. Dijo Moon Knight derribando a Sentry y colocando unos cohetes en sus piernas que hicieron que el héroe de cabellera rubia subiera a toda velocidad al cielo, mientras una nave con forma de media luna aparecía sobrevolando el área, ya que está fue llamada cuando peleó con el par de locos.

-Eres un desequilibrado mental que solo ha servido para matar a otros héroes, y servir como guarda espaldas de los que están al mando, y ahora vuelves a excusarte llamándote héroe. Decía el caballero lunar desde unas bocinas de su avión que comenzó a disparar al héroe que iba en caída libre.

-Te hare pagar por la muerte de cada hombre mujer y niño que asesinaste.

Y mientras el héroe continuaba dejándose atacar Moon Knight hizo que su avión desplegará varios misiles que estallaron en Sentry estrellándolo en el pavimento, llamando la atención de todos los civiles que salieron a ver la pelea.

-Quizás tengas razón sobre mí, pero algo sí que lo sé, soy un mal necesario, maté a muchos por mi culpa, por no entender algo, no soy ni Sentry, ni el vacío, uno no existe sin el otro, ambos deben existir y trabajar juntos para no traer el caos. Respondió el héroe con el poder de un millón de soles explotando mientras se levantaba de los escombros que había causado, y viendo como el anti héroe respiraba de manera agitada.

Fin del flashback

Todos los civiles estaban apoyando a él caballero luna en su pelea, mientras otros maldecían a Sentry y a los nuevos Vengadores molestando al héroe.

-Sé que nos odian, y puedo vivir con eso, sé que nunca podre pagar todo lo que hice mal, pero si puedo intentar hacer lo correcto esta vez, yo soy el monstruo, métanse conmigo pero no insulten los jóvenes Vengadores que buscan ayudar sin pedirles nada. Decía Sentry tratando de defender a sus compañeros, pero muchas de las personas comenzaban a arrojarle piedras de los escombros de las peleas, mientras le gritaban monstruo y asesinó.

-Yo y mi propio miedo a enfrentar lo que de verdad me condeno a hacer esto, jamás podre compensar esta carnicería que provoque, pero, seguiré defendiendo la tierra, les guste o no. Contestó el héroe de cabellera rubia comenzando a flotar mientras tomaba del pecho al anti héroe que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, llevándoselo a un edificio abandonado.

-La última vez que me hiciste eso me querías entregar a Osborn. Exclamó Moon Knight intentando ponerse en guardia.

-Sé que he cometido errores y tú eres de los que más saben de todo lo que he tenido que pasar, fui una máquina un asesinó y un monstruo es verdad todo eso es verdad, pero no me importa ya nada de eso, yo sé que he cambiado y aunque no les guste a ustedes o a ti yo salvaré al mundo.

-Y qué hay del vacío, siempre te descontrolas y destruyes todo, no eres de confianza. Respondió el caballero lunar dando un puñetazo que fue esquivado por Sentry.

-Él y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, ahora somos uno y yo soy el que tiene el control, nunca más volveré a hacer nada de lo que he hecho y aún que no merezco perdón y no lo quiero, si quiero salvar esta ciudad. Respondió el héroe con sinceridad impresionando a él caballero lunar.

Tu... la última vez que cruzamos palabras tú y yo nos advertimos que caeríamos y en verdad caímos, los dos somos desequilibrados mentales que hemos hecho cosas terribles, pero ahora a mí se me dio una oportunidad de redención, y si es cierto lo que me dices. Exclamó Moon Knight caminando con dificultad hacia dónde estaba parado Sentry.

-Si es cierto lo que me dices qué ya eres otro, no me decepciones o buscare como matarte otra vez. Dijo el caballero lunar desmayándose en frente de él héroe de cabellera rubia que lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No te preocupes, ya no decepcionare a nadie.

Y de esta manera Sentry se llevó volando a él caballero lunar a que lo atendieran, para después el encargarse de gran parte de los criminales de esa ciudad, y a pesar de que nadie lo quería y le tenían miedo el continuó.

Y mientras el héroe demostraba que él era digno de tener otra oportunidad, todas las cámaras captaron las batallas que tuvo Moon Knight siendo vistas por sombra junto a Reaper.

-Y bien que piensas. Preguntó la hacker.

-Será un buen aliado, y más por qué siento que Kang tiene algo planeado para nosotros. Respondió Reaper con una mala sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

fin del capítulo


End file.
